Olivia Goes West
by Masked Bard
Summary: A year has passed since Basil's battle with Ratigan atop Big Ben, and the Flavershams have moved to the American West to put that horror behind them. However, once arriving in Green River, Olivia's father is kidnapped once again. Can Olivia hone her detective skills to save him? Luckily, she'll get a little help from one Fievel Mousekewitz! (Sequel to Basil's American Tail).
1. Prologue

Falling. Professor Ratigan was falling, plummeting downward, spiraling into nothingness. He flailed and screamed, but to no avail, as the clock on the tower became smaller and smaller above him. At least he was taking his foe with him. Ratigan could go to his death knowing that. It was only a matter of time before the pavement came up to meet him, to pulverize his small body. If Basil died too, at least he had no regrets. He could die knowing he'd finally killed that blasted detective. A fall from this height would take over a minute, but this fall seemed to take hours. Ratigan had heard you supposedly pass out before you ever hit the ground during long and assuredly fatal falls. That, he realized, was a load of bullocks. He'd also heard the sudden stop at the end was quick and painless. He was about to find out whether or not that was the case. Ratigan was growing impatient. If he was to die, let it all be over quick. He never fancied the idea of being given enough time to contemplate it. He just hoped there wasn't an afterlife. If there were, he knew where he was probably going. Such a belief defied all logic, and Ratigan was very logical. But in that instant before death, and even up on the clock tower when he'd gone into a livid, feral rampage, logic had lost all meaning. There was only enough room in his brain for hatred. And now, all he could do was gaze upward at Big Ben as it became smaller, and await his demise.

Now that he thought about it, he couldn't see Basil plummeting up above him anymore. Could it possibly be? Where was he? Why wasn't he-

"Gentlecreatures, I propose a toast to our last day in London." proclaimed Cat R. Waul, dressed in his red top hat and matching cape with a vest, holding up a sandwich that contained, along with lettuce, mustard and a slice of tomato, a squirming police mouse, "We have no drinks at the moment, but we've something much better right now."

"Sure boss! To London!" said Chula, as three other burly cats chuckled, all holding their own mouse sandwiches.

"May our journey back to America be pleasant, and more profitable than last time we were there. May we all dine on mouseburgers when we return to Green River!" Waul said, closing his eyes and holding the sandwich to his mouth as the police mouse gasped…

…only to be knocked through the bread and onto the pavement by another rodent, plummeting from the sky. He quickly scurried off, as Waul stopped, and slowly opened his eyes.

"…This is a rat." he said, in confusion, looking up at Big Ben and down to his sandwich again.

"I….AM NOT…A _RAT_!" Ratigan sputtered angrily, heaving his breath with his eyes wide and bloodshot, until they rolled back into his skull, and he fell limp, passing out.

Waul simply stared at Ratigan's limp body as his arms dangled from Waul's sandwich. It would be a simple matter to just eat him, and have a bigger meal than he would have before. But, Waul's feline curiosity was beginning to get the better of him.

"Rats don't just fall out of the sky," Waul said, "You fellows go ahead and eat your sandwiches…I think I want to wait before I eat this rat."

"You sure boss? He looks pretty tasty." Chula said.

"Yes Chula. I want you to search the area for any evidence as to this rat's identity. We'll see what we can find out about this tasty morsel." Waul said, turning around and heading back toward his owner's home, "I'll fetch a cage for him, you can all meet me at the docks tomorrow evening."

"Aye aye boss!" Chula said, as the other cats shrugged and bit into their sandwiches.

* * *

Ratigan opened his eyes, feeling as if he were being rocked back and forth; as if he were in a cradle. He saw bars above him, and a chain hooked to the ceiling. Sitting up groggily, he groaned.

"I'm not…dead?"

He slowly got to his feet, reaching for the bars on the cage to pull himself up. His clothes were still ripped up, and he was still barefoot. He couldn't recall his last memory, only that he'd been falling. When he looked between the bars, he saw a cat sitting on a wooden crate reading a newspaper, a small mouse-printed one, with a magnifier usually used by jewelers.

"Oh, good morning my good fellow." Waul said, taking the magnifier down from his eye and putting his monocle on, "I suppose you're wondering why you're locked in a bird cage, hm?"

Ratigan was stunned, but after a moment of silence he answered, "Well yes…the question had crossed my mind…"

"You are in fact on a boat in the middle of the Atlantic at this moment, bound for New York, my good friend. Or should I say, Professor Ratigan."

"You know my name…?"

"Oh I've done quite a bit of research on you since you happened to fall into my sandwich from the sky." Waul answered with coyness, "Quite a foolhardy scheme you had, trying to take the crown of England from Queen Moustoria."

Ratigan's grip on the bars tightened, "Who are you? What do you want?! Why are you taking me to America?!"

"Now now, dear fellow calm yourself…I think you should see this." Waul said, hopping down from the crate and walking over to the cage.

He slipped the newspaper through the bars, and Ratigan crouched down to pick it up. It was a copy of the London Gazette that showed Basil of Baker Street and Dr. Dawson being knighted by the queen.

"He lived! Curses!" Ratigan seethed, crumpling the paper up.

"I'm afraid so. _Sir_ Basil is now England's most respected detective. It's going to be very difficult to make a dishonest living there from now on, let me tell you."

"That blithering buffoon is no match for me! You're taking me from England because of him?!"

"Come now, Ratigan. Control yourself. Be a gentlemouse, won't you?" Waul said, straightening his monocle, "Taking the crown of England was a terrific scheme, that almost worked. But my friend, I'm afraid it was also a bit short-sighted."

"Short-sighted! How many countries have you nearly staged a coup in?"

"Professor, you lack vision. It was short-sighted because of the country you chose to usurp, and the kind of government it had. Sure England has its empire, upon which the sun never sets. It has a powerful monarch at it's helm. But it's an anachronism of the modern age. It's sphere of influence is waning, my good fellow. The age of monarchs is at its dusk. Think of the future. America will be the most powerful country of the 20th Century! Mark my words."

"America? What idiocy." Ratigan retorted.

"Yes, America! A land of freedom, democracy…and very little in the way of law enforcement, particularly in the western outskirts. And in a democracy, you don't need some half-baked scheme involving kidnapping a monarch and replacing her with a robot to take control of the country. All you need is a few million imbeciles to vote you into office. Then all the power is yours!"

Ratigan's eyes began to widen, "Democracy…yes of course…why didn't I think of it before?"

"When you fell into my sandwich, I knew there was something special about you, Professor. It would be such a waste of a good mind if I'd consumed you, tasty as it would have been. You're a mouse of class and charisma. You, I believe, have the power to sway minds, to make people believe in you. And best of all…everyone thinks you're dead."

A grin began to slowly spread across Ratigan's face, "Yes…yes they all think I'm dead, no one would know who I was in America…"

"Now I have a cunning plan, Ratigan. But I'm going to need your help. The mice out west don't trust me anymore, but with you, perhaps I can win them back. Then of course, we put you in charge, perhaps make you the mayor of a small town, work your way up the political ladder, and eventually make you president."

"President Ratigan…I like the sound of that!" Ratigan cackled.

"Of course, there are still a few little issues to work out, someone might eventually recognize you even in America once we try to go for the presidency, but I don't think they'll be a problem as long as we get your old friend Mr. Flaversham in on our scheme."

"An old scheme with a new twist. So what, we'll build a robotic presidential candidate?"

"And run you as Vice President but keep you behind the scenes, then arrange to have our robot 'assassinated' after we win the election, leaving you to take the presidency! At which point of course we'll dismantle the government, and turn America into a dictatorship."

"And what's in it for you, Mr. uh…"

"Waul. Cat R. Waul. All I ask in return is a few snacks along the way." Waul said deviously, "Together we'll build an empire where cats and mice rule as one…and any mouse who steps out of line…becomes a mouseburger. There will be a mouse on every cat's plate in America!"

"You, sir, have a most devious mind. I like it. And as long as they're not friends of mine I don't care who you eat." Ratigan said admirably, "It will be a pleasure doing business. And once we make it to the top I'll arrange to have Basil taken care of, permanently."

"We must have patience, Ratigan. Our scheme may take years to fully implement. But when we do, it will be glorious, trust me." Waul said with a beaming grin.

"I can wait. Vengeance will come, and when it does, Basil of Baker Street will wish he'd never heard the name of Ratigan!"

"Yes, quite. By the way, my underlings also came upon your bat, floating in the Thames River. We got most of our information on you from him."

"Oh, him." Ratigan said with a yawn, "I suppose he can come along for the ride."

This was to be the beginning of a most deplorable friendship…


	2. Chapter 1

**Green River, Utah**

**One Year Later**

"Wake up Olivia, we're finally here," came the thick Scottish accent of Hiram Flaversham, stirring his young daughter awake as she leaned against him, the two of them riding beneath a wagon with their belongings in a smaller mouse-sized replica.

It had been a long journey to the land of opportunity, where the streets were paved with cheese. Here he would find his fortune in the toy business, and make a better life for his daughter, far away from any danger. Even with Ratigan dead (though no body was recovered, chillingly enough), after having suffered such an ordeal, Hiram could never have peace of mind living in London again. He didn't feel safe. Perhaps it was the nagging thought that maybe, somehow, Ratigan was alive; though he would never admit to that fear, even to himself. He had to believe Ratigan was dead, for the sake of his daughter. How else could he calm her fears when she woke up at night screaming, having dreams that her father had been taken from her again? He had to stay strong for them both.

Hiram didn't want to live in a city again, with its crime and danger from cats. Luckily enough, once they'd arrived at Castle Garden in New York and became American citizens, three young mice outside, looking to be no older than sixteen or so, offered them passage to an old mining town in the West, said to be a place where mice were safe from cats and crime thanks to Sheriff Wylie Burp, and a vacant shop where Hiram could live and restart his toy business. He said he worked for a real estate agent, wanting to sell properties out west to anyone fresh off the boats. Hiram took them up on the offer, paying them most of his money in exchange for a wagon ride to Green River. Though having barely a penny to his name now, Hiram was optimistic. They were leaving Ratigan behind once and for all and starting anew. What had happened in London would now just be a bad memory. He only wished his wife were alive to see them through the journey.

Olivia yawned and stretched her body. She'd grown a lot in the past year, but she still wore her coat and a skirt down to her kneecaps, with a hat and a red bow tucked behind her right ear.

"Oh, we're finally here? I can't wait to see it!" she said, pressing her nose to the glass as the desert scenery passed them by.

Soon they came up to an old prison where a hound dog in a cowboy hat rested lazily on a chair. Then as they traveled down the dusty main street came an array of shops and homes, a schoolhouse, and a saloon, all of which had mouse equivalents located underneath them.

"It looks like such a lovely little town," Olivia said happily. She'd never lived anywhere but a city.

"Aye, we'll be happy and safe here."

"We're comin' to our stop folks," said the driver, one of the three lads who'd given them the shop, who wore glasses and a flat cap, "I have it on good authority dat the wagon'll be here for a while, but ya better unload your stuff fast because when it's gone, it's gone."

The other two mice on either side looked to be little more than vagabonds; an overweight mouse with black hair and a scrawny looking mouse with a pointy nose.

The human driver stopped the wagon, the horses kicking up dust as they stopped in front of an inn. Beneath that were mouse-sized shops hidden under the sidewalks. One read "Mousekewitz Violins" on the front, the other was vacant.

"There it is Olivia, our new home," Hiram said with a warm smile, opening the door and unrolling a rope ladder to the ground, "Grab some bags. It'll take us a while to unpack all the toys, and we need to do it before the humans notice."

The bulk of their belongings were up on top of the wagon, with the human luggage. It could take hours to get it all down, and Hiram hoped he had that much time. Olivia put a bag around her shoulder and began the climb downward.

"It's hot out here, daddy," she remarked.

"I know, we'll be missin' the fog of London, but we'll soon grow to love it here."

"Alright boys, let's help with the luggage," said the driver.

"We better get paid extra for all that work," the fat one grunted.

"Eh you're just lazy, Roc. It's pitiful, really," said the other.

Olivia hopped down to the ground followed shortly by her father as the three of them bickered up above. Curious, Olivia walked forward into the dusty street, getting a full view of the sleepy little town they were about to call home. Hiram didn't take notice, carrying a large bag of tools with him and heading for the vacant shop with the keys jingling in his pocket.

"As nice as the town looks, I was expectin' something a wee bit more lively…" Olivia said, putting her hands on her hips, "I hope we're not bein' ripped off. How're we gonna get good business here?"

Olivia had thought all along that the offer had been too good to be true. A trip across the country and a new home for just 400 pounds, not even exchanged for American dollars yet. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but it seemed a bit fishy nonetheless. Basil had taught her to be very mindful of things like that. Not to let any detail escape her. If she was going to achieve her dream of being a detective when she grew up she knew she'd need to start now.

Her train of thought was broken by the sound of galloping footsteps. She turned around, and to her horror, an enormous orange cat had come around a corner from inside an alley, bounding toward her at top speed. Olivia let out a shriek, but she was frozen in terror, standing in the middle of the street.

"Olivia!" her father shouted, dropping his bags at the porch and running for her.

But the cat wasn't slowing down for anything, and Olivia was right in it's path. Hiram finally reached Olivia and wrapped his arms around her, sheltering her as the cat got closer, and she buried her face in his chest.

"Huh? Uh oh!" the cat gave a frightened look when he saw the father and daughter in his path, and he skidded to a stop, kicking up dust and sending the little mouse boy on his back flying through the air with a scream, hitting the ground and sliding toward Olivia's feet.

When the dust cleared, Olivia coughed and sneezed, before opening her eyes, first looking up at the towering cat, and then at the dust-covered young mouse on the ground.

"You alright Fie?" the cat asked.

The little mouse coughed and sat up, taking off his neckerchief and wiping his eyes, "I'm alright Tiger…just some scrapes."

"What? Y'mean yer…friends with that cat?" Olivia asked in astonishment.

Hiram looked up at Tiger. The cat hadn't made a move to eat them yet at least.

"Uh, heh heh…it's a long story," Tiger said, "I'm sorry for scarin' you. I don't eat mice, I'm a vegetarian. You must be new in town."

The young mouse stood up, dusting himself off. He looked up at the wagon, and then over toward the vacant shop, "Are you guys moving in over there?"

"Aye, that we are laddie." said Hiram, still trying to grasp the concept of a friendly cat.

"Then you're our new next door neighbors! I'm Fievel, Fievel Mousekewitz."

"Fievel? I've never heard a name like that before. What nationality is that?" Olivia asked.

"It's Russian, that's where my family came from before we went to America. What's your name?"

"Olivia Flaversham," she said, holding her hand out.

Fievel shook her hand. When she pulled away she found he'd gotten dust all over her hand, which she wiped on her coat.

"Let me tell my Papa you're here, maybe we can help you get moved in," Fievel offered.

"That would be very kind of you," Hiram said.

The two of them watched as Fievel darted for the front door of the violin shop, waiting along with Tiger, who was panting from the run.

"So, a vegetarian cat?" Olivia asked, "What were you doin' runnin' down the street like that eh?"

"Oh uh, well you see Fievel's been trying to help me lose weight, so I'll look good for my girlfriend. I was gonna try to make it over the train tracks with one jump, but I needed a running start."

"He rides on your back?" Olivia giggled, remembering what it was like to ride on Toby the dog back in London.

There was a commotion from inside the house just then; apparently Fievel's mother was none to happy to see him tracking dirt through the house while looking for his father. The door opened, and Fievel and his father were both angrily shooed outside while his mother took a broom and tried to clean up the mess.

"Sorry that took so long," Fievel said bashfully, "Um, this is my Papa."

The two of them walked over to the wagon as the three city mice made their way down a rope ladder from the roof carrying bags. Fievel glanced at them. He could have sworn the three looked vaguely familiar to him.

"So you're our new neighbors! Pleased to meet you, I'm Bernard Mousekewitz," the heavy-set old mouse said, shaking hands with Hiram.

"I'm Hiram Flaversham, and this is my daughter Olivia."

"She looks like she's around my son's age."

Olivia gave a shy smile, looking from Bernard to Fievel.

"Yes, your son is an…interesting lad," Hiram said hesitantly.

"Ah vell you know, boys vill be boys ah? Maybe Fievel vould like to be a gentleman and show Olivia around town vhile ve get your things unpacked."

"You can count on me!" Fievel said proudly, straightening his hat, "I'll keep her in safe hands."

"Oh will ye now?" Olivia giggled, staring at his poofy blue hat. She found it to be rather silly-looking on him, but at the same time cute.

"We've got Tiger as a body guard, and I'm a sheriff-in-training. Wylie Burp says I'm gonna be a great sheriff one day, and I'm gonna keep this town clean. No ornery varmint's gonna get past me."

"I don't doubt she'll be safe with you," Hiram chuckled, though still feeling a bit odd about leaving his daughter with a cat.

"Run along Fievel, but be back by sundown, and play safe. Don't leave ze town limits," Fievel's father ordered.

Tiger got down on the ground and Fievel climbed his long orange fur.

"I will Papa. Come on up, Olivia, there's plenty of room."

"Yer not gonna try an' jump over the train tracks with meh are ye?"

"Not if you don't want us to. Even though it's real fun," Fievel gave a smile.

Olivia climbed onto Tiger's back, sitting behind Fievel. She gave a slightly startled squeak and held onto Fievel as the big cat began to quickly trot back down the street on all fours, before giggling apologetically and loosening her grip.

"Not a very big town. Is there anything' to do for fun here?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, there is, though you kinda have to use your imagination," Fievel admitted.

"At least boring is safe. My father and I moved here from London so we could be safe."

"Is that where your accent is from?" Fievel asked, "I noticed you talk kinda, well, different I guess."

"It's Scottish. My father's from Scotland an' I talk like he does," Olivia replied with a small blush, "I can't help it, I know I probably sound funny to ye."

"Aw hehe, not at all," Fievel giggled. Truth be told, he liked her accent. He'd really never heard a girl his age with a Scottish accent.

"You don't talk like your father."

"No, I guess I've been in America for a long enough time," Fievel said.

"Anyway yer supposed at be showin' me around town, Mr. Sheriff."

"Oh yeah! Um, what do you wanna see first?"

"Actually it's really hot out here an' I could use somethin' to drink, where do ye get yer water here?"

"Oh! I'll take you, it's right down the street. Let's go to the water tower, Tiger."

"Maybe there we can rest a while," Tiger huffed, stopping to wipe his forehead.

"Think of how skinny you're gonna be after showing me and Olivia around all the time."

"Right, I'll think about that. I've just got to concentrate on Miss Kitty," Tiger said, picking up speed as the tall wooden water tower came into view, held up by scaffolding and mounted onto a wooden platform.

As they arrived, Olivia wondered how they were supposed to get water from someplace up so high. But her questions were answered when she spotted a leak in the tank, where water droplets fell and formed a puddle in the dirt. There was even some grass growing around the puddle, the first greenery she'd seen since they'd crossed the Rocky Mountains. When Tiger came to a stop, she jumped off and walked over to the stream of water. She looked down, and smiled at her reflection. Then, she blinked, looking towards the train tracks as a train pulled in. "Do any other mice or anything come here, Fievel? Do they ride the train?" She was watching the train with interest. She could see the small box under it, holding new arrivals.

Fievel climbed down to the ground, and Tiger climbed onto the platform himself and curled up in the shade.

"Every now and then, though not as much as before," Fievel explained, "My family came in with a big group from New York. Before that it was pretty deserted. There's still not a lot of humans here."

She was enjoying the company of the other mouse, and quite content to learn all she could about Green River from him. She sat down on the wooden platform, and patted the spot next to her, inviting him to sit. "Is there anyone I should watch out for in the town? Any ... nasty characters?"

"Things have been pretty peaceful around here since Cat R. Waul was run out of town. I'd just watch out for strangers. And only trust Tiger or Miss Kitty when it comes to cats," Fievel said, holding his hands out and catching a water drop in them, slurping it up.

Olivia watched him, and did the same, giggling when it splashed into her face a bit. The drink was refreshing though, and much needed.

"Who was Cat R. Waul?" she asked.

"He was a mean old cat that tried to turn every mouse in this town into a mouseburger. He tricked all of us into moving here from New York and told us all the cats in this town were nice, but it was all part of his plan."

"Oh my, an' how did ye ever put a stop to 'im?"

"Well, luckily I was eavesdropping on him and I found out about the plan. I got Wylie Burp to train Tiger so we could all three show Cat R. Waul who's boss. We ran his gang out of town in a big slingshot fight. If it wasn't for me there wouldn't be any mice in this town."

"You did all that?" Olivia wondered if he was just trying to impress her.

"Yep." Fievel gave a satisfied grin, folding his arms behind his head as he leaned against a wooden post, "I'm kind of a hero, I guess."

"Tiger, is he tellin' the truth?"

Tiger yawned and stretched, "Hm? About Waul? Oh yeah, that happened."

"Wow," Olivia breathed, "I guess I really am in good hands then."

"Just stick with me, Olivia," Fievel said, borrowing a line from his old friend Tony.

The loud train whistle blew again as Olivia stared back into her own reflection, watching it ripple every time a droplet splashed down from above.

"Fievel, is this right here the 'Green River' the town's named after?" she asked with a smirk.

They were in the middle of the desert after all, and she'd been wondering why it was named for a river.

"Nah. The real Green River is outside of town. But we aren't supposed to go out that far."

"That's a shame, I'd really love to go see the river."

"Hmm…" Fievel stroked his chin, looking over at Tiger, "Tiger, would you keep it a secret?"

"Keep what a secret?" Olivia asked.

Tiger thought it over, "Sure thing Fie, I won't tell your folks, and I'll make sure nothing happens. Even though I hate water."

"What are you talkin' about?" Olivia tilted her head.

"We're not supposed to go down by the river, but as long as you don't tell your Papa, I have something to show you down there. We'll have a lot of fun."

"Really? Okay, I'll keep it a secret," Olivia said quietly, looking around to make sure they weren't being spied on.

"It'll be a surprise." Fievel giggled, getting up and walking over to Tiger.

Tiger groaned, "Wait a minute, we're walking all the way there right now?"

"Come on, you can rest for a long time when we get there."

Tiger stretched and then got down low, "Alright, hop on. Next stop, the Green River."

Olivia excitedly climbed up first, eager to see what kind of surprise this strange boy with the silly hat and the funny name had in store.


	3. Chapter 2

The train station at Green River wasn't very busy. It was merely a short pit stop along the route from New York to San Francisco. The train only stopped for ten minutes before moving on, passengers were told not to leave the train unless disembarking there, or they'd be left behind. The town had dried up, the gold mines which had kept it alive and thriving had dried up over a decade ago, and the railroads, which used to refuel here, now got most of their coal and water from the next town over, Helper. Neither human nor mouse had much of a reason to disembark here, at this lonely, decaying desert outpost. Nellie Brie's reason; her latest, and hopefully last, undercover report for the Daily Nibbler.

The legendary New York reporter stepped off the train, wearing a wide-brimmed hat and carrying an umbrella to protect her from the desert sun, was followed by her appointed assistant, Vartan Mookian, a teenaged paperboy who Reed Daley had found sketching pictures on the job, and naturally, made him Nellie's assistant just to give her someone to baby-sit, someone who hardly spoke English at that. From what Nellie could gather he was a refugee from the Ottoman Empire. Armenian mice were being severely mistreated and oppressed by Turkish cats there, Nellie knew from occasional news reports. But he was still the first Armenian refugee she'd ever met. He'd been living in the streets before landing his job as a paperboy. Nellie really felt for him, but he wouldn't tell her much about what had happened to him before he made it to America.

Reed's constantly trying to get under her fur had increased a lot since she'd turned him down for Basil, after their brush with death at the hands of Madame Mousey. She couldn't work with him very much longer. Nor did she want to. She'd pulled her money together, and now, with Ratigan out of the picture, she was finally ready to move to London and try her luck at landing a reporting job there. She would finally be reunited with Basil, after four long years of waiting.

"Come along, Vartan. The saloon should be right around here somewhere," she said, carrying a suitcase.

Vartan carried two other suitcases. He wore loose black pants with a red sash, black vest and white undershirt. His black hair blew in the hot desert wind.

"We are finding Cat R. Waul, che?" he asked in his Armenian accent.

"In due time. And not so loud. Remember, we're only here doing a report on Green River's New Yorker migrants. Not a word to anyone to the contrary."

Vartan tilted his head, straining to understand her English. She looked back at him and sighed. Of course, that was only their cover story; even Reed thought that was all they were doing. But Nellie had been digging up dirt on Cat R. Waul for a long time, ever since the Warren case. And Vartan had given her a juicy tip; apparently Waul had commissioned three orphans Vartan knew from the streets to swindle an immigrant family into moving out west for some unknown purpose. Was Waul up to his old tricks again? There was only one way to find out.

"Don't say anything about Waul to anyone. It's a secret," Nellie repeated in simpler terms.

Vartan nodded, "I now understand."

"Good. Now just follow my lead."

The two of them hopped down from the waiting platform and walked in the shade of the wooden sidewalks, fighting against the dusty breeze until they found themselves in front of the saloon. Tossing their suitcases onto the sidewalk, they climbed up and walked beneath the two large swinging doors. The building had been abandoned by humans. Since Waul's last departure from Green River, Miss Kitty had taken ownership of the saloon, turning it into a bar where all species, dogs, cats and mice, were welcome. Any cat caught harming a mouse would be swiftly dealt with, though to keep things safe the mouse portion of the barroom was inside the walls. The second floor of the saloon had rooms that were used as an inn for travelers. Nellie and Vartan would be staying within the walls of Miss Kitty's room; an old friend of Nellie's. Tiger and Miss Kitty were practically the only cats in town now, from what Nellie had found out in her research. Nellie and Vartan passed through a mouse hole.

"Miss B? Is dat you?"

Nellie turned her head toward the bar, seeing an old familiar face as the bartender.

"Why, Mr. Toponi! Fancy meeting you out here."

"Yeah! I moved out here wit' Bridget about two years back, we've got a kid now and everything. It ain't easy makin' a living in dis run-down ol' dustbowl, but we're managing. What brings you way out here anyways?"

"Oh, I'm doing a report on the community of New York migrants in this town, as a matter of fact. It might be interesting to some New Yorkers to see what their old neighbors have been up to."

Nellie glanced toward Vartan, to make sure he wasn't giving her away. The boy remained tight-lipped. She smiled.

"Well if you need someone to interview, I'm your guy," Tony offered, "Ya know Filly's around here too, and Tiger. You'll probably run into 'em at some point, if they don't run into you first. Literally."

"Filly…oh you mean Fievel Mousekewitz?" Nellie gave a fond smile, remembering that day she and Basil had reunited the boy with his family, and their adventures roughly a year later, solving the Night Monster case. She missed that boy dearly when he moved away. She'd need to say hi while she was here, "Yes I'll have to track them both down. And I'll let you know when I'd like to interview you."

"Great! Say, can I get you a drink? On the house?"

"I couldn't do that Tony, not when I know you have mouths to feed at home. Let me get to my room first and get settled, then I'll buy a martini or something."

"Sure thing Ms. B. And hey, who's the kid?"

"Him? He's my new assistant and artist for the newspaper," Nellie said, "His name's Vartan. He doesn't speak English very well."

Vartan gave Tony a nod.

"Heh, Reed's still givin' ya flak eh?" Tony chuckled, "At least he's older than Filly."

"He's not so bad to work with, and neither was Fievel. Reed though, I've about had it with," she rubbed her temples, before picking up her suit case again, "Anyway, I'll be down again soon, Mr. Toponi."

"Catch ya later Ms. B."

Nellie moved through the tables to a flight of stairs that would take them up to the second floor. Being mouse-sized it took them a while to make it all the way up, and when they did they were terribly exhausted. Nellie opened the door, and the two of them dropped their luggage in the living room. It was a two bedroom setup, as Nellie had asked for.

"You go ahead and get situated Vartan, I'll go let Miss Kitty know we're here."

"Ayo, Nellie. I will wait," Vartan knelt down and opened his suitcase up, taking out his paper pad and some pencils.

'I suppose 'ayo' means yes,' she thought, before exiting the back door which led into Miss Kitty's room, beneath her vanity, where she sat powdering her cheeks and getting ready for the evening.

"Ahem, Miss Kitty?" Nellie called out.

Miss Kitty turned around and looked under her seat, where Nellie stood, "Hey Nellie! Ya made it. Long time no see. So how's the accommodations working for ya?"

"Just fine. I'm not sure how long this report will take, but I'll pay you the difference, don't worry."

"Alright. I haven't seen Waul around yet, but when he gets here I'll let you know what I overhear."

"Excellent," Nellie said, stretching a bit, "I just wanted to let you know I was here. Tony should have a margarita waiting for me downstairs to help me wind down after this trip."

"Let me know if you two need anything." Miss Kitty said with a smile, as Nellie walked back through the mousehole.

* * *

"It's so hot out here Fievel…if'n I weren't wearin' my nice clothes I'd be tempted to go for a swim," Olivia sighed, taking her hat off and wiping her brow as a gorge came into view.

At the bottom of the gorge was a wide, slow-moving river with a greenish tinge to it. There were bushes growing on either side, bordered by red rocky slopes that grew into the steep, pretty mesas which were everywhere in this desert. The moist air around the river filled her lungs. It was beautiful.

"Here we are Olivia," Fievel said, as Tiger came to a stop, panting.

"It's amazing," Olivia remarked, climbing down Tiger's fur, Fievel following after her.

"I need a drink," Tiger said, walking through the bushes toward shore.

"Okay Tiger, I'm gonna go show Olivia the surprise."

Olivia smiled, "Where is it?"

"Right this way," Fievel said, navigating through the leaves and branches, holding them aside for Olivia to pass beneath them, "I know I left it around here somewhere."

Olivia scanned the shore, and blinked, seeing something between the bushes, "Fievel, what is that?"

Fievel turned, and grinned, "It's the surprise!"

Pulling a branch back, he revealed a raft, tied together with sticks and twine, complete with two oars carved from twigs. It was tied to a bush to keep it from floating away.

"You built a raft? All by yourself?"

"Well, Tiger helped a little," Fievel said, walking up to it, sloshing through water up to his ankles and hopping on, "Come on Olivia!"

Olivia bit her lip and looked down at her shoes. Her father would have a fit if she ruined her shoes.

"Can I try an' jump to it?"

"Oh, sure." Fievel took a paddle and pushed the raft closer to shore. Bracing herself, Olivia squatted and then jumped, rocking the raft as she landed, almost losing her balance before Fievel reached out to hold her up.

"There you go," Fievel said, "Here, grab a paddle. This will be a lot easier with two mice paddling."

Olivia excitedly grabbed the other paddle as Fievel untied the raft and then pushed against the shore with his oar, sending them adrift.

"Is this dangerous? I've never been on a raft before."

"Not as long as we stay on this section of the river, where the water is calm. Up ahead there's rapids, we need to stay away from that section."

The two of them paddled out to the middle of the river, the raft bobbing along the waves. Olivia couldn't suppress the grin on her face. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Maybe her father was right, maybe moving here would make her forget all about the terror she endured in London. Maybe the nightmares would stop.

"I think we're far enough, lets relax."

Olivia took the oar out of the water and laid it on the raft, as Fievel did the same. Sitting at the edge, Fievel laid back and dipped his bare feet into the water, sighing.

"This is the best way to spend a hot day." Fievel said.

Unable to resist, Olivia unbuckled her shoes, and removed her socks, sitting beside Fievel and resting her feet in the river water.

"Oh! It's cold." she said with a giggle, overwhelmed for a moment until she got used to it.

"Tiger's the only one who knows about this raft. I could get in big trouble if anyone else knew. Papa doesn't want me near the river."

"I promise not to tell a soul." Olivia said, laying back and staring up at the clouds as the raft rocked in the waves.

Fievel gazed at her with a smile, propping his head up by folding his arms behind his head.

"Am I yer only friend your age in this town?" Olivia asked him.

"I guess you are. There aren't very many kids here." he answered, "There's a schoolhouse, but a lot of the kids in my grade moved away. Mostly I hang out with Tiger, Wylie Burp, sometimes Tony when he's not busy, and my sister Tanya."

"Ya have a sister? What's she like?" Olivia asked.

"She's a teenager. We mostly get along but she doesn't really like to play pretend and stuff anymore."

"I'd still like to meet her."

"She might like you. I also have a four year old little sister, Yasha. But she's still too young to ride Tiger."

"How cute! Well you got me now Fievel."

"Yep, we're gonna have a blast. We can play cops and robbers together, or go exploring."

"We'll never be bored." Olivia said happily, "Fievel, can we come back here tomorrow?"

"If we can get away with it, sure."

"Good, because I like this."

The two of them sat, staring up at the clouds, for hours longer, relaxed by the waves, keeping one another company. Soon the sky took on an orange tinge as the sun started to make it's descent, turning the cliffs and mesas bright purple. Olivia marveled at the sight.

"I guess we better get back before it gets dark." Fievel said, grabbing a paddle, "The hawks come out after dark."

"The hawks? Do they eat mice?" Olivia asked, sitting up and grabbing her paddle as well, beginning to row.

"Yeah, they'll swoop you right up and take you high in the air before they eat you."

"How do ye know that?"

"Because, it happened to me once."

Olivia turned and looked at him in shock, "What? You're lying."

"Am not." Fievel protested.

"Then why are you alive?"

"The hawk dropped me, when some Native mice shot him."

"If I ask Tiger, will he say it happened?"

"Tiger didn't see me until he drank the water I landed in, and almost swallowed me."

"So I guess I have to take yer word for it. How many times have ye almost died anyway?"

"Um…" Fievel thought for a long while, as they rowed, "Around ten, I think?"

"Ten?!"

"Maybe more."

Olivia rolled her eyes and rowed harder, as they came up closer to the raft. She figured it would take a lot of explaining. But they'd have time for that. Fievel tied the raft up again, and before long they found Tiger, sleeping in the bushes.

"Wake up Tiger, we gotta get home quick." Fievel said, nudging him.

Tiger yawned, "Ugh, okay okay, I'm getting up. I'm going to have to run back aren't I?"

"It'll be good for you." Fievel giggled, climbing up, as Olivia followed.

"My father will trust ye all the more if you get me home on time Mr. Tiger."

Tiger got up on all fours, and began to bound through the bushes and back into the wide open desert, Olivia giving a delighted giggle as he took off, racing back toward town. She stayed close to Fievel, looking over his shoulder as she held on to Tiger's fur. Just as the sun was dipping behind the tall, distant mesas, Tiger had reached the main street again, and came to a stop in front of their houses, kicking up a cloud of dust. Fievel and Olivia hopped off. The stage coach was gone, Olivia assumed they must have moved everything in now and her father would be inside waiting for her.

"Bye Tiger, see you tomorrow!" Fievel said.

"See ya Fie! You too Olivia."

"Good bye Mr. Tiger, and thank you." Olivia said, giving him a curtsey.

Tiger tiredly lumbered off after that sprint, though admittedly his shirt wasn't feeling as tight as it used to.

"I guess you and your papa have some unpacking to do," Fievel said.

"We might. I'll see ye in the morning though," Olivia said, "We can go on more adventures."

Fievel smiled, "I'd really like that."

The two of them stared at each other for a few moments, smiling sheepishly, in a kind of awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say, nor wanting to part ways.

"There you are Fievel," came a voice from Fievel's front door. It was his mother. "Come in, dinner vas ready ten minutes ago!"

"Uh oh, I've gotta go. Um, good bye Olivia."

"Oh, hehe, bye," Olivia said shyly, giving him another warm smile as he headed inside.

She watched the door for a few moments, before letting out a happy giggle and walking back toward her door. She was all smiles, had been for most of the day. It was going to be so nice living here. The lights weren't on inside; strange, but maybe her father was too busy to notice it was starting to get dark out, she reasoned. She walked up to the porch, and knocked on the door.

"Daddy, I'm back! I had the most wonderful time with my new friend."

After a few moments of silence, Olivia's smile began to fade. She knocked again.

"Daddy?"

She reached for the door knob and turned it, opening the door. It was unlocked. Boxes were all over the place; unopened, as if they'd just been moved in and left there. Shelves, desks and cabinets were bare, dusty and empty. Hadn't her father done anything yet?

"Daddy, I'm home! Where are you?"

She felt a lump in her throat. No, this wasn't happening again. It couldn't. Ratigan was dead and they were far, far away now. She bolted to the kitchen, then to the bedrooms. No one was home. Was he at the Mousekewitz's? If he were, Fievel's mother would have invited her in. She checked every room, again and again, as if he would suddenly be in one of them when he wasn't the last time she looked.

"Daddy! Daddy where are you!?"

Finally after several minutes of searching, she stopped in the living room again. Feeling a mixture of terrible sorrow and fear, she fell to her knees, shuddering as tears rolled down her cheeks, calling for her daddy between sobs and hearing no response.


	4. Chapter 3

As Fievel begrudgingly took his shift cleaning dishes in the kitchen after dinner, and Tanya watched over Yasha, now four years old and walking, as Mama relaxed with a book and Papa practiced his violin, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Hm? Someone's at the door." Tanya remarked, turning her head.

Yasha clapped her hands and ran for the door, "I get it!"

"No Yasha, you can't even reach the knob," Tanya rolled her eyes, getting up and walking to the door.

When she opened it, Olivia stood before her on the porch, tears rolling down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Tanya asked with concern, "Are you the girl from next door?"

"M-my…my daddy's…missing," she answered shakily.

Tanya gasped and looked to her Papa, who stopped playing.

"He's gone? Did he say vhere he vas going?" Papa asked.

"A-after ye called Fievel in fer dinner…I-I went home, but no one was there…nothing was unpacked…"

"Why she sad?" Yasha asked.

"I'll put her to bed, " Mama said before picking Yasha up and taking her to her room.

"Mr. Mousekewitz…have ye seen my daddy?" Olivia sniffled.

"After ve got his boxes and things inside he said he vas going to ze store for food, I vanted to help more but he insisted I'd done enough already. So I came home, and I haven't seen him since."

Olivia bit her lip, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve, holding back sobs. As Fievel washed dishes in the kitchen, his ears perked up to the sound. He turned the water off and peeked around the corner.

"Olivia?"

She looked toward Fievel, wiping her tears, feeling embarrassed for crying in front of Fievel.

"Her father is missing," Tanya explained.

"Really?"

"I don't know vhere else he vould have gone," Papa said, "Here, I'll go out and see if I can find him anywhere. I'll ask around. In ze meantime, you can stay here Olivia."

"Th-thank you. Mr. Mousekewitz…" Olivia stammered, "I-I hope he just got lost or somethin'."

"I'm sure he just got lost…" Tanya said, trying to comfort her but fearing the worst.

"I'll keep you company until then," Fievel said, walking up to her.

"Thank you," Olivia gave a small smile.

As Mama got back from Yasha's room, Fievel took Olivia's hand and led her to a soft chair to sit in. Papa opened the door.

"I'll be back soon. I'll do all I can." Papa said.

Olivia nodded a bit, sniffling, "Okay…"

With that, Papa closed the door, hoping that he'd at least find a clue. However, when mice just disappeared like that without a trace, the outlook was usually pretty grim. He didn't want to believe Hiram had been lost to a hawk or a rattlesnake, maybe a cat. But, it was something he'd seen happen time and again, both in the old country and in America, and the most likely explanation.

* * *

"_To me a-weigh, you Santy, my dear Annie_

_Oh, you New York girls, can't you dance the polka?"_

The Irish singer did a jig on the stage as he sang along with a piano in the smoky saloon, filled with the usual customers, mostly men unwinding from a hard day's work, gamblers, and the town drunk, who rarely left. There were poker games going on at the tables. But of course with Miss Kitty as owner of the bar, backed by Tiger and Wylie Burp, it rarely if ever got too rowdy. Nellie Brie and Vartan were seated at the barstools as they spoke to Tony Toponi, who was busy cleaning a glass with a wash rag while answering Nellie's questions for her interview. Vartan kept busy sketching a picture of Tony pouring a drink at the bar.

"A giant mouse trap? You don't say. And none of you had realized you'd helped build a killing device meant for yourselves?"

"Neva crossed our minds," Tony explained, " I was kickin' myself for it later, believe me. Tanya figured it out first. She warned us to run, and we got away and hid before Waul cut the ribbon. If they didn't have guns and slingshots I'd have taken those cats on though. They weren't so tough."

As they were speaking, Nellie heard a rhythmic wooden tap on the ground behind her. She turned, and noticed a bat walking toward the bar. He certainly looked like he'd been through a lot; he had holes in his ears, and a peg leg. He took a stool beside Nellie.

"Hey bartender, you carry Rodent's Delight here?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Ya mean dat British stuff? I might have a bottle of it somewheres, but it ain't gonna be cheap. It's imported."

"Hm? Ah alright, just get me a regular old whiskey then," the bat grumbled.

Nellie raised an eyebrow. An interesting character she'd have to make note of. While waiting for Tony to serve the bat she glanced over at Vartan's drawing.

"Oh very good, Vartan. Um, how do you say that in your language…'shad lav'? You could make a fortune selling artwork you know."

Vartan looked over at her, "Yes, shad lav. You like it? Maybe to be used in article?"

"Maybe. Just keep drawing while we're here and I can use the best of them."

"And here's da whiskey sir," Tony said, sliding a mug down the bar. The bat stopped it with his wing, "Say, I've neva actually seen a bat before, except in pictures. You ain't from around here are ya?"

"Nope. I'm from London, heh heh."

Nellie turned around, "London? You don't say."

"Yeah toots. I've been all around. Bet you small town folks would be pretty impressed. I came here for uh, work, yeah that's it."

Nellie stroked her chin. A bat, from London. She thought back to Basil's letters about his battle with Ratigan. Didn't he say something about a bat? No, it had to be a coincidence. That bat supposedly died.

The bat took a swig of whiskey and hummed along to the song being sung on stage. As he did, the doors to the mousehole swung open, and Bernard Mousekewitz made his way through.

"Mr. M!" Tony called out, "We was just talkin' about how your kids saved the town. Ms. Brie is here."

"Nellie Brie? I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Why hello Mr. Mousekewitz, I'm just here doing an article on New Yorkers in Green River," Nellie said, "You're looking rather distraught, anything the matter?"

"Tony, I came here to ask you something, zis is ze last place in town I've checked. I've looked everywhere I can think of."

"Well you neva was much of a drinkin' man, so I was surprised seein' ya here. Whatcha need?"

"Today a Scottish mouse moved into town, his name vas Hiram Flaversham. He moved next door to us, and I helped him bring his boxes in. But after he said he vas going to ze store for a few things, he vanished! His little daughter is at my house now, vorried sick. She vas vith Fievel all day, by ze time zey got back at sundown he vas gone."

The bat cleared his throat and whistled to the music, looking away.

"Well I ain't seen no one like dat come into da bar today, it's mostly just da usual customers. We got dis bat from London, probably as close as yer gonna get."

Bernard sat at the stool and rubbed his temples, "I don't know vhat to do. He vas a single father, ze little girl has no mother and novhere to go. I'm afraid a predator ate her father."

"Uh, heh heh, yep, those rattlesnakes sure can be a killer," the bat grunted uneasily, "Say uh, bartender. Here's what I owe. It's um, been fun."

He quickly gulped the rest of his whiskey down, taking a breath afterwards, before sliding some coins onto the bar.

"Sure thing. See ya around."

The bat hiccupped, stumbling away drunkenly, "Y-yeah, uh, see ya…"

Nellie narrowed her eyes as the bat hastily made his leave. Whether or not he had any connection to Basil's bat, he was still suspicious. But her attention turned back to Papa Mousekewitz, who had a terrible problem on his hands. And if the missing mouse was who she thought it might be, this could be her first lead.

"So you say they moved in just today?" she asked.

Bernard nodded.

"Were they escorted by three teenagers?"

"Yes, zey vhere. But vhat's zat got to do vith anything?"

"This is important. Vartan, show him the sketch you did of those orphans."

Vartan flipped through his sketchbook for a bit, before coming across a portrait the three street mice who'd driven the stagecoach the Flaversham's had arrived in.

"Zat's zem," Bernard replied, "You zink maybe zey did zis?"

"I can't say anything more for sure. I'd like it if this stayed strictly between us. Not a word to anyone. Just know that I'm on it, I'll have my eyes open for Hiram. If he does turn up, you'll tell me won't you? I'm staying at the inn upstairs."

"Yes, I vill," he replied, "Thank you for ze help Ms. Brie…I guess I should go home now. I'll have to break ze news to his daughter."

"Tough break, Mr. M," Tony said with sincerity, always having a soft spot for young orphans, since he himself was one, "Say, if the guy neva turns up, I'll talk things ova with Bridget, maybe the little girl can stay wit' us. I know ya got yer hands full already with three kids."

"Ve'll talk about zat later, I still don't know vhat to do yet," he said as he got up with a sad sigh, "I'll see vhat my vife and Olivia think."

"See ya around then," Tony said, "And good luck."

Nellie watched Bernard exit, "Tony, I think I'll finish up our interview another time."

"Yeah? Well I told ya most everything anyways. Wylie, Tiger and Filly took care of Waul."

"If Waul ever does return, soon, just let me know."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Say, you got some kinda inside info, don'tcha? Has to do wit' that missing guy?"

"Not a word about it to anyone, Tony," Nellie whispered, before turning to Vartan, "I'm going back upstairs Vartan."

"Ayo," he answered, not looking up from his sketch, "I will be up shortly."

Tony leaned over the bar and took a peek at the drawing of himself, "Saaay dat's a good likeness. Think you made da biceps on me a little too thin there, needs more muscle."

Nellie took her notebook and headed toward the stairs. Now, what did Waul want with Mr. Flaversham? And perhaps more importantly…was that bat Fidget? Nellie was going to go straight to her typewriter. She thought, maybe it would be a good idea to write to Basil again.

* * *

The news made Olivia sob again, burying her face in her arms with her knees folded up. Fievel really didn't know how to make her feel any better, though he knew what she was going through. He'd lost his family once.

"I don't know vhat else to tell you, Olivia. Maybe your father vill turn up again, who's to say? Vhat is zat saying ze pigeon taught you Fievel?"

"Never say never?"

"Exactly," Papa said, patting Olivia's back gently as she cried.

"Where is she going to go, Papa?" Tanya asked.

"I think, for tonight, she can stay here. She needs ze company."

"She can have my bed," Fievel volunteered, "I'll sleep on the ground."

Olivia looked up, sniffling, "N-no Fievel, I-I couldn't…"

"It's okay. I like the ground," Fievel lied, just wanting her to feel better.

His parents exchanged glances, Papa shrugged, "Eh, I suppose there's no harm, at their age."

Mama folded her arms skeptically and looked to Fievel, "Leave ze door open."

Fievel didn't know what they were worried about, "If you say so, I guess."

Olivia wiped her eyes, trying to pull herself together. She hated crying in front of Fievel. But…her daddy…

Tanya took her hand, "Come on Olivia, let's get you to bed. I'll put you in one of my night gowns."

As Tanya helped get Olivia ready for bed, Fievel went through the closet to grab some extra blankets and a pillow, and set his spot up on the floor. It wasn't going to be very comfortable, but he'd slept in worse places. Tanya led her into Fievel's room as he set things up. His room was mostly plain, except for one wall, across from the bed, which was dominated by the enormous golden sheriff's badge Wylie Burp had given him the day they defeated Waul.

"You two get some rest. I'm sure you need it," Tanya said, "If you want to talk about anything Olivia, I'll be in the room next door."

"You're so kind, Tanya," she said, lifting the covers and laying down, "I'd like to do things together too, when I'm not with Fievel."

"That'd be just fine," Tanya said, "Good night, I'll see you in the morning."

She left, leaving Fievel and Olivia alone. Olivia sighed, looking across the room at the star-shaped badge.

"That's a pretty badge, and big too," she whispered.

"Uh huh, Wylie Burp gave it to me. I know I'm gonna have one of my very own with my name on it that I can wear one day."

She smiled. It reminded her of the magnifying glass Basil had given her. She'd been determined to become a detective since Basil helped find her father. In a way she wasn't so different from Fievel.

"Fievel…are ye gonna help me tomorrow?"

"What are we doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"We're gonna do what Basil of Baker Street would do. We're gonna search for clues, an' find out just what happened to my daddy. Basil's not here…so I gotta do it myself. I gotta use what he taught me."

"Huh? Basil of Baker Street? Hey, I met him once."

Olivia peeked over the edge of the bed, "What? Ye did?"

"He helped me find my family when he came to New York. When I first came to America, I got swept overboard on the boat and lost my family. Luckily I was helped. Him and Nellie Brie helped me, and so did Tony and Bridget and Tiger."

"Oh my…that's such a coincidence. Basil helped me find my daddy when Ratigan kidnapped him. But Ratigan fell off of Big Ben…there's no way he coulda followed us here and kidnapped my daddy again."

"Basil only helped me because Nellie made him," Fievel chuckled, "She's his girlfriend."

Olivia was surprised at this revelation, "What? Basil has a girlfriend? He never said anything about that!"

"Nellie still lives in New York, I guess they don't see each other much."

"That's odd…I wonder why. It must be sad for 'em."

"Grown ups are strange, I guess. But, tomorrow we're gonna find out where your papa is. You'll have Sheriff Fievel on the case."

"And I'll be Detective Flaversham of Main Street," she said with a yawn, curling up under the sheets, "I know my daddy's alive. He has to be. He's…he's all I've got, Fievel."

"My family won't let you down while you're here."

"You've such a wonderful family…I always wanted a mother, and sisters. But my daddy took good care of me."

Fievel wondered about her mother, but didn't want to upset her more by asking about her just yet.

"Don't worry. We'll find him. Never say never."

Olivia yawned again, "Good night, Fievel. And thank you."

With that, the two of them soon fell asleep, Olivia staring out the window at the stars before dozing off. She felt lucky to have met such a caring family at a time like this. She just wished Basil were here.


	5. Chapter 4

In the morning, Olivia awoke to the smells of breakfast at the Mousekewitz household. She was confused as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Daddy?"

But her heart grew heavy as the memories flooded back to her. Her daddy was still gone. She slid out of bed, stepping over Fievel, who was snuggled into his pillow against the floor. Poor boy, she couldn't go on hogging his bed every night. Maybe after today she wouldn't need to. Maybe she and Fievel would find her daddy. She was going to try her best.

"Good morning Olivia," Tanya said as she passed by, "Breakfast is almost ready, you should get dressed."

"Did me daddy come back last night?"

Tanya looked down, and shook her head, "We haven't heard anything."

Olivia's ears went down and she sighed. Tanya gave her a hug.

"My other set of clothes is next door, in my suit case," Olivia said, with her cheek against Tanya's chest in the hug.

"Well you could just run over there real quick."

"I don't wanna go there alone," Olivia said, looking up at Tanya. She was afraid she might be kidnapped too…if that was what had happened to her father.

Tanya gave a look of pity, "Maybe I'll go with you."

Olivia gave a nod, "Okay, as long as someone comes with."

Fievel yawned, beginning to stir.

"So the sleeping beauty finally awakes," Tanya remarked, "I'm taking Olivia back to her place for a little bit so she can get dressed."

"Oh…good morning Olivia," Fievel yawned.

"Good morning," Olivia answered, though not seeing anything good about it. She suddenly felt a bit odd. Fievel was seeing her in a sleeping gown, "I-I'm going to go get dressed."

She headed for the door, making her way outside and to her home next door quickly to avoid being seen in the oversized nightgown she was wearing, and Tanya followed close behind. Coming back to the door gave her a chill, but she opened it, keeping her eyes open for something, anything, that might give her a clue about what exactly had happened to her father. She entered, looking at the boxes still piled in the middle of the room. The floor was dusty, but most everything looked like it was still in place. She'd have a closer look after breakfast, she wanted to get dressed quickly.

"Wait up Olivia," Tanya said, entering moments later. She gazed at the boxes, and how empty everything felt. What did happen to Olivia's father?

Olivia moved toward her suit case and opened it, finding a fresh shirt with a plaid skirt to go with.

"I'm going to the other room then," she said, taking her clothes with her, "Don't touch anything. I want to look for clues with Fievel."

Tanya nodded, "Okay, I won't touch a thing."

With that Olivia went into one of the bedrooms and changed into her clothes, carrying Tanya's nightgown out with her when she came out.

"Alright, suppose I'll be havin' breakfast then?"

"Mama made some extra especially for you," Tanya said, "Come on. It's cheese omelet."

"Oh really? She shouldn't have gone through so much trouble."

They exited, and headed back to the Mousekewitz home. Fievel, Yasha and Papa were already at the table, Fievel having gotten dressed again. There was an empty chair next to him.

"It smells fantastic," Olivia remarked, walking up to Fievel.

"My Mama is the best cook ever," Fievel said with a smile, pulling the chair out for her.

Olivia smiled and took a seat. Maybe a nice meal would get her mind off things, at least for a little bit.

"I think today we should look for Wylie Burp. He might be able to help us. Maybe he knows something."

"You told me about him, I think that's a great idea," Olivia said, "Right after I look for clues."

Mama came in with the food. The cheese omelet smelled delicious. It made Olivia think of Basil's cheese crumpets. The family passed the food around and made small talk; Papa had another buyer from someone in Arizona so today he was going to work on another violin and mail it to the customer; Tanya was taking summer singing lessons at the school house today. Olivia had never really stayed with a big family before, something about it made her both happy and sad at the same time. She had to find her father; even though she could never have as big a family as this one, he was the best she had, and the only thing she had.

"Thank ye so much for the food Mrs. Mousekewitz, Fievel was right," Olivia chimed in.

"Vell aren't you polite? You're very velcome dear."

"I hope it's not too much trouble havin' me here, I know ye probably don't have much money."

"It's no trouble at all Olivia, " Papa said, "It is not in us to let someone starve alone in ze streets. You are velcome here. No matter vhat happens ve'll find some vay to take care of you."

"Yeah don't worry," Fievel said with a smile, "And besides, you won't stay with us long, we're gonna find your papa together."

Olivia smiled and wiped her eyes with a napkin. She had to stay optimistic. She wished it came as easily to her as it seemed to come to Fievel.

"I'm sure by the end of the day I'll be sleepin' in me own room again," she remarked.

The rest of the meal went by peacefully, and as soon as Fievel and Olivia were done, Fievel asked to be excused and they were out the door.

"Alright Olivia, where did you want to look first?" Fievel asked.

"At my house of course. It's elementary, dear Fievel," Olivia said, taking a magnifying glass from her pocket and leading Fievel to her house. "We must examine every nook an' cranny."

Fievel giggled a bit as Olivia walked hunched over with the magnifying glass to her eye. Olivia searched the dusty ground outside the home. There were paw prints from her trip here earlier when she got dressed, those of Tanya and herself.

"I dunno Olivia, the wind probably blew away anything from yesterday."

"I wish I weren't so upset last night, I should 'ave searched then," she sighed.

But then, she did notice a set of foot prints, coming straight from the porch and going out into the street. Or rather…one foot walking, with a circular hole beside it, like a peg. She let out a squeak and jumped back, fumbling her magnifying glass but catching it before it hit the ground.

"Huh? What is it?" Fievel asked, crouching down at the prints.

"Whoever made these tracks had only one leg. And…and they're familiar."

"One leg? And like a stick? Was he a pirate?"

"No, silly. But…but back in England, I was kidnapped by a bat what had only one leg. An' he kidnapped my daddy too."

"I'm sure lotsa mice only have one leg. It could happen in a cat attack."

"You could be right Fievel…we don't know fer sure if'n it was a bat or a mouse. We need more clues. Now what could this one-legged person be doin' walking away from me house?"

"Let's check your house and see. Didn't you lock the door?"

"I don't have the key, my daddy had it. It wasn't locked last night, that's when these tracks musta been made. Let's have a look and see if something's missing, then we'll follow the tracks."

Olivia led Fievel over to the porch, and then she walked inside. The boxes still filled the room.

"There's dust on the ground, but that coulda been from the other two times I came in 'ere."

Olivia continued to search, but the more she did, the more she realized things were a bit out of place. Boxes had been scooted and moved over. But then, she uncovered the evidence she'd been searching for. A box labeled 'Tools' was partially opened.

"Fievel, look!" she whispered.

Taking her magnifying glass, she deduced the tell-tale signs from a splintered groove on the edge that it had been pried open with a crow bar. When she opened the lid, it was empty.

"Someone stole me daddy's tools! Now I know me daddy wasn't eaten. He was kidnapped, an' they came back for his tools last night so they could make 'im build something evil again!"

"Are you sure? What if it was just a robber who noticed the door was unlocked?" Fievel asked.

"If it were, why would they take tools and not something more valuable? I've seen this before, Fievel. I think…if'n it ain't Ratigan himself it must be someone from his gang, who followed us 'ere and came to try the same scheme in America, where Basil canno' help us."

"Either way, we better go tell Wylie Burp. He'll help us."

"Let's follow the tracks outside first."

Olivia walked back outside with her magnifying glass to the ground, following the tracks as they went across the street. However, they seemed to disappear suddenly when they reached the wooden sidewalk.

"I don't see tracks anymore," Fievel remarked.

"If it were a crippled mouse he couldn't 'ave just jumped up to the sidewalk. He musta flown…because he must be a bat."

Fievel took his hat off and scratched his head, "You sure are smart, Olivia."

"Simple deduction, my friend," she said, mimicking Basil, "But, we lost the trail. Let's go see Wylie Burp."

"Alright, I'll show you where he usually is. It's in front of the Sheriff's office."

"Has it got a jail? I think me and daddy rode by it on our way in. I remember seeing a dog sleeping there, and a jail."

"That's the place," Fievel said, walking down the street as Olivia walked alongside him.

The two of them made their way down the street, shielded beneath the wooden sidewalk. When they reached the jailhouse, Wylie was in his usual spot, sitting by the door. He watched from beneath a wide cowboy hat as Fievel climbed up to the sidewalk, and pulled Olivia up with him.

"Well there, pilgrim. What do ya got there, a new friend?" Wylie asked.

"Hi Wylie. This is Olivia. She's new in town," Fievel explained.

"Pleased to meet ye Mr. Wylie." she said with a curtsey.

"We've got big problems," Fievel said.

"Big? How big, son?"

"My daddy's missin' and I think he was kidnapped," Olivia explained.

"Kidnapped hm? You don't say," Wylie said, taking notice, "You got proof?"

"Well, my daddy went missing last night, and I slept at Fievel's house. In the mornin' when I went back, things were missing, like me daddy's tools. Somethin' just like this happened back in London when we lived there. And when we found footprints, they were of someone wit' a peg leg, just like the bat that kidnapped 'im last time."

"So you think you've been followed?"

"Last time me daddy was kidnapped by a terrible rat named Ratigan, who tried to use my daddy to build a robotic Queen Moustoria and take over England. But Ratigan died, he fell offa Big Ben."

"Hm, quite a story there kid. So you've done a little detective work. Think it's the same ones behind it?"

"I think at least one of them is. The bat. I don't know how Ratigan coulda lived."

"Hmm, I ain't seen any suspicious characters around town myself, but then again, suspicious characters tend to make it a point to avoid me. I'll see what I can find."

He stood up and stretched, as Olivia smiled up at him.

"Fievel's told me how great of a sheriff you are. I hope you're able to find my daddy."

"I'll do what I can. You stay with Fievel here, and don't go anywhere by yourselves. If worse comes to worse, Fievel's a good kid to have on your side. Stick with him. And don't be fooled; heroes come in all sizes."

"Aw shucks Wylie," Fievel giggled.

"Why don't you two go have fun, I'm gonna head to the saloon, and talk to Miss Kitty. Hardly no one walks into this town without her knowing about it. Try and keep her mind off of her missing dad, Fievel."

"I'll try," he said, glancing over at Olivia, "What would you like to do?"

"Let's go find Tiger, I'd feel safer with him around, before we did anything else."

"Okay, let's see what he's up to. Bye Wylie! We'll be back to see what happened."

"Alright son, take care now," Wylie said, walking down toward the saloon.

Neither party realized that their encounter was being observed from above, on the roof, two figures glaring down at them.

"See what you did, batty?" scolded the high-pitched voice of Chula, as he turned and spat a wad of spider web in irritation, "Now those little brats have got Wylie on our trail! And you with your bar-hopping last night. Someone there will remember you and Wylie's gonna put the pieces together."

"I-I'll be more careful from now on, promise!" Fidget stammered.

"We gotta get Wylie out of the picture next anyways, boss's orders. It's just gonna have to happen sooner now. It's bad enough you bungled the operation by not kidnapping the girl too."

"That wasn't my fault, she wasn't there!" Fidget pleaded.

"Well the boss says we gotta let that brat roam free for a while, kidnapping her now would blow our cover. When the bosses make their move we'll just have to rely on the fact that nobody listens to little kids, hehehe…"

"Yeah, heh heh, kids with their big imaginations…"

"Alright batty, you fly over and tell the boss what's going on. We gotta act now before Wylie gets to the saloon."

With that Fidget flapped his wings, newly repaired since coming to America, and flew off.


	6. Chapter 5

After finding Tiger, Fievel and Olivia decided the only way to help get her mind off of her missing father would be another relaxing trip on his raft. They were still technically heeding Wylie's advice, they weren't by themselves with Tiger watching over them. But Olivia didn't want to end up kidnapped too; she wasn't going anywhere without at least Fievel there with her.

On the way over they had stopped by Fievel's home and made sandwiches for themselves (grilled cheese, one of Fievel's favorites), so they could have themselves a picnic on the raft.

"Have ye ever had a cheese crumpet before, Fievel?" Olivia asked as they ate, "They're the most tastiest thing in the whole world."

Fievel thought for a moment, "Oh! Basil gave me one when I climbed through his window."

"Ye climbed through his window?"

"I was looking for my Papa in New York, and I heard Basil's violin so I thought it was him," Fievel gave an embarrassed grin, "That's how I first met Basil."

Olivia giggled, "I'm sure glad you did find your family. Was the crumpet good?"

"It was the first thing I'd eaten all day. It was delicious."

"Maybe one day I'll try to make some," Olivia offered.

"Do you know how?"

"No, but I can try."

"Why don't you try tonight? It could be a surprise for the whole family."

"Oh, that would be a wonderful way to say thank you," Olivia smiled, "I'll try it."

Fievel finished his sandwich up hungrily, "I'll help you too. Once we go home."

"Let's stay for a little while longer," Olivia laid back with her bare feet in the water, relaxing and breathing deep.

"Okay Olivia," Fievel paddled gently to keep them from drifting too far, before joining her in the relaxation.

They sat for several minutes, Olivia lost in thought as she gazed at the clouds. When a thought crossed her mind, she broke the silence.

"Fievel, how long do ye think that…" Olivia stopped herself, "Oh nevamind."

"Hm? What were you going to ask?"

"I shouldn't be thinkin' things like that. Especially when we're tryin' to relax and all."

"You were gonna ask how long my family will let you stay, huh?" Fievel asked.

"I was, but it's okay. We'll find my daddy soon."

"They'd never kick you out. I know them. You'll be just like a new sister until we find your daddy."

"That's good, I know I wouldn't be safe anywhere else. I think the only reason I didn't get kidnapped is because I've been with you."

"Those bad guys know not to mess with me," Fievel giggled.

"I mean, if'n they kidnapped me now, you and your family would notice. They must want everyone to think my daddy died. They woulda taken me too if I were home. Now…now they're waitin'. Waitin' fer the right time."

"You don't know that though…" Fievel said, hoping to comfort her.

"Fievel, you hafta trust me. Even if it ain't true, I have a feelin' yer gonna be the only one who will believe me if it is."

Fievel thought for a moment, remembering how it felt when no one believed him about Waul. Still, that was something he'd witnessed with his own eyes. Though they'd found some solid evidence that someone had been in her home and stolen some things, most of it was only speculation.

"I'm with you to the end Olivia. I just don't want you to worry too much."

"Thank you Fievel," Olivia said, "You're a good assistant. You're like my Dawson."

"Who?"

"Oh, hehe, Basil didn't know Dawson yet when he met you. Dawson is his assistant and partner, he helped me as much as Basil did."

"Hm. I like being a sheriff though."

"Well yer a detective's assistant now," Olivia insisted.

"Aw fine, I'm a sheriff and a detective's assistant."

"Okay," Olivia answered with a smile, "I'll let you get away with that, dear Mousekewitz."

"Well um, jolly good, ol' chap?" Fievel responded in a fake British accent, making Olivia giggle loudly, "Hehe, well I think we should check back in with Wylie before we go home, what do you say?

"Good idea actually, I wonder if he found any clues, or if someone found the bat."

Fievel grabbed an oar, "Well, let's get a move on then."

The two of them paddled to shore, where Tiger was relaxing.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"We're gonna stop off at the sheriff's station first if that's okay." Fievel explained.

"Alright. I'll get you there, as fast as I can anyway." Tiger stooped down so that they could climb on his back.

"Thank ye so much for helping' us, and believing me," Olivia said as she climbed onto Tiger's back with Fievel.

"Aw shucks. I have to believe your dad's out there. And any friend of Fievel's is a friend of mine."

Olivia gave him a small hug on the back as they sat on the collar of his shirt, grabbing tufts of fur for support as he bounded back toward town. But when they arrived, they found Wylie's usual seat empty.

"Wylie, where are you?" Fievel called out.

"Heya Wylie, you in there?" Tiger called, walking up to the sidewalk and peeking through the barred window, where the human sheriff sat watching over prison cells.

"Where's that darned dog gone off to this time?" Tiger overheard the human Sheriff mutter, "Old dog can hardly walk anyplace far."

"What do you see in there Tiger?" Olivia asked from the ground.

"The Sheriff for the humans says Wylie is missing."

Olivia's eyes widened, "Oh no…it couldn't be…"

"You saw him this morning, didn't you?" Tiger asked.

"Yes, we did, an' he said he was gonna find Miss Kitty and ask her about Fidg- I mean the bat."

"Well why don't we ask if she's seen him. Hopefully he's still there having a drink or something," Tiger suggested.

"Yeah…hopefully," Olivia smelled something fishy immediately. But, she remembered Fievel's advice. Best not to jump to conclusions, just yet.

The two young mice climbed onto Tiger's back once more, as he made his way down the street toward the saloon. It was a bit of a walk, and seemed much larger to a mouse. When Tiger reached the building he entered through the swinging doors. The cat portion of the saloon was much like a larger version of the mouse one just inside the walls. There weren't many customers, only a few drifters and such sitting at the bar. Miss Kitty was seated by the piano player at the table, counting her profits.

"How's my darlingbabybuggybumperboo, hmm?" Tiger chuckled, having a seat.

"Heya Tiger. Whatcha been up to all day?" she asked, stacking dollar bills atop one another.

"Oh just looking after Fievel and his friend."

"Yeah? Well how's Wylie been doin'?"

"Ye mean ya didn't see 'im today?"

Miss Kitty looked up, "Tiger, what's with the accent?"

"Oh! Huh huh, I almost forgot. They're in here with me," Tiger grabbed Fievel and Olivia from the fur atop his head and placed them on the table.

"Well ain't you a cutie?" Miss Kitty smiled, looking at Olivia.

"P-please Miss Kitty ma'am, it's important. Wylie Burp's missin', just like me daddy."

"What? He's missing?" she asked in shock, "When did this happen?".

"Just today ma'am," Olivia answered, "And my daddy, well he's been gone since last night."

""You poor thing. Fievel here's been takin' care of ya, kid?"

Olivia nodded, "We were hopin' we could find him today but…but now Wylie's gone too…"

"Look, he hasn't been gone that long," Miss Kitty assured her, "Maybe he'll still turn up."

"I hope yer right but…this is just like something that happened to me in London."

"London?" Miss Kitty tapped her chin, "Wait just a minute. You moved here just yesterday right?"

Olivia blinked, and then slowly nodded.

"Hmm…you two should talk to Nellie Brie. I don't know how much she'd want me to tell you, but I think she might know something. And if anyone deserves to know, it's you."

"Nellie Brie is here?!" Fievel asked with a bright smile.

"Sure is kid, she's stayin' upstairs. Why don't I take you guys there?"

"Okay, she'll help us for sure!"

Olivia raised an eyebrow at Fievel. He seemed a little too happy to hear that Nellie was in town, and she didn't really understand why but it bothered her.

They climbed into Miss Kitty's paw and she carried them up to her dressing room, followed by Tiger. When she got inside, she placed them on the ground.

"The door to her apartment is under the desk. Just knock. I think she's in."

Fievel nodded, and he and Olivia walked up to the door. Standing on his tip-toes, Fievel knocked, hoping to be heard. The door opened a crack, and a teenage male mouse peered through.

"Allo. Who is zis?"

Olivia gave a confused look, "Um, are ye a friend of Nellie Brie's? We're here to ask her an important question."

He opened the door further, and turned back, in his Armenian accent, "Nellie! Two children are here to see you! They are wanting to ask question."

Fievel giggled a bit.

"Hey, don't be laughin' at other people's accents," Olivia scolded in a whisper, "It ain't nice."

"S-sorry." Fievel rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Nellie walked into the room. "Why, if it isn't Fievel! Come in, I've been wanting to talk to you two."

"M-me too?" Olivia asked.

They walked in, and Vartan closed the door behind them.

"Yes you too, Olivia," Nellie answered, "I already know why you're probably here."

"Do ye know where me daddy is?" she asked, running up to her.

"Now now, Olivia…I'm sorry, but I don't know exactly where he is. I only have a hunch about what may have happened."

"How do you already know who Olivia is?" Fievel asked.

"I was at the bar last night when your father came in searching for Mr. Flaversham," Nellie explained, "But before that, I had a tip that something was going to happen."

"What kinda tip?" Olivia asked, "Did Basil tell ye? Is he here? I know you two are a couple."

"Now how in the world did you know _that_, young lady?" Nellie asked, "Basil never made that public, I don't even think he told that Dawson fellow. Wait…do you know Basil?"

"Of course! He saved me when me daddy got kidnapped by Ratigan. I thought you'd know that."

"But I thought the last name of the little girl he saved was Flangerhanger, not Flaversham."

Olivia slapped her forehead, "Basil always gets me name wrong!"

Fievel covered his mouth in a snicker. He remembered how many different variations on "Mousekewitz" Basil had come up with.

"If you're that same little girl he wrote to me about in his letters, why, this adds a whole new dimension to the case," Nellie said, pacing back and forth, "All I knew, was that Cat R. Waul hired three orphans to swindle you and your father into coming out west. The orphans would take your father's money, while later you were to be kidnapped. Why and for what purpose, I don't know. That was all the orphans themselves had said when they bragged about this to Vartan. He's the one who let you in, standing over there."

Olivia turned toward him, blinking back tears and rubbing her nose, "So ye say those boys who drove us here, they was in on it and took me daddy away…"

Vartan nodded, "They did. And it was Cat R. Vaul who paid them to do it. I've known them since I come to America. We lived in the same orphanage, until I got a job and have been living with Nellie."

"Cat R. Waul's up to his old tricks again, I should have known," Fievel balled his hands into fists, "He's not gonna get away with it."

"Now don't think about doing anything rash, Fievel. Thanks to you and Olivia I think I've gotten most of the facts. Now I just need to do some more investigating. And Olivia, if you're here from London, and an acquaintance to Basil…then that bat I saw at the bar last night…"

"Ye saw a bat?" Olivia clutched the bottom of Nellie's dress, "Did he have a peg leg?"

"He did. I didn't think it was possible at first, but I think he might be Fidget. He did say he was from London. And he was exactly as Basil had described in his letters to me. I think he must be working for Cat R. Waul now that Ratigan is dead. And this whole scheme must be something he helped come up with."

Olivia felt her blood run cold. So it really was Fidget. Olivia was reliving her nightmare.

"What are we gonna do, Nellie?" she asked worriedly.

Nellie stroked the fur on Olivia's head softly, "The only reason you weren't kidnapped is because you stayed with Fievel. And I think as long as you stay with Fievel, you'll be relatively safe. And if the two of you stay with someone else like Tiger, you'll be even safer."

"Maybe we could stay with you, Nellie." Fievel suggested.

"I'm afraid not. I'm here undercover. We can't let anyone see us together or else Waul will know I'm onto him. When Waul decides to show himself, I'll be ready. For now, I'm just here doing a report on New York migrants to this town, that's what everyone else has to think."

Olivia looked up at her, "But you'll help save me daddy and bring him home?"

"I'll do everything I can. Once I know everything I'll expose Waul for the fraud he is. I'll also be relaying information to Basil."

"I wish Basil would come here and help. He always knows just what to do."

"I like that about him, really I do," Nellie said with a light smile, "But I wouldn't want to trouble him to come all the way out here for something we can probably handle ourselves. Besides…once all of this is done, I plan on going to him."

"You're gonna go to London?" Fievel asked.

"I'm going to move to London. This is my last article for the Daily Nibbler."

"Oh…well I'll miss you," Fievel said.

"Now now, you've gotten through the last two years just fine without me," Nellie said, taking Fievel's hat off and patting his head, before putting it on again, "But I'll miss you too. In fact I missed you when you moved away, it's nice seeing you again. Just like old times."

"Hehe, yeah, like the time we solved the mystery of the night monster, and you taught me that it was okay to be scared sometimes."

Olivia folded her arms and looked away, suddenly wishing she had known Fievel as long as Nellie had. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"It quite certainly is okay to be scared, but it shouldn't stop you from doing what's right," Nellie answered, "Now then, I know a lot has been happening and it's frightened you a lot, but I think the best thing that you two could do is stick together and just try not to give Waul or whoever else is behind this any more reason to go after you. You're not alone in this. You're just going to have to trust me."

"I wanted me daddy back by tonight." Olivia said sadly.

"I'm sorry Olivia, I truly am," Nellie said, "It's not going to happen tonight. But it will happen soon. You have my word. Now, it must be getting close to dinner time. You should run along to Fievel's house. Do you have a way of getting out of here without being seen?"

"Tiger could help us." Fievel replied.

"Good, no one must know we met. Remember that. Take care you two. When I know something, I'll find some way to tell you. I may send Vartan perhaps, or relay information through Tony."

"Okay," Olivia gave a small smile, "Good bye, Ms. Brie."

The two of them opened the door and walked back into Miss Kitty's dressing room, where Tiger and Miss Kitty had been talking. Nellie watched as they left.

"Looks like I'm going to have to re-write my letter to Basil now before I have you send it, Vartan. I'll be a few more minutes."

Vartan nodded, "Do you think Basil will coming here now?"

"It's up to him, he really doesn't have to. But I'd be lying if I didn't say I could use his help."

She turned and went back to her room, to her typewriter. She hoped Basil didn't mind getting daily letters from her, but it seemed like every day she uncovered some new twist to this mystery. And interestingly enough, each twist pointed closer toward him.


	7. Chapter 6

The faint smell of cheese casserole drifted from the Mousekewitz home as Olivia and Fievel walked up to it.

"Ye think I still have time to make cheese crumpets?" Olivia asked.

"I dunno, we got back later than we thought we were gonna," Fievel answered.

"Well I could wake up early and make them for breakfast then."

"Okay. We have to see if we even have all the ingredients," Fievel opened the front door, "Mama, we're home!"

"Ey, look what da cat dragged in," came a familiar Brooklyn accent.

"Tony!" Fievel exclaimed excitedly.

He and Bridget were sitting on the sofa, as Yasha and their daughter Aisling, a red-headed little girl in pigtails who looked much like her mother, played with dolls.

"Hi Fievel, hi Wivvie," Yasha said with a grin.

"Wivvie?" Olivia giggled, having never been called that before.

"So is this the little girl Olivia we've been hearin' so much about?" asked Bridget in her Irish accent.

"Y-yes, my name's Olivia," she said, grabbing her tail and fidgeting shyly around the new people.

"Your mom invited us over for dinner, if you're wondering," Tony explained, "I don't gotta be at work for another couple hours."

"Oh! Well that's great," Fievel said.

Fievel felt like the timing of this was a bit odd. No one had said anything about this dinner in the morning. What was really going on?

"Oh, you guys are back?" Tanya asked, looking around the corner from the kitchen, "Dinner is just about ready. We were hoping you two would show up, what with your busy schedules."

"Very funny Tanya," Fievel said, walking to the table with Olivia and pulling up a chair.

Bridget gathered Aisling and Yasha up and they sat between her and Mama, after she brought in the finished meal and called Papa in from his workshop.

"Mm boy, cheese casserole," Tony rubbed his hands together, "Ya know Bridge, we oughtta come here more often."

"I helped cook this time," Tanya bragged.

"Did you sing out the window so people would throw you the ingredients?" Fievel teased.

Tanya gritted her teeth, "No but I made sure to find a big juicy fly to grind up and put into the part of the casserole I knew you'd eat."

"Ach, enough of zis," Mama scolded, "Mind your manners, ve have company."

Listening to all of this, Olivia had to cover her mouth and try not to laugh too loudly. Having a sibling must be fun, she thought. Fievel inspected his food for fly guts before partaking in it, as Tanya shot him a sly grin.

"So, how has vork been?" Papa asked, hoping to change the subject from Fievel and Tanya's teasing of one another.

"Ah you know, the usual," Tony said, "Nothin' too interesting, besides havin' Nellie there all the time. She interviewed me too, looks like I'm gonna be in da Daily Nibbler again, heh."

"And vhat have you been up to Bridget?" Papa asked.

"I jus' got back from a big protest over at Salt Lake City, fer makin' life easier fer us female mice. We deserve equal pay for equal work, and we deserve suffrage atop that."

"Suffrage? Isn't sufferin' um…bad?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Oh no, it means the right to vote, dearie," Bridget said, "Speakin' o' which, word's goin' around that some newcomer's havin' a rally here tomorrow at sunset."

"Really? Vhere'd you hear zat?" Mama asked.

"Didn't ye see the signs posted around town? I saw three kids postin' 'em up this afternoon. Said someone's comin' to talk about makin' this town prosperous again."

Fievel and Olivia looked at each other. This didn't sound good. Neither of them had noticed any signs, but they could easily have missed them if they were put up while they were rafting.

"I'll be there to voice me opinion," Bridget said, "Maybe someone's finally gonna do something to make this town a better place. Ye know we need something more than jus' a sheriff. What we need's a good mayor to put Green River back on the map."

"What if the three kids ye saw puttin' posters up were the same ones who kidnapped me daddy?" Olivia asked suddenly.

"Kids kidnapped your daddy?" Bridget asked in confusion.

"I mean…the three kids who helped us move in. We got reason to suspect 'em in the crime. Fievel and I have been unraveling the mystery little by little, ye see. We think Cat R. Waul's got 'im. It won't be long before we find me daddy and everythin' will be okay, an' I won't hafta stay here anymore."

The adults at the table exchanged glances. Papa gave a sigh.

"Look Olivia, ve hope as much as you do zat your father turns up again. I vas hoping zis could vait until after dinner, but maybe ve should talk about zis now."

"T-talk about what now?" Olivia asked worriedly.

"Ve love having you here Olivia, and ve feel terrible zat you lost your father. But the thing is that vith five mouths to feed and vith me ze only one vorking right now, things have been a little tough. I don't think ve can handle another child."

"Oh no…" Olivia felt her eyes begin to water.

"But that's why we're here, Olivia," said Bridget, "Me an' Tony talked it over, and we think we could take you in and adopt you. I mean, unless your father does turn up…"

"You don't think he's gonna turn up, do ye?" Olivia asked bitterly, "None of ye do, ya all think a cat got 'im. Well he is comin' back! Never say never, right Fievel?"

Fievel bit his lip nervously and nodded.

"Look Olivia, we neva said he wasn't gonna turn up, we just thought we could take ya in until he does," Tony said.

"Yer wantin' to adopt me because ye think I'm an orphan. I'm not an orphan!"

"We feel awful for ya because Tony and I know what it's like to lose our parents, " Bridget said, trying to comfort her, "Our house has an extra bedroom if ya want, you could get yer belongings from next door and move in with us. We'll take care of ya there, we'll feed you and clothe you."

"But…but I can't!" Olivia begged, "If'n the kidnappers find out I'm not with Fievel they're gonna take me too! Ya can't separate us!"

"Hey if someone tries at kidnap you I'll give 'em a big punch in da nose," Tony said, "And besides, you could still hang out wit' Filly, all day long if ya want."

"I can't sleep in a room by meself. I can't ever be by meself," Olivia held back tears, "I-I need a big family to look after me. I need Fievel."

She hugged onto Fievel's sleeve, who seemed more surprised by the gesture than anything.

"I understand yer scared…I know I would be if I were a wee lass without the last family she had left," Bridget said softly, feeling sad for her, "But Tony an' I will keep a close eye on ya, and we'll take good care of ya too."

"Th-they're gonna get me…" Olivia whispered, burying her face into Fievel's arm. He slowly put his other arm around her.

"If ya get too scared you can always come sleep with Bridget an' me," Tony assured her, "We'll keep da whole house locked up too. And I work until late at night, when I come home I'll check on ya. Bridget will be there most of the rest of da time. And as soon as ya wake up and eat you can meet up wit' Filly."

"I am sorry Olivia," said Papa, who hated to have to hurt Olivia like this, "If ve had more money, more room and fewer children, ve vould keep you around. But Tony and Bridget vill be able to give you all ze attention and care you deserve. Ve vouldn't ask you to leave unless ve knew ve could send you someplace better."

Olivia sniffled and let go of Fievel, wiping her eyes, "I-I suppose…its me only choice. Th-thank you, Tony an' Bridget…I-I'm sorry if I'm seemin' ungrateful, I'm just…very scared is all…"

"We know it's nothing personal," Tony said, "Ya know we was the first ones to help Filly when he lost his family too, because he kinda reminded us of ourselves. We've been through what yer goin' through."

"Are you gonna be okay, Olivia?" Fievel asked, having not been sure of what to say until this point.

Olivia sighed, "I'll be sleepin' wit' them I guess…"

"It won't be for long, we'll find your papa," Fievel said.

Olivia wiped her eyes, trying to hold on to hope. Maybe Fievel was right. Tomorrow they were going to uncover more clues. And Nellie was going to help too. Perhaps it would only be a few more days before they found her daddy. Maybe it would even be tomorrow.

The rest of the meal passed somewhat awkwardly. Olivia didn't feel like eating much. When they finished, Tony offered to come with her to grab a few essentials from next door, such as a pillow and blankets, a change of clothes and other things, while Bridget walked Aisling home.

"Only if Fievel gets to come with," she specified.

As they made their way out, the two walked side-by-side behind Tony.

"I'm afraid of bein' without ya Fievel," Olivia whispered.

"I am a little bit worried too…" Fievel said, "But maybe they still think you're at my house."

"They'll find out, someone could be watchin' right now."

"Just try to relax, Olivia. It's okay to be apart from me a little bit, as long as you're never all alone. If Waul really is behind this, he might just try to kidnap me too…I dunno how well I could stand up to them anyway."

"But you said ye beat Waul before. Ye said you've done all these amazin' things. Even Wylie thought you were a hero. That's why I feel safe with ye."

Fievel could feel his cheeks go warm with a blush, "I-I guess that makes sense, but still, I think you'll be alright without me, just for tonight…"

Tony reached the door, looking back at them, "Still feelin' worried about dis, Livvie?"

"Livvie?" Olivia seemed to be getting nicknames left and right tonight.

"Yeah, fits you perfect." Tony chuckled.

"I did notice ye callin' Fievel 'Filly'."

"Yeah, dat's his American name. Though guess it didn't really catch on."

They walked in. it was hard to see the boxes in the dark, but Olivia felt around for her suit case, and grabbed it.

"Fievel sounded like a silly name to me at first, but now I'm fond of it," Olivia said.

"Eh, it ain't bad, if ya wanna sound like ya just stepped off da boat from Russia doin' a Cossack dance."

"Oh yeah, Antonio?" Fievel said, sticking his tongue out, and then imitating an Italian accent, "Mama mia, I hope she made lotsa spaghetti!"

"Da name's Tony, and dontcha forget it kid," he replied, taking Fievel's hat off and giving him a noogie as he struggled and laughed.

Olivia walked back toward the door with her suitcase, watching them. Maybe Tony would make a pretty good father…but he wasn't going to be _her_ father. Her real father was still out there somewhere. Still, she thought that Tony had a good heart for taking her in, and so did Bridget. But she knew they didn't believe her. She knew they must think her father is dead, and that she's being paranoid with her kidnapper story.

"Anyways, Liv, don't sweat nothin', alright? We're gonna take care of ya. I gotta go to work in a little bit but Bridget will be home, and everything'll be locked up. Your room's right next to ours so if ya need anything at all just call for us, we'll hear ya."

_Good, so if I have to scream they'll hear me,_ she thought.

"Thank ye Tony." she replied, "I'll try an' make meself at home as best as I can."

As they walked to the front porch, Olivia dragged her heavy suitcase along. Tony knelt down and picked it up for her, taking it off her hands.

"Alright, time for you an' Filly to say good night. You'll be able to get into more mischief tomorrow."

"G-good night Fievel," she said, looking down at her shoes shyly and then up at him.

"Good night Olivia. I'll be waiting for you as soon as the sun is up."

Olivia smiled at him, and then turned to follow Tony, though feeling as if she were drifting further and further from safety. Tony and Bridget lived down the street, almost across from the saloon. On the way there, Tony explained how he and Bridget were able to move out of the crammed teapot they were living in when they first came to Green River and into a much bigger place, after mice started to leave town. The home was spacious, with four bedrooms.

"Oh there ye are, darlin'." Bridget said, greeting Tony and Olivia at the door, "I'm glad yer stayin' with us Olivia. Do you need help unpackin'?

"No, I can do it…" Olivia answered, "I guess this is around the time I usually go to bed."

Dinner had been a bit late, and due to the discussion it had dragged on long. It was pushing 9 o'clock now. Tony looked at a clock on the wall and gasped.

"Holy spumoni, I gotta get to work! Hey, I'll see ya all later. Have a nice sleep, Livvie."

Tony turned around and bolted out the door.

"Bye daddy," Aisling said with a small yawn, before looking over at Olivia, "This is my new big sistie?"

Olivia frowned a bit. Tony and Bridget had probably said something to her along those lines. But Olivia was nobody's sister. That would imply that Tony and Bridget were her parents. And they weren't! But, rather than hurt the feelings of the little girl, Olivia restrained herself.

"I'm not really yer sister, I'm just livin' here fer now."

"Oh, but mommy said you were gonna be my sister."

Bridget cleared her throat, "It's best we put ye to bed, dearie. Olivia's goin' to bed too."

"Are you stayin' up?" Olivia asked.

"I'll be in bed, reading," Bridget said, "Some nights I'm up until Tony gets home at 3, but not every night. Now don't ya worry, if anyone were to break in I'd hear it. But I don't think that's gonna happen."

Olivia nodded a bit, "I guess I better change into me nightgown and brush me teeth."

"The bathroom is down the hall to your right," Bridget said.

Olivia changed and got ready for bed, though dreading it. She walked into what was to be her bedroom, an empty room right now with a bed beside a window. Olivia didn't like having it so close to the window. She could just picture Fidget's nasty face glaring through the window at her. She pulled the curtains shut.

"I wonder where me daddy is right now." she sighed, taking out a stuffed bear her father had made for her and climbing into bed, hugging it.

But she wasn't really tired. She was too scared to be tired. She was just going through the motions. The comfort of having a hero like Fievel in the room with her was the only thing that got her to sleep before. She laid back against the pillow and stared at the ceiling, hoping that eventually sleep would come, if only to make the night pass more quickly.


	8. Chapter 7

There was a knock on the door bright and early in the morning. Bridget and Tony, used to staying up late and sleeping until at least 10 o'clock because of Tony's job, were asleep. But not everyone in the house was sleeping. Olivia still stared up at the ceiling in her room, her eyes bloodshot with bags under them, having not gotten a wink of sleep all night because every little creak or noise made her think Fidget was breaking in to kidnap her.

The knock came again. Olivia sat up with a groan, and climbed out of bed, walking toward the living room.

Wait-she was the only one awake right now. Wouldn't this be the perfect way to kidnap her, in the morning when she wouldn't expect it? Olivia had her guard up, as best as she could, feeling drowsy and tipsy from the lack of sleep.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It's Fievel."

Olivia smiled a little, and opened the door. Sure enough there he was, with Tiger waiting outside behind him.

"Olivia…you don't look so good."

"Oh! Um…l-let me get dressed an' I'll come out with ye. Maybe I oughtta let Bridget or Tony know where I'm goin' too so they don't wake up worried, oh and I guess I oughtta have somethin' to eat for breakfast, can't eat with yer family anymore and all."

"If you need more time I'll wait, or come back later. I was just kinda worried about you."

Olivia blinked. He was here so early because he was worried? The thought made her blush, and she turned away.

"I-I'm alright, Fievel, just wait there for a bit."

As she went into the bathroom to get washed up and dressed she realized what Fievel had been talking about, seeing her own bloodshot eyes and ruffled fur in the mirror. It had been a terrible night. She was embarrassed for letting Fievel see her like that. And in her nightgown again too. After a quick bath she got dressed, and lightly knocked on the door of Bridget and Tony. She heard a groan and a yawn.

"Yeah? Dat you Livvie?" asked Tony from inside.

She opened the door, speaking softly, "Sorry to wake ye up, but Fievel's here and I wanted to go with him."

Tony rubbed his eyes, "Yeah alright, I'll tell Bridget where ya went when we wake up in a few hours. If yer hungry go ahead and make a sandwich or somethin', and be back for dinner."

"Okay, thank ye Tony," Olivia said with a light smile, closing the door so Tony could get back to sleep after probably having only gotten three hours at this point. More than Olivia could say for herself.

After a quick trip to the kitchen to make a cheese sandwich and put it in a basket, she moved to open the front door again, where Fievel had been waiting patiently on the porch as Tiger explained to him why girls took so much longer than boys to get ready. Olivia put the basket down and evesdropped on them for a bit, with the door only open a crack.

"But why is she so concerned with her looks around me?" Fievel asked naïvely, "I think she looks fine anyway. Why can't she just brush her hair, put on her clothes and be ready?"

Tiger chuckled, "You're a boy, that's why. Maybe it's because she likes you, Fie."

Fievel looked up at Tiger, "Likes me? Like as in…more than a friend?"

"Yeah, like that!" Tiger answered, "Like me and Miss Kitty, Tony and Bridget…"

"I know what you mean," Fievel said, "I'm not as young as I used to be, I know about stuff like that. I just never had a girl like me before, I-I mean, if she really does, like you think."

"I was just throwin' the idea out there," Tiger said, "Think you'd like her back if she did?"

Fievel thought for a long moment, as Olivia peeked through the door, her ears perked up with anticipation as she chewed her bottom lip nervously.

"Well, I care about her, and she is kinda pretty…" Fievel answered shyly, "I really want her to find her papa again, and for her to be happy. And I like being with her, and I always wanna impress her and make her think I'm a hero. I didn't think about why. M-maybe I do like her."

Olivia blushed hard and closed the door softly. She felt her heart pounding against her rib cage as she stood with her back against the door, clasping her hands over her chest. Fievel liked her! Or at least, maybe he did. He probably didn't know for sure yet. Olivia didn't know for sure if she liked him in that way either really, but she couldn't deny that maybe she was starting to. No boy had ever liked her before, and until somewhat recently she wouldn't have wanted them to anyway. She'd fancied Basil for a time, in the same way a child might fancy an attractive teacher, but of course that was as far as the innocent crush would ever go. This was something altogether different, uncharted territory.

How could she face Fievel now, when she was feeling so flustered?

After taking some deep breaths, and waiting for the burning in her cheeks and ears to die down, she shakily reached for the door knob and opened the door.

"I-I'm ready now, Fievel. Sorry I took so long," Olivia stammered as she stepped outside with her basket.

Fievel turned his head, and then stood up, "Aw it's alright. I know um, girls sometimes take a while to get ready. Are you okay though? You looked kinda sick."

"Oh, I-I didn't sleep much…actually, I didn't sleep at all," she answered, though that was only partly why she didn't seem like her usual self.

"You were up all night?"

Olivia sighed a bit, and nodded, "I just couldn't get to sleep knowin' Fidget is out there…"

"So you're not liking living with Tony and Bridget?"

"It's not their fault. In fact they've been nothin' but kind to me an' I am grateful, I'm jus' scared is all, I feel too vulnerable by meself."

"You know, if the bad guys did try to get you everyone would have to believe us. They couldn't break in without leaving clues behind. So maybe the bad guys don't wanna blow their cover yet."

Olivia yawned. The thought still wasn't exactly comforting, though she knew Fievel was just trying to make her feel better, "Maybe yer right Fievel, maybe they're just…just waitin' for the right time."

"Well that time's never gonna come if I have something to say about it," Fievel assured her, "They have to go through me."

"Aw hehe, that's me brave sherrif, always protectin' me," Olivia gave a small giggle.

"So did you want to see what that rally thing was about today?" he asked.

Olivia thought for a moment, and then remembered, "Oh…oh yeah, the rally Bridget was talkin' about."

"You thought maybe those three orphan kids had something to do with it right? Maybe we'll find out a clue about what happened to your papa, and to Wylie Burp. I checked this morning…Wylie is still gone."

"That ain't good, we gotta find out what's goin on," Olivia said drowsily, "Fievel, can we go on the raft again first? The rally ain't until sundown, an' I always feel so safe on the raft, away from everything, just you and me."

Fievel smiled back, "Sure Olivia, and you can rest too. You look really tired. I don't think sleepy detectives solve very many cases."

She rubbed her eye and yawned again, blinking, before walking toward Tiger.

"Here, I'll help you up," Tiger said, holding his paw out for Olivia to climb into, and then placing her on his back as Fievel climbed his fur.

When she got to his back she moved to sit behind Fievel as he held onto Tiger's fur, holding onto his waist and resting her cheek on his shoulder as Tiger made his way out of town and toward the river. The relief of feeling safe once again, having Fievel and Tiger there to defend her, seemed to make her sleepier. She'd almost nodded off to sleep before they got there. Fievel had to nudge her gently when they reached the reed-covered shore again.

"We're here Olivia, come on."

Olivia rubbed her eyes and yawned, "I'm afraid I'm not gonna be much fer conversation today, least not till I get some sleep…"

"It's okay, you can have a nap on the raft."

Fievel took her basket and led her down to where the raft was tied up, and helped her on. He then pushed them adrift with an oar, and rowed out into the water as Olivia curled up and slept, lulled by the waves into a deep slumber.

Fievel woke her a few hours later, after having docked the raft. He nudged her awake.

Olivia blinked, rubbing her eyes. She felt better than she did this morning, though she thought for sure this was going to mess up her sleep schedule badly.

"Oh…oh yeah, the rally," she said, standing up and then hopping to shore, "How long was I asleep?"

"A really long time," Fievel said with a giggle, "I was getting bored."

"I'm sorry, I'll try an' sleep tonight, even if I am scared."

"Well it's okay. Still got your sandwich if you want."

Olivia eyed the basket, realizing she hadn't eaten all day and she was starving. On their way over to where Tiger was relaxing, she munched on her sandwich.

"Okay Tiger, let's see what this rally is gonna be all about."

"Aye aye sheriff!"

With that Tiger carried the young mice back to town, as Olivia held on to Fievel warmly, her mind wandering back to the conversation she'd overheard this morning. When they arrived in town, a small crowd was gathered in the alley next to the sheriff's station, where a stage had been erected, sheltered in the shade where humans probably wouldn't bother to look. The stage was decorated with ribbons and banners reading "save our town", and behind it were curtains so that no one could see behind the stage. Bridget was among those in the crowd, carrying a sign reading "More Jobs For Women". Fievel spotted Nellie and her assistant Vartan near the front row, Vartan busying himself drawing the little stage and podium as Nellie looked on intently. Tanya was there as well, wearing her headscarf and trying to blend in, perhaps skipping out on chores to be here.

"Pretty big turnout." Tiger remarked, "Let's hope this isn't bad news."

Olivia and Fievel climbed onto Tiger's head for a better view. It was then that the familiar three mice who'd driven the Flaversham's into town walked onto the stage and to the podium. Olivia frowned.

"That's them. They're the ones. If they're still in town, that proves they had somethin to do with it."

"Attention mice of Green River! My name's Sammy, this here with the glasses is Simon, and da chunky one ova here's Roc."

"Hey who are you callin' chunky?" Roc replied irritably, brandishing a fist.

"Ah pipe down will ya?" Simon urged.

"Anyways, let us just introduce ya to the mouse who wants to clean up this town, and make it great again, just like it used to be in the 70's."

"I think I've seen them somewhere before…" Fievel said as they watched closely. Something about the way the three boys talked to one another seemed to ring a bell somewhere in the recesses of Fievel's memory.

There was a hush over the crowd, as a bulky, well-dressed mouse wearing a cape and a suit emerged from behind the curtains, slowly stepping toward the podium as the orphans moved aside. Olivia's jaw dropped, and she was speechless. This couldn't be who she thought it was. He was dead. Dead and gone forever. Her father had told her so.

"Greetings, citizens of Green River. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Padraic Ratigan."

"Wait a minute…Ratigan?" Fievel whispered to Olivia, "Is he…?"

Olivia said nothing. She was in too much shock to say anything. She shivered, and Fievel quietly put an arm around her. Fievel looked back at the crowd. None of them seemed the least bit aware of who this was. None except Nellie Brie that is, who did her best not to look dumbfounded even though her heart was pounding.

"Having, ahem, 'fallen' on hard times with my career as a professor in mathematics, I came from London to America for the same reason most of you came here from New York. I wanted to start over, to begin a new life and find prosperity, and to help others in need. But you see, it wasn't all my idea to come here. No, I was convinced to come to this town in particular by a most wonderful colleague of mine. A colleague who just happens to be a cat."

There was muttering and whispering among the crowd.

"I know, I know. I feared for my life when we first met. But this cat is different. He's reformed. I know that all of you here are well aware that a cat changing their diet and becoming vegetarian is not impossible."

Ratigan gestured to Tiger, who looked around and chuckled nervously as the crowd turned toward him.

"It's a cat you've all met, and unfortunately, it wasn't on very nice terms. But he truly feels awful for what he tried to do to you all, that he led you to this town with false hope and broken promises. He asked me if I could help him defeat his appetite for mice, and I'm happy to announce that he is now a strict vegetarian. Allow me to reintroduce you all to Mr. Cat R. Waul."

The crowd gasped as Waul stepped through the curtains, sitting beside the stage.

"Now now, I want you all to relax." Waul began, "I assure you that I mean you no harm. The Waul who you knew is gone, buried forever. I will never eat so much as a scrap of meat again."

"Oh yeah?" Bridget shouted, "An' how are we supposed to trust you after you tried to bake us into mouseburgers?!"

"How do we know this isn't another evil scheme?" shouted another mouse.

"I'll never trust you again!" Tanya shouted furiously, "You tried to eat my family!"

"Ahem, please, I know you've all good reason to have your doubts," Ratigan said, "But everything I've said about this wonderful cat is completely true. Why, if it weren't, would I be here talking to you now? Wouldn't he have eaten me? And why would I want to participate in an evil scheme that would harm my fellow mice, hm? I'll tell you what, watch this. No meat-eating cat would have the willpower to cooperate with this trick…"

Ratigan beckoned Waul to come closer, and then opened Waul's mouth with his arms, sticking his head in while facing the audience.

"You see?" Ratigan continued, pulling his head out and closing Waul's mouth, "What a scrumptious snack I would make to any regular cat, but Waul will not eat me. Now, Waul is here to make amends. He and I have a plan that will put food on the table, and provide jobs for men, and women. But first, wait until you see who we have endorsing us! Bring him out."

The curtains moved again. This time, the figure to step through was none other than Wylie Burp. Fievel let out a gasp, as did many in the crowd. Wylie stood silent for a moment, before making eye contact with Fievel and Olivia. Waul gave him a nudge.

"I don't know how many of you noticed but I haven't been around much since yesterday," Wylie began, "That's because I was talking with Waul and Ratigan here. N-now I want y'all to listen and listen good. Listen to _every single word _I hafta say. Waul is a changed cat. And Ratigan's a decent fellow."

"H-he can't be tellin' the truth…" Olivia whispered.

"Now I know Waul did some bad things in this town, heck I helped stop him last time. But now's different. He really wants to make up for the things he's done, and from what I've seen, he's atoned for his sins. And these two have a heck of a plan. A really complex plan, that might even work."

"A plan…what if Wylie's trying to tell us something?" Fievel asked, not finding it possible that his hero could be endorsing Waul, nor the mouse who did so many horrible things to Olivia and her father.

Before continuing, Wylie looked back at Olivia and Fievel, nudging his head slightly. They didn't know what he was trying to signal, however. He then cleared his throat, putting his fist to his mouth, but pointing a finger out in a direction behind them. Fievel and Olivia turned around. Across the street they could make out a dark shape atop the roof of the saloon. It was a cat. And it had a rifle pointed toward the rally.

"H-he's got a gun!" Tiger whispered fearfully, shivering and making it hard for Fievel and Olivia to hold on.

"Fievel…i-if'n Wylie says the wrong thing, that cat's gonna shoot 'im…"

"That means we can't say anything either…" Fievel whispered.

"You see," Wylie continued, "I'm gettin up there in the years, and I reckon my time's just about up. Time I announced a new sheriff and finally retired. That's why, after careful consideration, I've decided to make Cat R. Waul the new sheriff of Green River."

There were shocked murmurs coming from the crowd, though it seemed that, with Wylie telling them Waul had reformed, they were becoming convinced.

Wylie removed the shiny badge from his vest.

"Wait a minute Wylie, you said I was gonna be the next sheriff when you retired," Tiger protested, "You even trained me to act like a dog."

"Waul's the right cat for the job, Tiger," Wylie replied firmly, "It's my final decision."

Tiger looked down sadly, as Fievel petted his head, "He's being forced to do it…"

"I am honored, Wylie," Waul said, taking his hat off and bowing, as Ratigan looked on, rubbing his hands together deviously.

"I'm givin' you this golden badge so that you'll protect this town. It's _gold_ that used to be _mine_, but I'm givin' it up. I've had a great career, I hope it would have made my father proud of me. I just wish my _father_ were _alive_ to see me pass this gold of mine to a worthy sheriff."

Wylie shot a look back at Fievel, Tiger and Olivia. He gave them a quick wink, before turning back to Waul, who was busy staring at the badge.

"He is telling us something…but what?" Fievel whispered.

"Father…alive…" Olivia's eyes went wide and she let out a small gasp, "I think he's tellin' me that me father's alive!"

"We are much obliged indeed, former Sheriff Wylie," Ratigan said, "Now you see, this town is in good hands. Waul will keep the town safe from outlaws and bandits, and he will protect all of it's citizens, cat, dog and mouse alike."

"Indeed I shall," said Waul, "And my first order of business will be giving this town a proper mayor. I can think of no better candidate than my dear friend Ratigan, who showed me the errors of my ways. So what do you say, mice of Green River, now that Wylie Burp himself has named me his successor, are you willing to stand behind us, and forge a path to prosperity?"

"Yes!" came a resounding cheer from the audience.

"To make it official, we'll be holding an election. Of course, with no other worthy opponent I believe Ratigan will be at an advantage," Waul said with a satisfied grin, "And as for our next order of business, as a token of my apology to the citizens of Green River, I have procured this."

Fievel and Olivia could spot Fidget tugging on the rope that controlled the curtains, and when they opened it revealed a platter with an enormous block of cheese, and a long knife to cut it with. The crowd cheered.

"There will be more where that came from, but for now we will cut this into equal slices and hand them out to everyone in attendance. Thank you all so very much for attending, and remember to vote for Ratigan!"

"Don't listen to 'em! They're all tryin' to trick ye! He's got me daddy!" Olivia shouted.

Fievel quickly put his hand over her mouth, and reminded her to be quiet. There was still a cat on the roof with a gun aimed at them, after all. But at this point all the mice were scrambling toward the stage, no one could hear Olivia's warning anyway. Wylie walked back down to the alley and rested against the wall, looking down at the ground with his hat pulled low. He didn't seem very proud of what he'd obviously been forced to say.

Ratigan, however, shot Olivia a piercing glare from the podium after just barely hearing her shout her warning. Yes, he knew all too well she was here. He turned his glare back into a smile as the mice lined up for their cheese slices, sliced for them by Waul himself. Ratigan turned to Fidget, who was standing by the podium now.

"Fidget, see to it that Ms. Flaversham and Mr. Mousekewitz are brought to my new office later, won't you?" he whispered, "I think I'll be needing a little word with them."

"Sure thing boss," Fidget nodded, "Ya wanna finally kidnap them?"

"We'll decide on that, depending on how difficult they want to be. But now's not the time."

Olivia and Fievel could tell Ratigan was whispering to Fidget, but the crowd was too noisy to hear anything from them. Neither of them wanted to imagine what Ratigan was saying, but Olivia was sure it would cause her another sleepless night thinking about it.

"Maybe we'd better go," Fievel said, "It isn't safe."

"You believe me though, don'tcha? That was Ratigan, that's who kidnapped me and my daddy last time, and he's done it again."

"I believe you, Olivia. And there's no way Waul's a vegetarian, he's got some kinda trick up his sleeve. He always does."

"You believe me too, Tiger?" Olivia asked.

"I'm with you and Fie on this one," said Tiger, "Something's definitely up."

Tiger walked them away from the rally and back down the street, toward the saloon.

"We gotta think about what else Wylie might have been trying to tell us," Fievel said, "Were pretty sure he said your dad was alive, right?"

"Yes, I think he did," said Olivia, "He emphasized the words 'father' and 'alive'."

"What else might he have emphasized?"

Olivia thought hard on Wylie's speech. She needed to get in touch with her inner detective.

"He said the words "gold" and "mine" twice. It was a strange thing for 'im to say, 'this gold of mine'."

"Gold and mine?" Fievel's eyes lit up, "Wait a minute…Jebediah's gold mine! That's just outside of town; it's an abandoned mine that partly collapsed, but it's probably the best place for a bad guy to hideout!"

"Fievel, do ye think me daddy's there?"

"We'll have to check tomorrow. You with us Tiger?"

"To the end, little buddy!" Tiger said.

"Alright, we've got a plan!" Fievel declared.

Olivia gave Fievel a hug, "We'll find me daddy tomorrow, I just know we will."


	9. Chapter 8

That evening Bridget and Tony prepared a nice meal of potato salad, with a generous helping of cheese from the rally to go with it.

"Y'know, I never thought I'd say it, but I think Waul's really turned over a new leaf," Bridget said as they were discussing the rally, "An' that Ratigan fellow's so charmin'."

Olivia frowned, slowly nibbling on some cheese. She couldn't believe Ratigan and Waul were able to fool everyone.

"I wouldn't believe it for a second if it weren't for da fact dat Wylie's supporting them," Tony replied, "Makin' Waul da new Sheriff like dat? Pretty bold, ya gotta have confidence for something like dat."

"Olivia, I saw you with Tiger and Filly," Bridget said, turning to their new foster child, "What did you think? Isn't it grand someone finally came into town to do something about the way we're livin' here?"

Olivia was silent for a while. They wouldn't believe her if she told them the truth. Besides, tomorrow, she and Fievel were going to take care of everything themselves.

"I guess they seemed nice to me…" she lied.

Tony chuckled, "Ya gotta remember she's 12 years old, Bridge. How much did you care about politics at dat age? We're probably boring her to tears."

"I cared a lot about politics at that age, thank you very much." Bridget replied, "Those British cats were causin' a cheese famine in Ireland back then and I was very outspoken against it."

"Well we can't all be as politically-inclined as you. As fer me I was too busy trying to get enough to eat to worry about elections and all dat."

"Yes I know, the hard streets of New York. And every night you were sleepin' in Orphan Alley. Saints be praised we ain't got problems like that in this town."

Olivia rested her cheek on her fist and slowly ate, strangely not feeling as hungry as she should have given that she'd had nothing but a sandwich all day. But, not to be rude at her first dinner at the Toponi household, she ate until the plate was clean.

"May I be excused from the table, I'm awfully famished," Olivia asked, before confessing, "I didn't sleep too well las' night, I was scared, y'see…"

"Oh you poor lass," Bridget said with sympathy, "I know this has gotta be the hardest time in yer life. We're here for ya. If you wanna go to bed early, just wash up and get ready first. An' try to think about happy things."

Olivia nodded and got up, heading to the bathroom to take a quick bath (with the curtains to the window closed tight). She then changed into her nightgown, brushed her teeth, and headed to bed, hoping that her sheer exhaustion would outweigh her fears tonight. Cuddling the teddy bear her daddy made for her, she curled up beneath the covers, slowly dozing off.

* * *

At the Mousekewitz house, Cat R. Waul's change of heart was the talk of the table over dinner.

"Bah, I don't care vhat anybody says, a cat is still a cat," Papa said skeptically, folding his arms.

"You weren't there Papa, Wylie Burp himself thinks Waul's changed," Tanya argued, "I know he tried to kill everyone, and I was ready to never trust him again, but…I guess I always thought there was at least a little good in him, even if it was buried deep."

"He did give us zis nice slice of cheese vhen ve vere running low," Mama chimed in.

"And when I got in line to get the cheese slice, Waul said something to me about getting me a job as a saloon singer again," Tanya said, a certain dreamy air in her voice, "He promised he'd make sure it was tasteful too, and I wouldn't be forced to do anything I didn't want to."

"I don't like ze idea of you being gawked at by those drunkards," Papa protested.

"But I need the job experience if I wanna be a singer someday! And Tony, he'll be there to shoo out anyone who tries anything. Plus, we really need the money, you said so yourself it's hard being the only one working in this house. And besides, I'm 16 years old now Papa, isn't it about time I started taking care of myself?"

Papa rubbed his temples, turning to Fievel, "Fievel, do me a favor please. Don't ever become a teenager."

Fievel ate his cheese, trying to keep out of the conversation. What Tanya was saying scared him though. He didn't want his sister getting mixed up with Waul and Ratigan. But what could he say? If he started trying to warn everyone, he and Olivia would have even bigger targets on their backs. He needed solid proof first.

"He's already on his way there," Tanya said teasingly, "He's already got a girlfriend."

"I do not!" Fievel denied angrily.

"Hehe, do so," Tanya giggled, "Maybe you just don't know it yet. I think you and Olivia are cute together."

"Cute?!" Fievel did think he liked Olivia, but he wasn't in the mood to be teased for it by Tanya, nor to have the embarrassment of his parents finding out.

"Vouldn't you rather marry a nice Jewish girl?" Mama asked.

"Aw Mama, who we are shouldn't get in the way of love," Tanya said, "Besides, do you know any other Jews in this town besides us?"

"Eh, ve knew ve vould be sacrificing some of our traditions vhen ve came to America," Papa said, having already somewhat come to terms with it, "Olivia may be a gentile but she's a nice girl. Just don't forget who you are and vhere you come from, my boy."

"Nobody but Tanya said she was my girlfriend, and she's just trying to make fun of me." Fievel said irritably, his face turning red with a blush.

"I think ve're embarrassing him," said Papa, clearing his throat and deciding to change the subject, "Anyvay, Tanya, I don't like you trusting zat Cat R. Vaul character, but, you do have a few points. It vould be nice to have some more income. Maybe ve'll talk about it some more later."

"Really Papa, you mean it? He offered to let me try out tomorrow."

"Zen I vill go vith you, but if I see so much as a hungry look from Vaul, ve're leaving, and zat is zat."

Tanya giggled, "Don't worry Papa, I'll be on my guard too. That Ratigan guy will probably be there too and he's a mouse, I think…maybe a rat. But still."

Fievel had pulled his hat down low to hide his blushing face, and quietly finished up his dinner before putting his dishes away. It was his turn to do the dishes again, since Tanya had done them yesterday, so he cleaned all of the plates and cups in the sink before putting them away, and walking back to his room. Usually he'd spend time with his family after dinner before his bed time a few hours later, but he didn't want any part in what they were probably going to discuss. He couldn't believe Tanya was falling for Waul's tricks again. Her and everyone else for that matter. Wylie's word carried a lot of weight, sadly.

For Fievel, bedtime had been a lonely and worrisome time the last two nights. Sleeping on the floor was worth it if he knew Olivia was safe. But tonight, after having gotten up earlier than usual, he fell asleep with more ease when the time came. And he would have slept through the whole night peacefully.

That is, if he wasn't awoken suddenly a few hours later by a bat wing stuffing a rag into his mouth, and fastening tape over it.

With a raspy voice, Fidget chuckled, holding Fievel down as he squirmed and tried to scream, "Alright kid, I want quiet outta you, heh heh heh, I'm just gonna borrow you for a while. I don't wanna have to blow your mousey brains out if you try anything stupid."

The more high pitched cackle of Chula flowed into the room through the window.

"Alright, out of the way Fidget, I'm gonna spray him."

Fidget pulled Fievel's covers back. Fievel darted out of the bed to run for the door, but before he could try to get away Chula covered him in sticky spider web. Climbing in through the window, he wrapped Fievel up tightly. Fievel was terrified. What were they going to do with him now?

"Now it's time to give my old friend Olivia a little visit," Fidget said.

They dragged Fievel out the window, still struggling and grunting as Chula carried him on his back. They scurried down the street to the Toponi household, where Olivia lay sleeping peacefully.

"Awe hehe, isn't she just adorable?" Chula chuckled, "We'll grab her the same way we caught Fievel here, except you're carrying this one."

"That's why I brought the bag, heh heh, should bring back fond memories."

Fidget moved to go lift the window, only to find that it was locked.

"Dammit, girl's smarter than I thought. Now what?"

"Hmmm…" Chula thought, "Eh, she's bound to surrender without makin' too much noise if she knows we've got her boyfriend."

"Heh heh, alright, hold the kid up to the window."

Fidget tapped on the window a few times. Inside, Olivia flicked her ears in her sleep, groaning a little before she awoke sleepily, and happened to look out the window. Her eyes widened. Fievel was being held up by that nasty tarantula, wrapped in web like a mummy with his mouth gagged, gazing at her with pleading eyes. A scream threatened to well up from her throat before she saw Fidget, putting his wing to his lips before running it across his throat, a threat to stay quiet or else. Her nightmare had come true. Trembling, she walked to the window, and opened it.

"Wh-what do ye want? You let Fievel go!"

"Shhh, no wakin' anyone up," Fidget said, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Boss just wants to talk to ya."

"You scoundrel, how dare ye treat Fievel this way! You give back me daddy!"

"Shuddup and come with us kid, or we'll gag you and wrap you up like your friend here," Chula threatened, "And if you really cause trouble, boss says he won't mind much if we kill you, so long as we don't make it look suspicious, hehehe. And I know if I decided to eat you guys I wouldn't leave a trace."

Olivia gulped, and opened the window wider, climbing through, barefoot and still in her nightgown. She could see the glimmer of tears running down Fievel's cheeks in the moonlight. She'd never seen Fievel scared before…without his braveness it was harder for her to feel brave. All the same she wished she could comfort him just as he'd comforted her the past few days.

"Smart move kid, now just follow us to the saloon. No funny business."

"But people will see us at the saloon, won't they?" Olivia asked, as they walked, "Tony's there now, ain't he?"

"It's four in the morning kid, the place is closed, hehehe," Chula replied, "Waul took the saloon back from Miss Kitty this evening, since it's legally his! Now shut up."

Olivia thought it best to keep quiet, since the two of them had basically been given permission to kill…and with Waul as Sheriff, nothing would be done about it. She had trouble walking through the road barefoot, being pained by little pebbles. She didn't know how Fievel did it.

Fidget and Chula took them through the large swinging doors, into the bar meant for cats. The room was empty, save for a solitary table. Waul sat at a chair, while on top of the table Ratigan sat on a smaller chair, puffing on a cigarette through a long filter. Chula grabbed both of the children, Olivia by the arm, and made his way up a leg of the table while Fidget flapped his way up to the surface.

"Why hello there my old friend, so nice of you to drop in on such short notice," Ratigan said with a devious chuckle.

"I was hoping you weren't too…'tied up' at the moment," Waul quipped, eyeing Fievel.

Chula cut through the web with his hands, and violently ripped the tape from Fievel's mouth making him squeak in pain. Olivia ran to him and gripped his arm.

"What do ye want, Ratigan?!" Olivia yelled.

"Quiet my dear Olivia, if you were to wake any of the tenants upstairs I might be forced to be cross with you," Ratigan said, "And you don't want that."

"At any rate," said Waul, "To answer your question, we only brought you here for a little chat. We thought that tonight we could bury the hatchet, as it were."

"I don't know about burying no hatchet Cat R. Waul," Fievel said, "But I know you've got Wylie Burp and Olivia's papa kidnapped somewhere, and you better let them go!"

Ratigan and Waul laughed.

"Oh why whatever do you mean?" Ratigan asked, "I haven't seen Mr. Flaversham since that little incident in London a while back. If your father went missing again dear Olivia, don't blame me. He probably got eaten by some wild animal."

"You're lying!" Olivia shot back.

"I most certainly am not little girl," Ratigan answered, "What would I want that old toy maker for anyway? I don't need to build a robot to take power in this country. It's a complete coincidence that you and I have met again, way out west."

"I don't believe you…ye got him locked up some where's," Olivia said, though hoping she was right.

"Look, you and I got off on the wrong foot little girl," Ratigan said, "We brought the two of you here tonight in order to offer a truce, you see. No one around here has ever heard of me, no one knows what I did back in England. I'd prefer it to stay that way."

"What makes ye think I'll keep yer secret, jus' so as you can go back to bein' a rotten old sewer rat like ye were back then, hurtin' people?"

Ratigan's eyes flashed with anger, but he cleared his throat, "I'd prefer not to be referred to as that species, thank you. As for your question, what makes me think you'll decide to keep quiet is the fact that Waul and I are very powerful. He's the sheriff, soon I'll be the mayor. We'll put up with the two of you, we'll even let you live happily and play freely without fear of being kidnapped again. As long as you keep your mouths shut, and let us go about our business. Because if you don't, I'm sure you can imagine that with Waul as sheriff, your disappearance…won't be looked into by the authorities."

Olivia frowned, "You're threatenin' us. Now we know ye ain't changed."

"Oh my dear Ms. Flaversham, but I have changed," Ratigan said, puffing a smoke ring, "I've grown smarter."

Olivia's face went red with anger as she balled her fists.

"Whatever your plan is, you're not gonna get away with it," Fievel said angrily.

"I suppose we should be frightened, Ratigan," Waul said with a smirk, "Face it, child, you only beat me with the help of Wylie Burp and that moron Tiger. Without Wylie, you don't stand a chance against my associates and I."

"At any rate," Ratigan said, "I believe we've made ourselves perfectly clear. Let us hope this is the last such meeting we'll ever have. We won't be so generous next time. Chula, Fidget, escort these children back to their respective homes."

"Sure thing bosses, heh heh…" Fidget chuckled, grabbing Olivia by the arm.

"And Olivia?"

Olivia turned to face Ratigan again, angrily.

"My condolences on the death of your father. But, that's what being on the bottom of the food chain means for us mice. Usually, anyway…"

Ratigan looked up at Waul with an evil grin.

"He ain't dead," Olivia said, blinking back tears of anger as Fidget glided to the floor while holding her, and Chula carried Fievel away.

"Right then," Waul said to Ratigan, rubbing his paws together, "Now that the children know their place, everything is back to being on schedule."

"Hm, I still don't like the idea of those little brats running around, knowing far too much," Ratigan said.

"I'm sure the opportunity to eliminate them will present itself sooner or later, we just need to wait." Waul said.

"Oh, I'm a mouse of my word though. I figure why not give the little pests a chance? A single chance."

"A bit risky," Waul replied, "We'll just make sure Chula and Fidget keep a close enough eye on them. We'll know their every single move, and we'll strike as soon as they do anything suspicious."


	10. Chapter 9

"So they just…kidnapped you in the middle of the night, right out of your rooms?" Tiger asked in astonishment, after Fievel and Olivia told them what had happened later that morning, outside of Tony and Bridget's house.

Fievel nodded, "It was one of the scariest things I ever had happen to me. And they said we have to keep quiet, or else they'll find some way to get rid of us."

"Hey buddy, not while I'm around, I may be chicken but I'm no coward."

Olivia couldn't help but giggle a little.

"I'm glad yer on our side Tiger. Ratigan ain't the only one who can have a cat fer backup."

"So uh, want me to take you to your usual spot?" Tiger asked.

"Not yet," Olivia answered, speaking lowly, "We're gonna check out the mine today, remember?"

"Yeah, I even brought a canteen for the trip," Fievel said.

"Oh right, I forgot!" Tiger said, "Hop on…and hope we aren't being watched."

"We might be, so we've got to be careful," Fievel said, "If we get caught we could try to say we were just playing or exploring."

"I hope they buy it, but let's try not to get caught in the first place," Olivia said as she climbed onto Tiger's back, and Fievel followed. Tiger began to walk the opposite way he usually took them, taking them out of the city and into the cactus-strewn desert.

"I heard Fidget say Waul owned the saloon now," Fievel mentioned.

Tiger sighed, "Yeah, Kitty told me about that this morning. He's still letting her work there. I guess he had the deed to the property, and now that he's sheriff, it's better not to argue, for now."

"I hope she's taking that alright," Fievel said.

"I wonder what about Nellie Brie, will she be okay livin' there?" Olivia asked.

"As long as Waul and Ratigan don't know what she's up to, Miss Kitty should protect her," Fievel answered, as they passed by another cactus.

The hot weather made him wish they were going to the river instead. He took a swig of water from his canteen.

"I'm thirsty too Fievel, can I have some?" Olivia asked.

"Sure," Fievel handed it to her, and she drank a bit before giving it back, "A good explorer always comes prepared."

Tiger walked toward a rocky outcropping in the distance. The top part was partly collapsed, as Fievel had mentioned earlier. As Olivia surveyed the landscape, she couldn't help but notice something in the sky behind them, circling above. It didn't look like a bird…and it was holding something big.

"Fievel, what's that? Do ye think it's…"

Fievel looked up and squinted. "It's Fidget, and he's holding Chula. They're following us!"

"Oh no, what'll we do?" Tiger asked.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," Fievel said, taking a slingshot and a rock out of his pocket.

"Ye think you can hit something so small, up that high?" Olivia asked.

"I can try."

Fievel closed one eye and took aim. Waiting for the right moment, as Fidget began to swoop towards them, Fievel let loose. The rock flew up, and appeared to hit Fidget in the head. They could hear faint screaming as the two villainous lackeys fell to the ground in the distance.

"Ye got em!" Olivia cheered, hugging Fievel.

"Alright Tiger, better speed things up. They might catch onto what we're doing."

"Y-yeah, let's get outta here!"

One way or another, Ratigan and Waul were going to hear that Fievel had shot Fidget with the slingshot. That alone could seal their fate. But, they could be close to solving this mystery. Tiger bolted across the desert, toward the mesa. After some time, they finally came to the steep, rocky outcropping, red as the desert around it. There was a man-made cave, with a rail at it's floor, drilled straight into the cliff face. The old mine.

"Do you think your dad's in there?" Fievel asked.

"Only one way to find out," Olivia said, taking out her trusty magnifying class, "But before we go in, let's look fer footprints. Especially cat ones."

Fievel and Olivia slid off Tiger's back.

"You keep on lookout, Tiger," Fievel said.

"I'm n-not gonna hafta go into that creepy mine, am I?" he asked shakily.

"Not unless we need you to," Fievel said.

Tiger breathed a sigh of relief as Olivia examined the ground for tracks. Sure enough the dirt in front of the cave looked like it had lots of tracks. Someone had definitely been there recently.

"I think I be seein' 'em. They look like cat tracks, and mouse ones too," Olivia said.

"Is that proof enough?" Fievel asked.

"I don't know…guess we better venture on inside, and hope fer the best."

"Be careful in there you guys," Tiger said.

"Let me go in first," Fievel said, picking up some pebbles for his slingshot and putting them in his pocket.

"Fievel, it's my daddy in there," Olivia protested, "An' what if someone in there has a gun?"

"I'll shoot it out of their hands. He'll never see it coming."

"Fievel, it's sweet of ya to wanna protect me, but ye don't need to protect me just because I'm a girl," Olivia said with her hands on her hips, "We'll go in together. I learned from Basil an' I know what I'm doing."

"Alright I guess…" Fievel said, having his slingshot ready.

The two of them slowly walked into the dark cavern, along the steel of the rail. Tiger watched closely as they progressed, until it they faded into the darkness.

"Fievel…" Olivia whispered, "I canno' see…we gotta listen, an' we gotta be quiet…"

The two of them followed the steel beneath their feet. In the silence, they could begin to hear something faint, a tapping, or a hammering. Holding Fievel's hand, Olivia led the way toward the noise. It was then that they heard a loud metallic creak. Light shone from the end of the tunnel. It was an oil lamp.

"Alright, lets get back to town," said a gruff voice, "Ratigan's gonna be pleased with the progress that mouse guy's made since we threatened to eat his daughter if he didn't hurry things up."

"Heh, seems like Fidget botching the job turned out to be a blessing in disguise," said another voice, "Letting those brats run around is helping us control both the toymaker and the sheriff."

Olivia gasped, "They really do got me daddy!"

"Shh!" Fievel put his hand over Olivia's mouth.

"Say, didja hear something One-Eye?"

"Yeah…better not be someone snooping, or they're cat nip!"

"We've gotta get out of here," Fievel whispered, "It's Waul's gang."

"But…b-but me daddy!" Olivia whispered desperately.

Fievel tugged at her hand and began running in the other direction, down the steel railing as the two cats gained on them. Olivia's shoes made hard noises against the railing as she ran along with him.

"They're runnin' away! After them!"

Fievel and Olivia were running as fast as they could now, toward the exit of the cave where Tiger stood waiting.

"Tiger, get us out of here!" Fievel shouted.

"Ah it's those brats! After 'em, don't let them escape!"

Fievel looked back, recognizing the cat with the eye patch. He'd been the one that had destroyed his family's home back in New York, right before they moved out west. The three orphans were there as well.

Tiger held his paws out, "Come on!"

Fievel and Olivia jumped into his paws, and he placed them on his head before running as fast as he could on all fours. Dashing into the desert, he darted back toward Green River.

"You brats is up the creek without a paddle now, y'hear?!" One-Eye shouted, his voice echoing from the mouth of the cave, "Once Waul and Ratigan hear about this, you're history!"

* * *

"So tell me, Mr. Ratigan, what are your plans to revitalize this town?"

Nellie Brie kept her pad and pencil ready as Ratigan and Waul sat at a table in the saloon, accepting auditions for new singers. She'd been drilling Waul and Ratigan for information for the past few hours now, still pretending to be writing a tell-all article on Green River for The Daily Nibbler. Luckily the villains had bought her story. But, she'd been watching them ever since the afternoon before at the rally. She'd watched as Waul had casually strolled into the bar and informed Miss Kitty that she didn't own it and in fact never did, and later that night she'd watched them interrogate and threaten the helpless Fievel and Olivia. Luckily she was used to getting little sleep. Vartan was sitting on a nearby barstool, one much too big for a mouse given that this was the cat and dog side of the saloon, as usual making a sketch, this time of Waul.

"Oh? Well it's all very simple Ms. Brie," Ratigan answered, as a large female mouse with blonde pony tails and a Viking hat sung opera on the stage, "Waul happened to find out about a little gold mine just outside of town. It's all very hush-hush now so don't go spreading this around, but as soon as we have access to the gold, our plan will come into action."

"Plan, you say?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes indeed, you see a couple of years ago Waul discovered the lost mine of one Jebediah, but Chula triggered a booby trap which caused the whole thing to cave in. Several other citizens were there as well when it happened but you'll get several different biased accounts of what really went on; and besides Waul is a changed cat now. Anyway, we've employed several hardy workers to drill and blast through the rubble to retrieve the gold. As soon as we reach the gold, we're going to make sure that a human finds out about it. The humans will come back to Green River in droves, bringing with them food and commerce that all species will benefit from. This town will blossom like a desert cactus once again."

Nellie wrote down everything Ratigan was saying, "Aha…ingenious plan, Professor Ratigan. I do hope it works."

"Oh but it shall," Ratigan said, "And perhaps, after being voted mayor and putting this town on the map again, I can parlay my political success toward grander endeavors."

"Like running for governor?"

"For starters, yes." Ratigan gave a toothy grin.

The singer on stage hit a particularly piercing high note that made everyone in the room cringe.

"Bloody awful, in fact I believe I've heard this singer before," Waul said, as he listened to the performance on stage, "Next!"

As the singer disappointedly exited, there was silence, before a shy face peeked from between the curtains.

"A-am I on?" Tanya asked meekly.

A smile spread across Waul's face, "So glad you could make it, my dear Tanya. There's little point in auditioning for you really, but, why not. Lets hear that voice again. It's been far too long."

Ratigan narrowed his eyes, "Hm, so this is that 'diva' you've gone on about before. I don't see what's so impressive about her. Sure you weren't just playing with your food?"

"Wait until you hear her voice, Ratigan…just wait."

Nellie turned her eyes toward Tanya as she stepped onto the stage, wearing a fine dress and a feather in her hair. Was this Tanya Mousekewitz? It had been so long since she'd seen Tanya. She looked almost completely different.

Tanya cleared her throat, and began to sing, with her hands clasped together in front of her chest, "_I lose my way, no one cares. The words I say, no one hears. My life it seems…is a world of dreams."_

Ratigan's jaw slowly began to drop, as Waul let out a sigh.

"_Deep in the night, you'll find me. Dream and you're right, beside me. Stay…if you will stay. We'll dream the night, away…"_

As she continued to sing the chorus of "Dreams to Dream", Ratigan looked absolutely captivated by her. Waul wiped away tears. Nellie covered her mouth, trying not to laugh at their reactions. Really, she didn't know what had come over them, especially Waul who was a cat. She glanced over at Vartan to see what he thought of their reactions, and then blinked. He too stared at Tanya with his mouth agape, under her spell.

"…Շատ սիրուն է…" he uttered under his breath in Armenian, dropping his pencil.

"Oh honestly. Men," Nellie rolled her eyes.

She turned to watch Tanya as she twirled and danced to the song, until finally she finished. When she did, Ratigan and Waul both stood and clapped.

"Why, that was magnificent!" Ratigan said, "Beautiful! Waul wasn't kidding, you are a diva!"

Tanya blushed a bit and looked down, as Papa Mousekewitz came from backstage.

"So, you vill hire my daughter?"

"Ah, Bernard Mousekewitz," Cat R. Waul said, "As long as you approve, of course we will. I presume you've heard about my change of heart, yes? My denouncement of eating meat?"

"I have, Vaul," Papa answered, "Tell me how my daughter vill be kept safe if she vorks here."

"Ah, Master Mousekewitz, a valid question," Waul said, "We have hired security, bouncers you might call them, who will not only keep her safe while she's performing but will escort her to her dressing room and escort her home if need be, at around midnight. And relax, I run a respectable establishment here. Nothing too provocative will ever be taking place, I assure you."

"And ze pay?" Papa asked.

"She'll start at five dollars per performance, and she can keep any tips she makes."

"Very vell, Vaul, she can vork here," Papa said.

Tanya was overjoyed, and she hugged her father tightly. Nellie tried to hide the worry in her face. Another Mousekewitz kid was getting mixed up with these conmen. This town needed Basil now. They needed him yesterday. But Nellie's letters might not reach him for at least two or three weeks, even though she'd sent them by express (which for mice sending things to England and Europe meant that after traveling by train to New York it would be taken across the Atlantic by an albatross, much quicker than human mail could travel). As soon as Basil read that Ratigan was alive and in the American west he was going to jump through the roof for sure. But Nellie knew he'd get to Green River as fast as possible…which sadly might not be fast enough. The whole thing could take over a month. What she needed now was to get in contact with Fievel and Olivia again, but without getting caught. She needed to make sure they wouldn't try anything foolish.

It was at this point that Chula and Fidget entered from beneath the swinging doors of the saloon, looking dusty, bruised and haggard, Fidget having a tremendous bump on his head, limping with a broken peg. Ratigan and Waul turned to face them.

"Why, what happened to you?" Ratigan asked, "Aren't you supposed to be…out?"

"We've got trouble boss!" Chula said, looking around at the others in the room with a shifty gaze, "Big trouble…"

"Y-yeah! And I broke my peg!" Fidget chimed in.

Nellie had a sinking feeling in her gut. It was too late to warn them; now they'd gone and done it. She needed to find them right away.

"Th-thank you for the interview, Ratigan, I'll be back later." she said, walking to the edge of the table and sliding down the leg, quickly heading for the mouse bar so she could go upstairs and find Miss Kitty.


	11. Chapter 10

Tiger panted heavily and collapsed in front of Fievel's house, wheezing. Olivia had her arms around Fievel's waist to tightly that he was having trouble breathing.

"O-okay…we're back in town," Fievel said.

"Okay, th-that does it guys," Tiger panted, "That definitely…does it. We're in over our heads…we need some kinda plan before we try and take them on, marching right into their hideout…it was a dumb idea."

Olivia rested her forehead on Fievel's shoulder, shutting her eyes.

"I'm sorry you two," she said sadly, "I'm causin' ye all kindsa trouble. An' now Ratigan and Waul are gonna be comin' fer all of us…"

"Helping is what friends do Olivia," Fievel said, "Maybe we should have been smarter, but we had to do something about your papa, and Wylie."

Olivia just wanted to cry, but she held it back. She hated crying in front of Fievel.

"You guys just stay outta trouble," Tiger said, "I don't know if they'd ever buy it, but if something happens and they catch you, just say we were only exploring and we happened into their hideout by accident."

"And I shot my slingshot at Fidget because he scared us," Fievel said.

"Yeah, maybe that'll work," Tiger said, though he knew it probably wouldn't be enough of an excuse.

"Are you gonna go somewhere Tiger?" Fievel asked.

"I think I'm gonna find Miss Kitty and talk to her, and maybe try to find Nellie," Tiger replied.

"But you can't be seen talking to her, or else Waul and Ratigan will know she's on our side," Fievel whispered.

"Oh uh, right," Tiger answered, "G-guess I'm in hot water too now…alright, I just gotta see Miss Kitty."

"Don't get captured Tiger," Fievel said, hugging his fur, "If they caught Wylie they could catch you too."

Tiger trembled a bit, "I-I'll be fine. You two get in the house, and I guess stay there until dinner. A-and Olivia, don't go home alone."

Tiger was scared, and he felt strange telling Fievel and Olivia what to do, but he had a hidden courage in him when things were at their most desperate.

"We already know they're not going to do anything when other mice are around." Fievel said, looking back at Olivia, "If we get Tanya to walk you home with us we'll be safe I bet."

"I hope Tony an' Bridget might let me sleep with 'em in their room." Olivia said, loosening her grip on Fievel and sliding down Tiger's fur.

"I don't think I wanna sleep alone either…" Fievel said, though feeling ashamed to admit it, following after Olivia.

"I'll check in with you two soon," said Tiger.

"Okay, bye Tiger," Fievel replied, as Tiger darted into a back alley, making his way to the saloon using a less direct path. With that Fievel quickly led Olivia back into his house.

"Oh, hey you two," said Tanya as she swept the floor with a broom, dressed in her regular clothes again but still wearing her makeup, "You're home early, dinner isn't for another five hours."

"Um, we just got bored…" Fievel said hesitantly, "Figured maybe we could come inside, and read, or play a board game, something…

Tanya giggled, "Now that's very unlike you."

"I know, but um, guess we just wanna do something different."

"How are you doing Olivia?" Tanya asked as she circled them with the broom, humming 'Dreams to Dream' to herself.

"Oh, very good, thank ye…" she said, "Livin' with Tony and Bridget has been fun…"

"That's great, hehehe…" Tanya giggled, seeming suspiciously happy.

"What's with the makeup?" Fievel finally asked.

"Hm?" Tanya touched her lips and noticed the red on her fingertips, "Oh, guess I must have left it on. I was a little bit distracted when I got home. I'm working at the saloon now by the way. I got the job! It's my first big break."

Olivia gave Fievel a worried glance, and Fievel returned it. There wasn't much they could do. They were already in really hot water now.

"That's great Tanya, I'm happy for you," Fievel said.

"Mr. Waul said I can start tonight," Tanya said happily, "And that Ratigan guy was there too, he loved my voice. He was kinda cute for an older mouse, he seemed so…cultured."

Tanya gave another giggle. Olivia felt like gagging herself, while Fievel shook his head in shame. Tanya didn't seem to notice, she was in her own little world at this point, just as she'd been the last time Waul had hired her as a singer. Fievel didn't expect that she'd be any help to them, other than the fact that Waul and Ratigan weren't likely to kidnap them if Tanya was around. It was the only plus to this situation.

"Well if Mama or Papa asks, Olivia's just staying here until dinner," Fievel said, "Do you think you could walk her back home with me?"

"I'd be ever so grateful," Olivia chimed in.

"Sure, no problem," Tanya said dreamily, dancing as she swept the floor.

"Okay good," he turned to Olivia, "You'll be safe then, with her coming with us. I'll go get a checkerboard so we can pass the time."

"Okay Fievel," she said with a smile, walking to the sofa and having a seat. Despite the danger she was in she was glad to be among Fievel's family once again, she found herself wishing she had a sibling too.

* * *

"So you see Miss Kitty, the kids are in real trouble," Nellie said, as she stood on Miss Kitty's vanity in her room.

"Hm, hopefully they ain't gonna try anything stupid again after this," Miss Kitty said, " But it's hard for me to do much of anything without Waul or Ratigan getting too suspicious. Those two have been breathin' down my neck ever since they waltzed in here and took this town hostage. Next time I see Tiger maybe I'll tell him to have a long talk with those kids, eh? Unless he got himself into hot water too…"

"I'm sure they already know how much trouble they're in, I just want to make sure nothing happens to them," Nellie sighed, "I _told_ them to leave the heroics to Basil and I. Now I'm not even so sure they're safe alone with Tiger. If they captured Wylie they could capture Tiger…or do something even worse. They need to just stay home."

"Well what can you do, they're kids right?" Miss Kitty said, "That little girl missed her dad and all. Say maybe you can send your boy to check up on 'em every now and again."

"You mean Vartan? That's an idea, no one would really suspect him."

"I just wish Tiger would have been a responsible adult for once instead of letting Fievel call all the shots."

"I guess some people don't change overnight," Nellie said.

"He's brave when it counts now, at least. But bravery and being mature or smart ain't always the same thing."

There was then a tapping on her window. Miss Kitty turned, and noticed pebbles being flicked at the glass.

"Hm, speakin' of which, I wonder…'

She walked to the window and opened it. Tiger was down below, about to throw another pebble but stopping just in time.

"Oh! Um, Kitty…ya think you could help me up in there? Or come down here? I gotta tell you something important."

"Somehow I think I already know what it is," she said, "Why don't ya climb up on those crates and I'll pull ya in."

Tiger nodded, walking over to the wooden crates in the alley and pushing them until they were beneath Miss Kitty's window. He climbed up on top, and then Miss Kitty grabbed his hands, straining and pulling him up. When he was in she was rather winded, and had to sit down.

"Oh uh, hi Ms. Brie…" Tiger said, "Look, I know you're gonna be upset Kitty, but uh, I think I may have just made Waul and Ratigan really mad at me…"

"No kiddin'," Miss Kitty replied, "Nellie was just telling me a couple of their minions walked in here, injured. She thinks it must have something to do with a little conversation she overheard last night where a couple of your little friends were threatened."

"You…know about that?" Tiger asked in surprise.

"Nellie here, in case Fievel and Olivia haven't told you, has been doing a little snooping around," Miss Kitty said in a low voice, "And I may not own the joint anymore but I still know what goes on around here."

"If you didn't know why I was in town then I'll have to thank Fievel and Olivia for keeping my secret that safe," Nellie remarked, "I hope you'll keep it a secret too. So tell me Tiger, what exactly happened?"

"W-well you see, the three of us were convinced that, during Wylie's speech where he gave Waul his badge he was tryin' to drop hints for us here and there."

"Hints?" Nellie asked with interest, having not really picked up on any herself, perhaps because she hadn't gotten over the fact that Ratigan was alive and in Green River.

"He emphasized and repeated a few words, and he gave us winks and nods when he said them," Tiger continued, "The first hint was that Olivia's father was alive, and the second one was about a gold mine."

"Gold mine, you mean maybe that abandoned one outside of town?" Miss Kitty asked.

"Yeah, well you see this morning, we all decided to go there and check it out, see if anything suspicious was going on…"

"And then you ran into Fidget and Chula." Nellie presumed.

"More than that Ms. Brie. Fievel shot them out of the sky with his slingshot before they could get in close, but then they went inside the mine. A few of Waul's goons saw 'em, and chased us away."

"I was afraid of something like that," Nellie sighed, "Tiger, all three of you are in jeopardy now."

Tiger curled into a ball in the corner, shaking, "I know! I know! I shouldn't have let them do it!"

"Get a grip on yerself, Tiger," Miss Kitty said, walking up to him, "Now look ya big lug, don't go all fraidy cat on me now. You need to tap into that inner-dog of yours and suck it up. And as long as you stick with me no one's gonna try anything. So stay here."

Tiger sighed, "You're right Kitty, I will be brave, I have to be brave…"

"Where did you leave Olivia and Fievel?" Nellie asked.

"I took them to Fievel's house. I figured they'd be safest there. And they know now not to get into any mischief, or go anywhere by themselves."

"Well hate to break it to ya Tiger but I don't think you'll be seein' much of them until we come up with some kind of plan to expose Waul and Ratigan, and get them out of town."

"Aw shucks, I'll miss 'em. They were really getting me in shape too."

"In shape?" Miss Kitty asked.

"The reason I've been hanging around them so much lately is because Fievel's been keeping me exercising. I take him and Olivia everywhere."

"Come to think of it I've noticed you've been losing weight lately," Miss Kitty said with a grin.

There was a light knock on the door, but none of them heard it.

"Where exactly do you take them?" Nellie inquired.

"Well uh, they like going to the Green River a lot, kinda gives Olivia an escape because she's always worrying about her dad. They've got a raft and everything."

"You take them to the river?" Miss Kitty asked, "Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

Tiger pulled on his collar nervously, "I-I guess it could be, but Fievel's pretty good at rafting, he stays away from the current and we go to a real calm part of the river…"

"Ya know what Tiger, I hope you've learned your lesson after today. It's time you started acting more like an adult."

Tiger looked down, clutching his tail, "I know…I'm so ashamed."

Miss Kitty continued to scold him, "Cuz if you and I ever decide to settle down with kittens of our own, I ain't gonna have you takin' them on dangerous escapades just because they want you to."

There was another, louder knock on the door. Tiger's eyes widened, "Ya gotta hide me!"

"Oh pipe down," Miss Kitty walked to the door, opening it only a crack, seeing Chula on the ground.

"Waul sent me, your shift is comin' up toots, better knock the crowd dead."

"Alright, I'll be right out."

Miss Kitty closed the door and turned around, "You two stay put, I'll be back after a while."

As Chula walked away, he rubbed his hands together with an evil grin, "So…the kiddies like to go rafting do they…? Ehehehehee!"


	12. Chapter 11

The next morning, there was a knock on the door at the Mousekewitz house. When Tanya went to open it, Bridget and Olivia were at the door.

"Hi there Tanya," Bridget said, "Olivia wanted to come over, but she insisted I walk her over."

"Oh, Fievel's in his room, we just finished breakfast."

Olivia nodded, "Thanks Tanya."

As she rushed to Fievel's room and knocked on the door, Bridget and Tanya looked on.

"Poor lass is actin' stranger an' stranger every day, she is," Bridget said, "Can't go no where on her own."

"Yesterday they came back early and never left the house," Tanya said, "It was kinda weird for them."

Fievel opened the door, "Oh, hi Olivia. Come in."

He sat on the bed, and Olivia shyly followed after him.

"Well I'm here. What do ye think we should do today?" she asked.

"I dunno. Tiger didn't come over this morning like he usually does," Fievel said.

"I bet he's scared after yesterday," Olivia sighed, "I really wanted to go rafting today, we didn't get to go yesterday."

"The bad guys definitely saw Tiger yesterday, maybe he's laying low," Fievel said, "If we wanna go rafting, we'll probably have to go by ourselves."

"Think we might be seen though?" Olivia asked worriedly, "We shouldn't go anywhere's without an adult…"

"Nobody knows about our secret hiding spot in the river except Tiger," Fievel said, "I think we'll be okay. We won't go near the mine again, not until Basil comes to help us anyway."

"It sure would be relaxing to go rafting," Olivia said, tempted, "It's the only thing that gets me mind offa me troubles."

"We could walk, but it'll take a while to get there," Fievel said, "I could bring some water for us, and a basket for our lunch."

"Hm, alright, an' I doubt anyone will see us without Tiger around."

Fievel hopped off the bed and led Olivia toward the living room, finding his canteen and heading for the kitchen to fill it with water and make them some cheese sandwiches. Once done, they headed for the door.

"See you later Tanya, Olivia and I are gonna go play outside."

"Glad to hear the real Fievel isn't tied up somewhere anymore," Tanya teased, "You two have fun. I've got to get ready for work."

With that Fievel opened the door, and they headed out. It was another hot day in the desert. The two of them headed east, out of town and into the open desert.

"We best be makin' sure there's no bats in the air following' us." Olivia said, looking around as they walked.

"I've got my slingshot with me, if we've gotta use it again."

"I hope we don't have to use it."

Olivia was suddenly somewhat nervous, being so far from town, so far from anyone who could help them. Was this wise? She reasoned she'd feel safe once they got on the raft. She always did. And Fievel was with her. Her little sheriff. She couldn't imagine how she'd cope with all that had happened if she were alone.

They reached the reeds, as the ground grew softer and more fertile. The scent of the river filled their lungs. They were almost to the raft. Olivia smiled.

"I think I'm already hungry," she said.

"We can eat once we get out further," Fievel said.

They came upon the raft. But something was wrong. It was untied. The oars were gone.

"What-" Fievel began to say, before he saw a shadow come over them both.

"Ah my dear Ms. Flaversham, how nice of you to finally show up."

They turned around and looked up in terror. Cat R. Waul stood in front of them with Professor Ratigan on his shoulder.

"Ratigan!" Olivia screamed, holding Fievel's arm.

"I think you know why we're here," said Cat R. Waul.

Fievel balled his hands into fists, staring up at Waul, "We know you've got Wylie, and Olivia's papa!"

"Exactly, that's why we're here," Ratigan grinned, "We heard about your little adventure in the mine. Don't try to tell us you were merely exploring. Even if you were, the fact still remains that you saw and heard things we'd rather you not have."

"How'd you find out about our raft?" Fievel demanded.

Ratigan gave a gleeful chuckle, "Your fat orange pal should control the volume of his voice when he confesses to his girlfriend."

Fievel frowned, "So what are you gonna do now? You'll never get away with it if we disappear."

"We've thought of that," Waul said, "And I think we will. Very few people know about this hideout of yours, correct? Two children, going out rafting by themselves…ever wonder, Mr. Mousekewitz, why you were always told not to play near the river?"

Fidget and Chula crawled out from the reeds.

"Hehehe, time to go for a little ride, Filly!" Chula said.

Ratigan gave a satisfied smirk, "Get onto the raft."

"No." Olivia answered defiantly.

"Aw come on," said Fidget, "It'll be fun, heh heh!"

"Yeah, until your little mousey skulls get smashed against a jagged rock in the rapids!" Chula added with sadistic glee.

"Don't make us force you onto the raft, dear children," Waul said, "Lets do this the easy way shall we? Oh, and Fievel, give us your hat. And Olivia, that bow behind your ear."

"What do you want those for, you big jerks?" Fievel snapped.

"We need proof that you were sent down the river, and that we tried to save you, of course." Ratigan said with evil glee.

"Hand them over now, or we'll just eat you," said Waul.

"Ooh can I eat 'em boss? Please?" Chula begged.

Fievel looked to her, and then to the raft. He wore a fearful expression. Olivia gave a sad sigh, and took her bow off, throwing it on the ground. Fievel swallowed, and took his hat off carefully, putting it on the ground next to her bow. Fidget picked up Fievel's hat and placed it on his head.

"Heh heh, how do I look?" Fidget asked with a grin.

"Like a git, as usual…" Ratigan remarked.

"Ye won't get away with this…" Olivia said bitterly.

"Chula, wrap them up in web, will you?" Waul requested, "And do be quick about it."

"Sure thing boss!" he said, as he shot web at the two of them.

Olivia tried to push Fievel out of the way, but the web hit the both of them anyway. They struggled, but Chula wrapped them up together in one bundle, and placed them on the raft.

"Let us go!" Olivia shouted, growing desperate.

"You…you evil…evil monsters!" Fievel sputtered, trying to break free.

"Farewell, my old friend," Ratigan said, dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief mockingly, "If only you'd been more cooperative."

"Bon voya-gee, heh heh heh!" Fidget cackled as he pushed the raft out into the water with an oar.

"Right then, Ratigan, time to get dirty," Waul said.

Ratigan sighed, "I do wish this plan didn't involve us getting our nice clothes all muddy, but, what can one do?"

As the raft began to drift down river, Waul hopped into the river, as did Ratigan. In the shallow, muddy water, he clawed at his own cape to tear it up, and Ratigan tossed a shoe into the river.

The current was slow at first. Slow but pulling the raft along, without an oar to keep it steady. Olivia fought and struggled for several minutes. She wasn't going to give up. Finally, she reached down and bit the web around her chest. It was disgusting, but she was able to chew through it with her teeth, Once she managed to move her arms, she pulled herself free.

She turned to Fievel. The river was picking up speed.

"Fievel, let me help you."

She pulled the web apart as he helped, and soon he was able to break free too.

"W-we're gonna go down the rapids…" Fievel said fearfully, "We'll never make it…"

"Never say never, Fievel," Olivia reminded him, "We've got to try. We canno' let them win."

Fievel sat up and looked around. The river was growing more narrow. Jagged rocks jutted from the water's surface and the water became foamy. His heartbeat quickened and he was almost hyperventilating. Olivia looked back at him. She was scared too, but Fievel seemed like he was on the verge of panicking.

"Fievel, calm down, we need ta steer the raft somehow," she urged.

Fievel didn't answer. He hugged his knees.

"Papa…papa…" he whispered, rocking gently.

"Now's not the time ta lose yer wits!" she shouted, before the raft jolted at the impact of a rock. Olivia gripped the edge tightly. "What's the matter, Fievel?!"

"All I wanted was to see the fish…"

"What? What on Earth are ye talkin' aboat?"

The current sped up, reeds and cacti on the banks passed by quickly. Fievel gave a high-pitched scream as the raft hit another rock. Around him he could see the water churning and splashing in big waves, soaking the both of them, making Fievel cough and sputter as it went down into his lungs. The world was spinning around chaotically. He could almost see a menacing face in each wave…the faces roared and slapped at the raft with their arms. All he could think about was that night on the Atlantic Ocean, the night he was swept overboard. It had left more scars on his subconscious than even he realized until now; he felt like that helpless little boy on his way to America again.

Seeing that Fievel was just about having a nervous breakdown Olivia knew it was up to her to get them out of this, if she could. Seeing a big rock speeding up to meet them, she grabbed the edge of the raft and used her weight to lean, changing the raft's course and barely grazing the rock. She moved to the opposite end of the raft to evade another. But then a third scraped up beneath the raft. Fievel clung to the back edge, crying and shivering. A rock scraped against Olivia's shoulder, tearing the sleeve of her shirt and cutting her, but she had to ignore the pain. Their little raft was being tossed and spun without control now, there was very little she could do except try to dodge some of the rocks and keep the raft together.

"Jus' hold on Fievel!" she called out as the white water tossed them uncontrollably and the raft scraped against boulders.

It was then that they saw the inevitable drop-off in front of them. The river seemed to end in a peculiar straight line on the horizon, and the roar of water got louder. The waterfall couldn't be more than fifteen feet high, but to mice as small as them that might as well have been fifty feet. Olivia clutched Fievel close, and they screamed as the raft fell over the waterfall, and crashed into the misty foam below.

* * *

Muddy and sopping wet, Waul and Ratigan trudged down Main Street, as crowds of mice came from their shops and homes to see what had happened.

"We…w-we tried to save the poor little dears…" Waul said between sobs.

"So young! So young and now they're gone!" Ratigan cried out, limping with only one shoe and giving a wailing cry.

Tony, Nellie and Vartan were the first out of the saloon, followed by the other tipsy customers, and finally, Tanya Mousekewitz, in her new skimpy performing attire. Tiger peered from the upstairs window. Curiosity overcoming him, he quickly made his way down and went out into the street.

"Ay! What's goin' on here?" Tony called out as they walked along the wooden sidewalk, following the two of them.

"Those poor, poor little children!" Waul sobbed in response.

The two of them sobbed and cried out laments until they reached the front of the Mousekewitz home, where they stopped. Fievel's parents came out into the street, followed by Bridget. Almost every mouse in town was following behind the two.

Mama wore a look of fear, "Vhy are you stopping in front of our house?"

Ratigan buried his face into his arm, sobbing heavily, taking a handkerchief out to blow his nose, before opening his coat and producing a big blue hat, and a red bow.

"I-it's your son, Miss Mousekewitz!" Ratigan said with convincing tears, "Your son and his companion Olivia."

"Vhat happened?!" Papa demanded.

"We tried to save them," Waul said sadly, "My deputy Fidget was on patrol, he saw the two little children frolicking toward the river, where children mustn't play."

"We went there to try and stop them, but it was too late!" Ratigan cried, falling to his knees.

Tanya put her hands on her cheeks. Tony gulped. Tiger gasped and clutched his tail.

"They were too far out when we got there," Waul said, "We…we swam out to try and rescue them, tried desperately I might add…but they'd lost their oars. The current took them into the rapids and we could no longer follow them."

Mama let out a gasp, and there were concerned murmurs among the crowd.

"Quickly, we made it to shore and ran along side of the river to try and find any sign of them…but to no avail," Waul said, taking his top hat off and putting it over his heart, looking downward, "All we found of them were Fievel's hat and Olivia's bow, washed ashore. I'm afraid we were never able to find the raft…"

"We've failed!" Ratigan bellowed into the sky before sobbing, tugging at his hair, curling up on the ground and of course giving the performance of his life.

Mama fainted into Papa's arms.

Tanya blinked back tears, "Oh no…"

"Filly…no…" Tony was stunned numb.

"Anyone but those two…" Tiger said, beginning to cry, "I-I shoulda been with them…"

Nellie couldn't hide a furious frown, nor the tears beginning to seep from her jasmine eyes.

"My God…what have they done…?" she muttered to herself.


	13. Chapter 12

Past the waterfall the water began to calm again. It was then that Fievel's face broke the murky green surface of the river. He coughed and spat, but he was swimming, and alive.

"Olivia!" he called out.

As he looked around he could see a trail of bubbles along the surface. He dove down blindly, before he finally felt Olivia's hand. He grabbed on tight and swam for shore, as best as he could with the current still pushing them along. He dragged Olivia out of the water.

"Olivia, you okay?" he asked desperately.

Olivia moaned and coughed up water, choking and sputtering. Fievel hugged her tight, and she weakly put her arms around him in return.

"W-we made it…" she gasped. Her body ached in places and her wounds stung, but otherwise nothing was broken.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen Olivia," Fievel said sadly, "Guess I'm not much of a hero.."

"I'm not a good swimmer Fievel, ye mighta saved me life just now…" Olivia panted, coughing the last of the water from her throat.

Fievel smiled a little, "If you hadn't tried to help when we were going down the rapids, we might have smashed against the rocks. You're my hero."

"I'd say we're even," she said.

"I told you about when I got washed overboard on the boat, didn't I? That's why I got scared…"

"It's okay Fievel," she patted his back, "I understand."

It was almost nice, she thought, to see that Fievel wasn't completely the fearless hero he always pretended to be. She felt like she knew him much better. He wasn't so different.

"We gotta decide what we're gonna do now," Fievel said, letting go of the hug finally, "Waul and Ratigan probably told everyone we're dead."

"They think we're dead too," Olivia said, "That can work to our advantage if we can sneak into the mine again."

"But we're far away from Green River now," Fievel said, looking around at their surroundings, "I don't know where we are."

"We know we have to follow the river up. But, we have get past that waterfall first. I'm a bit too exhausted for that right now."

Fievel sat beside her. His sweater was torn open and his pants ripped. Olivia hadn't fared much better, the rocks had ripped at her sleeves, and she had an embarrassing tear on the side of her skirt that she tried to cover with her arm. They were both dripping wet.

"Hey, you've got some cuts…" Fievel said, looking her over, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank ye," she said, though she was in pain.

"I've got cuts and bruises too…" Fievel said, "I dunno if I could walk much right now…"

"Me neither," she sighed, "Maybe we ought ta camp here fer a bit before goin' on our way…"

"But my family is gonna think we're dead," Fievel said worriedly, wishing he could be back before the end of the day, just in time for dinner like he always was. But that was impossible. They may have been miles away now.

"I'm sorry, Fievel," she took her arm off her skirt and hugged Fievel from the side, "I know you can't stand bein' away from yer family…"

"I just get lost a lot."

"It ain't the first time I've been separated from me father either," Olivia said.

"Maybe Tanya will know I'm alive," Fievel said, "When I was lost in New York she said she always knew I was alive. She said it was just a feeling she had."

"Kinda like how I knew me daddy was alive too?"

"Yeah, probably like that," Fievel smiled, "The important thing is we'll be able to prove her right again. Though, it'll just give her something else to boast about."

Olivia giggled a bit, "It shouldn't take us too long to get back, right? In the meantime we just gotta stay alive."

"It's scary out here at night," Fievel said, "If we're going to stay here, we better have a look around and make sure there are no holes that snakes or scorpions could live in."

Olivia groaned and got up, "Let's look around then."

She reached into the pocket on her short and took out her magnifying glass, luckily it was unbroken.

"I got attacked by both a scorpion and a hawk last time I got lost out here," Fievel said wearily.

"I remember ya telling' me," Olivia said as she examined the sandy ground for footprints. They walked until coming to the base of a cactus, circling it.

"At least we know there aren't any that are too close by," said Fievel, "We should stay by the cactus, and start a fire somehow."

"A fire?"

"It may be hot now but it gets cold in the desert at night."

"Oh…" Olivia looked at her magnifying glass, "Well I know how we can start one, but the sun's got to be up. Gotta get us some dry twigs or grass or somethin."

Fievel nodded and began to scour the surrounding area for any dry timber they could use, finding some dried up reeds and grass further from the river and bringing it back to the spot he and Olivia had chosen to stay at.

"Okay," Olivia squatted down at the little pile Fievel had made and took her magnifying glass out, holding it up to the sun.

Soon the dried foliage began to smoke and simmer slightly, before it lit up in flames.

"Woah where'd you learn that trick?" Fievel asked.

"Basil taught it to me, of course," Olivia said.

"It's a good thing you kept that memento, huh? I wish I had my hat…"

"Is it hard bein' without yer hat?" Olivia asked as she began to warm her damp fur and clothes by the fire.

Fievel nodded, "I don't feel right without it..."

"They probably jus' gave your hat back to your family, so they could prove you were dead."

"At least my hat is probably safe," Fievel agreed.

Olivia took her shoes and socks off and placed them near the fire to dry them off. Their clothes were still damp, and though the desert sun was hot their swim through the mountain snow melt in the river had left them shivering.

"So what did ye eat when you were lost out here?" Olivia asked.

"I didn't really eat anything that day," Fievel answered, "There weren't a lot of plants, and the cactuses were too spiny. I wasn't close to the river though, maybe we can eat plants or seeds here."

"Stuff that wild mice eat."

"Yeah," Fievel sighed a bit, "I heard they eat bugs and worms too, but I'm not eating any bugs unless I get _real _hungry."

Olivia made a face, "Not unless we're starvin'."

The sun began to disappear behind the mesas as late afternoon turned into evening. Having not eaten anything since morning, Fievel volunteered to scrounge for anything edible, digging up some grass and seeds from the dirt. It wasn't exactly the tastiest thing but enough to keep a mouse alive in the desert.

"At least we have plenty of water," said Fievel as they nibbled on the bland food, "I found my canteen washed up on shore when I was looking for food. We'll have to share but refilling it won't be a problem."

"That's good news," she said, looking up at the orange sky, stars beginning to appear in the east where it was darker.

"So what should our plan be now?" Fievel asked.

"We'll follow the river back startin' tomorrow," said Olivia, "I wanna go back to the mine."

"After all this, you really wanna go back?"

"My daddy would do the same fer me," she said insistently, "We've got to get him outta there."

"But, should we hide out and wait for Basil?"

Olivia thought it over. But she knew what she wanted to do.

"It'll take weeks for him to get here. But Basil can help us take down Ratigan and Waul for good. I wanna sneak me daddy outta the mine. We'll go in the middle of the night, no one'll suspect us since they think we're dead. We'll get him out and then we'll sneak back into town, maybe hide with Nellie."

It was a reckless plan, but she was strong-willed. And Fievel could tell she was going to do it either with or without him.

"Okay Olivia, I'll help you," Fievel conceded, "But we have to be careful this time."

"Yer the best friend anyone could ever have, Fievel," she said, coming over to hug him.

Fievel blushed a bit and hugged back. Olivia giggled, staying close to him.

"Where are we gonna sleep?"

"I guess we're stuck sleeping on the ground," Fievel answered, "But we can soften it up with some grass and leaves."

"Okay…and with the fire there we should be able to keep warm," Olivia noted, "But um…should we make two beds? Will we be too cold?"

"Oh…" Fievel looked down at his feet bashfully, "Um, maybe one's enough…"

"Ya wouldn't mind um, maybe keepin' close ta stay warm?" Olivia asked, fidgeting with her tail.

"It's not like you have cooties," Fievel gave a shy giggle, "I-I'm okay if you are."

"It might be just…a good idea to keep warm, that's all…" Olivia said shyly.

"I think we'll be okay," Fievel said, "I mean as long as no predators come along."

"You get the extra grass, an' I'll make the bed fer us, sound like a deal?" she asked.

"Alright," Fievel got up, and walked back toward the nearby bush, gathering soft material for them to lay down on. Once he had enough Olivia got to work, making them a little nest-like bed beside the fire. By the time they'd finished, it was getting dark out. The stars began to shine in the sky, along with the rising moon. The sounds of coyote howls echoed across the desert. The two of them climbed into the bed and huddled together for warmth. As night fell, the temperature dropped steadily. Every little sound made them nervous; they didn't know if a snake could be sneaking up on them, or a hawk coming to swoop down.

"You were right Fievel, I didn't think it got this cold in the desert," she said, keeping an arm around Fievel from behind as they curled up beside one another.

"Just try and sleep," Fievel said, fairly cold himself, since his clothes was still somewhat damp.

"It's hard to sleep…it's cold and scary out here, an' I miss me daddy."

Fievel turned to face her, laying on his back. She kept an arm over his chest and looked up at him.

"I know how you feel. Want me to teach you a little song that helped me when I was lost?"

"Hm? A song?" her curiosity was piqued.

"It's a song my sister and I made," Fievel explained, as he looked toward the moon in the sky, "We knew if we were ever far apart, we could sing it to the moon, and know the other was out there somewhere, looking up at the same time."

"Oh my, that…that sounds so sweet," Olivia said, surprised that such a sibling bond could exist, "Please, sing it to me."

"W-well, okay, I'll sing it to you so you can learn the words." he said shyly, clearing his throat and beginning, "_Somewhere, out there, beneath the pale moonlight, someone's thinking of me, and loving me tonight…"_

Olivia couldn't help but quietly giggle at the way Fievel's voice cracked a bit on the high notes, but the lyrics were so precious. The thought of a younger Fievel singing this was almost too adorable for her to comprehend.

Fievel continued, "_Somewhere, out there, someone's singing a prayer, that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there. And even though I know how very far apart we are, it helps to think we might be wishing on that same bright star…"_

As the song continued, Olivia thought about how sad it must have been for Fievel to have lost his family, and then how sad it was for her to be separated from her father. She could feel her eyes begin to water.

"_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby, it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky…"_

Fievel had become lost in the song as he sung, focusing on the moon, himself wondering what his family was doing right now. Maybe Tanya was looking at the moon too, singing this exact song…

"_Somewhere, out there, if love can see us through, then we'll be together, somewhere out there, out where dreams, come true…."_

"Oh Fievel, that's…that's the most beautiful song I ever heard," Olivia said, hugging Fievel and wiping her eyes, "I-it makes me think of me daddy, he must be so worried…"

"Now that you know it we can sing it together next time," Fievel said with a smile, "But we ought to get to sleep…"

"I guess yer right," she said with a yawn, "Um, Fievel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'mma sing that song with ye next time, maybe tomorrow night."

"Okay," Fievel said with a smile, as he laid back with his arms folded behind his head, staring up at the stars as Olivia dozed off beside him with an arm over his chest. Somehow their situation didn't seem so bad, at that moment.


	14. Chapter 13

"_Somewhere out there, out where dreams, come true…"_

Tanya sighed and stared up at the moon, sitting outside of the saloon after another night at work. She'd had a hard time putting on an enthusiastic performance on the stage, with the news of her brother's apparent death earlier in the day. But after the performance, Ratigan had taken her aside backstage. Holding her hands, he told her how sorry he was that he wasn't able to save her brother.

"It's okay," she had said, "You did everything you could. I don't blame you at all."

At being told that, Ratigan had held her closely, and cried on her shoulder. He was such a charming man…and with a heart too. He even offered her a raise in salary, to compensate for her family's loss, which she gladly accepted. Waul too reiterated how sad he was, how he bore no ill will toward Fievel, even that he'd gotten what he deserved from Fievel before. They both seemed genuine in their sorrow.

The moon had caught her eye as she exited the building, still in her tight dancing outfit, a feather in her hair. Her last song of the night was being sung to the moon, alone. She always had a sixth sense about her brother. Deep down she knew, or at least hoped, maybe Fievel was still alive somewhere, down river. He survived the Atlantic Ocean, maybe he could survive the rapids too. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was still alive.

"Psst…"

Tanya's head shot back. She wiped her eyes so no one would see her tears.

"Who's there?"

"Over here. In the alley." came a whisper.

Tanya got to her feet, and curiously walked down the sidewalk, her high heels clacking against the wood. She looked around the corner to see the large dark shape of Tiger, crouching in the alley.

"Tiger? What is it?"

"Shhh…I can't let anyone hear us," he whispered.

"Why not?" Tanya whispered back.

He held out his paw, "Come on, I'll tell you."

She carefully stepped onto his paw, and he carried her down the alley, across another street and behind the undertaker's building. No one ever came there at night.

"Alright, we should be safe here, I think…" he said, looking around, "Do you see anything around here? Any spiders? Bats?"

"What are you talking about?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Fidget or Chula," he whispered, "Th-they could be spying on us…"

"Why would they be spying on us, Tiger? Besides, they're back at the bar, I saw them."

"Let's hope they're still there," Tiger said, "I gotta talk to you about something, and you can't tell anyone else about it. I'm telling you, if Waul and Ratigan find out I'm telling you this, I'm done for."

She cocked an eyebrow, "What's this have to do with them?"

"It's about Fievel. Fievel and Olivia."

Her heart sank, "What about them…?"

"What happened to them wasn't an accident."

Tanya's eyes widened.

"Waul and Ratigan got rid of them because they knew too much. They knew that Olivia's dad was being kept in the gold mine along with Wylie Burp, and that Waul forced Wylie into making him sheriff, and-"

"Tiger. You're talking nonsense," she said firmly, "I know that their…their accident must have made you very sad. I'm sad too. But, jumping to conclusions? Making up conspiracy theories like that? It's not helping."

"No Tanya, you gotta believe me!" Tiger pleaded, "They kidnapped Olivia and Fievel in the middle of the night, and told them that if they interfered with their secret plans even once, Waul and Ratigan were going to kill them. And…and that's what happened."

"Stop right there!" Tanya pointed a finger at him angrily, "You can't say things like that about them! Didn't you see how sad Ratigan was? Tonight he poured his heart out to me, he hugged me and told me how sorry he was that he couldn't save my brother. He couldn't have made that up, Tiger. And Waul, he's changed. He wouldn't do something like that these days."

"He's got you believing his lies! I saw everything. I took them to the mine and we saw Fidget and Chula following us, and when they went inside the mine they heard one of Waul's thugs say they had her father. Fievel and Olivia were probably too terrified to tell you about it but I'm telling you about it now."

"That doesn't prove anything. Maybe Fidget and Chula were making sure you were safe? And poor Olivia made up all kinds of stories after her dad disappeared, how do we know this whole thing wasn't one of them? She could have gotten Fievel to believe it too, and you apparently."

Tiger sighed, "Fine Tanya, you don't have to believe me. But…do this one thing for me, will you? Will you keep your ears open? Keep an eye on Ratigan and Waul, maybe even when they don't know you're there?"

"Like spy?"

"You don't have to go that far but…just be careful."

"Fine Tiger, I'll be careful." she rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'll drop you off at home," Tiger said, "I think I'm gonna go to the river tomorrow and just, wait there…"

"Why are you going there?" she asked.

"I get the feeling that maybe Fievel and Olivia lived, and maybe they're on their way back."

Tanya looked down, "I feel that way too."

"They're strong kids, I know they'll make it."

"Are you still going to the funeral tomorrow?" Tanya asked, "Waul and Ratigan said they'll pay for tombstones and everything."

"They're not dead, so no," Tiger said, "I'm gonna avoid Ratigan and Waul from now on. I know too much. Besides…I still feel like this is all my fault."

"It's not, Tiger. Anyway, I have to go home or Papa will worry."

"Alright then Tanya, and just think about what I said, even if you think I'm crazy."

With that Tiger carried her back to her home. Chula and Fidget were celebrating with a night off, so no one was spying the streets. The sight of Tiger carrying Tanya off hadn't escaped the detection of one mouse though, staring down from a second story window at the saloon, the clacking of a typewriter filling the room behind him.

"Vartan, can you get the files from my bag?" Nellie asked, "I want to reread some of Basil's letters again. I'm trying to figure something out."

Vartan turned around, and walked over to the coffee table where Nellie had a bag full of letters and files, drafts of her article and some of his sketches. He still couldn't read English well, so he just brought the whole bag over.

"Oh, sorry, forgot you couldn't quite tell one thing from another in here," she said, going through the bag and searching for the letters. As she did, a solitary paper fell from her hands onto the floor. Vartan picked it up, and handed it to her. When she took the paper and glanced at it, she froze.

It was a drawing; not one of Vartan's. It read, "Nellie Brie - by: Fievel. 2-28-1888". The drawing was a portrait of Nellie done in pencil, with a small drawing of Reed with over-sized ears, and a drawing of the artist himself, Fievel. Her eyes tearing up, she slipped it into her bag before the tearful gasp that filled her chest could turn into a sob. Vartan cocked his head, with a look of concern. Nellie took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her eyes.

"S-sorry Vartan, I'm alright…"

"Are you being sure?"

"Yes," she said, trying to get a hold of herself as she thumbed through her papers and found the letters, "It was just…something Fievel drew for me a couple years ago."

Vartan nodded knowingly but remained silent, traveling back to the window as Nellie examined the dates on Basil's letters. She didn't want to fall to pieces in front of Vartan; that could wait for later, when she was alone. So she concentrated on work. It seemed that Basil answered the letters about ten days after she sent them, when they were sent first class. She then paid attention to the dates on her correspondence with Reed from Green River, adding the math up in her head.

"Oh who am I kidding, Basil will already be on his way here after he reads the first letter," Nellie sighed, burying her face in her arms as she sat at the desk, "There's no point in telling him what's happened through writing. And the first time I see him in four years, I'll have to tell him about this…"

Vartan turned around, and walked over to her.

"You should sleep," he said, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"I can't see how I'll ever get to sleep tonight," she said sadly, "I should have acted quicker. I should have intervened. But I didn't want to blow my cover yet and now…two children are dead."

"Perhaps they only captured them," Vartan suggested, "Like the girl's father, che?"

"I suppose that is a possibility," Nellie said, lifting her head, "Though, a far-fetched one. They said they wanted the children dead, and they meant it. From what Basil's told me about Ratigan it's safe to assume the worst."

"The boy's sister still has no idea they did this. They've lied to her. I feel someone should tell her."

"Hm? You mean Tanya? It's odd the way Ratigan and Waul fawn over her, I don't know whether to say she's the safest mouse in this town or the one in the most danger. But no, I'm not so sure we should involve her in this just yet."

"The orange friendly cat took her away just now, outside. Maybe to tell her the truth."

"Really…" Nellie got up and peered outside the window, "I hope he knows not to say I'm working undercover. But I'm not so sure Tanya will believe him anyway."

She looked back at Vartan, who though usually stoic, wore a worried expression.

"The last time Waul pulled something like this he went out of his way to spare Tanya," Nellie assured him, "I don't think Waul would agree to any of Ratigan's plans if his 'diva' wasn't completely safe. Anyway, since the worst thing that could come of this has basically already happened, we might as well just wait for Basil."

"When will he come?"

"It's hard to say," Nellie said, sitting back at her desk, "When did I send the first letter…two days ago? Three? It feels like weeks ago."

She rubbed her temples.

"The rally was the day before yesterday," Vartan replied.

"Okay, and the mail travels by train to New York, and gets flown across the Atlantic by an albatross…the whole thing could take at least a week and a half because I did send it first class, but it could still take as much as three weeks when you add the trip from here to New York. That's how long before Basil even hears about what's going on in Green River mind you, who knows how long it could take him to actually get here."

"Why do we wait for Basil?" Vartan asked, "What more can he do to help?"

"I guess I just don't feel confident enough to take on a whole gang of cats and the world's greatest criminal mind on my own…"

"But what of the Night Monster? What of going under the covers to expose insane asylum? What of the sweatshops you freed?"

"I believe the term is 'undercover'," she said, though giving thought to his points, "I know I did all those things by myself without anyone's help. I was perfectly willing to put an end to Waul's antics by myself too, until I discovered the full scope of his plans and found out that Ratigan was involved. You don't know what a hard time Basil had against Ratigan. He's a genius, and I don't want to turn into some kind of bait used to lure Basil into a trap if I get captured and Ratigan finds out about Basil and I. With the two of us collaborating though, I think we stand a much better chance."

"To be safe then, is why you want Basil. How long can we afford to wait?"

"Ratigan's next move is to run for mayor. I'm not sure when they're setting up their obviously-rigged voting day, but until then we can safely assume they're probably not going to pull anything drastic. It'll be after that when we need to worry. Basil will probably arrive sometime after the election though, I'm afraid, but we'll just have to take things as they come."

Vartan nodded, "We will be staying in Green River for a long time then. I wonder what Reed will say."

"Reed. There's another problem," Nellie said, rolling her eyes, "I'm taking a long time as it is with this article, he's not going to appreciate my absence. But, I guess this is more important anyway. After this last article I was going to move to London, not that Reed knows yet."

"I am not sure what I will do."

"I hope this doesn't cost you your job, Vartan, but I suppose if it does you're welcome to come with me, or do whatever you like," she gave her assistant a reassuring smile before sitting up from her desk, "Anyway, I do believe you're right about my needing sleep, might as well give it a try."

Vartan nodded, "Try and rest. If you are needing help, I am here."

Nellie smiled, "I know Reed assigned you as my assistant just to spite me because Basil makes him jealous, but I don't think I've ever had a better one, language barriers aside. Not since Fievel. I'd hate to see what would happen if Reed tried to assign me a good assistant on purpose."

Vartan gave a chuckle, "Thank you, Ms. Brie."

Nellie yawned and headed to her bedroom to change into her nightgown. As she let her hair down and brushed it in front of a mirror, she sighed and thought of her detective. Olivia's death would hurt him as much as Fievel's hurt her. Ratigan and Waul were going to pay for this. But nothing could bring the children back, she realized, blinking back tears and turning away from the mirror sadly.


	15. Chapter 14

As soon as dawn broke over the desert, sun beams hit Olivia's eyelids fluttered open. The memory of the past day came flooding back to her, her body aching from the rugged trip down the rapids. She yawned and stretched, groaning a bit from the dull pain, before finding that she'd been resting against Fievel's chest. She blushed a little and sat up, but began to nudge him.

"Fievel, wake up. It's mornin," she said softly.

Fievel turned over in his sleep and curled up. Olivia giggled and tugged at his tail.

"Wake up, sleepyhead, we got to try to get back to the mine."

Fievel awoke to the startling feeling of having one's tail pulled, and turned to see Olivia sitting beside him.

"Good morning," he said shyly, "So far so good, we haven't been eaten by anything."

"Not as far as I can tell."

He stretched and sat up, "We can start right now before it gets too hot, but we may want to rest during the hottest part of the day."

"Let's try an' make it past the waterfall before noon," Olivia suggested.

Fievel nodded and got to his feet. They poured sand over the camp fire and moved on, filling their canteen before they headed off, following the river to the steep rocky outcropping where the waterfall flowed. The spray of water was in the otherwise dry air. They were enclosed within a ravine, which to someone their size was more like a canyon. Climbing was the only way they were going to get out of there. It would be a tough climb, but not an impossible one, as long as they minded their step. The rocks near the waterfall were moss-covered and slippery. The perfect place to fall and break ones neck. Carefully the two of them scampered up the rocky cliff face, trying to keep their footing and staying side by side for their own safety, taking advantage of every ledge and crack they could find. Luckily, at their size, the climb was relatively easy, but long. It took them near an hour to finally reach the top of the rocky ledge. When they did, their hands and knees were sore, and they were exhausted.

"I wish I could have a cheese crumpet right now," Olivia sighed.

"I'll eat anything that's not grass or seeds." Fievel said between panting.

"Hopefully that was the hard part, right?"

"I hope so," Fievel gazed at the roaring white water in the river. It made him shudder.

"Right, on we go then," Olivia took Fievel's hand and led him along the shore, "I know rushin' water makes ye nervous but we'll be stayin' away from it."

Holding Olivia's hand comforted him, "I'm not afraid of it…"

"Oh I don't blame you for bein' scared, it's okay," she assured him, "I never got lost in the ocean before but I imagine I'd be afraid of water too after that. I'm surprised ye even had a raft to begin with."

'I'm fine with calm water," Fievel admitted, "When I started rafting I thought I was done being scared of water. But, um…"

"I've been facin' my biggest fears ever since I came to Green River. Losin' me daddy, bats, Ratigan."

"Only fools are fearless," Fievel quoted Nellie Brie.

"We'll just stick together an' overcome them all."

"Yep!" Fievel agreed cheerfully as they walked along the riverside.

The river seemed to have carried them a long way in a short time though. Fievel had no idea where they were. He just knew if they followed the river they'd eventually be able to get their bearings. But how long would that take? How long before he could see his family again and let them know he was alive?

They walked until the sun was high in the sky and the temperature was too hot. Panting, Fievel led Olivia to the shade of a cactus and they sat on the hot dirt, passing the canteen between themselves and taking sips.

"I miss London…" Olivia panted, wiping sweat from her brow, "It was almost always foggy or rainy."

"You get used to it," Fievel said, taking a sip of water before passing it back to Olivia, "Russia was usually cold, and New York never really got that hot either. Here you just need lots of water and shade."

Careful not to sit back on any spines, Fievel leaned back against the cactus and gave a sigh. Olivia scooted up beside him and rested on his shoulder, closing her eyes. The climb up the cliff and waking up early had taken its toll, and the two of them napped for a couple hours before Fievel awoke in the late afternoon. He looked down at Olivia and nudged her with his shoulder.

"Come on Olivia, we gotta cover more ground before the sun goes down again," Fievel said softly.

Olivia stirred, and then looked around.

"Oh my, guess we overslept…"

Fievel got to his feet and pulled Olivia up before dusting his tattered pants off. The two of them didn't exactly look their best, having slept outside, their clothes torn and dirtied from the day before, their fur sweaty. It wasn't as if they could go for a swim in the river to clean themselves off. Olivia had stopped caring about her torn skirt that left her thigh exposed, while Fievel did his best to pretend not to notice it as they pushed onward. They continued to follow the river, becoming and hotter and more tired as the sun got lower in the sky.

"Fievel, did ye say something' about seein' a mirage when you were in the desert?"

"Yeah, actually I did see one."

"I might be seein' one now…" Olivia said, gazing to her left, away from the river, "I'm seein' a cloud comin' outta the ground."

Fievel turned, "Huh? Wait…I can see it too."

"You can? What is it?"

"It must be smoke, from a fire."

"Ye think? Should we go and see?"

"Maybe it's a camp fire. There could be someone else out here who could help us."

"That would be wonderful! Let's go!"

"I hope that whoever it is won't eat us when they see us though. It could be from a cat for all we know."

"We'll be careful, aye?"

She took Fievel's hand and tugged him toward the column of smoke, away from the river and up a gentle sandy hill. When they peered over the edge, they saw a circle of small mouse-sized tents around a fire.

"Teepees," Fievel said, "They're Indian mice."

"Oh my…" Olivia whispered, staring down at the encampment, "Do ye suppose they're friendly? I heard lotsa stories about them in England. Scary stories."

"Aw, they're probably nothing to be afraid of. I met some Native American mice in New York."

"Really?"

"They lived underground, because European mice took their land and brought disease and cats," Fievel explained, "They wanted to stay hidden because they saw what happened between the European and Native humans."

"Well that's sad…" Olivia's ears went down.

"I know, and when we brought Cholena to the surface, it almost exposed them…"

"Who was Cholena?"

"Oh, the chief's daughter…" Fievel's cheeks went a shade of pink, "W-we were only friends."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Ya had a crush on her, didn't ye?"

"Huh? Oh no…" Fievel shook his head, "Tony did, but don't tell that to Bridget."

"Why am I havin' a hard time believing that?"

"I don't know…sh-she was kinda pretty but we were just friends."

"Hmph, well I had a crush on Basil after he saved me, so there."

"You did?" Fievel laughed, "But he's a grown-up!"

"So's Nellie," Olivia stuck her tongue at him.

"I don't have a crush on Nellie!" he insisted.

Revealing her old schoolgirl crush on Basil hadn't made Fievel jealous like she'd hoped. But she just knew something had happened between him and that Cholena girl, whoever she was. It didn't sit well with her, but she'd have to ask someone else about it, Fievel wouldn't tell her.

"Nevermind then, is it safe to go ask them for help?"

"I think we'll be okay, we're only kids right?"

Olivia nodded, and got to her feet, "I'll go first and you stay here in case something happens."

Fievel didn't like this idea, but Olivia gave him a stern look. He remembered how she'd objected to being protected at the mine, and decided not to argue. Olivia turned around and scampered down the hill. Some of the native mice sitting around the fire turned their heads at the site of this little girl in tattered European clothes invading their camp. Two large males with tomahawks got up and walked toward her. She gazed up at them fearfully with her ears down.

"H-hello…" she stammered, "My name is Olivia Flaversham. I'm not here to hurt you…m-my friend Fievel and I are lost, and hungry…"

"You are a European from the town…" one of them asked, in English to her surprise.

"Y-yes that's right."

The two of them turned to each other and muttered something in their own language.

"Where is this friend of yours?"

Olivia bit her lip, and pointed to the hill, "He's over there."

Fievel stood up when he saw her pointing at him.

"Another child…" he stroked his chin, "Tell him to come down here. We will ask the Chief what it is we should do."

Olivia turned around and beckoned Fievel over. He nodded and came down the dusty hill as one of the tribesmen went back into a tent, bringing out a very muscular but old chief who wore a single feather on his head and had painted designs on his body.

"They brought no one else with them?" the chief asked.

"No, it seems to be just them. We can send out scouts to see if there is anyone else."

The Chief gazed down at Olivia and Fievel.

"Um. M-mister Chief sir…" Fievel stammered, "I wonder if you've heard of my friend, Tiger."

"Tiger?"

"Yeah, he's a big orange cat…but he's friendly! And he doesn't eat meat. Another tribe not far from here called him a god, um after they were almost gonna eat him…"

"You are a friend of the Great Orange One?"

Fievel nodded.

"Me too…" said Olivia, though confused by Fievel's story.

"It happened back when we first came to Green River," Fievel whispered to her.

"We have heard talk of the Great Orange One's reincarnation from our fellow Mousehicans out in the desert. A long time ago there was another like him, a god who saved us from a great cataclysm, and he said that one day he would return. It is said that he would return to protect the mice from evil, but once he did return to the other tribe, he had to leave to protect the European mice from a great evil instead, to become like a howling coyote and go into battle."

"He did protect us, and become like a dog," Fievel said, "I'm his bestest friend, we met in New York when he saved me from other cats."

"Then as a friend to the Great Orange One, you are our guests," said the Chief, "You may stay as long as you need to."

"Oh thank you!" Olivia said happily, "We've been lost since yesterday, an evil cat and rat teamed up to send us down the river because we knew about their plans. They've kidnapped me daddy and they're tryin' to take over the town."

"It sounds very serious," the Chief said.

"It is," Fievel interjected, "First we want to try to rescue Olivia's father and Sheriff Wylie, then we're gonna go to town and tell everyone what those big jerks have been up to, trying to kill us and all."

"Hmm, a noble endeavor for such young little mice," the Chief patted Fievel's head, "Come, we will clean you up and give you new clothes, you may spend the night here and then we will lend you a prairie dog to take you home more quickly."

Fievel smiled, "Oh boy! It'll be just like at the rodeo."

The rodeo that came to Green River once a year often used prairie dogs in the same way a human rodeo would use horses.

"Thank you all so much, yer so kind," Olivia said, "Everythin' I heard about Native Americans back in England musta been wrong."

"Indeed it probably was, young one," the Chief said, "Come, we will give you some new garments and clean you. Our warriors are out fetching us dinner as we speak, it should be here and ready to cook shortly."

By this time many others had gathered around to get a look at the outsiders, and the two of them were taken into separate teepees. The tribe healer was called in to tend to their cuts and bruises while they were given children's clothes that just fit them. Fievel wore buckskin pants and an open vest, the ends were stringy and fitted with beads. Olivia was given a short buckskin dress that came down to her kneecaps. Once they were cleaned up, the sun was going down and they were brought outside around the campfire.

"You look…nice…" Olivia said with a small blush when she sat beside Fievel.

"So do you," Fievel replied with a shy giggle.

"Running Coyote has agreed to be your guide when you leave tomorrow," said the Chief, sitting beside them. He pointed to an adult male mouse, who gave them a nod. He seemed on the young side.

"We get a guide?" Olivia asked, "I guess we could use the help, but we already know which way to go."

"You may need help surviving in the wilderness," said the Chief, "Our tribe members have been trained to take down animals ten times our size or more. You will have plenty of meat."

"Ya mean you kill animals?" Olivia was surprised, mice didn't usually eat meat unless it was perhaps stolen from a human's kitchen, let alone slaughter it themselves.

"Only before they kill us," the Chief said.

Fievel chimed in, "I remember when a hawk was carrying me away, the other tribe around here that found Tiger shot the hawk that was carrying me, and I was saved."

"Hawk meat is quite a delicacy," said the Chief.

They then heard a horn blare through the air.

"Ah, that must be our warriors," the Chief said, getting up and walking over toward them.

The warriors had captured and killed a lizard. Olivia felt sorry for it, but figured when you were in the wild you had to take what you could get. The mice hurriedly mounted the animal on a spit over a fire, the Chief saying prayers in his native tongue and giving thanks to the gods as Fievel and Olivia looked on.

"The Lenape in New York were so much more um…peaceful," Fievel remarked.

"Ye mentioned they were gonna cook Tiger like that at first," Olivia replied, "Imagine, mice eatin' a cat…"

Once the meal was cooked, they cut the meat and divided evenly it amongst themselves. Fievel and Olivia were hesitant at first, but their hunger pushed them to give it a try.

"Hm, I hardly ever eat any meat but this is pretty good," Fievel remarked.

"The only meat I ever ate before was haggis," Olivia said.

"Haggis?"

"Yeah, it's a Scottish dish, me father likes it a lot."

Fievel smiled, "When this is finally over, we'll have haggis and cheese crumpets then."

While sharing a meal with their generous new hosts, Olivia and Fievel could only wonder how their disappearance was being coped with back at Green River. Fievel found some comfort in the fact that his disappearance wasn't really his fault this time, while Olivia worried that if her father was told she was dead, he wouldn't have the willpower to hang on anymore.


	16. Chapter 15

"Dear friends and compatriots, we are here to mourn the losses of Fievel Mousekewitz and his little friend Olivia Flaversham, who were taken from us far too early."

There were sobs and noses being blown in the small crowd at the Green River Cemetery just outside town, where Ratigan stood between two freshly carved tombstones delivering a eulogy to the very children he'd tried to kill. With no bodies recovered and thus no need for caskets, the tombstones merely served as memorial markers. Fievel's tombstone was even customized to be written in both English and Hebrew, and sported a Star of David at the top. There being no Rabbi in town it was yet another compensation gift courtesy of Waul, who paid the undertaker extra for it. Having made quite a bit of money at the saloon since retaking it, Waul and Ratigan spared no expense in keeping up their ruse.

"It is with a heavy heart that we lay the souls of these dearly departed children to rest," Ratigan continued, "Wherever they may be, let us hope that they are happy and together. And…should I be elected mayor of Green River, I will make sure that tragedies such as this one never again befall the good citizens of this town. From now on, Sheriff Waul and his deputies will make certain that the children in this town are not allowed to wander outside of the town limits. But we urge everyone in town to do their part, and make sure all the children are safe."

Wearing a black dress and a veil over her face, Tanya was the first to step forward and mournfully place a round stone in front of their graves, an old Jewish tradition. Mama and Papa, both in tears, followed behind. Papa placed a violin before Fievel's grave. Among those in attendance were Tony and Bridget; Bridget was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief and sniffling, holding their daughter Aisling's hand while Tony wore a numb expression, his eyes bloodshot and baggy from the lack of sleep since hearing the news.

"I can't believe Filly's really gone…" Tony said in a near whisper, "And 'Liv…I shoulda been a betta surrogate father to her…I shoulda watched them…"

"We all feel partly responsible, Tony…" Bridget replied, "You had yer job to worry about…it's me who shoulda watched Olivia more. But we canno' go on blamin' ourselves…we gotta just make sure we take care of what we still have."

"Yeah, I know…" he gazed down at his daughter, who looked around curiously, not understanding why everyone was so sad, "We still got Ash here, but…Filly was like a little brother. No one's eva gonna replace him. If it weren't for him we mighta never met, and I might be workin' in a sweatshop right now…"

Behind them, Nellie carried a clipboard, and bitterly wrote down everything that happened and was being said. She'd give it to Basil to look over when he got here; anything Ratigan said could provide another clue, and Basil was better at picking them out than she was. She wondered if they were really going to get Fidget and Chula to patrol the streets for children or if it was just talk. At any rate, she was glad not to be a mother in this town, if Ratigan was putting himself in charge of their well-being.

"I did think Tiger mighta shown up though…" Tony said, looking around, "Is he too broken up to show or somethin?"

"He's still by the river…" Tanya replied, overhearing Tony, "I guess he just doesn't want to believe that they're gone."

"Can't say I blame him, poor guy," Tony sighed, "I guess he'll come around."

Tanya gazed over at Tony from behind her black veil, wondering if she should mention the crazy things Tiger had tried to tell her the night before. Or that feeling she had in her heart that told her Fievel was alive. As mournful as the funeral had made her, she really couldn't make herself fully believe that her brother was gone. But if Fievel was alive, it didn't mean that Waul and Ratigan were lying…did it? Whenever the nagging doubts crept into her mind she did everything she could to push them away. She wanted to believe Ratigan and Waul were nice. But wasn't that exactly how she felt the last time, when Waul was really plotting to kill everyone she knew? Tiger had planted the seeds of doubt in her mind, as much as she hated it.

"Ah, Tanya my dear," Ratigan said, suddenly putting a warm hand on her shoulder and making her flinch a little, "I'm about to go meet Mr. Waul back at the saloon, but first I want to know, how are you holding up? I know this is all dreadfully tragic. Think you can work tonight?"

"Oh, um…I-I'm alright," Tanya stammered, looking up at Ratigan, "My family needs the money, so I'll do my best…"

"Just understand that while Waul and I allowed you to perform some slow, sad songs last night, we can't have that every night or we'll bore or depress the audience. Mix some more upbeat songs in next time will you? Like that one about 'the girl you left behind', crowds seem to like that one."

"I will…"

"By the way, you do look rather fetching in black if I do say so," Ratigan gave a warm grin, "We might need to dress you in black more often."

Tanya blushed behind her veil, "Thanks, Mr. Ratigan."

"Do give my regards to your parents later on, I'll see you this evening promptly at 7 o'clock," Ratigan patted Tanya's cheek adoringly before taking his leave from the funeral, leaving Tanya's heart pounding in her chest. How could such a sweet, charming man be lying to her?

Sighing, she walked up to her grieving parents.

"Mama, Papa, I think I'm gonna go home and check on Yasha," she said, just wanting to go home and think, "You know how she loves to drive her babysitters nuts…"

"Go on zen," Papa said sadly, staring down at Fievel's tombstone.

"Y-you two going to be okay?"

"Ve've been through zis before…" he said, turning back toward her, "You haven't had any 'feelings' zis time, have you?"

Tanya tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Feelings in your gut," he answered, "Like Fievel's alive."

Mama turned to him, "You're talking nonsense."

"N-now that you mention it…" Tanya hesitated, remembering how much Papa had hated hearing her go on about it when they first came to New York, "I…I don't feel like he's gone, Papa. I have this feeling…like he's alive somewhere out there."

Papa gave a small smile, "You know…I do too."

"Oi, I can't listen to you two schmendriks," Mama muttered angrily.

"I am not saying it is certain, only zat it is possible," Papa said to her, "Anything is possible. Especially in America."

Tanya smiled a bit. Papa had learned to be more open-minded since they came to America, "I'll see you at home."

Nellie Brie could only look on, eves-dropping on the Mousekewitz family after Ratigan left. She was disgusted that Ratigan would flirt with Tanya at her own brother's funeral when he was her brother's murderer. But, with Ratigan gone now she had no need to torment herself any further. She could leave now. She finished up the last of her notes. She, like Vartan the night before, wanted badly to tell Tanya the truth, but Nellie knew only too well how hard it could be to get through to a smitten teenage girl. Maybe the opportunity would come along to prove to Tanya that Ratigan and Waul were evil, but for now it was too risky. Tanya could blow her cover.

Tony walked by with Bridget as more began to leave, "How are you doin', Ms. B?"

"About as well as one could expect," she sighed, walking along with them, "Going back to the saloon I take it?"

"Yeah, it's about time for my shift…" he said, downtrodden.

"I'll come with you then," she said, "I do know how close you were to Fievel, if you need to talk or anything."

"It's fine," Tony said, "I'm managing…"

"It's a good thing Ratigan's gonna make this town safer fer children, he is," Bridget said, holding her daughter's hand.

"Just like Waul promised Green River would be a utopia where cats and mice were friends?" Nellie asked bitingly, before realizing the mistake she'd made.

"What do ye mean by that?" Bridget asked, looking over at her.

"Hmm? W-well…I'm just saying that, with a little work this town can be like a utopia, l-like you all thought it was going to be when you moved here."

"I think it can be too," Bridget replied.

Nellie thought they'd bought it. She couldn't stand hearing Ratigan be praised after what he and Waul had done. How could someone as politically knowledgeable as Bridget fall for his tricks?

"Hot weather we've been having, hmm?" Nellie remarked, wanting to leave the subject for now.

After chatting on their way back to town Bridget and Aisling stopped at their house, while Tony continued with Nellie to the saloon. When they were finally alone, Tony finally got up enough nerve to ask Nellie a question.

"Nellie, I know you've been takin' notes and snooping since ya got here," he asked in a low voice, "Dat remark back there…you know something that we don't?"

"Hm? Well what would I know that you don't?"

"Quit playin' dumb wit' me, Nell," he said bluntly, "You said a few days ago dat you knew something about Olivia's dad. You told me to stay quiet about it, and I did. You asked me to letcha know if Waul came back, and a couple days later, he did. Now this happens…Filly's dead, and if you know anything I don't, I want in on it."

Nellie stopped walking when Tony confronted her, hugging her clipboard to her chest as Tony faced her.

"It's very complicated, Tony. I don't know if anyone might overhear me telling you. I do know something, but I haven't told you because I don't want to endanger you or myself. It's not as though I don't trust you."

"Endanger? What from? I ain't afraid of nothing. If there was somethin more to Filly and Olivia's death I'll-"

"Tony listen to me," Nellie whispered harshly, "We can't talk about this out in the open. Now, if I tell you anything, anything at all, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else, even Bridget, and that you won't do anything foolish. You'd have to act as if you don't know, and that might be very difficult. I'm not entirely sure if you're up to doing that, Tony…but it's important that I am not exposed."

Tony hesitated. He knew his own tendencies to rush into things without thinking ahead first. He didn't know if he could guarantee the safety of Nellie, himself, or his family for that matter.

"Alright Ms. B, I don't wanna be a liability to whatever plans you got goin," Tony concluded, "But I think I can chance a guess at what inside info you know anyways. And let me tell ya…if what I'm thinking is true, I'll help ya anyway I can."

Nellie nodded, "Alright Tony. I'll tell you this much…when I need you, I'll let you know. And you won't be in the dark forever."

The two of them walked into the saloon, which already had a group of mice smoking and playing poker at one of the tables.

"Guess I'm a few minutes late," Tony said moving quickly behind the bar, "I'll talk to ya later Nell, unless you want a drink."

"I have some things to type up," she answered, heading for the stairs, "But like I said, I promise to keep you filled in on everything, when I'm ready."

As she went off, Fidget and Chula came to sit at the bar.

"The boss'll excuse you for being late this time, mousey, since you had that funeral and all, but don't go makin' it a habit," Fidget said, "Now get me a whiskey."

"Yeah, make mine a bourbon, hehe," Chula added.

"Right, the usual then," Tony said, opening a cabinet with bottled liquor and then getting glasses to pour them in, "Yeah it's too bad about them kids, the whole town's in mourning over it. Everyone knew Filly."

"Awww boo hoo," Chula chuckled, "Accidents happen, hehe."

Tony looked back at them through the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, 'accidents' happen alright," Tony replied bitterly.

"And now the boss tells us we gotta babysit every little brat in town so he can get elected mayor," Fidget grumbled, "All because of two stupid kids."

Tony slid the glasses down the bar along with the bottles.

"Yeah well dat Ratigan sure loves kids," Tony said.

"Waul loves 'em too hehe…" Chula said, before whispering to Fidget, "Especially the tasty ones…"

Fidget chuckled. Tony pretended not to hear.

"Kinda sad how the Flavershams had such bad luck in Green River," Tony said, "First the dad gets eaten by a hawk, then the kid drowns."

"Yeah, poor Flavershams," Chula smirked.

Fidget gave an enthusiastic laugh, "Heh heh, well payback's a bit- err…I mean yeah, too bad about them Flavershams."

Tony raised frowned. Payback?

Chula gave Fidget a sneer, "I think the boss wants you for something, Fidget…"

"Huh? Wh-why do you say that? I uh, I didn't do anything."

"If you'll excuse us, bartender…" Chula said before grabbing Fidget by the wing and pulling him away. Fidget grabbed the bottle of whiskey before Chula dragged him out of the saloon.

Tony was mad. Incredibly mad. It didn't take a detective to see what was going on here, now that Tony had opened his eyes to it. But, he knew there wasn't much he could do. Waul and Ratigan had gotten rid of Fievel and Olivia, and got away with it clean. They could do the same to anyone else too. Including his family, if it came down to blackmail.

"I hope Nellie's got one hell of a plan," he said, before pouring himself a drink to try to calm his nerves.


	17. Chapter 16

Olivia and Fievel had been cuddling together in their sleep under a warm blanket in one of the teepees when Running Coyote opened the flap, causing sunlight to warm their faces as they opened their eyes.

"Alright children, let us eat and go soon, before the sun becomes too hot."

Upon realizing how closely they'd been cuddling in their sleep, both reacted with bashful embarrassment, for the second morning in a row.

"You're a nice pillow, Fievel," Olivia said with a giggle, before getting up.

"Maybe you should be the pillow next time," Fievel said, rubbing his back.

As they emerged, only some of the tribe members were awake. Remains from dinner were being cooked up for breakfast at the camp fire. They spotted Running Coyote sitting beside a pregnant woman, as she roasted the meat on a stick over the fire.

"There they are now," said Running Coyote to her.

"Is she your wife?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"I suppose you could call her that, though we have different customs. Her name is Shining Star. She is due to give birth with our child very soon."

"And…and you're still gonna leave her to help us?" Olivia asked.

"It is the chief's orders," he said, "Besides, I know the terrain of that part of the desert well."

"You're very brave and kind," Olivia said.

"Why thank you little one,' he said, patting her head.

Fievel and Olivia were seated, as they watched others preparing their food supply, wrapping meat and berries in animal skins and tying them to a prairie dog. Olivia couldn't stop watching the happy couple as they spoke in their native tongue and roasted their food. They seemed so content with one another. Could she and Fievel be like that one day? Maybe…it was finally time for them to say how they felt, she thought. Was it more normal for the boy to confess first? She thought so, her daddy had given her a long talk about the way love works a long time ago. Olivia was pretty sure Fievel felt the same way she did, after having spied on him and Tiger talking. It would be so much easier if they weren't so afraid.

But Olivia still felt bad for making Running Coyote help them when his mate probably needed him more. He could still be a good help, since even though Fievel had been lost in the wilderness before he wasn't very skilled at survival, even if he liked to pretend he was. It was a good thing this tribe was here or else they could have gone hungry, and it could have taken several days to get to where they wanted to go, if a predator didn't get them.

The Mousehican tribe members passed the meat over to Fievel and Olivia, who ate their fill, along with some berries.

"Okay, let us leave then. The journey should take no more than two moons at most."

Running Coyote led them to the prairie dogs. They were fitted with saddles that had supplies tied to either side.

"Could ye give me a boost up, Fievel?" Olivia asked.

"So you get to go in front?"

"Oh come on Fievel, ya always got to be in front when we rode Tiger."

Fievel rolled his eyes and laced his fingers together, squatting so Olivia could step into his hands and climb aboard. She then helped pull Fievel up. Running Coyote easily hopped onto his steed, saying his goodbyes to his mate.

"Okay, go Mr. Prairie Dog," Olivia said, patting its head with a smile. It began to run ahead, alongside the other. She used the reigns to steer it, rather expertly.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Fievel asked.

"I told ye about Toby, right?"

"Oh yeah," Fievel giggled, "I never rode anything other than Tiger before. And Tiger knows my language so I just tell him where to go."

"Aye, Toby knew what I was sayin' but he couldn't talk back," Olivia said, suddenly pondering how curious that was. Wylie Burp spoke, and could walk on two legs…why not Toby?

Running Coyote took the lead as they marched into the desert, not straying too far from the river as they went. The river was still tumultuous so it was dangerous to get too close, but Running Coyote was good at retrieving water from it even at it's speed. After a few hours had passed and Fievel and Olivia had finished off their canteen, Running Coyote took it and dismounted his prairie dog, finding a spot in the river where a line of rocks were jutting out and hopping onto them from an amazing distance, coming back having filled the canteen.

That afternoon they stopped under the shade of a cactus to eat their share of the rationed food supply for the trip. It was a good meal, and a lot better than scrunching up seeds or grass. Once finished, they waited until late afternoon to move on, letting their prairie dogs rest, eat and drink. When Running Coyote nodded off to sleep, sitting against the cactus, Olivia sat beside Fievel and gazed up at the clouds.

"Fievel, I'm so glad I've got you around," Olivia said, "I'd have drowned in that river fer sure otherwise, or been done away with in an even worse way."

"I'm glad I met you too," Fievel said with a smile.

"Ah, you're just sayin' that," she said, "Without me you'd be at home right now, not out in the desert lookin' ta save some guy ye don't even know, with a lass who's too much trouble. I owe you a lot."

"But without you I'd be a lot more bored," Fievel said, "Adventures like this are fun."

"Ya sure weren't havin' fun on that river."

"Oh…well without you I'd have crashed into one of those rocks and then drowned," Fievel reasoned.

"Without me ye wouldn't have been on a raft goin' down the rapids in the first place," she replied with a small sigh of guilt, "Tell me Fievel…why'd you decide to help me?"

"Well…because you're my friend."

"Is that it?" she asked, tilting her head, "You'd do the same thing fer Tiger or Tony?"

"I would," Fievel gave a nod.

"Hehe, but would ye cuddle with 'em every night and teach them songs?" she asked slyly.

"Umm…maybe…" Fievel looked down with a soft blush, knowing that it'd be pretty awkward doing that with Tiger or Tony.

"I wanna hear you and Tony singin' "Somewhere Out There" together then," she giggled.

"He's not gonna sing that with me," Fievel laughed at the thought of Tony singing along to that. He'd heard Tony sing before and it was pretty funny-sounding.

"Hehe, we'll make him do it when ye return," Olivia said, putting her hand on his, "And dontcha worry, I'll make sure you do return. In just a couple days, we'll be back home."

Fievel felt the warmth of her hand, and held it gently. He turned to look at her, as she stared back, fluttering her eyelashes cutely. Fievel could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"What are ye thinkin' aboat?" Olivia asked.

"Um…nothing much…" he lied.

Olivia felt safe with her hand wrapped in his. She couldn't stop staring at him. Inside she was just as nervous as he was, but at the same time, his presence comforted her. She leaned her cheek against his shoulder.

"Fievel?" she asked.

"Hm? What?"

"Ye aren't helping' me just because I'm a friend, are ye? Sure I know ye would do anything fer your friends, but…ain't there somethin' more behind it?"

"Oh, u-um…maybe you're right, Olivia…" he admitted nervously.

"What is the other reason then?" she asked, holding his hand tighter, ready for him to finally admit it so that she could too.

"Olivia I-I think…I think I like you," he said meekly, "As in, um…like-like you."

Olivia giggled, knowing what he meant, "I like-like ye too Fievel. An' I have for some time now. Ya really are my hero. I don't think I ever met anybody like you."

Fievel blushed, "W-well, I thought you were pretty when we first met, and I guess I wanted you to like me so I acted tough, e-except at first I didn't know why I was acting tough around you, but um…Tiger told me why I was doing it. Or he hinted at it. He knows about stuff like this."

Olivia gave an amused laugh, "Yer adorable when yer all shy an' blushing though. I like yer tough side a lot, but I think I've seen all yer sides now, and I like 'em all."

"Does this mean um…that you're my girlfriend?" he asked, fidgeting with his tail nervously.

"Hmm…me daddy once told me if'n I ever met a boy I fancied he had to meet them first and give 'em a big long talk before he'd ever let me have a boyfriend. When he told me that I still thought boys were gross, hehe. But if we…_when_ we find me daddy again, you can ask him if you can have me hand."

"Have your hand?" Fievel gave a confused look.

Olivia let go of his hand and stood up.

"Ye gotta say 'May I have your daughter's hand' and ye gotta bow an' sound like a gentlemouse," she explained, doing her impression of a British accent while bowing, "Then we'll tell me daddy all about our adventures. And we'll see if he like's you."

"What if he doesn't think I'm good enough?" Fievel gave a nervous look.

"My daddy will love ye when we tell 'im how ye took care of me when he got kidnapped, how ye helped me rescue him, an' how ye saved me from drownin'," Olivia said with confidence, "The only thing I might worry aboat is if he thinks I'm too young to have a boyfriend, but…well, either way we just hafta see."

Fievel suddenly felt like he was getting in way over his head, though indeed he'd had a crush on Olivia for some time. He just didn't imagine there being so many customs and rules to this sort of thing. He also realized with dread that now he'd endure endless doting from Tanya and his parents, and probably teasing on his sister's part.

"Will we still get to do the same things as before, like hang out and have fun? Wh-what's gonna be different now?"

"Oh, I think it'll be the same," she said, excited as her mind swirled with plans of the future, "Only now we get to hold hands, and we're not allowed to have a crush on anyone else. And, if me daddy says yes to you bein me boyfriend…we can kiss."

Fievel's face went red.

"But not a moment before then," Olivia concluded sternly, shaking her finger.

"Um…got it…" Fievel said in a near whisper.

Olivia giggled, rocking on her heels some, "But right now um…ye can kiss me hand if you like…yes, I think we're allowed to do that."

She held her hand out with a smile. Fievel blinked for a few moments, and then timidly took her hand, gently kissing the back of it. Olivia blushed and suddenly felt very giddy.

"That was nice, I guess…" Fievel said bashfully.

Olivia went to sit next to him again, giving him a hug, "So I guess we're um…just friends who like each other right now."

"We already were anyway," Fievel said, hugging back.

"Are we ready to continue on our path?" came the voice of Running Coyote, peering from the other side of the cactus. Olivia and Fievel were startled, having almost forgotten he was there.

"Oh, if'n yer ready ta," Olivia replied, slightly embarrassed.

"You two remind me of Shining Star and I when we were young," he said with a chuckle, "I hope that you will be happy in the future."

He untied the prairie dogs and fed them some berries before mounting his once again. Fievel helped Olivia onto her steed and then she pulled him up with her, and they rode north once again, Fievel resting his chin on Olivia's shoulder and holding on tight. They were making good time, and instead of stopping as the sun went down, Running Coyote ensured them that he would be able to make a fire later without aid from the sun's rays. So they rode long into the night, stopping near the river only when the moon was high in the sky.

"We will camp here," instructed Running Coyote, "Gather some kindling and I'll start a fire for us, and we will roast some of our meat. At this rate we will be at the mesa where the humans built their mine by late morning."

"We're that close huh?" Olivia asked somewhat sleepily, sliding off the prairie dog.

"Going on foot would have taken you many moons, little ones," Running Coyote said, rummaging through the supply pack until coming across two pebbles which he would use to start the fire.

"You know, if'n you really wanna be with yer wife, ye don't hafta take us the rest of the way," Olivia offered, "I know she's expecting."

Running Coyote considered this offer, "I wouldn't want to leave you on your own if it is unsafe. Are you certain you know the way from here?"

"We'll just follow the river," said Fievel, "When we see the town we'll know to move west and find the mountain where the mine is."

"And you will not require aid in rescuing those imprisoned?"

"We'll do it," Olivia said with determination, "We'll sneak in and get them out this time fer sure, now that we know what to look out fer."

Clearly wanting to be back with his wife, Running Coyote decided to take them up on it. He reached into his bag and handed Fievel a tomahawk, and gave Olivia a bow and arrow.

"Take these. I can always make more." Running Coyote said, "I will watch over you tonight so that no predators arrive. I will leave at dawn."

He put a hand on both their shoulders.

"Be safe, little ones," he said, before picking up the pebbles.

Olivia and Fievel both nodded, and went to retrieve dry grass and twigs for the fire.


	18. Chapter 17

Sometime after dawn broke, Olivia awoke to find that she and Fievel were alone at their campsite, aside from a prairie dog left behind for them, and some food for the last neck of the journey. Running Coyote must have really wanted to get back to his wife, she thought with a smile. She sighed dreamily and turned to look at Fievel. This time they'd been able to put a blanket on the ground and another on top of them, using a supply pack as a pillow. It was better than their first night in the desert. She nudged his shoulder a bit.

"Come on, Filly," she giggled, using his nickname with endearment, "Ye sleepyhead, why's it always that I got to wake ye up?"

Fievel groaned and stretched, turning to look at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Did Running Coyote leave already?"

"Yes, but he left some things fer us to take with." she answered, sitting up and getting out from under the covers, straightening her dress.

"Guess he can't wait to be a papa," Fievel remarked, rubbing his eyes, "Hm, lets make some breakfast, I don't think we're very far away now."

Olivia nodded. The fire had been reduced to smoking embers now, but she took out her magnifying glass and squatted down to restart the flames that way. Fievel unpacked the slices of meat and fruits.

"We'll be very good at camping after this," Olivia said with a smile, "But I don't think after this I'm gonna want to camp for a long time."

"Me neither," Fievel said, finding a stick to roast the meat on, kebab style.

"So this time, when we go into that mine, we gotta be very quiet," Olivia said, "I know it's my fault we were caught the last time, I ain't gonna make the same mistake again. This time we got weapons too."

"Yeah," Fievel held the meat over the fire, "I'm pretty good with a slingshot, maybe I'll be good with a bow and arrow."

"Ye want it then? I'll take the axe I guess…couldn't imagine usin' it on someone though no matter how much they deserved it…" Olivia shuddered.

"I know, I don't like the sound of it either," Fievel said, "But they did try and kill us, so I guess it's fair game if we're defending ourselves, right?"

"Right, only as a last resort," she said, "Maybe if me daddy's tied up or something I can use it ta cut his ropes. It can be a useful tool."

Once done cooking the two of them ate their breakfast in relative silence, their minds focused on the task ahead. They also fed the prairie dog and gave it plenty of water. Once finished they poured sand over the fire and packed their supplies, mounting the prairie dog and heading off, following the river. They only rode for about an hour and a half before the town of Green River became visible in the distance. Fievel's face lit up at the sight of home.

"We canno' return without savin' me daddy and Wylie," Olivia said, "I know ye miss yer family and friends, I miss 'em too actually."

"I know Olivia," Fievel said sadly, "Well, let's keep going toward the mine."

They changed directions and rode west, the mesa that the mine was built into already coming to view. But it was broad daylight out.

"Should we just go in? They're gonna have a guard or something, especially in the daytime," Fievel said.

"I know, but they probably got guards all the time," Olivia said, "We've got our weapons to protect us this time."

"I'm just saying we should be smart about this. We don't wanna be captured and killed for real this time."

"But if they think we're dead, then they think no one knows about the mine, they'll be caught off guard," Olivia said with confidence, "I canno' wait another day bein' without me daddy."

"Well okay, if you insist…"

"Aye, I do," she said, "Now if I'm thinking' correctly, Waul an' Ratigan will probably be in town. I bet they only come here at night after the saloon closes. And we don't hafta worry about Fidget or Chula either, they'll probably be in town too, and they ain't gonna be on the lookout fer us like before. Plus we ain't riding a big orange cat this time."

"What about the other cats?"

"We're small an' it'll be dark. I say we keep following the tracks in the mine until we find a clue."

"Alright, I'm with you Olivia."

Olivia smiled and guided the prairie dog toward the mine. As they got closer, their nervousness and excitement peaked. The two of them kept their eyes open sharply for any cats or for Chula and Fidget. But they didn't see anyone. Olivia took the prairie dog behind a rock, and they dismounted, removing their supplies. They didn't have much food left anyway, so they decided to eat it then and there.

"I guess this fella's free now," Olivia said, patting it's back, "Thanks for the ride, you can do what ye like now."

The prairie dog squeaked and chattered in reply, acknowledging the two of them as if to wish them luck before it turned and scurried off.

Fievel strapped a quill of arrows to his back and took the bow, while Olivia had a tomahawk in one hand and her magnifying glass in the other.

"Now don't make a sound…" she said quietly, peering around the rock at the entrance.

With a determined frown, she darted out to the entrance, Fievel following close behind and checking their surroundings, his arrow ready. They stopped just outside the entrance. Olivia perked her ears up and listened. A faint pounding echoed distantly from within, the same sound they had heard the last time.

"Is it clear?" Fievel asked in a whisper.

Olivia turned and gave a nod, hopping onto one of the steel bars of the mine track and following it. Fievel followed along closely, and soon there was less and less light. They were eventually surrounded by darkness, relying only on the cold metal beneath their feet and the pounding noise which became louder and louder. Olivia had to know what that sound was.

The tunnel went straight in until it seemed to curve downward, and turn slightly left. After coming around a corner though, the sound became louder, and light flickered on the walls. Keeping quiet, the two of them crept along, and hid behind a rock. Peeking around, they peered down the tunnel. Olivia tried not to gasp at what she saw.

"Put some muscle into it!" ordered Chula, as Wylie swung a pick axe at a pile of rubble that was blocking the tunnel. His leg was chained to the wall as he worked and sweated.

"If ya want this done faster ya should have kidnapped someone younger," he muttered back.

"Da boss wants that gold by the end of da week," said One-Eye, the cat sitting at a table against the rocky wall of the chamber and relaxing as he watched. The table had an oil lamp on it, illuminating the room, and was strewn with gadgets, screws and metal scraps.

"Yeah, and if he don't get it, he'll know who to blame," Fidget threatened, "But he won't take it out on you, heh heh, he'll take it out on the kids."

Fievel and Olivia exchanged glances. They hadn't told Wylie what they had done?

"Yeah yeah I know…" Wylie said, before stopping, "Wait a minute, I think I'm beginning to make it through here, there's a glimmer of something."

"Huh?" One-Eye grabbed the lamp, and walked over to inspect the rubble, "Say, the old dog's right. There's some gold in there."

"Pull it out!" Chula rubbed his hands together greedily.

One-Eye tried, but he couldn't fit his paw through the rocks, "Get that rat in here, he'll be able to drag it out."

"Hehehe, good idea," Chula said, "Hey Flaversham! Get in here and fetch us this gold nugget!"

"Daddy," Olivia breathed.

"Alright, bring meh over," came a familiar Scottish accent.

One-Eye let Hiram Flaversham climb into his paw, and he carried him toward the rubble while Wylie stood aside, wiping his forehead with his handkerchief. Fidget and Chula were on the ground, looking upward as Hiram slid through the cracks in the rocks.

"Hope the rocks don't cave in on ya!" Chula called up, "Of course, it'd be no big loss."

"Mah daddy…" Olivia blinked back angry tears, starting to breathe heavily. She clutched her tomahawk.

Fievel put his hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her, "Just wait…"

"Ah can't quite get it out," Hiram called out from the rubble, "Ye might hafta dig a bit further."

"Keep trying!" One-Eye ordered, "If you don't at least chip some of it off for us, you can forget about dinner."

"Or, you can _be_ dinner, hehe!" Chula cackled.

Unable to stand it any longer, Olivia gave out a roar and rushed out from behind the rock wielding her tomahawk, as Fievel watched helplessly. Fidget and Chula turned around, just in time to see her swing her weapon low, lopping off Fidget's wooden peg and sending him crashing to the floor with a thud.

"Who da _hell?_" One-Eye said as he watched the crazed young mouse, running at Fidget with her axe held high, Fidget holding his wings out pitifully, as if to plead for mercy.

Before the unstoppable rage could lead Olivia to do something she'd undoubtedly regret later, she was lassoed around the hips by a string of spider web from Chula, catching her off guard. He pulled her to the ground and dragged her closer to him as she struggled. Hearing the commotion, Hiram rushed through the hole in the rubble, recognizing his daughter immediately.

"Looks like we've got us a little injun," he said with amusement, grabbing her with his hands and holding her up.

"She cut off my peg!" Fidget exclaimed angrily.

Desperate, Fievel stepped out from behind the rock and drew his bow, taking aim at Chula.

"You leave her alone!" he yelled as he let loose his arrow.

Fidget and Chula turned their heads, and the arrow went clear through Chula's hat, knocking it off his head and becoming embedded into a wooden support beam. Taking advantage, Olivia swung her tomahawk at the nearest thing she could reach.

There was a thump, followed by a piercing screech.

Chula let go of Olivia and screamed in agony, falling to the ground, one of his eight legs having been severed clean off. His green blood spurted from the wound. Olivia, shocked by what she had just done, got to her feet and stared in horror.

Having seen enough, One-Eye rolled up his sleeves and got ready to stomp Olivia dead; that is until Wylie came up from behind and threaded the handle of his pick-axe across One-Eye's throat, putting him in a chokehold.

"Get outta here while ya still can, son!" he shouted to Fievel as One-Eye squirmed and clutched at the pick-axe, "Take Hiram and the girl with ya!"

"But what about you?" Fievel asked.

"Just scram! Worry about me later!"

Hiram looked to Wylie with a nod and quickly hopped down to the ground, taking Olivia's hand.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Let's go, Olivia!" He said as pulled her along, only to come to a jolting halt as Fidget grabbed her ankle.

"Stupid kid, why didn't you die?" he spat, holding on tight.

Olivia kicked him in the face with her other foot, and he let go, clutching his face in pain as Chula continued to howl, and One-Eye struggled to break free of Wylie's grapple.

"Come on!" Fievel said, and the three of them ran back through the tunnel, following the railing, as fast as they could go.

They ran, not saying a word, until seeing light at the end of the tunnel. They were almost free. But…two silhouettes stepped through the mouth of the mine shaft. The three of them skidded to a stop, as Waul and Ratigan stood staring down at them, looking baffled.

"Step aside!" Fievel shouted, pointing his arrow up at Waul.

"They're alive!" Ratigan said, in shock.

"Yeah, ya ain't gonna get away with tryin' ta kill us, we'll make sure everyone knows whatcha did!" Olivia said, brandishing her tomahawk, "Ah cut off Chula's leg, an' I can cut of yer head if ya give me reason to!"

Hiram frowned, "So ya tried to hurt me daughter, from what I can gather. That wasn't part of the deal, Ratigan!"

Ratigan looked up at Waul, before turning to the three of them with a grin, "So, the children think they're tough now, with their new toys…"

He reached into his coat and pulled out a mouse-sized handgun, making the three of them freeze in their tracks.

"I'm afraid I'll have to show these little Indians how the west was won," Ratigan said with a sinister chuckle, pointing the gun at Olivia.

"Such ruffians these children turned out to be," said Waul, adjusting his monocle, "Leave them out in the desert for a couple days and they become savages."

"Ya harm one hair on either of 'em, and I'm not workin' for ye anymore," said Hiram, "You can kill me or do whatever you like, but you ain't gettin' your robotic presidential candidate unless you leave 'em be."

"Oh my dear Mr. Flaversham, you drive a hard bargain," Ratigan said, cocking his pistol, "Tell them to drop their weapons, and we'll negotiate."

Olivia and Fievel looked over at Hiram, who sighed, "Kids, put the weapons down."

Olivia's face fell, and she dropped her tomahawk on the ground. Fievel watched her, and then sadly placed his bow and arrow on the ground as well.

"That's much better," said Ratigan, "Now back into the mine with you."

"Ya ain't gonna hurt them, right?" Hiram warned.

"Oh, we won't hurt them much," he answered, walking them back into the tunnel, "As long as you do exactly what we tell you to do, at the rate we tell you to do it."

"Daddy, I-I'm sorry…" Olivia said hopelessly.

"Who knows, this could be a good thing," Ratigan said as he kept the gun pointed into Fievel's back, "Having the children so close should be excellent for your work ethic, Mr. Flaversham. Hearing their screams every time you fail to meet a deadline."

"As sheriff I think I'll need to incarcerate them for the good of the public," Waul said, lighting an oil lamp, "They're a threat to society, after all. Juvenile delinquents."

Chula's cries could still be heard echoing through the tunnels. Waul wasn't too concerned, though it did sound like the children really had put their weapons to use.

Ratigan chuckled, "Yes, you can charge them for assaulting an officer for whatever they did to Chula. Its all perfectly legal."

The three of them were forced to listen to the villains gloat all the way back down into the tunnel. When they reached the end, they'd seen the chaos left in the wake of their escape attempt. Wylie was on the ground, One-Eye eventually powering out of the grapple and throwing him down. Fidget was pulling himself along with his wings, while Chula gave shouts of pain due to his newly amputated limb. He'd tied his neckerchief around his body to stop the bleeding.

"Boss!" One-Eye exclaimed, "It was crazy, these two kids ran in here and started trying to hack Chula and Fidget to death, then that old geezer comes up from behind me and tries ta choke me out with his pick-axe!"

"I do so abhor violence," Waul scoffed, looking down at Chula. He picked the tarantula up by his abdomen, "You can still walk with seven legs, right?"

"I-I think so, boss…" he stammered, panting.

"I think I'll give you the honor of locking the children up in the canary cage then," Waul said, placing Chula back on the ground.

Chula shot a look of pure hatred at Olivia, "With pleasure, boss. But, ain't we gonna kill them now?"

"Oh, not while there's still work to be done," Ratigan answered, "And with them up in that cage, work will get done a lot more quickly around here. I don't think Wylie wants to see them hurt any more than Mr. Flaversham does, am I right?"

Wylie sat up, panting and groaning, the throw to the rocky ground having knocked the wind out of him, "No sir, Ratigan…"

"But we can put you in charge of administering punishment toward the children if our demands are not met," Waul said.

"Oh good, boss, heh heh heh…" Chula got a psychotic look in his eye.

"So, place them in the cage, will you Chula?" Waul asked.

Chula shot spider web at the two of them, who squeaked with fear as Chula pulled them over toward him. He held them with one hand, and stumbled forward, the missing leg giving him somewhat of an uneven limp. He climbed up the wall, where there was a black bird cage hanging from the ceiling.

"Ya wanna know why there were bird cages in these old mines, you little bastards?!" he asked, jumping onto the cage with them and opening the door, "Because if there was ever a leak of toxic gas, the birds would die and the humans would know it was time to scram! Heeeheehehehee!"

He threw Fievel into the cage hard. He bounced on the metal floor, hitting his head. He then held Olivia up before him, giving her a nightmarish glare that made her gasp, before hurling her into the cage. Her head hit one of the bars on the inside of the cage before she fell to the floor, making the whole cage swing. He slammed the door shut, and used his web to come back to the ground.

"Right then, seems like everything's in order once again," Waul said, "We'll be back to check in once the saloon closes, and someone will take your shift soon One-Eye."

" Good, cuz it's been an exhausting day on the job," One-Eye said, picking up Hiram and placing him back on the desk, putting a small cuff around his ankle that was chained to a nail going through the wood on the table.

"Now back to work!" Ratigan ordered, "Chula and Fidget, you can come back to town with us for some medical attention."

"Th-thanks boss," said Fidget with a sniffle, his nose bloody from Olivia's kick.

"Carry him for us Chula, won't you?" Waul asked.

"But I'm missing a leg!"

"Just do it, you ignorant little git. You have seven more. You'll live."

Fidget pulled himself onto Chula's back as he griped, hobbling along behind as the four of them exited. Wylie groaned again, picking up his pick-axe and hammering at the rubble, while Hiram shook his head and gazed on at the prototype of his robot, now just a bundle of gears and metal limbs. And up above, Olivia and Fievel struggled to break free of the spider web, the two of them unable to hold back their tears of pain and hopelessness.

"O-only Basil can save us now…" Olivia said, sniffling sadly before breaking out into a sob.


	19. Chapter 18

"Is he asleep?"

"I think so, children."

Olivia sighed in relief, peering down from the canary cage at One-Eye, who was sitting with his chair leaning against the wall, fast asleep. It was late in the night now. Fievel and Olivia had been waiting for this chance.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry we couldn't save ya," Olivia said sadly, hanging onto the bars and looking down at the desk where his workshop had been arranged, "An' now that we're here ya hafta work even harder…"

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't ye worry my dear Olivia," Hiram answered, "Ahm just glad yer okay, it's so nice to see you again. I've been so worried. Wylie told me you'd been stayin' with the Mousekewitz family after I disappeared, but for the past few days I didn't hear a thing because they've been keeping Wylie in here to be a slave."

"It was brave what you two kids did," Wylie spoke up, sitting and resting against a rock from the rubble, "It almost worked too, if it hadn't been for Waul and Ratigan coming to check on us at that exact moment. You two handled yourselves well."

"You think so Wylie?" asked Fievel.

"It was violent, yes, but I think it needed to be," Wylie said.

"I missed with my arrow," Fievel said in disappointment.

"Don't matter. You think I've hit the mark with my gun every time I shot it?"

Fievel smiled a little, and then looked over at Olivia, who hung her head low between the bars.

"Cheer up, my little Olivia," Hiram said, "Tell me all that's happened to you. Tell me what they tried to do to you."

Olivia sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, before beginning to tell about her and Fievel's secret trips to his raft on the river, how they'd always made her feel safe and relaxed, until Waul and Ratigan found out about it, and sent them down the rapids.

"Fievel was scared, so I steered us through the worst of it," she explained, "He don't like rushing water on account of it reminds him when he fell off the boat to America."

Fievel looked down in embarrassment, wondering if Hiram was going to be mad about that point.

"But when we went over a waterfall we lost the raft. Ah can't swim well, but Fievel pulled me outta the water. He saved me, daddy."

"Oh did he now?" Hiram folded his arms as he looked up at the cage.

"I guess I did," Fievel said shyly.

"Don't be shy Fievel," Olivia poked his side, "If'n it weren't for you I might not even be alive. Anyways, after that we had to camp out in the desert. On our way to the mine to save ye, we met some Indians, and a nice man named Running Coyote helped us most of the rest of the way."

"And then you made the rescue attempt with his weapons."

"Aye…" Olivia replied, sad that it had ended up like this.

Hiram looked to Fievel and gave a smile, "Ah hafta thank you laddie, for takin' such good care of me daughter through all of this. She ain't never been on her own before, except the first time I was kidnapped."

"Oh, y-you're welcome, Mr. Flaversham sir," he said respectfully.

"He's been good to me daddy," Olivia said, "Without him I don't know how I woulda coped. We saved each other's lives."

"I owe you a lot fer that, my boy. Olivia's all ah got left, and ta think she was in such danger," he rubbed his temples, "Don't go blamin' yourselves for anything. It was my own fault, ah didn't know such a deal was too good to be true when those kids fooled me into movin' here."

Olivia and Fievel exchanged glances. Fievel knew what Olivia wanted him to ask next, but he didn't have the courage.

"Daddy, ya said you owe Fievel, right?" Olivia asked, "Can he ask fer something' now?"

Fievel shook his head fearfully, "Olivia, I don't think I'm read-"

"Hm? What's the boy want? Afraid I canno' give him much now, from down here."

"Ask him!" Olivia whispered, "Do the bow too!"

"Oh, umm…well Mr. Flaversham…" Fievel shakily got to his feet, "I was wondering if um, if I could have your daughter's hand?"

Fievel bowed in the cage timidly, as Hiram's jaw dropped a little.

"It's 'may I have your daughter's hand', silly!" Olivia scolded.

"Well I'll be, kid's a regular gentleman," Wylie said in amusement, "Now I don't remember teachin' him that."

"Ah so…ya fancy one another do ye?" Hiram gave a warm smile, "Ah take it Olivia must have remembered that talk we had aboat boys…but ah didn't think she'd meet a boy she liked this soon."

Olivia gave a concerned look, "Uh oh…daddy, am I too young?"

"Let me finish dear," Hiram replied, "Olivia's special to me, after we lost her mother she became mah everything. I'm very protective of her. And if I'm to give her away, I want someone who'll take care of her, treat her nice, and be an honorable young man with a strong upbringing."

"Fievel's all of those things, and he's always treated me nice and took care of me," Olivia said.

"Aye, I think he is an honorable young man, and he's going to grow up strong. Ah haven't had a lot of time to meet his family, but Bernard's a good man too. We'll hafta get to know them and have a good discussion aboat it. However, based on all that's happened in the past few days, ah think you've proven yerself worthy, lad."

Fievel smiled a little, "Really?"

"Indeed. And Olivia, yer positive that this is the boy ya fancy most?"

Olivia nodded, "I love him, daddy."

Fievel gave a flustered smile, hearing her say that, "I uh…love her too…"

"That's what's most important. I'll give ya me daughter's hand, Fievel, but just know that I'll be keeping' a close eye on ya. Not that I don't trust ye or nothing, it's just that yer both still young."

"Oh thank you daddy, thank you so much," Olivia hugged Fievel tightly and he blushed, "Now yer my boyfriend, Fievel."

"I want her home by supper every night," Hiram joked, making light of their current situation, "And the only reason I'm lettin' ya sleep so close together for now is because I canno' get ya out of that cage."

Olivia giggled and gave Fievel a short peck on the lips that made his fur stand on end. It was officially okay for them to kiss now.

Wylie looked up at the cage fondly, "Seems like just yesterday that boy rolled into town askin' me for help. They sure grow up fast."

"Aye, and it feels like yesterday my Olivia was sittin' in her baby carriage, waving the rattle I made fer her and looking out at the world with such curiosity in her eyes," Hiram said with a hint of sadness mixed with joy, "But she's growin' up, its only fair that I let her be happy."

After a few moments of joyful cuddling, Olivia peeked down at her father again, "Anyways, we'll be outta here soon, because Basil's coming."

Hiram's ears perked up and he looked to make sure their cat watchman was still sleeping, "Oh, I meant ta ask you aboat that…ya said something like that after you were thrown in the cage."

"Nellie Brie is sending for him, she's his girlfriend I think," Olivia said.

Fievel nodded, "But it's gonna take a long time for the letter to get there."

"Ya talked to this Nellie before the raft incident?"

Olivia nodded, "Don't worry daddy, we won't be here forever. I know he'll help us, because he has to. He just has to."

She yawned a bit and hugged Fievel again.

"Why don't you two get some sleep," Hiram said, "I'll be up for a little longer."

"Okay, goodnight daddy," she said, feeling happy to have both her father and Fievel nearby, even given the circumstances.

* * *

**London, England. Two Weeks Later…**

"You know Dawson, there hasn't been a single challenge worthy of a detective of my sheer caliber since dear old Ratigan dropped to his death," Basil said, reading through the day's issue of _The Illustrated London Mouse _over a spot of tea and crumpets, still in his robe and slippers "No one's tried to steal the crown jewels, or rob the Natural History Museum of priceless artifacts, or hold a high-ranking politician hostage."

Dawson lifted a furry eyebrow, sitting in the chair opposite of his in Basil's living room, "Growing nostalgic for your old nemesis?"

Basil looked up at the picture he kept on his mantelpiece, that of Ratigan with his smug grin. Beside it sat the bell Ratigan used to summon his cat, a symbol of his defeat now.

"Hardly. What I'm nostalgic for is a good case. One that really requires a lot of thought. Criminals that aren't so phenomenally stupid. I can already feel my brain begin to atrophy. All we've had in the past six months are petty thefts, burglaries, muggings, breaking up street gangs of young hooligans."

"Ratigan spoiled you, I'm afraid," Dawson chuckled, "The big cases don't happen every day you know."

Basil puffed on his pipe, skimming the newspaper for relevant articles. Perhaps his services were required somewhere outside of London, if things were so dull in the city lately.

"Hm, look here Dawson, seems to be another burglary just two blocks away from the one we investigated yesterday," Basil noted, quite forgetting his previous complaints as the gears in his brain began to turn. He tossed the newspaper aside and walked over to the map he kept posted on the wall, full of colored pins. Basil placed another pin over the latest burglary. "I'm sensing a pattern here. Perhaps if I can determine what that pattern is I can figure out where they'll strike next…"

Dawson gave an amused smile, "Well at any rate I don't think your brain is going to 'atrophy' anytime soon. You'll always find something to do."

Basil wasn't listening. He was busy making calculations in his head. The pattern seemed to correlate with something, but he couldn't quite figure out-

"More tea, Basil?"

Having completely lost his train of thought, he turned to his maid Ms. Judson, "I'm quite occupied at the moment, so I must decline. Go ask Dawson."

He turned back to the map irritably, rubbing his chin. Ms. Judson shrugged. He was in one of his snappy moods. Perhaps it would pass in another minute or two when he moved onto the next radically different mood. She turned to head back to the kitchen, before suddenly stopping and turning around again.

"Oh, one more thing Basil. The mail came. I put it on the kitchen table."

"Yes yes, very well. I'll attend to it later."

"One of the envelopes is from America…"

Basil's eyes widened and he turned to her. She wore a sly smirk.

"Very well then Ms. Judson…I'll attend to the mail now."

Dawson began to pull himself up from his chair, but as Basil walked by he pushed him back down, "Relax dear Dawson, I'll only be a few minutes. Perhaps see what you can make of those burglaries, will you? You're an intelligent man, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Basil patted Dawson's head before rushing to the kitchen, closing the door behind him. Dawson knew Basil was a man of many peculiarities. One of his peculiarities seemed to be not wanting anybody else to read his mail, or even look at it. He couldn't say why, except just plain paranoia. And what could be so important coming from America when before he'd dismissed the arrival of mail? Sighing, Dawson pulled himself out of the chair and walked over to the map, seeing if he could find any sort of pattern, though he suspected there probably wouldn't be one. Only criminal masterminds like Ratigan preferred to work in patterns, and with him gone, there were only thugs left.

In the kitchen, Basil sifted through the envelopes until coming across the one addressed from Green River. The one from Nellie. Paying no attention to the others, he took it and quickly exited the kitchen to his study down the hall. His study was a cluttered room, book shelves on three of the four walls, and a desk against the final wall, covered in stacks of papers, more books, maps and things. Above the desk were newspaper clippings pinned to the wall, below those, sitting atop the desk, a framed photograph of Nellie Brie.

Taking a letter opener, he broke the seal on the envelope, and opened it, removing the typewritten paper from within. He couldn't help but smile. It was one of the only things that filled him with genuine happiness, reading her letters. What story had she dug up in Green River? Had she been able to expose this Cat R. Waul fellow? And more importantly, was she any closer to quitting the Daily Nibbler and journeying to London? Basil cleared his mind, and simply read.

**Dear Basil,**

**I'm not entirely certain how to even begin to tell you what's happened, these past few days. I'm afraid by the time this letter reaches you, it could be too late. I suppose the best way to do it is to just tell you. There's no way to really soften the blow. I hope that you're sitting down. It's about Ratigan. I do believe that the reports on his death have been greatly exaggerated. He's here in Green River, with that peg-legged bat. He's teamed up with Cat R. Waul. The girl and her father I told you about, the ones who I believed Waul was trying to swindle; they're the Flavershams. Hiram and Olivia. Hiram has been kidnapped again. Ratigan put on a big rally at Green River where Waul was named sheriff, and then Ratigan announced his candidacy for mayor. Olivia is alright for now, she's been living with the Toponi family, who I'm sure you remember from back in New York; if not you'll remember the Mousekewitz's, who initially took her in. But I don't know how long she'll be safe, I believe they simply forgot to kidnap her. I would help but I don't want to blow my cover. And I don't know if I can stand up to Waul and Ratigan myself.**

**I hope that, if these revelations haven't made you faint yet, you'll immediately get on the next boat to America, Basil. We need you. It may already be too late. Hurry please…just hurry.**

**Love,**

**Nellie**

Still wearing a smile, the expression having been frozen onto his face as soon as he noticed the word 'Ratigan', he put the letter down. Giving a few short chuckles, he stared up at the ceiling.

"Ratigan…alive…no. No that couldn't be. He…he fell. I saw him. He fell. He's dead. Dead and gone. Dead and…"

His gaze drifted to a newspaper clipping reporting on Ratigan's death. "Criminal Mastermind Falls to Death in Vicious Duel - No Body Recovered."

"No body…no…body…"

He looked back down at the letter.

"No, this is all some ruse on her part to get me to visit her," he said with a chuckle, "Now I get it! Hahaha! Oh you clever little thing, Nellie. You almost had me there!"

Basil read the note over again, laughing all the while. He picked it up and gave a crazed cackle. Until, when holding it up to the desk lamp, he noticed handwriting on the other side of the paper. He turned it around.

**_'P.S. And no, this isn't a joke, Basil. As much as I long to see you again and would love to have you come to America, this is serious.'_**

Basil's hands began to tremble. He dropped the note. "Ratigan…Ratigan!"

He burst out of his study and ran to the living room, opening a closet and dragging a suit case out, flinging clothes all about. Dawson and Ms. Judson were befuddled. He instantly began shoving clothing into it, then carrying it to his chemistry set and packing his scientific instruments, his microscope, his magnifying glass.

"Basil? Are you…quite alright?" Dawson asked.

Basil gave him a crazed look, "Ratigan!"

"My word, what are you-"

Basil pushed Dawson aside and went to his chair, grabbing his violin and his pipe, shoving them into the suit case.

"Good heavens, Basil!" Ms. Judson declared, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm going to America. Right now."

Dawson was puzzled, "America? Why on Earth would you-"

"Because Ratigan!"

Dawson was almost certain that Basil had finally gone off the deep end.

"Do you er…want me to accompany you?"

"How fast can you get packed?" Basil asked.

"I would um…need a little bit of time to go home and fetch a few essentials…"

"No, sorry. Leaving now. Right now."

He closed his suit case, which was bulging at the sides, and picked it up, heading for the door, opening it.

"Basil!" Ms. Judson called out. He stopped in the doorway.

"What is it!?"

"You're still in your robe."

Basil turned around and raised his finger, about to yell at her, when he froze, and looked down at himself. He looked back at Dawson and Ms. Judson. He then dropped his suitcase, and bolted for his bedroom.

"I say, do you have any idea what's gotten into him?" Dawson asked.

"Well…maybe a slight one," she said, "He wanted it kept a secret, but maybe I ought to just tell you. I think you have a right to know now, dearie."

"Secret? My word, what kind of secret?"

"Well you see, Basil went on a secret trip to America, about four years ago, to find some artifacts Ratigan had sold on the black market to someone in New York City. And while there he eh…he fell in love with a reporter."

"Basil, in love?" Dawson was taken aback. Basil was the most anti-social person he'd ever met. He'd begun to think Basil simply didn't have time to pine after women. But all this time, he'd had a secret lover in America?

"He figured if anybody ever found out, his enemies might target her. Only reason I found out is because he asked me to read his mail to him once while he was busy, guess he didn't expect a letter from Nellie Brie. Never asked me to do it again after that."

"I do suppose that makes sense, his wanting to protect her. Especially when Ratigan was still around. But I still can't help but feel somehow betrayed, why couldn't he have told me?"

"Basil's not one to show his true emotions very often," she said, "You know, the sentimental ones."

Basil stormed out of his bedroom, fully clothed now, but with a crooked collar and a tie that was only halfway fastened.

"Basil, Ms. Judson just told me about er…Nellie, was it?"

Basil picked up his suitcase, "I suppose it's about time you found out. Sorry I didn't tell you before old friend. With any luck though you'll be able to meet her, if I come back from America."

"If?"

"Yes, if. This will be a very dangerous mission. But you'll undoubtedly hear all about it later, whatever happens. Now farewell, both of you. I must be off. Now." Basil closed the door behind him and hastily walked down the street, heading straight for the nearest pier.

"Well…care for some more tea?" Ms. Judson asked.

"I do believe I've had my share of tea for today, Ms. Judson." Dawson answered, having quite a lot to digest. Why was Basil screaming about Ratigan, anyway?


	20. Chapter 19

The clinking of glasses and the smell of cigarette smoke hung in the air as the saloon piano played softly, Tanya singing and dancing in a tight, form-fitting black leotard, ruffles of blue feathers at her shoulders and thighs and a big feather in her hair, her legs bare aside from a single garter around her left thigh.

"_Tangerine, she is all they claim,_

_With her eyes of night and lips as bright as flame._

_Oh she's got the guys on the run, _

_But her heart belongs to just one,_

_Her heart belongs to Tangerine…"_

She winked at Ratigan who sat near the stage with Fidget and Chula, smoking a long cigarette through a filter and sipping wine. The others were playing poker; the three orphan boys from New York were with them. Ratigan chuckled gently, mesmerized by Tanya's voice and beauty. Waul, not being able to fit into the mouse bar, was handling things outside the walls with the cats and dogs. But little did Ratigan realize he was being glared a hole through from two young men at the bar, Tony and Vartan.

"Man, it's been two weeks of 'dis now," Tony griped, "Now long does Nell want us to put up wit' dis?"

Tony had eventually let Nellie know he'd figured out Waul and Ratigan had assassinated Fievel and Olivia. He did agree to stay out of the situation and wait for the arrival of Basil, but it was getting harder every day. He didn't want Tanya falling for scum like Ratigan or Waul. Ratigan was more her species, so she'd taken a special liking toward him it seemed.

"Maybe two or three more week," Vartan replied quietly. No one else was really at the bar, everyone having grabbed a seat at the table to get a closer look at Tanya, "We must protect her, until then."

"Ya mean Tanya?" Tony asked, "Yeah, I know…I don't like seein' dis one bit. I mean eh…seein' her flirt wit' Ratigan, not da performance itself…"

"I could watch her perform all day," Vartan said with a small grin.

He patted Vartan's shoulder, "Why don'tcha say hi to her sometime? Or 'barev', whatever it is in your language?"

He looked down, "No, I could not. Not before it is safe to tell her the truth."

"So yer just gonna spy on her and draw pictures of her in dat sketchbook until then?" Tony chuckled, "She might think yer some kinda creepy stalker if she finds ya doin' dat before you've said hi to her."

He couldn't understand all of the words Tony was using, but he did get the idea.

"I cannot help but admire her from afar," Vartan said.

"Heh, well she'd be a nice catch," Tony said, cleaning a mug, "Ya know when I saw Bridget da first time, I didn't waste any time at all. I just grabbed a flower and gave it to her, and then we kissed, and dat was dat. Too bad for you though, I think Tanya's more into bad boys."

Vartan stared on as the song ended and the curtains closed. The room filled with claps, as Ratigan walked onto the stage.

"Thank you dear friends," he said, "I'm afraid that's all for tonight though, it is 2 in the morning after all."

The room filled with disappointed groans.

"The diva will be here tomorrow night, rest assured," Ratigan said, "Now go home, and don't forget to register to vote. The election is in two weeks."

With that, everyone not in Ratigan's gang got up, some drunkenly stumbling, and filed out the doors. Vartan, figuring the night air might do him some good, ventured outside as well. Tanya went up to her dressing room, quick to change into something less revealing for her walk home.

Ratigan walked up to the bar, "Alright Mr. Toponi, you're excused."

"Thanks boss…" Tony said, though he wanted to punch the teeth out of Ratigan's grin.

Ratigan turned to his underlings, "Alright then, to the main bar. Let's see how Waul did tonight in terms of profit."

"Heh heh, we gonna get our paycut today?" asked Simon, the bespectacled orphan mouse.

Ratigan waited for Tony to exit before answering, "Oh I think you will…the mine is finally starting to yield gold, after all. Soon we'll all be basking in wealth."

He led them through a mousehole-shaped door in the wall. Waul's bar was empty now as well.

"Ah, Mr. Ratigan, things went smoothly I presume?" Waul asked, sitting at a table near the bar, the smell of smoke and beer hanging in the air. He was slightly tipsy, finishing off another glass of fine wine.

"Indeed," he said, walking up to Waul's chair.

Waul knelt down and picked Ratigan and the three orphans up in his paw, placing them on the table and moving a mouse-sized table over for them to sit at, with little chairs. Chula, who still walked with a slight limp due to his missing leg, simply climbed up the table leg, while Fidget flapped his way up to the top.

"I take it my diva is still drawing a crowd?" Waul asked with a grin.

"Oh she's been simply wonderful for business," Ratigan said fondly, "Our profit margin is through the roof. Especially now that we're advertising her in nearby towns."

"Very good, I know that if she can charm me enough not to eat her like the mouse she is, she's enough to charm anyone," Waul said, taking another swig of wine, "Terribly hard work, keeping up this 'vegetarian' act. I haven't eaten a mouse in weeks. It's terrible for a cat's digestion to go too long without meat. And fish just doesn't have the same beautiful taste."

Ratigan chuckled, and looked over at the three orphans, who were dealing out another hand of poker amongst themselves. Now that they already had the Flavershams, these orphans had merely been tag-alongs, working behind the scenes, sometimes put to work at the mine watching over their prisoners. Perhaps they could afford to part with one of them. It would be less money to pay out to a lackey they didn't need.

"Well, you know if it's that difficult, perhaps you could …satisfy your craving for a Caesar salad with a croissant," Ratigan offered, nudging his head toward their mouse employees.

"Heh heh, hey boss, can I have a 'croissant' too?" Chula asked.

"Not now, Chula, you'll get to have your mouse haggis as soon as we no longer require the services of the Flavershams," Waul answered, finishing off his wine, "As for me, I'll go for the kosher meat. I'll finally get to have mouse tartar with that little brat Fievel."

"Aww," Chula drummed his fingers on the table.

Waul gazed down at the three orphans, licking his sharp teeth. The fat one. That's who he wanted.

"I say, Roc, is it? I think I'll give you your weekly pay first."

The three mice looked up.

"Saaay, you cheatin' us?" Sammy asked, "Why does he get paid first?"

"Yeah what gives, boss?" asked Simon.

"Oh…you'll get yours soon enough. I'm paying you alphabetically, yes that's it."

The three of them thought about it, "Q, R, S…dammit, he's right ain't he?"

Roc gave a satisfied grin, "Heh, sucks to be you guys. Alright Waul, fork over the dough."

"I have it right backstage, if you'll accompany me," Waul said, picking the mouse up by his tail, "Right behind those curtains…"

"Man, I'm going to bed then," said Simon irritably, "Ain't got enough money to gamble with now anyway."

"Yeah, let Roc catch up with us." said Sammy, as the two of them slid down the leg of the table and were out the door.

"How very convenient," said Ratigan, "I believe this will be rather loud."

After having washed her makeup off and changed into a modest dress, Tanya came out of her dressing room, just across the hall from Nellie's apartment. It had been a good show that night. She'd come to enjoy performing in front of big crowds, her stage fright had all but vanished. She was doing what she loved. And though she was sure her papa wouldn't like it, she enjoyed wearing the outfits she performed in too. Maybe one day she could perform somewhere big, like San Francisco, or back in New York. Maybe even Broadway! She knew Miss Kitty would be in her dressing room too after her performance, and it was normal for her to say hi to her old mentor before going home. Miss Kitty's dressing room was backstage, near the cat's bar, where Tanya occasionally performed too. She turned a corner to the backstage area…when she saw Cat R. Waul standing behind the curtain, a mouse dangling from his paw.

"Hey boss, this is starting to hurt," Roc said, "Put me down and give me my money, will ya?"

Waul gave a chuckle, "Oh I'll put you down alright…"

"Huh?"

"It's been so long since I had mouse meat…and you have so much meat on you…"

Roc began to scream, until Waul brought the mouse to his mouth and, shutting his jaws, bit the mouse in two. It was a bloody display. Tanya's eyes went wide with shock, and she felt her stomach churn, as she stayed hidden behind the corner. Waul dabbed his face with a handkerchief from his pocket before finishing the rest of the mouse off, blood dripping into a puddle on the ground. Tanya put her hand over her mouth and hyperventilated. She was going to be sick.

"Mmm delicious…." Waul said, opening the curtain and passing through, "I think I'll pick a leaner mouse next time…far too much fat on the meat. Very juicy though."

Tanya heard Ratigan give a chuckle, "Ah, you're so much more amusing than my cat Felicia was back in London. I used to feed her mice all the time."

"Yes well, any time you have some trash to dispose of, namely of the rodent persuasion, just let me know."

"Hehehehe, too bad you couldn't have just done that to Fievel and Olivia, instead of pushing them down the river," Chula chimed in.

"Yeah heh heh, would have been a lot better for all of us if you'd just ate them," said Fidget.

"It was your stupid idea now wasn't it?" Ratigan snapped.

Tanya put her hands to her cheeks in horror. Her body trembled and she stepped back, before tripping on the hem of her dress and falling backward on her behind. She crawled back down the hall, on the verge of nausea. Everything, everything had been a lie. That poor mouse she'd just seen get killed by Waul…her brother and Olivia…

Tiger was right!

She staggered to her feet, tears rolling down her cheeks, and ran, back through the mouse bar, off the stage and out the door. She ran aimlessly down the wooden sidewalk, just wanting to run to her bedroom and lock herself in. How could she ever go back to work after seeing something like this? She still felt sick to her stomach, every time she shut her eyes she saw Waul having his snack.

Out of breath, she stopped and sat at the edge of the sidewalk, crying. She knew she had to get home soon. Maybe tomorrow she'd find Tiger, and they could talk about what to do…

"H-hi…"

Tanya fearfully turned around, gasping and getting to her feet as a figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a young mouse, black hair down past his ears, wearing a black shirt with a red sash.

"Wh-who are you?" Tanya choked out, her body trembling.

"My name is Vartan…" he said, sounding nervous, speaking in an accent that reminded her a little of her father's, but different enough.

"You're not with Waul or Ratigan?"

"I am Nellie Brie's assistant…"

Tanya blinked. She did remember seeing a teenage boy follow Nellie around town. In fact, he was usually at the bar with Tony, though he never drank anything. He just watched.

"I'm sorry, but I-I really can't talk to fans right now…" Tanya said, looking down, figuring he wanted an autograph or something.

"Why do you cry?" he asked.

"Hm?" Tanya's ears perked up, but then she sighed, "I…I couldn't tell you…"

Vartan looked around, making sure they weren't being watched, "It is Vaul and Ratigan, che?"

Tanya bit her lip. What did he know? She still didn't know anything about this stranger. What if he was going to tell Waul and Ratigan that she knew too much? They'd killed Olivia and Fievel, why not her too? Only…even after two weeks, she still felt that Fievel was alive somewhere…

Vartan could see the hesitation in her eyes, and he whispered, "Come to see Nellie Brie. We know too, what Vaul and Ratigan are doing, and vhat really happened to your brother and the girl."

"Y-you do?"

Vartan nodded, "If you cannot trust me yet, then trust her. Tomorrow, come to see her in her apartment."

"Okay…" Tanya said, "And um…th-thank you, Vartan."

He nodded, "You're welcome. Go home then, do not let anyone see you."

"Okay…" Tanya said, shakily turning around and walking back town the sidewalk, as Vartan watched.

Vartan turned around, heading back to the saloon, and to Nellie's apartment. He needed to tell Nellie what had happened. He wondered though, if he had made a good first impression.


	21. Chapter 20

The next morning, Tanya was silent at breakfast. Things had been rather gloomy in the Mouskewitz household since Fievel's disappearance, but even then, her parents noticed something wrong about Tanya. She'd tried to cover it with some make-up, but she had bags under her eyes, and they were bloodshot. She hadn't had any sleep the night before. She'd spent most of the night crying, or staring out the window.

"You didn't stay out all night partying vith zat Ratigan fellow did you?" Mama asked sternly.

Ratigan. What in the world had she seen in him, she wondered. Sure he was handsome, and he acted so kind to her…but it was all a big lie. Just like Waul was.

"No Mama, I promise…I went straight home after work," she answered, "I just…didn't sleep well last night."

"Maybe you should call in sick tonight so you can rest," Papa said.

That didn't sound like such a bad idea. Thinking about what she'd seen Waul do almost made her sick on cue anyway.

"I might," she sighed, pushing her oatmeal away, "I'm not very hungry today."

"Hm? Maybe you are sick," Mama said, coming up to feel Tanya's forehead and cheeks.

"I'm fine, Mama," she said, "I'm just tired, and not hungry. Mama, Papa, could I go see Miss Kitty? She said she was going to teach me some dance steps."

"Are you in any condition for zat?" Papa asked.

"She'll go easy on me," Tanya said, "It will mostly be me watching her…"

"I don't see vhy not zen," Papa said.

"Vhen you return I vant you to babysit Yasha so I can do laundry," Mama told her, "So don't be gone all day."

"Okay, sounds good," she said, getting up from the table, "See you guys later."

She couldn't get out fast enough. She needed to see Nellie. But she knew enough to realize that she couldn't let anyone know that's where she was going. If that Vartan boy was right, she had an inside scoop, and had probably been spying on Waul and Ratigan for some time.

She strolled down the main street of the town, which was busy with mice and humans going about their daily business. Commerce in the town had been up lately, since the saloon had become rather popular in the area, actually attracting cats and mice from other cities. Partly thanks to her. A feeling of dread came over her when the saloon came into view. She hoped not to be noticed by anyone as she walked through its doors. Not as many people came into the bar during the day, but there were still poker games going on, with a roulette wheel having been installed recently at both saloons. The bartender at the mouse bar during the day was a tall rat with a moustache, who unlike Tony never talked much. A few heads turned but Tanya's presence was mostly unnoticed as she made her way to the stairs.

Eventually she came to Nellie's door, and with a deep breath, gave a few brisk knocks on it. She could hear some voices inside, and then the door opened a crack, Vartan peering through to see who it was before undoing the chain and opening it fully.

"Oh, she is here," Vartan called back, before turning back to Tanya shyly, "Please, sit down, I will go get Nellie. She has been expecting you."

"Thanks," Tanya replied, having a look around at the little apartment.

There were piles of papers here and there, on the tables and such. Tanya sat down in front of the coffee table and waited for a few moments. She could hear a typewriter clacking in the other room. Nellie probably wanted to finish something up first. Curiously, Tanya thumbed through some old letters and newspaper articles on the table. Though tempted to read the letters she decided not to, after all, that kind of thing was private. She did notice a little book beneath a newspaper, and she took it out.

"Hmm…"

She opened it. It was a sketchbook. She blinked, seeing pictures of the town and some of its buildings. They were really quite good.

"Nellie can draw? I didn't know that. Then why'd she always have Fievel draw stuff for her?"

She went on, finding pictures of Tony at the bar. Tanya giggled, knowing Tony obviously posed for these, flexing his bicep and looking tough. When she turned the page though, her eyes widened. There was a picture of herself, in her performing outfit. It was really quite good, in fact. It made her look prettier than she thought she was. When she turned the page, there was another of her, and another. From different angles, and in different poses. Did Nellie really draw all these sketches of her? Why would she do that? At the bottom of each picture, she saw something written in a strange alphabet.

So that's it, Tanya thought, looking back at the door to Nellie's room. That foreign boy, Vartan, had drawn all these. Maybe the reason he was so nervous when he first spoke to her last night had nothing to do with being afraid he'd be overheard by someone. She smiled, and closed the book, slipping it back beneath the newspaper. She'd let him keep his little secret for now. It hadn't been nice of her to snoop like that, she knew. But something about knowing that someone thought she was pretty enough to draw over and over brightened her spirits just a little.

The door opened, and Nellie came out, looking over some papers she'd just typed out, with Vartan close behind.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Tanya," Nellie said, "I've had a bit of a stressful morning."

'At least you look like you got some sleep,' Tanya thought, before replying, "Oh, it's okay Nellie. It's nice to see you again after all this time, I haven't really said hi."

"That's quite alright, Tanya, I know you've been busy," Nellie said, taking a seat across the coffee table from her and studying her face, "Come to think of it you don't look so good. Can I get you anything? Some coffee? I've made some cheese crumpets too."

"N-no thanks," Tanya said, still not feeling like she could keep anything down at the moment, "I didn't sleep last night."

"Vartan tells me you must have seen or overheard something that upset you terribly last night. Would you care to talk about it?"

"I guess that's why I'm here," Tanya said, her ears going down. She noticed Vartan give a look of sympathy, standing against the wall beside Nellie's chair, "It was Waul and Ratigan…I found out something terrible about them…"

Nellie grabbed a clipboard off the messy table and took a pencil out, "Yes, go on."

Tanya looked up, making eye contact with Nellie, "Can I trust you?"

Nellie looked up from her clipboard, "Of course, Tanya. I've known all along that Waul and Ratigan were up to no good. And I know a thing or two about who Ratigan was before he came into this town; he was a notorious criminal. More on that later. Just tell me everything you heard and saw."

The revelation that Ratigan had been a criminal before made Tanya curious, but, she began, "I was on my way to see Miss Kitty, when…backstage, I saw Cat R. Waul. He…he ate this young mouse boy. It was terrible. And after he said he'd gone vegetarian…"

Tanya shut her eyes tight and looked down, trying to block the image out of her mind.

"Oh really…I'm sorry you had to see that Tanya," Nellie said, wondering who the victim may have been. Maybe one of those orphans.

"And then, I overheard Waul and Ratigan talking," she continued, struggling to recall everything they'd said, "The bat, Fidget, said he wished Waul had eaten Fievel and Olivia…instead of pushing their raft down the river. And Ratigan yelled saying it was Fidget's idea…"

"Mm hmm…" Nellie scribbled down the notes, "That's what I thought happened…"

"A-after that I was so devastated and scared that I ran outside…I didn't overhear anything else…"

"I know this must be heartbreaking to learn," Nellie said, "I'd have told you my suspicions sooner but I didn't want to endanger you or myself."

"I wish you had told me…"

"Tiger told you," Nellie said bluntly, "But you didn't believe him, did you?"

Tanya put her hand over her face, holding back tears, "N-no…"

Nellie moved to sit beside her, putting an arm around Tanya's shoulder.

"This isn't your fault, Tanya," she said, "But now that you know, maybe you can be a help to me. If you so choose, that is."

"What c-can I do?"

"Well you're the only mouse that Waul is reluctant to kill," Nellie said, "You could be a good spy, see what you can dig up. And you can come see me anytime, either to tell me what you've learned, or if you just need someone to talk to."

Tanya hugged Nellie tightly, tears starting to roll down her cheeks, and Nellie lightly hugged her back, as Vartan watched them both, taking a seat in the chair Nellie had been sitting in.

"So who was Ratigan before…?" Tanya asked.

"In London he was a big crime lord, even tried to kidnap the queen and take over England once," Nellie explained, "You remember Basil don't you? The two of them fought for years."

"Wow…I had no idea. I guess news from England doesn't really reach here. Is Basil coming here?"

"As a matter of fact, he should be," Nellie answered, "I sent him a letter telling him Ratigan was here. You see everyone thought Ratigan was dead after he fell from Big Ben. Apparently, Waul rescued him somehow, I'm not sure exactly how."

"So you're collecting info on him so Basil will know what to do when he gets here," Tanya said, finally thinking of how she could help.

"Yes, and Tanya, I think Ratigan's taken as much a liking to you as Waul has," Nellie said, "If you could just get him to talk to you, maybe you can find out a few things. But it's important that you don't get caught, never act like you know what he did."

"That'd be the best way to get back at him for what he did to my brother," Tanya said bitterly.

"Tony figured it out too by talking to Fidget and Chula, and I told him the same thing, you can't let on that you know too much. That was Fievel and Olivia's mistake…"

Tanya sighed, "I still feel like Fievel's alive."

"Really now? How can you tell?"

"I just know. I've always known. Something in my heart always tells me if he's alive, or if he's in trouble."

"Quite a bond you two have," Nellie said with a smile, "Well, if you're right about that, I've little doubt that he'll turn up again."

"He will," Tanya said, "So how long until Basil gets here?"

"I sent the letter about…two and a half weeks ago I think," Nellie said, "It might be another two or three weeks before he actually gets here to Green River, but he should receive my letter any day now."

Tanya wondered how long she could put up with even being in the presence of Waul or Ratigan. Part of her still felt like locking herself in her bedroom. But she knew something had to be done. This town needed justice, and she wanted to help.

"Suppose something does happen though, and they find out I'm spying…" Tanya said, "Would someone be there to help?"

"I will be watching over you at the saloon," Vartan said.

Tanya looked over at him.

"Kind of you to volunteer, Vartan," said Nellie with a half-smile, "Miss Kitty will be around too if something goes wrong. She knew all along that Waul was bad news. See Tanya, you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Vartan," Tanya said, smiling at him, "It's very brave of you."

Vartan gave a shy smile back, fidgeting with his sash, "It is no problem, Miss Tanya."

"Well um, thanks to you too, Nellie," Tanya said, "Really, without you two I don't know what I'd do right now."

"You're safe with us," Nellie insured her, "I don't think they're onto me either, and the only other way into my apartment is through Miss Kitty's."

Tanya nodded, and yawned, "I told my parents I'd be gone longer, and I'm supposed to watch Yasha when I get back but…the lack of sleep's catching up to me."

"Hm? Would you like to take a nap here?" Nellie asked.

"If that's okay…"

"I suppose you can sleep in my bed," Nellie said, getting up and going to the door.

"Thanks…" Tanya said sleepily, wiping some remaining tears from her eyes, "Wake me up in about three hours?"

"I will," said Nellie.

Tanya smiled, and looked back at Vartan, before stepping through the door and closing it behind her. Vartan was entranced by her, and continued to stare in the door's direction until Nellie sat across from him.

"It's just as well that I get a break from the typewriter," she sighed.

"What was it you were so stressed out about, Miss Brie?" Vartan asked.

"I finally got a letter from Reed Daley," she said, looking down, "If we stay here in Green River much longer we can consider ourselves fired. He doesn't think a simple story about Green River should be taking this long, nor does he think it will help sell newspapers."

"Oh. But…I will stay here anyway, as long as it takes to save the town."

Nellie smiled half-heartedly, "Very noble of you, but I know how hard you worked to get this job while living in the gutter, only to lose it because of my antics and have to start from scratch again. I do apologize."

"It is my choice," Vartan replied.

"Very good. Reed had a few more choice words to say to me as well in the letter, but…well, he's just jealous."

"It upset you though?"

"I shouldn't let it get to me," Nellie rubbed her forehead, "He gave me the whole 'you'll be nothing without the Daily Nibbler' speech, and said no other newspaper in the world is going to give a woman front page stories to work on. Not that he's given me one himself in a while. I do have to admit Reed gave me a chance when no one else would. And I don't think the industry has gotten any better since then. I just have to hope I've built up enough of a reputation now to be hired by someone in London."

"It is not fair, how you are being treated because you are woman."

"No, it isn't, but that's how things are," Nellie sat back in the chair, "It's not as if Reed gave me a chance out of the kindness of his heart either. He wanted quick money for my undercover stories, and his newspaper was struggling. It also helped that he's been madly attracted to me since we met. And to think, if I hadn't met Basil I might have even taken him up on his proposal after the Night Monster incident. What a mistake that would have been, now that I know how he really is. Money is the only thing he'll ever really love."

"It is fortunate that you didn't then."

"I know that, but I'm not sure why the way he's acting is getting to me so badly. I suppose a part of me did like him back, once, but not since Basil. I was just hoping our parting of ways could have been on friendlier terms."

She laid back on the arm of her chair, letting her legs dangle over the other side.

"Anyway, sorry if I'm boring you with all this," Nellie said.

"No, you're not boring me." Vartan replied.

"Hm, you know I think I might go wait at the train station for a bit. If the mail was super fast maybe Basil could come today…it's probably just wishful thinking though."

She got up and took her parasol to go outside, "It could be nice to get outside anyway. I'll be back by the time Tanya wanted to get up, I know you having to go in there and see her sleeping would just torment you so."

She smirked as Vartan rolled his eyes, before exiting the room. She decided she'd make waiting at the train station a habit until Basil arrived. Maybe she'd go buy a good book to keep her company.


	22. Chapter 21

The trip to America had been long and restless for Basil. The first ship he had found bound for America was an uncomfortable cargo ship. He didn't care, he climbed a rope and snuck aboard, spending the entire trip across the Atlantic among crates and barrels. Some of the rats aboard the ship were pleasant to talk to, but Basil could really only think about one thing. Ratigan was alive, in Green River, was terrorizing the Flavershams, and was within the same city limits as Nellie Brie.

Basil had taken the letter with him. He wished he could have run some tests on it before he so hastily bolted out the door. It was type-written, meaning anyone could have written it. The parchment and the ink matched the qualities of Nellie's other letters from all he could tell without his chemical set, but it still didn't rule out every negative possibility surrounding it. Could Nellie have already been captured? Was she forced to write the P.S. on the other side? Was he walking straight into a trap? These thoughts ensured that he'd be getting very little sleep until the moment he arrived in this quant little mining town.

When Basil arrived in Boston he did some shopping around for disguises and other things he might need, and from there, disguised as a lone cowboy returning home and doing his best to mask his British accent, he quickly boarded a train heading out west. It was a four day journey from there, and one that aside from having an actual seat to sit and sleep in, with food, was little more comfortable when he had the worries on his mind that he'd had the entire trip. He'd been rereading all of Nellie's letters, trying to make sense of it all, when finally at long last he heard the conductor's call.

"Green River, next stop is Green River! It will be a short stop, do not disembark unless this is where you're getting off!"

Basil threw open the curtain over the window to see if this was indeed the right place. Outside was a desert, with cacti, red mesas and cliffs; a thin, green gulch in the distance where the river was. The sky was a reddish pink. It was sunset. Basil hastily gathered his belongings. This had to be the right place. Finally, some answers.

Outside in the punishing Utah heat, Nellie Brie sat on a bench underneath a larger human-sized one, reading a mystery novel, her absolute favorite genre of course. The station wasn't very crowded. It never was, despite Waul and Ratigan's efforts to increase tourism in the town. She soon began to hear the low rumble of an approaching train. After waiting so long she'd grown accustomed to the disappointment of not seeing Basil step off, or to see no one stepping off at all. This would be the last train until tomorrow, so she placed a bookmark in her book and watched the railroad tracks.

This time when it stopped, however, she saw a single mouse step out from the mouse car underneath the train, in a wide-brimmed black Stetson hat, a matching black button-up shirt with denim pants and a gun at his hip, with a cigar sticking out beneath a thick mustache, carrying a suitcase. Her ears perked up and her heart jumped. Could it be? Was it Basil?

After looking around the mouse spotted her, and hastily walked toward her.

"Howdy, Nellie," he said in his best attempt at a Texas accent, "Your cousin Slim's come all the way back from Dallas to see ya, once I heard you was in Green River. Boy howdy, ain't seen you in a coon's age. How've ya been?"

Basil gave a wink. Nellie knew it was him, raising an eyebrow and wanting to ask where he thought up that ridiculous name and accent. She stood up from the bench.

"Oh Slim, I feel like it's been forever," she played along, before pulling him in for a tight hug, causing him to drop his suit case, "I've missed you so much these past few years…"

Though acting in case any of Ratigan's underlings were spying on them, Nellie's hug was entirely genuine. She rested her head against his chest, fighting back tears, as Basil slowly wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Aw shucks, I had to come as soon as I got your letter," Basil said softly, but in his Texan accent, "And from now on you can bet we won't ever be far apart again."

Nellie wiped her eyes on her sleeve and sniffed a little. She hated having to hold back her emotions during a moment she'd dreamt of for four years. But, she knew the real greeting would need to wait until they were someplace less public.

"Come with me to my apartment," she said, trying to maintain her composure, pulling back from the hug, "We'll get you settled, and we can catch up on old times."

Opening her parasol, Nellie beckoned Basil to follow her. He picked up his luggage and linked arms with her, and the two of them started off, sharing the parasol. Basil took in every detail he could as the dusty street with run-down buildings came into view. An old ghost town in the middle of nowhere; perfect place for Ratigan to hide. Across the street as they traveled down the wooden sidewalk was the sheriff's office. Cat R. Waul sat in front of it on a chair, two of his feline minions dragging in a drunken can to throw into a prison cell.

"That'd be Cat R. Waul, the new sheriff," Nellie explained, as Basil got a good look at him, "Pity the future 'mayor' isn't with him, I'm not sure where he might be at the moment."

"I say, he certainly exhibit's the fashion sense of someone derived from the…" Basil stopped himself and cleared his throat, "Well garsh, he dresses like one of them snobby Englishman fellers I heard about. Didn't we kick their sorry hides outta here in 1776?"

"Of course we did, but we just can't seem to get rid of all of them," Nellie said with a sarcastic smirk, "Come now, Slim. The saloon's right down this street."

"Saloon eh? That where you've been stayin'?" Basil asked, though he knew already he was staying in character.

"Indeed, as I mentioned in our letters," Nellie responded as they came up to the swinging doorways.

Inside the saloon piano was playing. It was too early for Tanya's shift, but Tony had already taken over bartending. He waved to Nellie, but then noticed she was with someone. Looking around cautiously, he beckoned them over.

"Should we greet Mr. Toponi, cousin?" Nellie asked quietly.

"Hm, well I don't reckon why not, maybe we'll have a drink," Basil said, getting a good look at everyone in the saloon.

They walked up to the bar and took a stool. Tony was mixing a drink, trying to look busy.

"Is dat who I think it is?" he whispered to Nellie.

"Ahem, yes it is Tony," Nellie answered, "We've been expecting my cousin Slim for some time now."

"Slim?" Tony was confused.

Nellie gave him a wink, and Tony, suddenly getting it, nodded.

"Yeah yeah, cousin Slim…" Tony said, looking over to Basil, "So uh, we met before, back in New York. You remember me? Tony Toponi?"

Basil took a puff on his cigar, "Ya look familiar, bartender. Reckon you weren't tendin' bars when we met, but yup, yer face rings a bell."

"Well lot's changed in four years," Tony said, "Anyways uh…I know we can't really talk much here because I'm workin'…"

"We'll meet with you later to talk," Nellie said, "I'll let you know when."

"Alright," Tony finished mixing the martini and set it aside for the next customer that might want it.

The doors swung open again, and both Chula and Fidget wandered into the saloon, both limping due to their missing legs. Basil turned around, at once recognizing the lackey of his old nemesis. So it was true. Ratigan was here. There was no mistaking it now. Basil turned back around again, trying not to make himself noticed.

"I think I'll have that drink ya just mixed, bartender," Basil said, not wanting to look suspicious by sitting at the bar with nothing to drink.

"One martini for the Texan," Tony said, sliding the glass over to him.

"Ehehehe! Check out the tough cowboy with his fruity drink," Chula cackled, having a seat at the bar.

"Heh heh, why dontcha get a man's drink?" Fidget asked, turning to Tony, "By the way, speaking of a man's drink, I'll have that imported Rodent's Delight now."

"Sure ya got the dough for it?" Tony asked.

Fidget placed a small bag of gold dust on the table. Tony eyed it in amazement. Nellie and Basil paid close attention to this as well.

"Waul and Ratigan's mine is finally yielding pay dirt," Fidget said, "Yes sir, Ratigan's gonna make this town rich again, just you wait."

Chula kicked Fidget in the shin, "Idiot, no one's supposed to know about the mine until Ratigan's speech tomorrow."

Fidget winced and rubbed his leg, "Take it easy will ya, you've got seven legs to spare and I only got one."

Chula glared at everyone at the bar, "Don't let what this moron leaks leave the bar until after tomorrow."

"Oh of course," Nellie said, glancing toward Basil.

"Just get me my beer will ya?" Fidget grumbled.

Tony opened up a cabinet and took the bottle out, blowing on it to clear clouds of dust from its surface before cracking it open and pouring it into a cold mug.

"There ya go, Fidge," Tony said, taking the little packet of gold dust.

"Go ahead and order more from England, heh heh," Fidget chuckled, licking his fangs and guzzling the drink down.

"So, ya know this effeminate cowboy, Nellie Brie?" Chula asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Basil sipped his martini, staying silent.

"He's my cousin Slim," Nellie answered, "He's visiting from Texas."

"Well pal, stick around, yer gonna witness the dawn of a new era tomorrow," Chula said flashing a gold-toothed grin.

"I sure do look forward to it," said Basil, "Been hearin' about that Ratigan feller, guess he's gonna clean up this here town?"

"Oh yeah, heh heh," Fidget replied, wiping his mouth, "The boss is gonna make this town rich when he becomes mayor. Then they'll make him governor, and then president."

"Is he running against anyone in his race for candidacy?" Basil asked.

"Heh, well we were thinking of running Fidget up against him just so there will be another candidate, not that it matters anyway," Chula said, "He's bound to win either way. We just gotta make things official by holding an election between at least two candidates."

""Democracy in action, hm?" Basil said, perhaps letting his anger toward Ratigan get the better of him, "Good to see the people in this town can let their voices be heard."

"Well, effeminate and a wise-ass. I don't think I like this cousin of yours, Nellie."

"Which is why we were just leaving," Nellie said sheepishly, grabbing Basil's hand.

"Hope to see ya at the polls," Chula called out mockingly.

As they walked away, Fidget finished off his mug, "Hm, somethin' strange about that guy. Almost feel like he's familiar…eh whatever, that's impossible."

The two of them walked up the flight of stairs alongside the stage.

"Well that could have gone better," she said, leading Basil toward her room.

"Despite that, they still believe I'm your cousin," Basil said, "I admit the political jab may have been a misstep on my part. I for one blame the lack of sleep during my trip-"

Nellie opened the door to her room and pulled Basil in, closing the door behind her.

"I missed you so much Basil…", she said as she cast an eager gaze at him.

Basil gazed into her jewel-like pupils. He had missed seeing them in person.

"I feel terrible for keeping you waiting," Basil said, looking down with regret.

She put her hand over his cheek and smiled, "I understand why you did. And it was partly my own doing as well, I didn't feel like my work was done yet in New York. We both had our reasons. But, after four years, I know that no other man in the world could ever suit me."

"For my part, there were of course no other women who struck my fancy. I'm far too socially awkward for that," he gave a small chuckle, "Not that I would have chosen anybody else. I'm quite glad you waited for me."

"I'm quite happy you waited for me as well, Basil. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, yes?"

He took her hand gently and pulled her close, "I'd say it does, Miss Brie."

She giggled, "Just remove that silly mustache before you kiss me, hm?"

Basil smirked, and took the fake mustache off, tossing it aside before kissing Nellie deeply on the lips. They held onto one another tightly, losing themselves in passion. After four years, they had a lot to catch up on, and they may have held the blissful kiss for hours had it not been for the sound of a door closing several minutes later. Basil broke the kiss and his gaze darted toward the doors to one of the bedrooms.

"A spy!" Basil drew a pistol and aimed it at Vartan, who fearfully put his hands in the air.

"No no, that's my assistant," Nellie put her hand on the barrel of the pistol and pushed downward.

"Oh…dreadfully sorry," Basil put the gun back in its holster, getting a closer look at the teenage boy.

"I suppose our intimacies will need to wait," Nellie said, masking her regret, "We do have a lot of important things to talk about…as much as I dislike having our reunion be burdened with so much hardship."

"This is Basil?" Vartan asked, hardly believing the detective was finally here.

"Hm, Ottoman is he?" Basil asked.

"Armenian," Nellie answered.

"Ah, of course, my apologies," Basil said, before walking closer to Vartan, "Բարեւ, ինչպես ես:"

Vartan's eyes widened in surprise, and a smile spread across his face, "Ես լաւ եմ, շնորհակալ եմ: Հայերեն կը խոսիս:"

Basil smirked, "Այո, ես Ստամբուլում ուսումնասիրեցի հայերեն:"

"You two aren't gossiping about me are you?" Nellie folded her arms, lost in the conversation. Of course Basil would be the one who finally knew his language, she thought with amusement.

"I merely greeted him and asked him how he was, he replied that he was fine and expressed his surprise that I knew Armenian, and I informed him that I studied it in Constantinople. Specifically it was the western dialect mind you, which I deduced was the dialect our friend Vartan spoke anyway as Eastern Armenian is only spoken in the Russian-dominated portion of the traditional Armenian homeland. This was back when I was studying abroad in numerous countries as a graduate student, staying with different families willing to take in a foreign exchange student, in this case a charming family of Armenian mice. But no, you didn't come up at all in our brief conversation, my dear Nellie."

"And how many languages do you speak again?" Nellie asked.

"Thirty-seven, although I admit my Swahili is rather rusty," Basil answered.

Nellie gave a small laugh, "Well, as exciting as this must be for Vartan, might I request that any important business be discussed in English?"

"Certainly," Basil said, having a seat and opening his suit case, "So, any large developments since I received your letter, Nellie?"

Nellie came over to sit beside him, while Vartan leaned against the back of the sofa behind them. "Which was the last letter you read from me?"

"The one about the rally, I believe?"

"Oh…" Nellie's ears went down, "You…you aren't going to like hearing this, Basil."

Basil looked at her intently, "Tell me."

"W-well…it's about Olivia and Fievel."

Nellie drew a breath, and then explained what had happened as far as she knew. Fievel and Olivia had gotten wise to something, and Waul and Ratigan had them eliminated by pushing their raft down the river. Basil listened, the hatred for his mortal enemy growing as he imagined what Olivia and Fievel had gone through.

"I was too late then…too late to save them."

Basil got up and silently walked toward the window, as Vartan and Nellie looked on sadly.

"It wasn't because of you, Basil," Nellie said.

"I should have made sure Ratigan was either dead or imprisoned," Basil answered, "I knew they never found the body, but I chose to ignore that. Oh, I wondered if there were a way he could have survived, for a while, but with the passage of time I eventually assumed he was gone. A part of me even regretted the loss. I knew I'd never have another opponent like him again."

He rested against the window sill, his head drooping.

"I've been such a fool," Basil sighed.

"Ապուշ չես:" said Vartan.

"No Vartan, I am a fool, don't you try to tell me I'm not one," Basil retorted.

"Look, Basil, Ratigan surviving falling off Big Ben was not your fault," Nellie said, walking over to him and rubbing his shoulder, "Who knows how he actually survived that? He should have been a stain on the sidewalk. You can't be blamed for not knowing he was alive, nor for how long it took for my letter to reach England. What's important is that you're here now, and you, with that brilliant mind of yours, can help put a stop to Ratigan and make sure nothing like this happens again."

Basil continued to let his head droop, before, slowly, lifting it, and turning around.

"I'll do it," he said, "For Olivia, Fievel, and everyone else Ratigan victimized. It's him or me this time."

Nellie smiled, "Tonight after the saloon closes I'll get everyone who's in the know to meet in Miss Kitty's room. We'll work out a plan from there."

"And who's 'in the know', may I inquire?"

"Well, the three of us, Tony, Tanya Mousekewitz (that's Fievel's sister), Tiger the cat, and Miss Kitty herself."

"And you're quite sure this meeting will be without intrusion?" Basil asked.

"Miss Kitty can be trusted," Nellie said, "They do sometimes hang around in the saloon after hours, but Miss Kitty will make sure to get rid of them somehow. We've already talked about that."

"Excellent," Basil said, "The game's afoot once again. One last game of chess."

"And one last big scoop, on this side of the Atlantic anyway," Nellie added.

Basil walked over to the ice box and opened it.

"My word, you've got cheese crumpets!"

Nellie giggled, "Just for you Basil, let me heat some up for you."

"Go ahead, I believe I'd like to look over whatever notes you've taken," Basil said, sitting down and looking at the paper-strewn coffee table, going through it. Once he knew everything, he'd be able to form a plan. Ratigan was going to pay dearly for his deeds...


	23. Chapter 22

The weeks had felt like an eternity to Olivia. She sat looking over the edge of the cage, with Fievel by her side, as two of the orphan mice, Chula and One-Eye watched over everyone imprisoned at the mine. It was late at night now, One-Eye had dozed off but the others were playing cards near Hiram's workbench. Fievel and Olivia exchanged glances.

"A-are you sure this is gonna be a good idea?" Fievel whispered worriedly.

"Yer sick o' bein' in this cage aren't ye?" she whispered back, "We got to at least try something."

The two of them had had a lot of time to plan this scenario out, with input from Hiram and Wylie. In the last two weeks the tunnel had grown deeper, and more gold was being extracted. The area they were in was now lined with barrels of gun powder and sticks of dynamite. Waul and Ratigan were going to blast through the rest of the way just before Ratigan's election, so the sudden abundance of gold would guarantee his victory. But Olivia was determined not to let Ratigan ever get elected mayor.

Hiram looked over his shoulder, at Chula and the mice playing poker, and then up at Olivia. She gave him a nod, and he nodded back.

"Okay Olivia, but…please be safe…" Fievel said, holding her hand.

"Don't worry Fievel," she said, giving him a peck on the lips and patting his cheek, "We can do this. We been through worse."

Olivia then turned, and called down from the cage, "Um, 'scuse me but I hafta go outside…it's an emergency…"

Chula looked up and frowned, "We've gotta quit giving these damn kids stuff to drink."

"Eh ignore her," said Simon, "She can just go in the cage."

Sammy chuckled, "Yeah, deal another hand will ya?"

"But it'll start stinkin' up the place if we don't," Chula groaned, "Man I can't wait to have that steaming hot mouse haggis. Just got to put up with that stupid brat long enough."

Chula left the table irritably and used his spider web like a lasso onto the cage door, pulling himself up.

"Chula do this, Chula do that…" he muttered.

"Right then…" Olivia whispered, as she discreetly dislodged one of the bars from the cage while Chula climbed. On the ground was a small steel saw, one of her father's tools. He'd been able to toss it up to the cage several days ago, using a bit of leftover spider web to make it stick.

"Alright you little menace, I'll take you outside for two minutes, and if you ain't done by th-"

Olivia whacked Chula over the head with the bar from the cage, and he fell to the ground unconscious. Before anyone else even knew what had happened, Fievel and Olivia were climbing down the strand of spider web themselves. Sammy turned, and noticed them escaping.

"Hey! Whaddya think you're doin?"

"Run fer it laddies!" Hiram called out.

The two of them slid down, landing hard on Chula's body. Fievel grinned at that. He and Olivia then darted for the cave that was filled with rubble, climbing up the rocks so that they could sneak in between them. This way they couldn't be followed or cut off.

"Hey One-Eye!" Simon called out, "Get yer furry ass up and catch those kids!"

One-Eye snorted and awoke with a startle. He looked around, seeing the open cage and Chula on the ground.

"Not this again," he groaned, getting to his feet and starting to run.

As he did, Wylie, pretending to be asleep, stuck his foot out, causing One-Eye to crash to the ground.

"You clumsy idiot!" Sammy said.

One-Eye snarled, "I'll get you for that."

Wylie grabbed the cat's tail as he tried to move on. One-Eye turned around and kicked Wylie a few times, but he wouldn't let go.

"If I ever get outta this, you'll be rotting in prison fer life," Wylie said, before One-Eye finally pulled his tail back, and then darted after Fievel and Olivia, reaching his arm into the rubble just as they climbed through.

"Run, Fievel!" Olivia said, who was ahead of him.

One Eye's hand grabbed Fievel's leg, and he fell, "Olivia!"

She turned around, and saw Fievel clawing through the rocks, being pulled backwards.

"Oh no, Fievel!" she reached toward him, "Grab mah hand!"

"He's too strong…" Fievel held onto a gold nugget, trying to fight it, "The opening is near the top, just climb, get out and send for help!"

Fievel was pulled free of the rubble. Olivia watched helplessly, biting her lip.

"Ah don't know if'n I can make it through there on me own…" she looked back nervously. Everything was pitch black behind her.

"Where's the other rat?" One-Eye demanded, shouting in Fievel's face.

Fievel had told Olivia the mine collapsed a couple years back, after Chula and Waul set off a trap in the chamber filled with gold, and the dead body of the mine's former owner Jebediah. The opening had been in the ceiling of the chamber, so up was the only way to go. They'd surely have been caught going through the main tunnel, so this was the only way.

"Put me down!" Fievel shouted, punching the air as One-Eye held him upside down by the leg.

"The boss ain't gonna like this," said Sammy.

"Yeah, but we ain't taking the heat for it," Simon insisted.

"I gotta find that other rat before she makes it out of the mine," One-Eye said, "You'll get what's coming to you later, brat."

He threw Fievel back into the cage and slammed the door shut, stepping over the unconscious Chula. He then came back to the rubble, rolled his sleeve up, and reached in.

Olivia gasped, backing up until she felt a rock behind her. She turned around, feeling for a place to climb upwards. But, it seemed like a dead end. It was a dangerous notion trying to climb anywhere in here. Soon she felt the cat grab onto her leg, and she shrieked as she was dragged out.

"Ha! Gotcha you little brat," One-Eye said, holding her upside down, "Nice try though, heh heh."

He opened the cage and threw Olivia in violently. She landed on top of Fievel. One-Eye then yanked away the web strand.

"Ah don't like ye treatin' me daughter that way," Hiram said threateningly.

"Oh? And whatcha gonna do about it old man?" One-Eye gave a sneer," You stop working and that girl's gonna get much worse than thrown back in her cage."

Olivia groaned, rolling off of Fievel as the two of them rubbed their heads in pain.

"We've still got that missing bar in the cage," Fievel whispered, "All we need is something to climb down on."

Olivia winced, "We'll wait a bit for that…but we're bustin' outta here one was or another. Never say never, right?"

* * *

Basil busied himself going through all of Nellie's notes, figuring out everything that Ratigan and Waul had done and had been overheard saying since resurfacing in Green River. Obviously they wanted to take over the town. But for what? Why this little town in the middle of nowhere? Was it simply that Ratigan wanted to keep a low profile, but was still power hungry enough to want to be in charge of a near-ghost town? Or was there some grander scheme at work? Perhaps the kidnapping of Hiram Flaversham had something to do with it, provided he really was kidnapped and not eaten by something, which Basil was almost completely sure of, as was Nellie in her letter to him. The last time Ratigan wanted Hiram to build a robotic Queen Moustoria. Was it the same sort of plan here? As he read on, from the kidnappings and intimidations, to Ratigan's mention of running for governor and president, he learned the answers to some questions, but not others.

"You know, I'd almost think you're more into Ratigan than you are me," Nellie said with a grin, setting another cup of tea and a hot crumpet onto the coffee table.

"It is simply that I cannot have this meeting with the others if I'm not completely sure of Ratigan's motives," Basil answered, sipping the tea but not taking his eyes off her notes, "Obviously he and Waul are attempting to extract gold from that abandoned mine, correct? And Fievel and Olivia were regrettably eliminated for going there, meaning it must be of some importance, perhaps even beyond simply procuring wealth. If I'm not very much mistaken, Wylie and Hiram are in all likelihood being kept there against there will. I highly doubt that Hiram fell prey to something and Wylie simply left after Waul took his position as Sheriff. It would be too much of a coincidence."

"If you'll read some of the last pages, I wrote down Tanya's testimony," Nellie said, "She said that when Tiger tried to tell her Waul and Ratigan were up to no good he mentioned that Olivia was convinced they had her father trapped in that mine and that she heard one of Waul's underlings say as much. Tanya had dismissed it at the time as Olivia just not wanting to believe her father was dead, but you have to wonder if the kid was onto something."

Basil flipped to the last few pages and read through them, "Hm, second-hand information can be jumbled and lost through so much hearsay, I should like to speak to Tiger myself tonight and get his full word on it. But, obviously the children must have stumbled onto something big for them to be taken out like that, at the risk of attracting the attention of the town."

Basil bit into a cheese crumpet, reading through the notes, before asking "So, is it almost closing time for the saloon?"

Nellie glanced at a clock on the wall, "Just about. Vartan just went to fetch Tony. Tanya and Tony said they'd sneak their way up here about ten minutes apart from one another so as not to attract attention."

"Right then, I'll finish up here." Basil said, "I'll leave you in charge of making sure everyone's accounted for, and that we aren't being spied on."

"Tony and Tanya both said they'd tell us who was with Waul and Ratigan and who wasn't, so we can be sure who isn't off potentially snooping around."

"Very good indeed," Basil said, staring down at her notes, before looking up at her, "You know, after the meeting and before going to sleep I should have a small gap of free time, I think, you know just for the two of us…"

Nellie smiled, leaning down and kissing his cheek, "What a coincidence, so will I."

* * *

Earlier in the evening, Miss Kitty had found Tiger still camped out by the river, too afraid to go back to town and still clinging to the hope that maybe Fievel and Olivia would come walking up the river bank. She'd been bringing him food and staying with him until she had to go to work, but after the first week or so she really began to worry that he was losing it. When she went to tell him that Basil had arrived and that he wanted Tiger in on their plan to defeat Ratigan and Waul, he was frightened to return to town, but did so on the condition that he be dressed in a longcoat and cowboy hat to at least hide his identity somewhat. Luckily she'd gotten Tiger into town and up to her room without incident under the cover of nightfall, with the saloon packed, and the two had just made it there when Nellie exited the mousehole in the ground with Tanya, still decked out in her stage clothes.

"Oh, Tiger, you're here," Tanya said, looking up at him, "Listen…I'm s-sorry I didn't believe you."

Tiger kneeled down, "Ah I don't blame you Tanya, I'm just glad you haven't been hurt."

"No, I'm fine I guess," she answered, "Though ever since I found out what they did it's been pretty hard to focus on singing for the saloon."

"Do you uh, still got that feeling that Fievel's alive by any chance?"

Tanya nodded, "It hasn't gone away since that day…"

"I think I feel it too," said Tiger, "Even though it's been weeks."

"Yeah well, the sooner we take care of these chumps and I get my bar back, the sooner you can come home Tiger," said Miss Kitty, sitting in her chair, "Gets awful lonesome around here you know."

"I'll help put Waul in his place in anyway I can," said Tiger, mustering up his bravery.

"So where's Basil?" Tanya asked, eager to meet the detective.

"Basil will be out shortly," Nellie said, "He's just gathering all his information."

The four of them chatted for a bit, until Tony emerged with Vartan, followed soon by Basil.

"Alright, all them filthy crooks is downstairs talkin," said Tony, "They don't know we're up here. I don't think we hafta worry none about bein' spied on, I hope."

"You sure you saw all of them?" Miss Kitty asked, opening her door a crack and peering through.

"Yeah, including Fidget," Tony answered, "But uh, Chula and da orphans neva showed up tonight. But they don't show up every night.

"They could be at the mine," Nellie said, "Even so, make sure we don't say anything about our plan too loudly.

Basil nodded, "Right, anyway, just based on eyewitness testimony it would be my hypothesis that Fidget was the one who spied on the children, and overheard something about their penchant for riding a raft on the Green River."

"Oh, because Ratigan said the plan was Fidget's idea," Tanya realized, "That makes sense."

"Yes, quite," Basil said, pacing, "Now then, I have read all of Nellie's notes, which also include all of Tanya, Tony and Vartan's findings. I have almost pieced together everything about the events that have transpired in the past few weeks since the arrival of the Flangersams to Green River."

"The who?" Tiger asked.

"The Flavershams, he means," Nellie answered, rolling her eyes, "You know it was because of that I didn't know at first Olivia and her dad were the same people you knew in England, you kept calling them different things in your letters."

"Whatever," Basil answered dismissively, "Anyway I should be most interested to hear what you have to say, Tiger. Specifically, anything you recall about visiting that abandoned mine with Fievel and Olivia."

"Alright uh, I'll tell you everything I remember," said Tiger, who started from the day he took them to see the mine, recounting how Fievel had shot Fidget down with a slingshot, and then the two of them had been chased out from inside the mine by One-Eye. He mentioned also the clanging sounds coming from inside, and that Olivia and Fievel had overheard the cats say something about Hiram and Wylie being in there.

Basil listened intently, "Then there's little doubt in my mind that Hiram and Wylie are in there. I taught Olivia everything she knows after all, she is quite the little sleuth now. Or rather…was…a-anyway, ahem…"

The thought that Olivia and Fievel had been sent up the river suddenly pulled on the detective's heartstrings at that moment. He swallowed the sadness for the time being, and turned it into determination to bring justice toward Ratigan.

"My question now," Basil continued, "would perhaps be, what really became of the children? Do we have any definitive proof besides the word of Ratigan and Waul that the two of them were pushed down the river to their deaths?"

Those in the room scratched their heads and exchanged glances.

"I'd never considered anything else," Nellie admitted, "Though we do have what Tanya overheard."

Tanya nodded, "They were speaking in private when they said that was what they did to Olivia and Fievel."

Basil nodded, "Then it does seem rather likely. But, it does present another possibility."

"And that is?" Nellie asked.

"We don't know if they perished," Basil said, "Because, if you'll remember quite clearly Miss Mousenwich-"

"Mousekewitz," Tanya corrected him.

"-Fidget and Chula were saying that Waul ought to have simply eaten Fievel and Olivia, rather than push them down the river. And Ratigan angrily scolded the bat by reminding them whose idea it was. Now, does that not imply that something, perhaps, went wrong with their plan?"

"Ya think they survived?" Tony asked.

"It's quite possible," Basil said, folding his arms behind his back, "Almost probable. And I'm not saying that just because I want so badly for it to be true either."

Tanya couldn't help but smile widely, and neither could Tiger.

"So…what do we do then?" Nellie asked.

"Anyone up for an expedition tomorrow?" Basil asked, "I'm not saying that we'll find them, but, if we journey up the river, perhaps we'll find clues as to whether or not they survived, and if so, where they went after that. If they survived and Ratigan and the others are aware that they survived, then perhaps any clues we find will point to what became of them, and where, if alive, they might be now."

"Oh I just know they're alive," Tanya said, "I want to go but…I'm expected to sing at the rally tomorrow."

She gave a disgusted look.

"Ah but that takes us to the second part of the plan. I'll of course be wanting some of you to stay behind and tell me everything that happens at that rally when I return. I for one don't want to take the risk of being recognized by Ratigan just yet."

"I suppose I'm going with you then, Basil," said Nellie.

"I will go too and assist you," said Vartan.

"Շատ լաւ, դուն կու գաս:" Basil replied, "The three of us should be enough I think. And we could use some speedy transportation as well. Tiger?"

"You can count on me, detective," Tiger said proudly.

"Excellent. Miss Kitty, Tanya and Tony? Keep a sharp eye out tomorrow, and don't miss a single detail."

"Sure thing Mr. B," said Tony, "And don't hesitate to tell us what ya find either."

"Yes, perhaps we'll have another meeting, same time tomorrow night." Basil said, "Very well then, I think we all know what we need to do. Meeting adjourned."

With that the mice carefully filtered through Nellie's apartment. Tony and Tanya were careful to exit about ten minutes after one another to avoid suspicion if they were being watched. Tiger decided he could risk spending the night with Miss Kitty again and leave with Basil and Nellie in the morning.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you both tomorrow night," Tanya said as she got ready to exit.

"Very well dear girl," Basil said, "And while intuition isn't scientific proof, I do certainly hope that maybe there's something to your bond with your brother, telling you he's alive."

"Me too," she said, before glancing toward Vartan, "Good night, Vartan."

She shot him a little wink before exiting through the door, making his cheeks go pink. With her gone, Basil began to unpack more of his things, taking his robe and slippers out.

"Will Basil be needing my room?" Vartan asked, "Am I to be sleeping out here?"

"Oh, no that won't be necessary," Nellie said with a sly grin, draping her arms around Basil's shoulders from behind as he sat, "We wouldn't want to…make you sleep on that uncomfortable old sofa."

"Oh dear heavens no," Basil said, putting his hand over one of hers, "I suppose I'll just have to squeeze into bed next to Nellie and hope she doesn't hog the covers."

"Because if I don't you will? I seem to remember a time, oh about four years ago, when you left me chilled to the bone by morning-"

Vartan snickered, "Thank you, Basil and Nellie, I will just go to my bedroom now."

"Very well, Vartan," Nellie said, "See you in the morning."

The two of them exchanged warm smiles, and Basil stood up with a yawn.

"Alright," he said, "Let us, ahem, make our sleeping arrangements then?"

They'd certainly earned a bit of alone time, though they understood this was far from a honeymoon. Come morning, it'd be back to business.


	24. Chapter 23

Nellie and Basil sat beside one another on the sofa having some morning tea, Basil wearing his robe while Nellie was still in her night gown, her hair undone and down to her shoulders. It was still dark outside, they were taking some time to relax before going to fetch Tiger in the next room so they could go on their expedition. The two of them were looking over their old letters, reminiscing on the years past, going into more detail on their reportings to one another.

"And such a simple device was enough to make all of New York think there was a 'night monster' after them?" Basil asked with amusement.

"Hey, they fell for Warren, and Waul later on," Nellie said, sipping the warm tea and leaning against Basil with her legs curled back as he read, "But need I remind you plenty of Londoners were fooled by Ratigan's robot queen at first. We aren't the only gullible ones."

"Yes, but that was actually an impressive piece of craftsmanship, this 'night monster' was little more than a buzz saw and green light bulb with spooky cat faces spinning around it, built in a sewer by a rat-like French poodle."

"I have to admit it did look quite scary at first sight," Nellie replied defensively, "And were it not for Tony showing up in the nick of time to crush it with a chandelier it might have made mincemeat out of Fievel and I. You'd really have to see it for yourself."

"Remind me to thank Tony for that when I see him."

The front door opened.

"We have some mail," Vartan said, holding an envelope, "I cannot read English well, but it has our names."

"Oh boy," Nellie sighed, holding her hand out, "Bring it here."

Vartan brought Nellie the envelope, and she opened it as Basil watched with interest. Once she saw who it was from, she turned away from Basil slightly, to read it herself. Basil thought about peeking over her shoulder, but decided against it.

"Well," she said after some silence, "Looks like you and I are fired, Vartan. It's from Reed."

"Fired?" Basil asked, "Oh my."

Nellie went quiet again as she read more, wearing a visibly distressed expression. She sighed and folded the paper up again, putting it back in the envelope. Vartan tilted his head curiously.

"Vhat did it say?" Vartan asked.

"Oh, it's not that different from the last letter," she mumbled.

"And what did the last letter say?" Basil asked.

"They both contained rants about how I'll never work in the newspaper business again, how I'll be nothing without him, how no one else would ever give me the same chances he did because I'm a woman. Only this time, well…he got a bit more personal. He never took being turned down in favor of you well, Basil."

"I suppose I can understand that," Basil said, "If you don't want me to read what he said I won't, but I'm here if you need to talk about anything."

"I guess it's silly to let it get to me," Nellie said with a chuckle that masked her distress.

Basil put a hand on her shoulder, "No it isn't. I do realize he meant something to you, at least at one time, and perhaps if we hadn't met things might have gone differently. I'm not the jealous type mind you, but there's no use hiding things from me."

Nellie looked down again, "He did mean more to me once, true, and well, I wish it could have ended better between the two of us. However it's not so much his breaking his friendship with me that bugs me, that I can deal with because it's you I really love, Basil. I have no regrets choosing you over him. I just…I worry that he's right, about my career."

Basil put an arm around her shoulder as Nellie leaned against him. Nellie stared downward, her ears down as well.

"We'll get you a job in London," Basil said, leaning his chin against the top of her head, "After all, this story about Ratigan trying to take over the Wild West will be huge news in England. And you'll be the only reporter in the world with the story. They'll just have to accept that you happen to be female."

"You're too kind Basil, really you are," Nellie said, snuggling into him.

"And do note that if you need some time to get on your feet when you move there, I've enough money for the both of us, and you'll have a roof over your head."

"Thank you so much. I don't want to live off your charity, but it's nice to have that safety net, especially in the beginning."

Basil smiled, "What do you say we freshen up a bit and go get Tiger."

"Very well," Nellie said, kissing Basil's cheek and getting to her feet with a stretch, "You and Vartan are the only ones allowed to see me this disheveled, by the way. I really need to fix my hair."

"So I take it you're stealing the bathroom first."

"Ladies first, so they say," she said with a smirk.

"Now I just need something to do for the rest of the morning while we wait," Basil teased.

* * *

About an hour later, as the sun rose over the desert, Tiger stepped out into the dusty streets of Green River, with three mice riding on the brim of his cowboy hat. At the end of the street, near the Sheriff's office, a stage was being set up for the rally and the political debate later in the day, where Fidget's last-minute entry into the race for mayor was probably going to be doomed on purpose. Looking around cautiously, Tiger ducked into an alley as soon as he came near one.

"So you want me to take you to the spot where Fie used to dock his raft then?" Tiger asked.

"Indeed, we'll start there and travel down the river," Basil said, dressed in his cowboy garb once again, "We'll only go as far as we can get without having to end up spending the night outside."

"Okay then, get ready to hold on," Tiger said, going down on all fours, "I haven't been exercising as much as I should, without Fievel around. But I'll try my best."

Nellie and Vartan held onto the edge of Tiger's hat as he began to gallop through the alley and across the next street, soon exiting the town limits and running across the open plain between the town and the river. Huffing, Tiger pushed himself, completely out of breath by the time they reached the reeds.

"Very good, Tiger," Basil said, climbing down from the hat followed by Nellie and Vartan, taking his magnifying glass out, "Go rest and drink some water for now, I'm going to survey the area."

He walked hunched over with his magnifying glass at the ground.

"What will you be looking for, exactly?" Nellie asked.

"Footprints, tufts of fur, small dropped items. Anything. I'm assuming there would have been some kind of struggle. Though, this did happen weeks ago. Evidence at the banks of rivers doesn't tend to stay put for very long."

"I'll keep an eye out too," Nellie said, following Basil through the reeds.

After a few minutes, Basil stopped, causing Nellie to run into the back of him as he walked, and Vartan to run into Nellie's back. Basil turned and looked at the two of them, raising an eyebrow.

"Watch where I'm going, if you please?"

"You ought to call your stops," Nellie answered, "Anyway, find anything?"

"Look here," Basil said, motioning toward the reeds, which were bent and trampled in a straight trail, "Something was here. Perhaps a cat."

"It could have been Tiger though."

"Yes, it very well could have, except for this little detail," Basil led Nellie to a series of grooves in the dried ground, where there'd been mud recently, "This is a paw print. Notice any peculiarities?"

Nellie studied it. There appeared to be a flattened area at the center.

"It looks like it was wearing spats on its feet," Nellie deduced.

"Precisely," Basil said, "I only saw our friend Waul once, but I do recall him wearing spats on his hind paws. This must be where it happened. Perhaps we'll split up and search the area."

"Alright," Nellie said, "You go that way Vartan, and look around very carefully."

"Yes Nellie," Vartan gave a nod, and walked through the reeds toward the water, Basil and Nellie heading in opposite directions.

Vartan surveyed the area, walking back toward Tiger, who was lapping up water from the river, stopping to pant between licks. The idea of a friendly cat was still something for him to get used to, since they were anything but friendly where he was from. He was still somewhat weary of Tiger.

"Hey Tiger, have you to seen anything unfamiliar while staying here?" Vartan asked, hoping to be pointed in the right direction.

Tiger turned toward the mouse, "I didn't really look around…guess I was scared to."

He continued licking at the water, until beginning to cough and grab at his throat. Vartan took a few steps back, staring up at him.

"What? Inch e?" Vartan asked, alarmed.

"S-something in my…my throat!" Tiger said between hacks.

Tiger pounded his chest with his fist, and coughed up a small wooden beam. It fell to the mud near Vartan, and he walked over to it.

"Basil! Nellie!" he called out, "I think this is…how do you say in English?"

Basil and Nellie, some distance away, heard Vartan's call, and headed back toward Tiger, who was catching his breath.

"What did you find dear boy?" Basil asked, arriving just before Nellie.

Vartan pointed at it, and Basil stooped down.

"I say…it looks a bit like an oar," he remarked, picking it up, "Crudely made, but effective nonetheless."

"It looks like one that went with Fievel's raft," Tiger said.

"Aha, so if Ratigan and Waul's story were true, the paddle would have been washed down river, not right here where Fievel usually docked his raft. I think we can conclude that the children were forced to get onto the raft without oars with which to steer."

"Indeed," Nellie said, "The question is, did they make it after that?"

Basil stood up, putting the oar down, "Good work Vartan and Tiger, I propose we move down river, I think we have enough evidence here to determine what happened."

Hastily, Basil made the climb up to Tiger's hat, and was followed by Nellie and Vartan.

"Alright, here we go again," Tiger groaned as he got moving.

"No need to go too fast Tiger," Basil said, "I want to be able to see our surroundings. Everyone keep an eye out for clues."

"Okay Basil," said Nellie, as they looked at the river.

They passed by the spot where the current in the river began to speed up, and gradually, as the river became more narrow and rocky, turn into rapids. Nellie couldn't help but be a bit afraid of what they might find. She didn't know how she would handle herself if they found evidence that the children had died…god forbid, if they found bodies. Their trek down the river came to a halt when Basil told Tiger to stop suddenly.

"I think I've spotted something," he said, using a small telescope to look at the jagged rocks, "Look there, Nellie."

He gave her the telescope and pointed to a rock. She looked through it, seeing a small strip of plaid cloth stuck to one of them.

"That looks like it could have come from one of Olivia's skirts…" Nellie said grimly.

"Vhat does that mean?" Vartan asked.

"If Nellie's suspicions are correct it tells us their raft went down here, scraped against a rock and ripped Olivia's skirt. But it doesn't mean she didn't survive, nor does it mean that she did. If it weren't too dangerous I'd collect it for evidence, but let us instead press on."

Tiger resumed his trot down the rocky banks of the rushing river. They found little else as they traveled down the rapids. Nellie could only think about how terrifying it must have been to travel down the rapids without an oar. But soon, the water grew faster, and they heard a loud roar growing up ahead.

"A waterfall, as I suspected," Basil said unhappily, "There's probably no way they avoided it. We can only hope that they somehow managed to survive the plummet."

Tiger cautiously walked until they came to a rocky fifteen-foot cliff, where the river poured into a calmer basin. Basil took his telescope out again, scanning the area.

"See anything?" Nellie asked, who was too afraid to look, not wanting to find bodies.

"Tiger, how good are you at rock climbing?" Basil asked.

"Er uh…not so good?" Tiger replied sheepishly.

"Sure you won't carry us down this cliff?"

"I could try…"

"Oh come now, don't cats always land on their feet?" Basil asked.

"Yeah but uh, those are much more limber cats than me…" Tiger stared down off the cliff, "What's down there anyway?"

"I see something interesting alongside the shore. It may be a clue. But scaling this cliff could take almost an hour for someone as small as a mouse. You'd be much faster."

"Oh okay, you talked me into it."

"What kind of clue, Basil?" Nellie asked.

"If it's what I think it is, Nellie, it's the kind of clue we were hoping to find."

"One that may prove they survived?"

"Perhaps," Basil replied vaguely, not wanting to say anything for certain yet.

Cautiously Tiger climbed down the cliff, gingerly searching for footholds in the rock. Vartan and Nellie both held onto Basil, who held steadily onto Tiger's hat. Halfway down the cliff, Tiger began to stumble. He screamed and let go, but while falling, he instinctually turned himself around and landed on all fours.

Once they regained their composure, Basil said, "Now see? I told you."

Nellie wiped sweat from her bow, as Vartan let out a relieved sigh. Basil climbed down from the hat and took out his magnifying glass, walking over toward a cactus by the shore. Nellie and Vartan hurried to follow him.

"Aha!" Basil proclaimed, pointing to a pile of charred grass and reeds, and another nest-like grass pile nearby, "Someone was camping here."

Nellie's face brightened, "Do you think it was them?"

Basil examined the abandoned campsite, looking for any clue he could find, "I can't know for sure, but it might be…"

He walked to the shore. There were dried footprints in the mud.

"Hm, yes…yes these belong to the feet of a young mouse, I see the three toes…and another set here is wearing shoes."

"Olivia always wore shoes, that has to be them. They survived!"

Nellie suddenly hugged Basil from behind, quite starling the detective and almost making him fall forward into the mud. He straightened himself and gave a smile back at Nellie.

"I just knew they were alive!" said Tiger.

"I would caution you against celebrating too soon," Basil said, "Not to be a pessimist, but we still don't know what happened next. This all happened weeks ago, and yet they haven't turned up at all since."

Nellie looked down and let go of Basil, "You're right, let us not get ahead of ourselves."

"But, from what we can conclude, they likely survived the fall, being small and lightweight enough not to hit the rocks below the water. The question is, where did they go next?"

"You would think they would go upriver," Nellie speculated, "They'd want to get back home right?"

"Hm, perhaps," Basil rubbed his chin, "Although they'd now know that Waul and Ratigan were out to kill them. Maybe they'd go someplace else. But where? And how did Ratigan supposedly come to discover they survived?"

"They coulda gone back to that mine," Tiger suggested, "They wanted to rescue Olivia's dad and Wylie."

"I propose we begin backtracking then," Basil said, "They didn't return to Green River, to our knowledge, so if they're alive at all then logically that must be where they are, if I'm not quite mistaken. Looking for more clues wouldn't hurt though."

"Now I have to climb back up the cliff again?" Tiger groaned.

"If you'd please," Basil said, "Just try not to fall this time."


	25. Chapter 24

The main street of Green River bustled with activity as the stage for Ratigan's rally was being set up by Waul's cat gang, near the Sheriff's office. No one noticed Tiger slip by with three mice that morning, there was too much to focus on. The polls were going to open the following day, and everyone was eager to hear what plans Ratigan had in store for the town.

Having been up until his usual late hours, Tony needed to be shaken awake by Bridget after she got out of bed and got dressed and ready.

"Tony, wake up," she said, "Yer gonna miss the rally."

Tony groaned and rubbed his eyes, having gotten about five hours of sleep. The events of the night before slowly crept into his mind. He looked as Bridget went to pick up her picketing sign reading "Equal Pay for Equal Work" on one side and "Legalize Woman's Suffrage" on the other.

"If Ratigan's gonna be our new Mayor, I want me voice heard after all," she said, "But he seems like such a sincere and charming man, I bet he'll be listenin'."

Tony rubbed his temples.

"Ya know what Bridge? Sometimes politicians like ta pretend they're that way, till ya vote 'em into office and they go ahead and do what they want."

Bridget tilted her head, "You ain't normally the one to talk politics. Usually I'd be thrilled yer showin' an interest even if ya don't agree with me, but, don't you like Ratigan?"

Tony heaved a sigh. He hated keeping secrets. And he was afraid if he told Bridget the truth about Ratigan, she'd want to go out and do something about it, and get herself into trouble. But then again, he thought, wasn't that what Nellie thought he'd do if she told him? Tony could be rational when he needed to be. So could Bridget.

"Let's just say you hear a lot of stuff workin' as a bartender. And I know fer a fact Ratigan and Waul are up to no good. But, if I tell ya the details, you've gotta swear yer not gonna go get yerself into trouble. Ya gotta just not act any different. You can't tell nobody."

Bridget gave a look of concern, "What is it that ya heard, Tony?"

"Swear yer not gonna say nothin' to anybody first."

Hesitantly, Bridget nodded, "I swear."

"Alright then, here it goes," he began, "You see first off, Ratigan was a big shot criminal back in England. After Basil of Baker Street knocked him offa Big Ben everyone thought he was dead, but somehow, he lived and he teamed up wit' Waul and they came here to take over the town."

Bridget searched her mind, remembering having met Basil in New York, and the name Ratigan…

"He's _that_ Ratigan?" she asked in surprise, "Why he was runnin' rampant in London, I used to read about it in the papers back in New York."

"Yeah that's him, and well anyways…Filly and Olivia, they got too close to da truth and well…that raft thing, it wasn't no accident."

"How…how do you know that?"

"I know it cuz Tanya overheard them sayin' they did it."

Bridget was in shock, "Why, we can't let them get away with that! We can't let him become mayor! We gotta get together and do something!"

"Calm down Bridget, calm down," Tony hushed her, suddenly almost expecting to see Fidget or Chula spying through the window, "They got too many cats on their side. But we're workin' on doing something."

"You and who else?"

"Well uh, ya see Nellie Brie knew all along, and she wrote to Basil telling him Ratigan was here, and now he's here in Green River. Ya gotta keep it a secret, he's got a plan that'll fix everything."

"And what's your part in the plan?" Bridget asked.

"Okay, Tanya, Miss Kitty and I are supposed ta watch the rally and let Basil know what happened. Right now Basil's off with Nellie and Tiger searchin' the river, to try and see exactly what happened to the kids."

"I want in on yer group, I have to do something about it," Bridget insisted.

"I'm not sure it's safe," Tony said, "I mean…think about Aisling. What if something goes wrong? They'd get rid of us both, and she'd be left wit' no one."

Bridget looked to the side, "I still wanna be apart of this. As long as those thugs are in town she's not safe, nor is anyone else. We know they'll kill children if they need to."

"Okay fine, I'll talk ta Nellie and Basil about it," Tony said, "In da meantime you're comin' to the rally anyways, lets just make sure we both keep a good eye on it."

"It'll be hard to be enthusiastic now that I know what a dirty scoundrel Ratigan is."

"But you hafta try, you can't let anybody know that you're in on his secret," Tony said, "Go ahead and do what you were gonna do. Bring your sign, tell him women should be allowed to vote. He may even listen to ya just to please the crowd."

There was a knock on the bedroom door, and little Aisling opened it.

"Are we going somewhere?" she asked.

Bridget picked her up, "We're goin' to a rally. Daddy will look after ye while I got me sign up, but we'll both be payin' good attention to it."

"Good thing I got you, eh Bridge?" Tony said, knowing that if he had to look after Aisling he wasn't going to get to see much of the rally, "Just stick wit' me Ash, and don't run off nowheres."

* * *

A band of trumpets, tubas and trombones played and confetti was poured from the windows above as the rally began. The stage was set up in an alley beside the sheriff's station. The crowd was gathering. Miss Kitty watched from the end of the wooden sidewalk, trying to hide her look of disgust at the spectacle. That would be the hardest part for those in the know about Ratigan. She spotted Tony as he arrived with his family, Bridget pushing her way aggressively to the front of the crowd. She seemed fired up, as usual. Miss Kitty couldn't yet guess that there was something more to the extra flare she was showing that morning.

The band stopped playing momentarily, as Cat R. Waul stepped out from behind the curtain they'd pinned to the two walls of the alley behind the mouse-sized stage.

"Ladies and gentlecreatures, I would like to extend to you the warmest of greetings on this early morning. I hope that after this rally and debate you will be able to choose your rightful mayoral candidate, and together we will forge our way to the future of this great city."

Mice clapped and cheered, before Waul held up his paw to silence them, and continued.

"Firstly, as Ratigan prepares to make his entrance, I've arranged some entertainment, from none other than the diva who's helping to make this town prosper again as news of her sultry and captivating voice spreads across the west like wildfire. Please give a round of applause to Miss Tanya Mousekewitz!"

There was clapping and whistling, as the silhouette of Tanya's slender figure appeared from behind the stage curtain. She stepped out, wearing a black saloon dress with red trim, and lacey stockings. Surveying the crowd, she did her best not to look nauseated by the song she was about to sing. She took a deep breath as the band played a familiar tune, one which Ratigan had composed himself, and sang.

"_From the brain that made all your streets much safer_

_The head that made headlines in every newspaper_

_And wondrous things like the taming of Waul_

_That cunning display that made friends for us all_

_Now comes the real tour de force._

_Ambitious and generous, of course_

_His earlier deeds tended to poor mouse needs_

_But now that he's at it again,_

_An even grander plot has been simmering_

_In his great political brain!"_

At this point, Chula, One-Eye, and the two orphan children chimed in, coming out from behind the curtains and singing along.

"_Even nicer?_

_You mean it?_

_Nicer than the orphans who's family's he found?_

_He is the best of the best around, _

_Oh Ratigan!_

_Oh, Ratigan!_

_The rest fall behind!_

_To Ratigan!_

_To Ratigan!_

_The world's greatest political mind!"_

Crowds then cheered as Ratigan made his entrance, emerging from the curtains dressed in his nicest suit. He waved and blew kisses to the crowd. A mother held her baby up to the stage, and Ratigan kneeled down, picked the baby up and kissed its cheek before handing it safely back to the mother. He then walked to the podium, grinning all the while, waiting for the cheers to die down.

"Ahem, and his opponent," Waul continued, "A last minute entry just to keep the election competitive, an upstart on the political scene…we have Deputy Fidget."

The crowd was silent as Fidget stepped through the curtains nervously. Tanya stepped off to the side of the stage and watched as he unceremoniously took his spot at the opposite podium.

"Uh, heh heh, I-I don't have my own theme song…" he said sheepishly.

"Very well then," Waul said, adjusting his monocle, "We will begin by having each candidate express what their plan will be if elected, then we'll be accepting questions from the crowd. Ratigan shall be starting us off."

"Thank you, Mr. Waul," Ratigan began, addressing the crowd, "Ah yes, wonderful denizens of Green River, I came to this humble town with the dream of making it a better place to live, to help it to grow and become a place of prosperity. As I mentioned in my previous speech, I came from London to America for the same reason most of you came here from New York. I wanted to start over, to begin a new life and find prosperity, and to help others in need. And now, Waul and I have found a way to do this. You see, just outside of town there is a mine, perhaps you may have heard of it. Jebediah's mine, yes?"

There were murmurs among the crowd. The initial discovery of the mine had gripped the mice of Green River in gold fever. It was still fresh in their minds.

"It had come to my attention that this mine, when gold was finally discovered in it two years ago, collapsed upon itself. However, my colleagues and I have been digging through the rubble, and we've been able to extract gold at a hurrying pace. Soon this will be the richest town on the map!"

There was cheering among the crowd.

"Though Waul and I currently have the deed to the mine in our names, our wealth will trickle down to every mouse in town down to the poorest, rest assured," Ratigan declared, "No longer will this by a dying town, no longer will we have to scrape by to make ends meet. If you vote for me, we will all be rich!"

The crowd roared in excitement, as Ratigan bowed and blew kisses.

"Very good, very good," said Waul, "Now then, Fidget, what would you do if elected mayor?"

Fidget scratched his chin, "I uh, hmm. Well…there'd be lotsa beer for everyone…and um, free peg legs for one-legged people. Which we could pay for by taxing the beer. And uh…I'd get rid of the age limit so everyone could drink beer. We'd all have Rodent's Delight from England. And uh, lackeys to bad guys would get a free health care and dental plan."

The crowd booed, and began throwing olives and grapes. Fidget hid behind his podium.

"Hey! I can't help it if I don't own a gold mine and have a catchy theme song! Cut me some slack!"

The booing continued, until Waul cleared his throat and stepped in, "Now now, let's stay civil here, shall we? Let your distaste for a candidate be known at the polls. Perhaps now that we've heard the vision of the future from both candidates, we'll let them answer some of your questions."

"What will you do for the poor?" someone shouted.

"Oh why yes, the poor," Ratigan cleared his throat, "I will of course be giving to several tax-deductible charities, and under my leadership there shall be plenty for mice to feast on. The gold mine will bring back humans to the town, after we've taken our fair share, and with that, mice will be able to scavenge all they need. There will be cheese on every plate!"

The crowd cheered for a few moments as Ratigan bowed, before it was Fidget's turn.

"Eh, the poor. I guess I'll make beer cheaper so they can afford it."

On cue, the crowd booed again, with Fidget smirking, dodging a boot thrown in his direction.

"How about makin' it legal fer women to vote?" Bridget called out insistently, "What are yer positions on women's rights, Mr. Ratigan? Ah haven't heard ya say nothing about it yet."

"That's Professor Ratigan," Ratigan corrected, not liking the offensive tone in Bridget's voice, "Well now, I do of course value the opinions of the fairer sex, I think they ought to be listened to. And, as long as they're voting for me I suppose I don't mind them voting, heh heh. I do like your sign Miss…Toponi, is it? Under my leadership, women would be paid as much as men."

"I hope you'll be signing that into law as soon as you're takin' office," Bridget said, knowing that if elected he probably wouldn't be mayor for long, if Basil was successful.

"And Fidget, what are your views?" Waul asked.

"Women, voting? They're just gonna go for the more handsome candidate. Besides, they should be busy in the kitchen, not getting mixed up in politics."

Bridget's face went red with anger at this, as Tony rolled his eyes and Aisling looked on curiously. Another grape was thrown from the crowd at Fidget, hitting him in the face.

"Hey, who threw that?" Fidget demanded, beginning to question why he always let Ratigan put him up to things like this.

"Remember what I said about venting your anger at the polls," Waul cautioned.

Fidget angrily wiped his face as Ratigan asked, "Any more questions? Hm?"

"Ratigan, are you a mouse, or a rat?" one child asked.

Ratigan's eyes widened and his teeth clenched as he gripped the sides of the podium. Waul put on a worried look. But just when it looked like Ratigan was about to burst a blood vessel, he took a deep breath, and straightened his tie.

"I'm a mouse. Despite my robust physique, and my surname containing the word 'rat', I am most assuredly a mouse. Next question please."

"But you look an awful lot like a-"

"Next question!" Ratigan snapped.

There was an uneasy silence for a few moments.

"Mister…I mean Professor Ratigan," asked one mouse finally, "Can you assure us that we'll be safe from cat attacks, with you in office and with Cat R. Waul as sheriff?"

"Oh, do you doubt Wylie Burp's choice?" Ratigan asked, "Wylie Burp saw that Waul was a changed cat, and entrusted him with the position of sheriff upon his retirement. He did this because he was convinced Waul could protect this town. And I, in partnership with Waul, will ensure that relations between cats and mice in this town remain friendly. Any cat which chooses to violate this will be swiftly punished by the law. Eating a mouse will be treated as murder, and punishable by hanging. Although one form of execution for mice might be being fed to a cat, if the crime was heinous enough to warrant that of course."

There were murmurs in the crowd but everyone seemed satisfied by this.

"H-hey, can I answer?" Fidget asked.

"Go right ahead," said Waul.

"I would um…do the same thing I guess. Except maybe a mouse being eaten here and there wouldn't be so bad…I mean a cat's gotta eat right? But um, I would make it illegal for people to feed their minions to cats."

The crowd booed. Ratigan in particular didn't like that last bit. Did Fidget…dislike being his lackey?

"Ahem, so in closing," Ratigan said, hoping to wrap things up, "A vote for me is a vote for the future prosperity of Green River. We will make this town great once again, we will return it to the way it was twenty years ago, when the gold mine built this town out of the desert. We'll bring the humans back which will mean food and shelter for us all, and there will be cheese on every plate! Unless of course you choose to vote for Fidget, in which case, at least being drunk will help you forget how miserable you would be."

The crowd chuckled as Fidget snarled.

"Ahem, and now…as you were singing…" Ratigan said.

Tanya had been leaning against one of the support beams to the stage, filing her nails, doing her best not to be sickened by Ratigan's speeches of lies up until this point, when she heard his cue and quickly rushed onto the stage, joined in the chorus by Waul and his henchmen.

"_Even louder!_

_We'll shout it!_

_No one can doubt what we know you can do._

_You are kinder than even you._

_Oh Ratigan!_

_Oh Ratigan!_

_You're one of a kind!_

_To Ratigan!_

_To Ratigan!_

_The world's greatest political mind!"_

The curtains closed as the crowd cheered loudly. Fidget grumbled as he left his podium, and the crowd began to disperse. Tony carried Aisling in his arms, as he and Bridget made their way back. He looked over at Miss Kitty as he passed her.

"See ya tonight," he mouthed, so that no one would overhear.

Miss Kitty nodded in his direction.

"I'm comin' too, right?" Bridget whispered to Tony as they walked.

"Alright, just keep quiet about it will ya? We'll see if the Mousekewitz's will watch Ash fer us."

Bridget nodded, and they walked back down the road. Miss Kitty and Tanya would stay behind, in hopes of overhearing any post-rally banter. Tony only hoped he wouldn't be hearing an earful from Nellie and Basil after letting his wife in on their secret.


	26. Chapter 25

Cat R. Waul and Professor Ratigan walked back into the cavernous mine again, flanked by Chula, Fidget, Simon and Sammy. They had much to discuss, and the mine would be more private than the saloon.

"I say, I think the rally went over quite well if I do say so," Waul said, "We have those mice eating from our paws. And of course, once we're fully in charge, we'll be able to eat a few more of them out of our paws…us cats I mean."

"Oh yes indeed," Ratigan gave a pleased chuckle, "First Green River, then Utah, then America. With the enthusiastic help of our good friend Mr. Flaversham, of course."

Chula looked over at Fidget, who was still staring down unhappily as he hobbled along.

"What's the matter, can't take a few jibes from the crowd?" Chula asked as Waul and Ratigan continued discussing their plans, "Or did you actually want to win that debate? He-he hee!"

"Nah, I dunno…I knew the crowd was supposed to hate what I was saying, I knew they'd probably throw stuff at me…" Fidget looked ahead, making sure Ratigan wasn't paying any attention to them, "While I was up there I just kinda got to thinking…"

"Well there's a nice change for ya," Chula said snidely.

"Just thinking about how my life kinda stinks, how it's always been terrible, 'specially once I joined Ratigan," Fidget finished.

"Has that got anything to do with those unscripted comments about good treatment for lackeys?" Chula asked, "I don't think da boss liked those very much."

"Well think about it, did you like 'em?"

"Uhhh…" Chula looked ahead at Ratigan and Waul nervously, "Better to be at the side of the devil than in his path, I always say. Besides, I enjoy bein' bad."

"Ya know Ratigan threw me offa blimp once," Fidget said downheartedly, "He fed me to a cat too, but he let me out after a bit."

"Comes with the turf," Chula said simply, "I lost a leg and got a concussion because of those brats, but I know I'll get my reward in the end, hee-hee! You'll get yours too, if ya stick around long enough. Just be glad you ain't one of those poor schmucks Ratigan's already killed. Stick with us and you're safe, and you get all the gold and booze ya want."

"I guess so," Fidget shrugged, though he still wasn't convinced.

They all turned a corner in the tunnel and walked into the main chamber, where Fievel and Olivia still dangled from the cage, resting against one another, and Hiram Flaversham reluctantly tinkered with the robotic politician. Much of the rubble was being cleared out now, Wylie was further down the tunnel with a pick axe. Waul took a seat at the wooden table against the wall where Mr. Flaversham's makeshift workshop was, and a smaller table on top of it for mice and Fidget and Chula. All of them had a seat, as Hiram gazed over his shoulder bitterly. Olivia and Fievel peeked over the edge of their cage.

"Alright, now we must discuss how election day is going to work," Ratigan said, puffing on a filtered cigarette, "We'll need someone to count the ballots and make it seem fair, though of course I don't expect Fidget to be getting any votes."

Fidget mouthed Ratigan's words irritably.

"For a bonus on our paycheck, we'll take care of that," offered Sammy.

"And what makes you believe you're so entitled?" Ratigan asked, "Just because your fat friend ran away to New York with both your paychecks doesn't mean I am obliged to replace the funds."

Waul subconsciously licked his teeth, relishing the memory of the flavor of mouse meat.

"Well we've already done plenty that wasn't in da original job description," argued Simon.

"Let's put it another way," said Waul, "Do you want to find out what happens if you don't do as we ask?"

The orphans exchanged glances nervously.

"Alright boss, ya talked us into it," Sammy conceded.

"Excellent," Ratigan said, "So you've volunteered to run that. After my inevitable landslide victory, I'll be expected to make an inauguration speech so we'll leave the stage up for that. And then, I will have taken my first step toward the domination of all mousedom!"

"Yeah, hee hee, hail to the chief!" Chula exclaimed.

"And of course, once you're mayor, we'll bring in more mice to Green River," Waul added, "Perhaps I'll go back to New York to drum up more interest. And, of course, there will be more 'unfortunate accidents' resulting in the disappearances of mice…in order to keep myself and my feline colleagues well-fed."

"My clause about using feline consumption as an execution method seemed to go over with the crowd," said Ratigan, "Don't worry, we'll find ways to explain things like that away."

"You'll never get away with it, Waul!" Fievel shouted from above.

"Oh do shut up," Waul rolled his eyes, "It worked well enough in explaining your disappearances, and so far no one in town doubts us. So it follows that, while perhaps there can be no more raft accidents, there could be plenty of hawk attacks, mice getting lost in the desert, eaten by snakes, any number of ways that don't leave a body or at least make them difficult to locate. The citizens will eat up anything we feed them now."

"And there will be plenty more citizens to feed you too," Ratigan said with evil satisfaction, "So you say you'll advertise the town in New York then?"

"Indeed, though I may need to repair my reputation there too, once word got out about my previous endeavors here."

"Hm, I'm not certain I want to show my face in a metropolitan city like New York yet, where someone might recognize me," Ratigan said with some thought, "We'll have to come up with something else to get them to believe you."

"I used a puppet last time. Perhaps Flaversham's robot can come into use by then."

Hiram cringed, knowing his creation was going to be used to bring harm to many mice.

"An excellent idea," Ratigan said, "Hm, another good advertisement for our city will be that article Miss Brie has been working on. We'll need to ask to see it before she sends it off to be published."

"She's certainly been working on that for a long time hasn't she?" Waul said, "Perhaps she's waiting to see how the election turns out then."

"Ya know," Simon interjected, "Ya oughtta be careful she doesn't take you down like she helped take down Warren T."

Waul and Ratigan shot a look at the young orphan.

"Explain?" Ratigan asked.

"Yeah, she and some British detective guy helped spring us out of a sweatshop," Sammy replied, "Then they busted Warren for having loot stolen from a museum afterwards, and found out he was really a cat in disguise. And it was off to Hong Kong with him, along with the rest of his gang. Pitiful,"

Ratigan's eyes widened, "British detective, you say?"

Olivia let out a tiny gasp, "Oh no…"

"They're right," Waul said, "I knew Warren myself, he built himself a nice little crime empire in New York until the mice ousted him, which was followed by some undercover articles by Nellie Brie exposing his crimes to the world."

"I knew of Warren as well," said Ratigan, somewhat fearfully, "Those stolen artifacts were ones I'd sold to him on the black market in order to get rid of them quickly before Basil could use them to catch up to me. And…what other British detective would be after artifacts that I stole?"

"Musta been Basil," said Simon.

"I think that was the guy's name," Sammy said, "Guy came in disguised with a fake accent, and let us out in da middle of the night…"

"Nellie Brie knows Basil of Baker Street?" Ratigan clung to his ears, "If she knows him, it follows that she's known who I was all along! That she could have already contacted Basil by now! That he could already be on his way here to foil my plans!"

Fievel and Olivia clung to one another fearfully. With Ratigan onto the truth, their last hope of a rescue was fading.

"We'll need to apprehend this intrusive muckraker as soon as possible," Waul said.

"More than that!" Ratigan exclaimed, "If she brings Basil here, he'll ruin everything! We need a plan, and we need it quick."

"Well uh, guess we could use her as bait and lure Basil into a trap," Fidget suggested.

"I'm not sure I have time to concoct a trap worthy of Basil's intellect. But, I suppose it's worth trying. Basil isn't in town yet…to our knowledge."

"Yeah, why don't we give the guy a warm greeting when he gets here," Chula said with a cackle.

"We already have Ms. Flaversham," Ratigan said, eyeing the cage above, "That already gives us enough leverage should he show up here. What to do about Ms. Brie though. Hm…"

"Whatever we do, we'd have to get through that girly cowboy cousin of hers," Chula remarked.

"Oh yeah, that guy," said Fidget.

"Cousin?" Ratigan asked.

"Yeah, hee hee, guy likes to drink martinis," answered Chula, "Didn't seem too fond of you though, for some reason."

"Describe him to me please, I'm curious."

"Well uh, he had a cowboy outfit, brown fur, large snout, a mustache…that's all I remember."

"You saw him too, Fidget?" Ratigan asked.

"Yeah, heh heh, there was something strange about that guy," said Fidget.

"You idiots!" Ratigan stood up and turned the table over, "It was Basil!"

"B-but Basil doesn't have a mustache…" Fidget said meekly.

"Why can't I ever have an underling with a brain?!" Ratigan yelled.

"Calm yourself, Ratigan," Waul said, straightening his hat, "We have the upper hand, even if Basil is already here. But, while we do have the children, everyone thinks they are dead, so we can only use them as hostages if and or when they arrive at the mine. We need a more cunning plan to draw him into our trap. And it can be done at the inauguration tomorrow."

"And you have something in mind?" Ratigan asked.

"Indeed I do," Waul said, "In the meantime, I suggest sending Chula and Fidget to watch Nellie Brie, perhaps ask to see the article she's writing on our behalf. Intimidate them if you must. Collect all the information you can."

"Sure thing boss!" Chula said.

"And you'd better not bungle this like you have everything else!" Ratigan threatened.

"S-sure thing boss…" Fidget said nervously.

"Right, out with you," said Waul, "In the meantime, let's talk more about tomorrow, eh?"

Ratigan picked the table back up as Chula and Fidget got up to leave.

"Tomorrow is going to be perfect," Ratigan said, "I will not have that detective ruining everything for me like he did in London. If it's a battle he wants, he'll get it. It will be him or me this time, Waul. Him or me."

"We got to warn 'em somehow…" Olivia whispered to Fievel.

"But how?" Fievel asked.

"We've got to try an' escape again…and we got to do it tonight," she answered, "Are ye with me Fievel?"

"Of course," he answered.

"We'll try an' be sneaky this time. We'll wait until they go away and maybe me dad will help us."

The two of them watched as the villains made their dastardly plan to do away with Basil in case he showed up, listening in on the details. Olivia wasn't going to stand idly by and watch her hero go down in defeat. This time, she wanted to be part of the action. Just like a real great mouse detective.


	27. Chapter 26

Chula and Fidget both hobbled into the saloon at sunset, neither of them overly thrilled about having to deal with Nellie Brie, and possibly Basil. But, they were deputies now, it was time to live up to the title. Fidget had a revolver at his hip in case things got nasty.

"So this Basil guy, pretty tough cookie is he?" Chula asked as they sat down at the bar.

"You've got no idea," Fidget sighed, "The guy's some kinda super genius. He finds his way out of anything. I think he's the only guy I know smarter than the boss."

"Hehe, I bet that's because your boss is too stubborn to just shoot him."

"You're probably right," Fidget gave a short chuckle.

"Heya boys, what can I getcha today?" Tony Toponi asked, coming over to them after pouring someone else a drink.

"Has the Rodent's Delight come in yet?" Fidget asked.

"I ordered a couple cases from England yesterday, but it'll be a few weeks," Tony answered.

"Ah phooey, just gimme a whiskey," Fidget grumbled.

"I'll take one too." said Chula.

"Alright, be right with ya's," Tony said as he went over to the cabinets. He couldn't help but overhear the name 'Basil' mentioned, but the saloon was loud. Tanya was doing another musical number. He hoped they were just talking about old times.

"Ya know, I wonder what ol' Rats would say if we just plugged Basil ourselves," Chula said, "Shoot him right between the eyes, and then bring Ratigan the body, hehe."

"Are you kiddin'? The boss would kill us fer doing that. Something about him wanting to be one who finally kills Basil."

"Ah, same reason I can't just bite the heads off those two kids," Chula said, "Things would get done a lot faster around here if we did things my way."

"I agree, all this scheming just ends up leading to defeat in the end."

"Hm, what if we just, ya know, captured Basil and brought him alive?" Chula asked, "Think the bosses would be proud of us for doing that?"

"They didn't tell us to do that, but hey you might be onto something there," said Fidget, pondering over it in his head, "We wouldn't be killing him, and he'd be out of our hair for the election. Now that you mention it I bet Ratigan would be thrilled if we did that! Then we'd get treated a lot better."

"Well then let's do it, hehehe! I've got the web, all we need's is the right moment."

"Here's your drinks," Tony said, sliding the mugs down the bar. Chula and Fidget caught them. "So, whatcha up to tonight?"

"A little business," Chula answered, "None of your concern though. Deputy stuff."

"Yeah, so leave us alone will ya?" Fidget spat as he drank his whiskey.

That was the answer Tony was afraid to hear. But, there wasn't much he could do to warn the others. Tanya and Miss Kitty were both busy performing, and Bridget wasn't going to come around until closing time.

The sun had already set and twilight had fallen upon Green River as Tiger staggered back to the edge of town. He walked over to the back of the saloon and sighed, panting and leaning against the wall.

"Right, we're back," said Basil, "Let's try to make our entrance as nonchalant as possible, and we'll get back to your room."

Nellie nodded and began to climb Tiger's clothes down to the ground, followed by Basil and Vartan.

"I'll see you guys later?" Tiger asked.

"Yes, tonight or tomorrow if you don't want to go to the meeting tonight," Basil said.

"I don't really feel safe here but uh, I might try to sneak up to Miss Kitty's room later and hide out there."

"Very well then," Basil said, clearing his throat and putting on a southern accent, "Now why don't we mosey up into yer room, Nellie?"

Nellie rolled her eyes, "Alright, cousin Slim, let's go mosey."

The three mice left Tiger and circled to the front of the building, entering the bar where Tony was bartending. Tanya was leading the audience through another chorus of "The Girl You Left Behind" on the stage, making this a perfect time for them to sneak up to their rooms.

"Say, mousie!" Basil and Nellie heard from the bar. They turned around. "Yeah you! Nellie Brie! Boss wanted me to talk to you."

Chula and Fidget were having another whiskey at the bar.

"Uh oh," Basil said quietly, turning to Vartan, "Listen, I want you to act natural, and get to the room."

"Ինչու?" he asked questioningly.

"Հիմա սենեակ կ'երտաս:" Basil replied urgently, repeating what he'd just said in Armenian, "Try and get rid of any evidence you can."

Vartan nodded and pushed his way through the crowd, going unnoticed as Basil and Nellie approached the bar.

"Yes? What is it Mr. Waul wanted? Or Ratigan?" Nellie asked.

"He wants to know how that article's coming," Chula answered, "He's just dyin' to read what you're saying about our town, especially with the power shifts in the past few weeks."

"Um…does he just want to hear how far along I am?" Nellie asked.

"He'd like us to read over it ourselves," said Chula, "Ya know, make sure you're saying good things about the town."

"You two varmints got the authority to make such demands of my cousin?" Basil asked in his accent.

Fidget flashed his badge, "Sure do, Slim. We're the law here. And you don't wanna get on our bad side."

"Yer only deputies," Basil argued, "Dontcha need some kinda search warrant? I'm no lawyer, mind yuh, but I don't think Nellie here's obligated to show you her work before she's done just so you goons can proofread it so's it don't say nothin' bad about yuh."

"My, ain't you smart for a country bumpkin," Chula flashed his gold-toothed grin, "You must not be familiar with how it works in the Wild West, hehe! What we say goes. If you wear the badge, you call the shots. So take us up to Nellie's room and make it snappy."

"This is an outrage," Basil retorted, "Nellie's done nothing wrong!"

"We said move it," Fidget said, taking a revolver from his holster, "Unless you wanna discuss the law with this."

Tony wore a worried look, but tried his best to remain calm. Basil could sense that something was amiss; he felt like they knew something more than they were letting on. Perhaps, he dreaded, they were already onto him.

"Right this way then," Nellie said, hoping dearly that they'd only ask to see her newspaper article and nothing else.

They were then forced to walk up the stairs and to the second floor, where Nellie's apartment was. When they reached the door, Nellie fumbled for the key, though she knew it would be unlocked because of Vartan.

"Don't think you can stall for time," Chula said, "All we wanna know is that your article paints a pretty picture of this town, then we'll leave you and your cousin in peace."

"I can only hope," she muttered as she turned the key and opened the door.

Her eyes darted around the room, surveying all of the incriminating evidence, particularly on the coffee table where their notes and letters were stacked. Vartan had put away Basil's trench coat, hat and pipe, but must have run out of time. His door was closed, Nellie imagined he was hiding in there. She rushed over to the coffee table.

"My papers are in this stack somewhere, just let me sort through them."

"Mind if we have a look?" Fidget asked.

"Why don't I fix you two up some food?" Basil asked, trying to distract them.

Fidget's eyes lit up, "Well uh, I could go for some-"

"We ain't hungry," interrupted Chula.

"Y-yeah, right, we ain't hungry," Fidget responded.

"Oops would you look at that, I dropped some papers," Nellie said, intentionally dropping some letters and Basil's notes, "Let me just bend down to pick them up."

When she did, she cunningly slipped them beneath the carpet that the table stood on top of.

Chula and Fidget looked around the room, noticing Basil's suitcase, as well as the microscope and assortment of beakers and test tubes on a nearby table.

"Taking up chemistry, Ms. Brie?" Chula asked, "Or is it your ignorant hillbilly cousin?"

"Oh um, just a passing fancy," Nellie said nervously, "I-I just remembered, some of the pages to the article are still near the typewriter in my bedroom, l-let me just go get it."

"Why don't I come with?" Chula asked.

"Why, this is a lady's bedroom, I can't have you seeing…all of the undergarments strewn about. I'll only be a few seconds."

Fidget gave a toothy grin, "I don't mind, I ain't squeamish."

"Ya got ten seconds, toots," Chula said sternly.

Nellie gave a nod and dashed into the room, going for the article, or rather, an early draft she'd written of the article before she found out Ratigan was going to try to take over the town. It was more the kind of mundane travel article Reed was expecting her to write, and one that probably wouldn't get her in trouble with Waul or Ratigan. In a rush, she slid the rest of the papers from the coffee table under the bed, and came out of the room.

"Alright, here it is," said Nellie.

"What'd you do with those other papers?" Chula asked.

"Oh! Um, I put them away…they're really not important."

"Bring it here," Chula said, as Nellie handed him the article. As he read through it he figured it was some kind of phony Nellie had prepared for just such an occasion, "So, I don't think I saw you three at the rally. Where were you instead?"

Basil and Nellie exchanged worried glances.

"Oh I was just showing Slim some of the sights around here…outside of town…" Nellie answered.

"Yeah, beautiful barren wasteland out there," Chula commented sarcastically.

Fidget was inspecting the chemistry set. Basil could feel a bead of sweat go down his forehead. He didn't like that nasty bat touching his prized-

_Smash!_

"Oops, heh heh, clumsy me," Fidget said with a grin, having pushed the microscope onto the ground, breaking it into pieces.

"Confound it-I mean doggone it!" Basil exclaimed.

Nellie put a hand on his shoulder, urging him to stay calm.

"Sorry 'bout that," Fidget said, as he looked at the ceiling and started to whistle, hobbling over to the side of the sofa where Basil's violin was propped up. Basil watched fearfully as Fidget kicked the violin to the ground with his peg leg, and planted his foot into the violin, crushing it, "Aw darn, I'm just having rotten luck today."

"Why you!" Basil's face was turning red, "I'll teach you to mess with my prized possessions you one-legged, flea-bitten git!"

"Ah ah ahh…" Fidget took his gun out again and pointed it at Basil. He and Nellie put their hands up, "Yer accent's slipping, Slim. Or should I say, Basil of Baker Street, heh heh heh…"

"Now you've done it, Basil," Nellie said in disappointment.

"They already knew it was me," Basil said through his teeth.

"You really are smart, aren't ya?" Chula said, walking up to Basil and ripping his fake mustache off, making Basil wince, "Hehehe! But we ain't as dumb as you think we are. Givin' us this phony article, pretending to be a cowboy."

"And what are you going to do now?" Basil asked.

"We're gonna take you to the boss of course," Fidget said, "And he can do what he likes with you, while we take the credit for capturing you."

"And I suppose the Professor will shower you with compliments and wealth in return, hm? The same Ratigan who tossed you off a blimp to get rid of extra weight?"

Fidget frowned, raising his gun, "Shut your mouth, rat!"

"If you're still taking orders from Ratigan after that, then you really aren't as dumb as I thought. You're dumber."

"I said, shut up!"

"Oh, are you going to shoot me?" Basil asked, "Go ahead, shoot me and then explain to Ratigan why you took away his right to be the one to kill his ultimate adversary."

Fidget gritted his teeth, but then aimed the gun away from Basil, toward Nellie, "Fine, I can't kill you, but the boss ain't gonna mind me bumpin' off the dame."

Nellie held her hands up high, breaking out in a sweat. Basil scowled at the bat.

"Basil, keep your cool…" Nellie whispered.

"Hehehehe!" Chula cackled, "We're so getting a raise for this."

"You're detestable," Basil muttered angrily.

"Go ahead and wrap 'em up," Fidget said.

"With pleasure," said Chula, spewing spider web at Basil and Nellie, plastering the two of them against the wall.

Fidget lowered his gun as Chula did his work. But as he did, the door to Vartan's door creaked open slightly. Basil turned his attention to it as Vartan peeked through.

" Աթոռը վերցնես:" Basil muttered, eyeing the wooden chair at the table where his chemistry set was.

"Huh? What is that, Pig Latin?" Chula asked, "Maybe I oughtta spray your mouth shut too."

Vartan quietly opened the door, keeping his eyes locked on Fidget, reaching out to grab the top of the chair and pull it over, picking it up.

"Yeah heh heh, spray his mouth shut," Fidget said, "Then he won't be able to come up with his lame comebacks any-"

There was a loud _whack,_ followed by the thud of Fidget's crumpled body hitting the ground, the chair coming to pieces in Vartan's hands. The gun slid beneath the sofa. Chula turned around.

"What the- hey! It's that foreign kid!"

Vartan still held the leg of the chair in his hands, brandishing it.

"Get away from Nellie and Basil," he said in his accent.

Chula's eyes turned to where the gun slid under the sofa, Vartan looked too.

"After it!" Basil yelled.

The two of them ran for the sofa. As Chula reached it, Vartan clubbed him with the leg of the chair several times, but Chula wouldn't give up. Vartan reached for the gun and the two of them struggled for it, both gripping the butt of the pistol. Chula accidentally squeezed the trigger, shooting a hole in the wall. Startled, Chula was distracted for an instant before Vartan kicked him away and took the gun for himself, getting to his feet and aiming it at Chula.

"Good show, kid…" Chula said, staggering to his seven legs, bruised and beaten, with his arms up in the air, "Ya got me now. Ya gonna shoot me?"

Vartan cocked the gun, a determined look on his face.

"Come on…if ya got the guts…" Chula said.

A sweat drop rolled down Vartan's forehead. Nellie and Basil watched silently.

"Too slow!" Chula said, suddenly spitting a wad of spider web in Vartan's eyes. He stumbled backward, as Chula darted for the window, eager to escape before Vartan began shooting. He turned to address them all as he opened the window, "The boss is gonna kill you guys for this, hehehe. I hope I'm there. And don't think you can use Fidget as a bargaining chip, the boss don't care about him, hehe."

With that Chula slipped out of the window on a strand of spider web, as Vartan pulled the web out of his eyes.

"Excellent work, Vartan," Nellie said, "You may have saved our lives. Especially mine."

"I vanted to shoot but…I couldn't do it."

"Nevermind that, Vartan," Basil said, "You got Fidget, he should be able to provide us with good information with a little convincing. Now, if you'd please, cut us out of this? There should be a scalpel somewhere by my lab equipment."

Vartan nodded and went to look for the scalpel, Fidget lying motionless on the ground. Basil knew of course he wouldn't be able to hold Fidget hostage or anything, but, he knew the bat would be of value in other ways.

* * *

That night, One-Eye was startled awoken by the arrival of Chula, alone, staggering and wincing. One-Eye had been sitting in his chair, on guard duty as the rest of Ratigan and Waul's gang were at the saloon.

"Where's da boss…?" Chula asked weakly, breathing hard.

"Damn, you get hit by a stagecoach or something?" One-Eye asked.

Hiram and Wiley looked over their shoulders in keen interest.

"Let's just say my interrogation of Nellie didn't go so well…" Chula groaned, "I do know for sure that Basil's really here. Where's Waul and Ratigan?"

"They went to the saloon."

Chula growled, "Walked all da way here for nothing."

"Where's Fidget?"

"That's the part the boss ain't gonna like…" Chula said worriedly, "Not that they care about that flying rat, it's just that I think he's gonna squeal. He's already not liking the way his boss treats him, it won't take much convincing."

"Well you better warn the boss," One-Eye said.

"Me? Ya know how hard it is to walk across the desert with a missing leg?"

"I can't leave, I'm on guard duty. And besides you can't even put up a fight against those kids, let alone the other prisoners if they got loose."

Chula gave an angry snarl, "I can so! Dammit." He looked up at the cage, which was still, and silent, "I'll show you I can. Boss said not to eat 'em, but said nothing about roughing them up. And I'm in a bad mood anyway."

"This oughtta be good." One-Eye said with a chuckle.

Hiram and Wylie made eye contact, both grinning slightly. Chula spat his web at the cage and climbed up.

"Hehehe, alright little brats, time for a bedtime story. This one's about how the big tarantula shoved all five of his boots up the furry behinds of the annoying brats."

When he got to the top, he looked around. He was in shock. The cage was empty. He looked upward, seeing a leftover strand of his own web, dangling from the ceiling of the cage. One of the bars was missing. Chula looked down and saw a file at the bottom of the cage, along with the bar. He let out an enraged roar, one which echoed through the mine as Fievel and Olivia scurried frantically out of the cave and into the desert night.


	28. Chapter 27

"I canno' believe we're free again," Olivia said joyfully as she and Fievel ran across the desert toward Green River, "Where do ye think we should go?"

"We know what's gonna happen with Basil and Nellie, they're gonna get a visit from Chula and Fidget. If we don't wanna get caught again, maybe we should go someplace else."

"Think we could go to yer family?" Olivia asked.

"Hm, maybe. They'll see that Ratigan and Waul have been lying the moment they see us alive."

"Alright then. And I jus' know yer family's been missin' ye."

"We'll have to find out if Basil and Nellie are alright too, somehow."

Fievel looked forward to seeing his family again, he'd missed them dearly. And after weeks of being locked in that cage, the cool night breeze and the dirt beneath their feet felt amazing to them both. To eat real food and sleep in a real bed; Fievel was excited just to be out again. But of course, their problems weren't over. Hiram and Wylie needed to be rescued. Basil and Nellie were in trouble. Ratigan and Waul needed to be stopped. Both children were determined to help solve these problems, and they weren't going to let their ages stand in the way.

"Where are those damned kids?!" they heard from the mine, a yell coming from One-Eye. The mine was some distance away from them now.

"Let's keep running," Olivia said, taking Fievel's hand.

A gust of wind sent a tumbleweed rolling across the ground toward them.

"Let's get in there, Olivia!" Fievel said.

"In that thing?"

"Sure, it's a lot faster than going on foot," Fievel said, running to catch up with it and grabbing one of the twigs in it.

"Ye done this before?"

"Uh huh, I did it to get to Green River from the Indian tribe that was worshipping Tiger," he said as he jumped in, pulling Olivia along with him.

They held on tight as the tumbleweed rolled toward town, faster than their legs could hope to carry them. Meanwhile One-Eye was trying to pick up the scent, looking for footprints. But, the trail would end in the middle of the desert, unfortunately for him.

* * *

Fidget was jolted awake by a splash of water from a vase, making him cough and sputter. He blinked and looked down at the ceiling. He was confused, until he realized he was upside down, and Basil and Nellie were in front of him.

"Ahhh! Don't kill me, don't kill me!"

Fidget was tied by one leg to a coat rack in a closet. His head had been bandaged from the wound Vartan inflicted with the chair. He could feel that his stump had been conveniently removed in case he managed to escape. It didn't seem like they were still in Nellie's apartment. They probably had to move somewhere else. Fidget saw a third mouse in the room as well, a girl with red hair and a big blue dress. It was that girl from the rally with the sign.

"Right then. Rise and shine Fidget," Basil said, brandishing a scalpel, "We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. Hard for you that is."

"E-easy way, please, easy way!" Fidget begged.

"Allow me to explain then. The easy way involves you answering every question we ask of you. Once I feel that this has been done satisfactorily, you will remain imprisoned here until Ratigan is defeated. Then, you will be going to jail."

"Jail? B-but I don't wanna go to jail! Wh-what if I changed! What if I became good, huh? What if I promised to be good?"

Basil raised an eyebrow and looked to Nellie.

"I don't think he has a good bone in him," Nellie said.

"I'll have to concur," Basil said.

"D-does the hard way include jail?" Fidget asked.

"Oh, I do believe you'll be quite relieved by the time you get to jail if you choose the hard way."

Fidget winced, "I-I'll tell ya everything. I didn't wanna do all that stuff, Ratigan made me, honest!"

"You certainly always looked like you were enjoying yourself," Basil answered skeptically.

"Um…okay okay, so I did enjoy doing bad things at the time, but um….R-Ratigan treats me like dirt, really, I-I was just thinking about changing sides, and workin' for a great, smart guy like you Basil, who won't feed me to the cats."

"Enough flattery, Fidget. The first thing I want you to tell me is whether the children alive. And if so, where are they?"

"Ch-children? You mean uh…the two mouse brats, Flaversham and that other kid?"

"His name's Fievel." Nellie said, folding her arms.

"Oh, um…well they're alive, yes. Should be anyways. Boss won't let us- wait, how'd you know? I thought everyone knew they went down the river on the raft, and drowned in the rapids."

"We know they were pushed down the river by Ratigan and Waul," Basil said, "We've been down the river and we've seen the evidence."

"We also know it was your idea," Nellie said bitterly.

"Mine? Wh-who told you that? Chula was the one who found out they liked to go rafting when he was eavesdropping on Tiger and Ms. Kitty…"

"Whether or not you concocted that vile scheme you're still a culprit in attempted murder," said Basil, "Just answer the question. Where are they?"

"Okay, okay. They tried to come into the mine with an axe and some arrows, but we caught them and threw them into a bird cage."

"And this was when Chula lost his leg?" Basil asked.

"Yeah, heh heh…that girl's a psycho. Guess she learned from the best."

"So I am to understand that the gold mine is your base of operations, where your prisoners are being held?"

"Th-that's right, we've got the toymaker and Wylie Burp there too."

"And why is Ratigan keeping them alive?" Basil asked, getting closer to Fidget.

"Oh? Um…"

"He must have some reason for wanting to kidnap Mr. Flaversham again. Could it be that the man would lose his motivation if either of the children died?"

"That's it," Fidget nodded, "He's building Ratigan another robot. We're using the kids as collateral for now but um…the boss promised to let Chula have his revenge once the robot is finished."

Nellie frowned, and in the background, Bridget looked furious.

"What's that broad doin' here anyways?" Fidget asked.

"I'd like to be referred to as a lady, thank you," Bridget said.

"Well lady, you letting Basil into your house was a bad move, Ratigan's gonna find out they're here."

"That is none of your concern," Basil said, "We've taken precautions, the Toponi's have been kind enough to let us seek shelter here. Now tell us what this robot is for. Ratigan hardly seems too shy for public appearances."

"He's not too shy here because he figured the bumpkins in this town would have never heard of him. He's gonna use the robot when he runs for governor and president."

"So, in failing to take over the British monarchy he decided to instead exploit American democracy," Basil said, "Clever, but doomed to failure now that I'm on the case."

"Don't get cocky, now that Ratigan knows you're here he'll have something up his sleeve for ya," Fidget warned.

"Any idea what those things might be?" Basil asked.

"They didn't tell me, Ratigan and Waul shooed us out to go get information from Nellie before they started discussing what they were gonna do about you."

"Hm…" Basil studied Fidget's body language, "Are you certain you aren't lying?"

"Def-definitely telling the truth here, eh heh heh…I don't know what they're plannin'," Fidget said nervously.

Basil nodded, "Perhaps he was afraid something like this might happen."

""But, they did say if you head for the mine straightaway, they're gonna use the kids as hostages."

"That much is obvious," Basil said, the gears in his mind turning.

"What do you think we should do?" Nellie asked.

"Whatever we decide on, we'll discuss it when we're not in the company of this scamp," Basil said.

"What, don't trust me? Ya know Basil, I really was getting sick of workin' for Ratigan…"

"You're still going to jail when this is through."

Fidget sighed.

"Come, Nellie," Basil said, standing up and tucking the scalpel into his shirt pocket, "I think we know everything Fidget can tell us."

"Are you gonna let me down?" Fidget asked.

"No, not until we can arrest you," Basil said.

"Dammit."

Basil turned away, before blinking and turning back to Fidget.

"By the way, how did Ratigan survive the fall from Big Ben anyway?"

"Oh that," Fidget chuckled, "He landed in Cat R. Waul's sandwich. Waul read up on Ratigan and admired his work, took him to America after his underlings fished me out of the river."

"I see. I suppose I've never been one to believe in silly concepts like karma. Alright Nellie, let's go."

The two of them walked out of the room into the living room, closing the door behind them. Vartan sat at the kitchen table with his sketchbook, drawing Fidget, sporting a few bruises from his scuffle with Chula.

"I have a bad feeling about tomorrow, Basil," Nellie said, voicing her concern, "Ratigan knows what we're up to, and if what he tried to do to Fievel and Olivia is any indication…"

"I know, Nellie," Basil answered, lighting his pipe and beginning to pace, "I'm afraid Ratigan is going to use those children as leverage against me. We can either try to confront him directly, which would be rather foolhardy and put us at risk, or we could try to infiltrate the mine, putting both us and the children at risk. Unless there's some way to convince the rest of the mice in this town of how evil Ratigan is."

"We'd have strength in numbers, but I fear what kind of retaliation measures Waul and Ratigan might take. We'd be putting a lot of lives at risk."

"It is a delicate issue. And we're almost out of time to decide what to do before Ratigan forces us to play on his terms."

Basil paced back and forth, as Nellie thought hard on what limited options they could take. The whole thing was beginning to feel hopeless.

"Do you think we can pull this off?" Nellie asked, "Is it possible to do this without anyone being hurt?"

"There's always a way, Ms. Brie, as long as one can think," Basil said, puffing on his pipe.

* * *

At closing time, Tanya came downstairs from the dressing room, wearing her regular dress again and with her makeup cleaned off, just as Tony was cleaning up at the bar. They were alone; Ratigan had left rather abruptly during Tanya's performance after one of the orphans whispered into his ear. Waul wasn't next door either.

"Tanya, did ya hear what happened?" Tony said quietly, checking the room for spies.

"Hm? What happened?" she asked, "I noticed no one was answering the door at Nellie's…weren't we having another meeting?"

"She's at my place, with Basil now," Tony said, "And Fidget."

"And Fidget?" Tanya blinked.

"Chula and Fidget knew who Basil was. They tried to kidnap him and Nellie. Luckily Vartan whomped Fidget in da head with a chair, but Chula got away."

Tanya's eyes widened, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, except for Fidget," Tony said.

"So Waul and Ratigan…"

"They're onto everything now," Tony said.

"What do we do?"

"They don't know we're in on it yet, and with any luck it'll stay dat way. Your folks are watchin' my daughter tonight anyways, so I let 'em stay at my place for now. Miss Kitty got outta there before they could connect her with Nellie and go after her. She's campin' out with Tiger now."

Tanya nodded, "So should we head to your place with Basil and Nellie?"

"I don't wanna arouse suspicion, my place is already a hot spot now," Tony said, "Maybe you oughtta just head home. If something big happens, someone will let ya know."

"I'm supposed to sing Ratigan's victory song tomorrow," Tanya said, rolling her eyes.

"Then ya better go ahead and do it," Tony said, "Things ain't lookin too good right now with Basil's cover blown. Ya might wanna just let us handle da rest."

"But Ratigan and Waul both like me," Tanya argued, "I'm the best undercover source you have."

"But that's why you gotta stay out of dis," Tony warned, "Waul and Ratigan may have taken a liking to you, but you're in more danger than the rest of us even, if you get found out."

"But I want to help," Tanya frowned, "That was my brother they pushed down the river!""

"I know dat Tanya, but if they found out you was on Basil's side, think of what they'd do."

Tanya looked down. She didn't want to put the rest of her family in danger too. Waul wouldn't let Ratigan hurt her, she knew, but he probably wouldn't protest to her family being threatened. After all he wanted Fievel dead.

'Okay, Tony. I'll be careful, I won't let them find out what I know. I'll just…wait and see what happens."

Tony put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure if Basil thinks of something he wants you to do he'll let ya know. But fer now, just watch out for yerself will ya, Tilly?"

Tanya gave a small smile, almost having forgotten about that nickname, and nodded, "I'm here if you guys need me."

With that she turned and walked out of the saloon, while Tony finished closing up shop. Walking down the wooden sidewalks was eerie tonight. She felt along and exposed. What if one of Ratigan's thugs had heard that entire conversation? The fear loomed in her heart. So much so that she nearly jumped when she saw two small figures scamper out from an alley in front of her. She peered down from the sidewalk.

"We're almost home, Olivia," said one of them.

"Oh my God…" Tanya said under her breath, before calling out, "Fievel? Fievel!"

Fievel's head turned and he saw his sister up on the sidewalk.

"Tanya! It's me!"

Tanya jumped down from the sidewalk and ran to her brother, gathering him in her arms and giving him such a tight hug that his sides hurt. She sniffed and blinked back tears. He hugged her back just as hard, as Olivia looked on with a bright smile.

"I just knew you were still alive, I always know," Tanya said shakily.

Fievel smiled, "We lived through going down the river. I missed you so much."

"Ya do know it was Waul and Ratigan what pushed us, don't ye?" Olivia asked in a more serious tone.

"Yes, I do know that," she answered, "I know now that they were lying to me, and to everyone. I've been helping Nellie and Basil. Did you know Basil of Baker Street is here?"

"We heard," Olivia said happily.

"We just escaped from the gold mine, where they had us trapped in a cage," Fievel said.

"They had you two locked up? The nerve! I don't know why I trusted Waul for even a moment."

"It's okay Tanya," Fievel said, holding her hand, "You just wanted to be a successful singer."

"Betcha don' find Ratigan so charming and handsome anymore do ye?" Olivia asked.

"Eww no," Tanya wrinkled her nose, "Not knowing what I know now."

"We were gonna go home. To our house." Fievel said, "We were just on our way. Mama and Papa will be happy to see me huh?"

Tanya bit her lip, and thought for a moment. Was that such a good idea? Should they go to Tony's house instead? Or was it better for them not to be in the same place as Basil if found? She wished Nellie's apartment was still secretive. What would Basil want them to do?

"Hmm, it might be dangerous," Tanya said, "But, I don't think anyplace in town is completely safe for you two. If you just escaped, Waul and Ratigan are going to be looking all over for you. And our house would probably be the first place they'd look."

"Where should we go then?" Olivia asked.

"Umm…" Tanya thought for a moment, before getting an idea, "How about I take you to my dressing room? Ratigan and Waul still trust me, I'm pretty sure anyway. They won't come looking for you two in there. You could spend the night there until I ask Basil what we should do."

"I was looking forward to seeing Mama, Papa and Yasha again…" Fievel said, his ears going down.

"It'll only be for a little while," Tanya said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, the saloon was pretty empty when I left, Waul and Ratigan probably went back to the mine."

Tanya guided the two of them back toward the saloon, cautiously. The lights inside were turned off. The three of them quietly snuck up stairs, and Tanya unlocked the door to her dressing room.

"Make yourselves at home, I'll make sure to come for you in the morning." Tanya said, bending down to kiss Fievel's cheek, "I'm so happy you're both okay."

Fievel gave her a hug, "Thanks Tanya, I'm happy to see you again."

"Good night you two," she said, closing the door as Olivia looked on and wished she had a sibling like Tanya.


	29. Chapter 28

Basil was shocked to hear the news.

"The children escaped? You have them locked in your dressing room?!"

Tanya nodded shyly, standing in the doorway of Tony's house. She'd come straight there after leading Fievel and Olivia into her dressing room. It was now close to 4am, but Basil was wide awake while Nellie was dozing on the sofa, and Vartan had fallen asleep at the table over his sketchbook. Tony and Bridget were asleep in their bedroom.

"Get in here and tell me exactly what happened," Basil said, pulling Tanya inside by the wrist and closing the door, "We mustn't let anyone see us."

"So those brats actually managed it this time huh?" came a raspy voice from the other room, "Figures it'd happen eventually, heh heh…bet Chula got his arse handed to him again…"

"Who's that?" Tanya asked.

"Oh that's just Fidget, don't worry we've got him tied upside down."

"Okay," she replied timidly.

Nellie's eyes fluttered open, and she saw Basil with Tanya, "What's going on?"

"Tanya found Fievel and Olivia."

Nellie sat up, "She what?"

Tanya explained, "I saw them when I was walking home from work, they said they were going to head to my house but I took them to my dressing room instead. I-if you don't think that was a good idea, I could go get them. I just didn't know if it'd be safe to bring them here."

"No, it wouldn't be, you're quite right, " Basil replied, "If they found out where I'm hiding they'd be able to apprehend all of us in one fell swoop. On the other hand, I'm sure they have valuable information we could use. Although getting them out of there during business hours might be a problem. And having them anywhere in the saloon is rather hazardous."

Basil paced back and forth, mulling over his options, before stopping dead in his tracks.

"Ms. Mouseingham, I believe I have a plan. We need those children here. We need them now."

"Oh, umm…y-you do? But you just said-"

"I've changed my mind," Basil interrupted.

Nellie walked up behind Basil, "What's the plan?"

Basil flashed her a grin, "The plan is simple. Elementary, really. And I don't know why I didn't think of it right off the bat. Now then Tanya, bring the children here. And I'll explain everything."

"Is it safe?" Tanya asked, "I don't know where Waul and Ratigan are right now…"

"We need to get them while it's still dark out," Basil said, "It's too dangerous for me to be out and about at all. Why not take Vartan with you? He can handle himself in a fight quite nicely."

"Oh, that works," Tanya said with a slight smile, casting her eyes in his direction.

Basil walked up to Vartan and nudged his shoulder as he slept, causing Vartan to snort awake.

"Inch?" he asked, before looking around and seeing Tanya.

"Take her to her dressing room, and bring back the children. She has them there, but she doesn't want to go alone."

"Fievel and Olivia? They are here?"

"Yes, dear boy," Basil answered.

Vartan sleepily got to his feet and stretched, "Anything you vant Tanya, I do for you."

"Oh," Tanya giggled, "Come on, it's this way. But be quiet. Maybe you can tell me about your fight with Chula and Fidget, if you whisper."

As they left, Nellie moved back to the sofa again with a yawn.

"That little Olivia will be a sleuth yet," she remarked.

"I daresay I am rather proud of her, in an almost fatherly way," Basil said with a smile, "They couldn't hold onto her and Fievel indefinitely."

It was around twenty minutes before they heard a soft knock on the door. Basil opened it, and Vartan, Tanya, Olivia and Fievel quietly rushed through the door before Basil closed it.

"Were you seen?" Basil asked.

"I don't think so," Tanya answered, "We were really careful."

"Oh Basil, it's really you!" Olivia said, overjoyed, as she hugged Basil's leg tightly, catching him off guard.

"Yes, it's me dear girl," he said, uncomfortably patting her head before trying to pull his leg away, "It's a delight to see you again and know that you're safe, particularly when we were afraid the two of you had died."

"Fievel saved me life, and I saved his," Olivia said, letting go of Basil's leg and going to hold Fievel's hand, "And together we escaped the gold mine."

Nellie gave Fievel a big hug, "We were worried sick about you two."

Fievel hugged her back with a smile.

"Basil was too?" Olivia asked.

Nellie grinned, "Oh, I could tell that he was. He was really torn up when he thought you two were dead."

"Y-yes, well…" Basil pulled on his collar.

"We're just fine Basil," Olivia said, "I missed ye so much."

"As did I, Olivia," Basil admitted, "Fidget told us about some of your exploits after we interrogated him. Lopping off Chula's leg for example?"

"That nasty spider had it comin'," Olivia said, "I smashed his face in with a bar from our cage too."

Fievel giggled, "I got to stomp on him on our way down from the cage. That was the first time we tried to escape, but they caught us again that time."

"And that looks like Native Moushican attire you two have on if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh yes, the Indians were really nice to us when we met them," Olivia said.

"Fidget informed us that Ratigan and Waul have Hiram and Wylie, correct?" Basil asked.

Olivia looked down, "They do. Me daddy threw a file into the cage and we used it to escape. We've got to go back an' save him."

"And that's what I intend to do, Miss Flangerhanger," Basil said, as Olivia shook her head and laughed, "Someone wake up Tony and Bridget. We need to discuss the plan."

"Okay, I will," Tanya said, heading for their bedroom. They got out of bed quickly when Tanya said Fievel and Olivia were back.

"Filly? Is it true?" Tony asked, looking through the doorway until he saw Fievel and Olivia, "Ey Filly! You're alive!"

Bridget came out from behind him, "They _are _alive! Oh isn't it grand?"

Tony and Bridget hugged both children, as Basil sighed and waited for the sentimental reunions to be over so he could get on with his explanation of the plan.

"I knew all along you two was too tough to be killed in some lame rafting accident," Tony said.

Fievel giggled, "Of course, Tony. Filly the Kid don't go down that easy."

"Me daddy's alive too," Olivia said excitedly, "Thank ye kindly fer takin' care of me before, but when we free him I'll be living with him again."

"Dat's just fine Livvie," Tony said ruffling the fur on her head, "We'll still hang out eh?"

"Of course, you me an' Filly," Olivia said.

Fievel giggled, always feeling strange when Olivia called him that.

"Ya know if'n the town sees ya alive an' well, they'll turn against Ratigan and Waul in a second," Bridget said, before looking to Basil.

"Ah, you have a very sharp mind Miss Toponi," Basil said, "For you see that was the essence of my plan. However, to pull it off safely without the threat of retaliation from Ratigan and Waul's thugs will be a challenge. But, with a little help from everyone, including our good friend Tiger, it may be possible."

"What are we gonna do?" Fievel asked.

Basil stooped down to Fievel's level, "You'll see, lad."

"I'll bring my slingshot, that's how we beat Waul last time," Fievel said.

"Then perhaps it will be of use. But, remember to follow my instructions. I'll start from the top," Basil stood up again, "If I may borrow your sketchbook, Vartan?"

Vartan nodded and got his sketchbook, flipping to a blank page. Everyone gathered around as Basil illustrated his plan, marking people's positions on a hastily drawn map.

* * *

"I'm surrounded by MORONS!" Ratigan shouted, heaving deep breaths, his hair a mess and his eyes bloodshot after a sleepless night.

It was morning now, and the polls had just opened. With the town's low population it wouldn't be long before it was time to count the votes. The rally stage was still up from the day before and ready to be used for Ratigan's celebration where he was to be sworn in as mayor.

"Easy, Ratigan," Waul said, sitting at the desk inside the sheriff's office, leaning back in the chair with his heels on the desk, "Leave us not lose our tempers."

Ratigan stomped on the surface of the desk angrily, making Chula flinch each time, "Fidget has been kidnapped, and the children have escaped, probably to wherever Basil is hiding out. I think that justifies losing my temper!"

"M-maybe a hawk ate the kids," said One-Eye, "I mean, their tracks in da dirt just vanished."

"I doubt we could be that lucky," Ratigan spat, "If they show up at that rally my political ambitions will be shattered!"

Waul massaged his temples, "I admit, our original plans have gone awry. But, we still have the backup plan. And we still have the trap set for Basil. If worse comes to worse, you'll have your vengeance on him, we'll get the reporter out of the way as well as anyone else who could tell the outside world what transpired here, and we can start over somewhere else uninhibited."

Ratigan let out a deep breath, and composed himself, "Yes…one way or another I will be rid of that detective, and his reporter girlfriend."

"Indeed. And I will have my diva," Waul grinned, getting up from his chair, "And my mouseburgers. Now pull yourself together, Ratigan. Our audience is waiting. Miss Tanya is getting ready to announce you as the winner."

Ratigan nodded, and turned to Chula, "Remember, if you see anyone who even looks like Basil or Nellie, I want them apprehended. The same goes for the children. Scour the town, find them before they reach the rally if you can."

"Sure thing Ratigan," Chula said, "You can count on me this time."

"There won't be a next time if you bungle this," Ratigan threatened, "I don't care if you do belong to Waul."

"And I'll guard the rally," said One-Eye.

"Yes, be our muscle if things get out of hand," Ratigan said, climbing down from the desk and walking toward the door, straightening his tie and taking another breath, "Very well then, I think I'm ready. Someone fetch that delightful little starlet Tanya and let's get this show on the road, eh?"

"Indeed," said Waul, opening the door for Ratigan as they all walked out together.

* * *

Tanya, fighting a sleep-deprived haze, walked past One-Eye and Cat R. Waul onto the stage as it was announced the votes had all been counted. She'd been handed an envelope by Sammy and Simon, with the winner's name inside. A part of her took pity on the orphans. They clearly had no idea that they were being used, that their best friend was dead now, eaten by Waul. But, she needed to focus. Everyone was counting on her. She walked up to the podium, in front of the cheering crowd, closing her eyes and trying to remember the lines Ratigan and Waul had coached to her early the night before.

"Ahem, citizens of Green River!" she announced with enthusiasm, "It's my pleasure to present you with the winner of the 1890 mayoral elections. It's been a tough, well…one-sided race, but anyway, at least this town's finally important enough to have a mayor now!"

There was clapping and cheering all around.

"We regret to inform you that one of our candidates, Fidget, wasn't able to be here today. But, we have Ratigan right here to accept his nomination should he win. Le's hear it for Ratigan!"

The band began to play Ratigan's theme as he stepped through the curtain to great fanfare, blowing kisses and bowing before taking a seat beside the podium.

"And the winner of the election for mayor of Green River…" Tanya said as she ripped open the envelope.

There was a drum roll in the band. Ratigan rubbed his hands together with a greedy smile, being able to taste his victory. In the back of the crowd, two old women with their faces covered by a bonnet and a scarf each pushed a baby carriage toward the stage. Tanya watched them keenly, flashing a grin toward Ratigan. The drum roll ceased.

"Not so fast ye big ugly rat!" came an adorable Scottish accent from within one of the carriages.

Ratigan's eyes widened, "What?"

Olivia tossed a blanket aside and stood up in the carriage, "You heard me! You ain't worthy of bein' mayor!"

The crowd was in shock. Fievel then stood up out of the second carriage. There were more gasps; more mice in the town recognized him.

"You tried to kill us so we wouldn't let your secret out!" Fievel shouted, "You and Waul pushed us down the river yourselves!"

Mama Mousekewitz fainted into Papa's arms, who looked on, completely stunned.

"Ye kept us caged up fer weeks in that mine!" Olivia exclaimed, "Well now yer secret's out."

"Seize them! They lie!" Ratigan shouted.

Chula began to spin a web lasso as Waul and One-Eye walked toward them. With that, Nellie and Basil ripped off their disguises, both wielding guns, Nellie having taken the gun Fidget had. From the roof of the Sheriff's office, Tiger and Vartan appeared, Vartan with a pistol and Tiger with a slingshot. And the second floor window to Miss Kitty's room opened on the other side of the alley, as she pointed a shotgun down at the villains. Waul's posse stopped in their tracks. The two orphans panicked and scurried beneath the stage.

"They're right everyone!" Tanya shouted at the podium, "Ratigan's using this town as a stepping stone to take over America, and Waul wants to be paid with the lives of innocent mice for his services!"

"All lies!" Ratigan roared, as mice began to throw grapes and pebbles, anything they could pick up. He got down to his knees and shielded himself with his cape against the onslaught. Tanya ducked behind the podium to avoid being hit with crossfire.

"Wh-what do we do boss?" Chula asked, "They've got guns!"

Ratigan, covered in fruit and bloodied by a pebble to the forehead, glared into Basil's eyes from under his cape as they made eye contact, with the barrel of Basil's gun aimed straight at his face. For a moment, to the both of them everything else seemed to go silent, two enemies in a deadlock. As if they were the only two mice on Earth. All Basil had to do to end their little game once and for all was to pull the trigger. What was stopping him? Ratigan suddenly grinned, as Basil remained stoic. Ratigan knew why Basil couldn't shoot him. It was the same reason Ratigan wouldn't be able to shoot Basil if the tables were turned. No, dying like that was too good for Ratigan, in Basil's eyes. It needed to be more climactic, more poetic. There needed to be an artistry to it. Ratigan understood. He knew Basil did too. Even falling from Big Ben hadn't been worthy enough for either of them.

A new confidence overcame Ratigan with the realization that Basil wouldn't shoot him, and he stood tall, reaching into his pocket, keeping something concealed behind his cape. He then reached behind the podium and violently pulled Tanya into his arms. Within a few brief seconds, he yanked Tanya's ponytail back and pointed the barrel of his pistol under her chin. The crowd fell to a silence.

"Don't anybody move, lest I spoil this beautiful diva's good looks!"

Waul looked on in horror.

"Put my sister down, you ornery varmint!" Fievel shouted, aiming his slingshot at Ratigan.

"Impudent brat!" Ratigan shouted, "You may have ruined my plans here, but I don't need this dump of a town for my master plan to work! Go ahead, shoot that little toy at me, throw a grape. And see what happens."

Tanya whimpered, pulling at Ratigan's arm with tears in her eyes.

"Tanya!" came a shout from above.

Vartan aimed his pistol at Ratigan, and shot. But, his arms were shaky with emotion, and his bullet only hit the wood in front of Ratigan.

Another gun went off. This time, it had come from Chula. Vartan clutched his arm and fell from the roof onto the stage. There were screams from the crowd, and many ran away with the sound of gunfire. Papa Mousekewitz was still fanning his unconscious wife while he watched the scene in disbelief and horror.

"Wrap him up!" Ratigan ordered, "We could always use another hostage."

"Ehehehe!" Chula cackled as he hobbled toward Vartan, picking him up and wrapping him in web, "Drat, I only hit his arm. Ah well, I'll make mouse kebabs outta him for roughing me up yesterday."

Basil and Nellie aimed their guns at Chula.

"Ah ah ah…shoot him and Ms. Tanya gets it," Ratigan warned.

Nellie wore a scowl, and aimed her gun instead at Cat R. Waul, "Let her go or we shoot your partner. And then you."

Waul put his arms up and hissed to Ratigan, "_This wasn't the plan…"_

Ratigan gave a cackle, "Really Basil, didn't you bother to tell your little girlfriend anything about me? Loyalty isn't exactly my most defined personality trait."

Waul frowned.

"It's not going to work, Nellie," Basil whispered to Nellie, "He's a fiend, he doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"You do anything to hurt Tanya and I'll blow all your heads off," said Miss Kitty from above.

"Duly noted," Ratigan chuckled, "Well it seems we've come to a stalemate again, Basil. Of course I do still have the upper hand…"

"Basil, what are we going ta do?" Olivia whispered.

"I'm thinking, Miss Flamchester…" Basil whispered back.

"All out of ideas, Mr. Great Mouse Detective?" Ratigan taunted, "Well here's one for you. I've grown weary of this constant game of cat and mouse between us. Now I was going to settle it much later, in a vengeance plot years down the road, but you had to come all the way here to America and spoil my fun. You didn't give me much time to plan, but I think I've come up with the best plan I could on such short notice. Today it ends, once and for all!"

"On that last note, I have to concur, Ratigan," Basil shot back, "What's your vile little scheme? Lets get this over with."

"Ahem, well, in the interest of keeping Ms. Tanya Mousekewitz's brains inside her skull, I'd like to ask Nellie Brie and Fievel Mousekewitz to come up to the stage, please?"

"Me?" Fievel asked in shock.

"It's a trick!" Olivia shouted, "Don't go, Fievel!"

"Oh, do you love your girlfriend so much more than your sister now, boy?" Ratigan asked, "Even for me that's cold."

Fievel trembled with anger, still aiming his slingshot at Ratigan.

"No my son!" Papa shouted, "Ratigan you monster! Let my children go!"

Ratigan ignored the old man's pleas and chuckled to himself. Tanya continued to whimper, but was unable to speak.

"I'd like this done today, Nellie and Fievel!" Ratigan ordered.

Nellie looked to Basil, and he looked back at her.

"I suppose I must…" Nellie said, putting her gun down.

"I'll get you out of this," Basil promised.

Nellie walked to Fievel's carriage, gently pushing his arms down as he aimed his slingshot.

"Come on, Fievel…"

Fievel looked to Nellie, his eyes beginning to water, and he slowly took her hand, climbing down from the carriage as the two of them reluctantly and fearfully climbed up to the stage.

"Wrap them up, Chula," Ratigan ordered.

"With pleasure!" Chula then spewed the both of them in spider web, wrapping them in a bundle and putting them beside Vartan as he lay there groaning in pain.

"Now then Basil, meet me back at the mine, if you please," Ratigan said with gleeful wickedness, "You're just going to love my little plan. Feel free to bring your delightful ragtag group of misfits with you if you must, it won't make any difference. Now then, Waul? One-Eye? Take us to the mine, quickly."

"What? On all fours?" Waul asked, as if it were completely beneath him.

"Yes, you stupid git! On all fours!" Ratigan snapped, dragging Tanya along.

Waul sighed and got on all fours as Ratigan pulled Tanya up onto Waul's back with a gun to her head, and she fought back sobs, looking over at Vartan who was being loaded onto One-Eye's back with Nellie and Fievel. Simon and Sammy came out from under the stage, and climbed onto One-Eye's back themselves. Basil could only watch, cursing himself for letting this happen. He should have shot Ratigan before he grabbed Tanya, he thought.

"S-so…what now?" Olivia asked, sniffling as the villains made off with their hostages.

"Elementary, my girl. We keep our wits about us, and we rescue them," Basil answered, shakily putting his gun back in its holster, "Yes…we rescue them. Simple really…"

It seemed his worst nightmare since allowing himself to fall in love with Nellie had finally come to pass.


	30. Chapter 29

"You're an atrocious madman, Ratigan," Nellie said, struggling against the spider web she was wrapped in as One-Eye carried her, Fievel and Vartan into the dark recesses of the mine. Chula followed behind, with the two orphans.

"Oh you shouldn't flatter me so, you might make Basil jealous," Ratigan answered, his gun pointed into Tanya's back as he forced her to march, "Though I suppose I do have an irresistible charm when it comes to women, wouldn't you say so Tanya?"

Tanya scowled, but said nothing.

"Now we won't be harming the diva herself, will we?" Waul asked, still bitter over how the rally had went, brushing the dust off his nice clothes after running to the mine on all fours.

"I admit this goes against our agreement, but it was the only way to gain the advantage. Now the plan won't work without holding her hostage. We could have used the kids as bargaining chips like we'd planned if your minions weren't such idiots."

"_My_ minions are idiots? May I remind you that none of my minions are currently in the possession of Basil?"

"Yeah! What about that?" Chula chimed in.

"Oh drop it," Ratigan snapped, "Yes, Fidget's an imbecile too."

"Just as long as we're clear on that," Chula replied.

"So are we getting paid overtime, boss?" asked Simon.

"Oh shut up," said Ratigan, "It's always about pay with you two. If you don't shut your mouths I'll have Waul open his and eat the rest of you."

"Wh-whaddya mean, the rest of us?" Sammy asked.

Waul grinned, "The fat one was the best thing for my appetite. You two are a bit scrawny but it has been a few days since I had mouse meat."

The two of them screamed, and ran back out of the mine.

"Forget them," said Ratigan, "We've more important things to worry about."

"I never wanted to be back here again," Fievel sighed pitifully.

"Don't worry, Basil will get us out of this," Nellie whispered, "But if you get a chance to escape…take it."

Fievel nodded, and then looked toward Vartan, who was next to him in One-Eye's fist.

"How is he?" Nellie asked.

"He's unconscious I think, he stopped groaning…" Fievel said.

"He needs medical attention," Nellie said with worry, "That was a nasty fall…and the shot to the arm…"

"Is he gonna live?" Fievel asked, biting his lip.

"I…I think so…" Nellie said, not even sure if she herself was going to survive this.

"Pipe down, ya rats," said One-Eye, as they entered the main chamber.

Wylie looked up from where he'd been sitting against the rocky wall, and Hiram peered from over the edge of the desk.

"I'm back, Mr. Flaversham…" Fievel said with disappointment, "Guess it's back to the canary cage."

"Oh no no no, dear Fievel," Ratigan said with a grin, "Not this time. We're going to put you all someplace special this time…"

"You hurt the lad and I'll destroy this wretched machine!" Hiram threatened.

"Do it and Tanya dies," Ratigan shot back. Waul suppressed the urge to hiss.

Ratigan led them deeper into the mine, through the passageway Wylie had opened up through the rubble.

* * *

The mountainous mesa towered above Basil as he rode on Tiger's back. Behind him sat Fidget, tied up with rope and being held in place by Tony. Olivia held onto Tony, having insisted on coming with to save Fievel and her daddy. Miss Kitty ran beside Tiger with a shotgun strapped to her back and rope wound around her shoulder.

"Well, this is it…" Tiger panted, standing in front of the entrance on all fours.

"And you say we just follow the tracks to get to their lair?" Basil asked Fidget.

"Yeah yeah, that's all there is to it," Fidget nodded.

"I know the way in too," said Olivia, "I've been through it enough times."

"Yes I'm aware," said Basil, "The real reason I wanted to bring Fidget along is simple. That mine could be loaded with booby traps."

"I-I don't think it is…" Fidget stammered.

"Then you won't feel shy about taking the lead then," Basil said, sliding down Tiger's back.

"Is that why you gave me back my peg?"

"Yes it is," Basil said, "Now then, Tiger, you hold onto Olivia. I'll put her under your care."

"Yes sir, and uh, I'll take up the rear if you don't mind…"

"As per usual, eh?" Tony said.

"I'm just a little claustrophobic…"

"Some things neva change," Miss Kitty said with a smirk, cocking her shotgun, "So you want me to take our suspects into custody."

"Indeed Miss Kitty," said Basil, "When they come out, brandish the gun and tie them up."

"Gotcha," Miss Kitty said with a smirk.

"Good good," said Basil, giving Fidget a small push, "Now then, onward."

"It's hard to walk with my wings bound like this…"

"Nonsense. I've seen you do it."

Fidget grumbled and limped forward, "No matter where I go I'm always bein' bossed around…"

"If you help us maybe Wylie Burp will go light on your prison sentence when we reinstate him as Sheriff," Basil offered.

"Guess that's my only hope now," Fidget muttered bitterly.

They entered the cavernous mine, following the mine cart tracks along the ground. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling.

"I hate it in here…" Tiger said shakily.

"Aw come on Tiger, we've done this before," Olivia said.

"I didn't like it then either. Wh-what about Jebediah's ghost?"

Basil couldn't help but laugh, "Oh I think a ghost is the least of our worries."

"Yeah, I'd be more worried about whateva death trap Ratigan's got rigged for us," Tony remarked.

Tiger began biting the claws on the paw that he wasn't holding Olivia with. The tunnel grew darker and darker as they crept deeper into it. They could hear the faint, muffled sound of a cackle coming from Chula, and distant screams.

"Oh, we've got to hurry Basil," Olivia urged.

"I don't like da sound of dat either," said Tony, "If they hurt Filly Imma turn that dirty rat into Swiss cheese."

"Quiet Tony…" Basil said, "I need to listen."

Voices from deep in the mine began to echo more loudly. After a few minutes of walking, finally they emerged into the first chamber.

"Basil? Is that you?" asked Hiram.

"Oh daddy!" Olivia exclaimed, "We're here ta rescue you, finally!"

"Where is everyone?" Basil asked.

"Ratigan took 'em deeper into the mine," said Wylie, "He's got some kinda evil plan with 'em in there. I don't know what it might be."

"Perhaps you have an idea, Fidget?" Basil asked.

"Nope, I told you before, they didn't tell me nothin'."

Basil thought for a moment, "Tiger, why don't you let these prisoners free. Ratigan will wait for us."

"The keys are on that hook on the wall," Hiram said, pointing toward it.

"I wanna unlock me daddy," said Olivia.

"Alright, I'll let ya have your reunion," Tiger said, taking one large key and one small one, giving the smaller one to Olivia and placing her on the desk, while going over to Wylie.

Olivia kneeled down and unlocked the cuff around her father's ankle, and the two of them hugged each other tight, "Oh daddy, it's been so long since ah hugged you."

"I know my darlin'," he said, resting his chin on her head.

Olivia pulled away gently, "Ah have to go help save Fievel now, and the rest of our friends."

"You sure about that lass? It'll be dangerous. We could leave now and be safe."

"But daddy, you don't understand. I'm a real detective now."

Hiram didn't like the idea of letting his daughter run off into danger.

"I'll keep her safe Mr. Flaversham," said Tiger, "Honest."

Hiram sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll be waitin' outside for ya."

Wylie walked over to the table, stretching, "These old bones ain't what they used to be. I don't think I'd be a huge help."

"Quite alright, Mr. Burp," said Basil.

"Since I can't fill my Sheriff duties anymore, I think it's high time I passed the torch, for real this time."

Wylie looked to Tiger, who's eyes widened.

"You mean, you're passing your badge onto me like you said you would one day?"

"Yep, you've earned it son. I leave it up to you and Basil now. Save the town and put those guys behind bars."

"Aye aye, sir!" Tiger said, saluting Wylie.

Wylie put his paw on the desk, and Hiram climbed onto it.

"I'll see ye soon daddy," Olivia said.

"Be safe, Olivia," he said, hating to leave Olivia's side as Wylie took him and walked back down the tunnel.

"Alright, moving on then," said Basil as Tiger picked up Olivia.

"About time," Fidget grunted, walking down through the newly exposed parts of the tunnel.

The crumbling rock was being held up by wooden beams that had been part of the mine before. Jebediah's rigged chamber of gold had only collapsed parts of the mine when it went down, notably the parts with gold in it. It wasn't long though before they could see light in the tunnel, lit by torches. Ahead Basil could see a chamber where the tracks split into two separate tunnels, and each had a mine cart in front of them…with Ratigan's prisoners plastered onto the front with spider web. The group began to charge toward them.

"Basil! Olivia!" Fievel exclaimed excitedly, squirming against the tight spider web.

"It's about time you showed up," came the sinister voice of Ratigan, standing on a table with Tanya as his hostage, a gun pointed at her head, "Holding this gun is tiring my arm out you know."

"This is your last chance to let them go," Basil said.

"Choose your words wisely, Basil," Ratigan said with a smirk, "I will indeed be letting them go…at least one of them, if not all three. By the way Basil, it really hurt to find out you've been harboring such a big secret from me. A secret lover in America? My my. And I thought I knew you so well. Anyway, allow me to introduce you to my little trap. It's really quite fun, almost like a game."

Beside Ratigan was a phonograph player, which Waul stood beside. Basil noticed a string tied to the phonograph.

"Now, I believe you'll recall the last trap I set for you. I still don't know how you could possibly have escaped that, but whatever. I've learned from my mistake. This trap is similar in some ways, but different in others. A new twist on an old formula. You see I wasn't able to procure a record so I have here a phonograph recording of my delightful little hit "Goodbye So Soon", re-recorded with a saloon piano to give it a bit of a western flavor. As the song plays, the string will wind around the phonograph, until, at the end of the song, it will tighten around that axe you see propped up against the wall guarded by One-Eye and Chula."

One-Eye grinned and gave them a wave. Chula gave a sadistic cackle, eager to see the outcome.

"That axe will then fall, and cut the ropes that are now preventing your friends from careening down the mine tracks to their doom, for you see I've loaded the carts with explosives. And, as an added bonus, the string as you may notice is stitched into that sandbag in the corner, which happens to be supporting one of the wooden beams. As the song plays, the string will pull and the sand will leak out. Without that sandbag, this whole section of the tunnel will crumble into rubble. Now, you'll have the length of this song to decide who you're going to rescue. Will it be Nellie Brie, your one true love? Or will it be Fievel and Vartan, two young boys with so much life ahead of them? You only have enough time to save one or the other."

"And you expect us to play by those rules?" Tony asked angrily, "We've got enough people on our team to rescue everybody and have time to teach you a lesson."

Ratigan smirked, "Ah, but I've got the diva. Basil alone will be participating in this game. If any of you get involved, Tanya dies, and…"

Ratigan reached down and picked up a large match, striking it against the table and illuminating a stick of dynamite behind him, "…so do all of you."

"This plan is suicidal, Ratigan," Basil said angrily.

"I think I'll be fine, it's you I'd worry about," Ratigan said with a grin, "This is what you get for falling in love."

Basil's mind raced as he took in the machinations of the trap, making eye contact with Nellie and Fievel. Vartan was conscious now, but dazed and in pain.

"As for all of Basil's little friends, do feel free to try and convince Basil who he should rescue though, if you like. That's completely allowed. I love to see him squirm. Waul, start the song."

"With pleasure," Waul grinned, setting the phonograph up and starting it, Ratigan's hammy singing filling the chamber. The string was beginning to pull from the sandbag and sand was escaping. The support beams started to creak above their heads.

_You followed me, I followed you, we were like each other's shadows for a while…_

Olivia pulled at Basil's shirt, "Ah know ye love Nellie very much, and she's my friend too but…but Fievel and Vartan are two mice!"

"I think he knows dat Livvie, this ain't an easy decision," Tony interjected, "Any ideas Baz? Cuz as street smart as I am…I got nothing."

"Basil, maybe you should just save them," Nellie said, sadly, "I…I know it's hard for you to do, but they deserve a chance to live…"

_So although it hurts, I'll try to smile as I say goodbye, so soon…_

"Ooh! Ooh! Save Nellie!" Chula chimed in from across the tunnel, "I wanna see the other two brats be blown to smithereens, hehe!"

Fidget chuckled, but was subjected to a kick to the shin from Olivia for laughing at it. He yelped and hopped on his peg.

Basil looked over the intricate trap, and looked from Tanya to Ratigan and Waul. His eyes narrowed.

"I think I have a plan," he whispered.

"Ya do?" Tony asked.

"What is it?" Olivia asked, tugging on his shirt again.

"I'm going to need you to run toward Fievel and Vartan, Tony. I'll go for Nellie. Tiger, Olivia, get out of here before the ceiling collapses."

"What?" Tony looked shocked, "But if I do dat, Ratigan's gonna plug Tanya in da head!"

"Just do it," Basil said, "Trust me…"

The support beams creaked again, and gravel fell from the ceiling. Chula and One-Eye looked up, beginning to get nervous.

"Discussing who lives and who dies, Basil?" Ratigan asked smugly, "Better pick soon…you only have until the end of the song to free them and escape…"

"You sure about dis?" Tony asked.

"As certain as I've ever been, dear boy," Basil said, "Do it, now. And make it convincing."

Tony looked over at Tanya, who seemed to be staring worriedly at Fievel and Vartan. He took a deep breath.

_Goodbye, so soon, and isn't this a crime? We know by now, that time knows how to fly…_

"Alright I've had enough o' dis, I'm gettin' Filly outta here!" Tony said loudly, as he began to walk toward their mine cart.

"What are you doing, imbecile? I'll shoot Tanya if you get any closer!" Ratigan threatened.

Tony kept walking, though breaking out in a cold sweat. Basil then darted toward Nellie.

"Tony, no!" Tanya shrieked.

Waul's eyes widened, as Ratigan cocked his gun. Tanya screamed and tried to struggle.

"Have it your way, Toponi! She dies!" Ratigan yelled.

"No!" Waul shouted, retracting his claws and swatting Ratigan away, sending him skidding off the table.

Tanya fell to her knees, holding her head and turning around to look at Waul, shivering and stunned. She pulled her hand away and looked at it, expecting to see blood, but her hand was dry. Ratigan, with claw marks on his back, laid still for a moment before he started to stagger to his feet.

_With time so short I'll say so long and go, so soon, goodbye…_

"W-Waul…you…you traitor!"

"Harming the diva was not a part of our agreement, Ratigan! Furthermore, you've treated me as a subordinate, which I do not appreciate! You also were going to allow Basil and Nellie to shoot me earlier, or don't you recall? I'm the cat here, and _I _decide whether you'll be my partner or just an exceptionally large hors d'oeuvre."

While Ratigan stood up and glared daggers at Waul, Tony and Basil climbed the ropes to the carts. The carts were tied to the ground on a loose nail in the rail track. They made it to the tops of the carts and started pulling spider web away. Tiger scooped up Olivia and Fidget, and they made their way down the tunnel, far enough to be safe from the collapse, but watch from afar. Tiger was the fastest one there and he knew he'd need to stay close to help get everyone out.

"Look, forget the girl then! I apologize for everything! Just stop Basil!" Ratigan shouted.

"There you are again, ordering me about. Did you not hear me the first time? I am not your lackey!"

One-Eye and Chula looked on, unsure what to make of it or who to obey.

"The song's going to be over soon!" Ratigan yelled, "Do you want me to say 'pretty please'?"

Tony, with some help from Fievel's wriggling, manage to break the boy free of the spider web. He hit the ground, and then darted down the rail tracks, running past Ratigan, who made a grab for Fievel but missed him. Ratigan then glared again at Waul.

"Fine, I don't need you! I'll do everything myself!"

Ratigan then dashed toward the cart where Basil was still trying to break Nellie free of the web. He climbed the rope.

"He's coming, Basil!" Nellie warned.

"Confound it, I've almost got you free!"

"Chula? One-Eye?" Waul asked.

"Yeah boss?"

"Cut the ropes. Now."

Chula gave a mad grin, as did One-Eye, "You're the boss, boss. Hehe!"

One-Eye kicked the handle of the axe, sending it falling forward. At that second, Tony undid Vartan's spider web, and he fell to the ground. The axe cut through both ropes. The carts began to lurch forward. Tony quickly jumped, rolling on the ground as he landed. Tanya gasped, starting to climb down the table.

And at the moment the carts started to move, Basil freed Nellie, holding her hand tight. Only to be punched by Ratigan, pulling the two of them into the cart as it began to roll down the rails, onto a huge pile of dynamite.

The sandbag was emptying at a quickening pace. The support beam was starting to crack.

"We gotta get outta here!" Tony shouted, picking Vartan up to his feet. Tanya came to help support him, draping Vartan's uninjured arm over her shoulder.

"What about Basil and Nellie?" Tanya asked.

"No time!"

"That's probably our cue too boss!" Chula said.

"Right, let's get out of here," Waul said, as all of them fled the collapsing cave, and the song came to an end.

* * *

The mine cart sped down the track, going through steep slopes and curving zigzags. The sound of the tunnel collapsing produced a deafening echo. Basil sat up, holding his jaw where Ratigan had punched him. Nellie held onto Basil's arm, and stared up at Ratigan.

"It ends now, Basil of Baker Street!" Ratigan growled.

Basil got to his feet, "So it does, Ratigan."

Ratigan angrily dove at Basil, who dodged, causing Ratigan to land in the dynamite. He got up and charged for Basil, this time grabbing the detective by the throat and attempting to strangle him. Nellie quickly grabbed Ratigan's tail and bit into it. Ratigan screamed, and Basil used the moment to knee Ratigan in the gut, making him double-over, letting go of Basil. Basil pushed Ratigan to the side.

"Nice work Nellie," Basil said, coughing and getting to his feet.

"It's two on one this time," she said.

Ratigan, with a wild look in his eyes, got to his feet, breathing hard.

"I'll kill you both!" he shouted, lunging at Nellie and knocking her onto her back.

Basil retaliated with a kick aimed for Ratigan's sternum. Ratigan quickly grabbed Basil's ankle and twisted it, making Basil fall onto his stomach over a dynamite stick. Ratigan clutched Basil's ankle and continued to twist, hoping to break the bone as Basil screamed and tried to crawl away. But Nellie got up and jumped onto Ratigan's back, wrapping her arms around his thick neck and putting him in a choke hold. Ratigan coughed and tried to shake her off. His grip on Basil's leg was starting to weaken.

Then, the cart made a sharp turn, causing Ratigan to stumble backwards and trip over the edge.

"Nellie!" Basil shouted, getting up.

Ratigan fell, but grabbed the edge of the cart as it sped down the rail. Basil ran over. Nellie was still gripping Ratigan's neck, but now it was for dear life.

"Take my hand," Basil said, reaching out to Nellie.

No sooner had she started to, however, Ratigan instead gripped Basil's arm, and yanked it back, causing Basil to fall forward off the edge of the cart. Nellie screamed, but Basil had fortunately held onto the steel brake on the side of the cart. He wasn't heavy enough to pull the brake down though.

Ratigan pulled himself up, his face beginning to turn purple because of Nellie. He reached up behind him and managed to grab Nellie by the shoulders, throwing her down onto her back painfully. He then turned and looked over the edge of the cart where Basil held tenaciously onto the brake.

"Ratigan!" Basil shouted, "We're all going to die when this cart crashes! We need to pull down this brake!"

"Ha! You'll die, but I'll live! I always survive!"

"You've gone mad, Ratigan!"

Ratigan gave a crazed laugh, "I can't wait to see you and your girl blown to kingdom come! My plan is perfect! Flawless! Hail President Ratigan!"

Basil frowned and began climbing the steel brake, then gripping the side of the cart and making his way back to the top. As he did, Nellie delivered a punch to Ratigan's kidney. He growled in pain and turned around, backhanding her across the face. Basil reached the top, and jumped at Ratigan, hitting him with a flying clothesline to the back of the head and sending him falling flat on his face.

"We need to stop the cart somehow," Basil said to Nellie.

"Well that rat's not gonna help us, and I don't think we weigh enough."

"_I am not a rat_!" Ratigan yelled.

The cart took another sharp turn, this time making all of them lose their balance. Basil nearly fell over the edge, holding on with one hand as the cart sped ever more quickly toward the end of the rail.

Ratigan got to his feet and glared at Nellie, "It's time I took out the trash."

He grabbed Nellie by the throat and lifted her off the ground as she struggled. Grinning maniacally, Ratigan carried her to the edge of the cart, as Basil watched.

"The only newspaper article you're ever going to appear in now, Miss Nellie Brie, is the obituary!"

"No!" Basil shouted, trying to pull himself up.

Nellie kicked and struggled against Ratigan, but he was much too strong. However, it was then that something peculiar began to happen. The cart was slowing down. Ratigan looked around angrily. The tunnel had become brighter, the opening was within reach. The rails were just going uphill, but their momentum would probably take them over. This was the end.

Basil pulled himself up to the cart. Taking advantage of Ratigan's diversion, Nellie kicked him hard in the gut, forcing him to let go of her. She coughed and held her throat.

"Come on, Nellie," Basil said, pulling her up, "We have to jump."

She nodded and ran to the edge of the cart with Basil. Basil looked back, as Ratigan turned around.

"Goodbye so soon, Ratigan," he said.

Ratigan roared and got to his feet just as the couple jumped from the mine cart, hitting the ground painfully, but thankfully not fatally. Ratigan grabbed for them, but he was too late. The cart exited the mine, and the tracks came to an end over a large chasm that had been used to empty excess rock.

"BASIL!" Ratigan shouted, as the cart tipped over the edge of the tracks, and plummeted. A few moments later, the mine was rocked with an enormous explosion that shook the ground and sent a fireball into the air. Basil sheltered Nellie in his arms and rocks fell all around them.

It was over. It was finally over.


	31. Chapter 30

"Alright ya tarantula, yer next," said Miss Kitty after Wylie Burp had finished tying up Cat R. Waul with a rope, brandishing her shotgun at the arachnid.

"Ya know what boss, maybe we shoulda figured that they'd ambush us when we got out of the mine," Chula said irritably.

"Shut up, Chula," Waul snapped.

Tanya sat Vartan down on a rock gingerly, as Tony looked him over, and cautiously approached Waul.

"Why did you save me?" she asked.

Waul looked down at the mouse, "Oh that idiotic control-freak Ratigan had pushed me to my last nerve. I specifically told him that you were off limits."

"Because?"

Waul turned away a bit, "Because dear girl, you've a voice like an angel. I only wish that it didn't have to belong to a mouse."

Tanya frowned, "Well, thank you for saving my life. I mean that. But just know I'm never falling for your lies again. It doesn't excuse what you've done, or what you were planning to do."

Waul sighed and sulked. Tanya turned around, and walked back toward Vartan.

Olivia hadn't stopped hugging Fievel after they escaped. She continued to hug him and kiss his cheeks over and over, making the boy blush as Tanya looked on and smirked.

"I'm so glad yer alive Fievel," she said.

"I'm glad too," he giggled, hugging her as Hiram patted Olivia's head.

She then turned around and hugged her father tight, "Oh, we're all together again, we can start livin' like normal again."

"But what about Basil and Nellie?" Fievel asked, looking back into the cave.

Olivia's ears went down. They didn't know what would happen.

"Basil's always found his way outta trouble before, dearie," Hiram assured her, "We probably haven't seen the last of him."

Meanwhile, Tanya wrapped Vartan's wounded arm with a strip of her dress as he sat down on a rock.

"You think you'll be okay?" she asked.

Vartan, dazed and pained, looked up at Tanya, "I think so…"

"You know…I really liked your sketches of me…"

Vartan blinked, "You…you saw them?"

Tanya nodded and giggled a little, "I'm sorry for snooping but um, yes I did see them…they were really good, you put so much care and detail into them…"

Vartan blushed a bit, "I draw everyone, you know."

Tanya smiled, "Well I wouldn't mind letting you draw me again, this time while I'm paying attention. That is…if you're staying here in Green River. I um…I hope you are."

Vartan looked down a bit, "I haven't anywhere else to go…unless with Nellie but…we do not even know if she and Basil are alive…"

It was then that a deafening explosion shook the entire mesa. They saw smoke rise into the air above the rocky outcropping.

"What was that?" Miss Kitty asked.

"Must have been the mine cart dat had Nellie and Basil…" said Tony.

"Reckon we ought to see what happened?" Wylie asked.

"We…we have to see if anyone lived!" said Olivia.

The group agreed, and, taking their prisoners with them, walked around the mesa for a few minutes until coming across the large chasm, and looking up to see where the tracks on the mine ended. Smoke was still billowing from the pit.

"I don't think anyone coulda survived dat," said Tony, peeking down.

Olivia's ears went down, and she hugged Fievel, sniffling and wiping her eyes on his shoulder as he looked up sadly.

"Hey down there! A little help if you please?" came a shout.

Everyone looked up, and saw Nellie and Basil looking down from the edge of the tracks.

"They're alive!" Olivia said happily.

"But how are we gonna get them down?" asked Tanya.

Tiger thought for a moment and looked down at Fidget, "Say bat, bring 'em down and maybe I'll take some time off your prison sentence."

"Really?" Fidget asked, "Umm…how 'bout one year?"

"Nah, too high."

"One month?"

"Yeah, that's better," Tiger answered.

"Each?"

"You're pushing it, but alright…"

"Betta fly up and bring 'em straight back too," said Miss Kitty, "I'm a pretty good shot."

"S-sure sure, I'll bring 'em right down." Fidget said, as Tony undid Fidget's ropes. He stretched his wings out, and flapped them a bit before taking to the air. He returned with Nellie first, who received hugs from both Fievel and Olivia, and secondly he came down with Basil, who grimaced when the children attached themselves to his battered legs in a tight hug. The two of them suffered scrapes and bruises from the fight, and from jumping out of the cart.

"What happened?" Tanya asked.

"Well, I don't think we'll be hearing from Ratigan again this time," Basil said proudly, "He was blown sky high by his own trap."

"Is he really gone fer real this time?" Olivia asked worriedly.

Basil patted her head, "I'm confident that he is."

Olivia hugged Basil even more tightly. Basil, despite himself, began to smile, and he hugged her back.

Basil and Nellie then explained everything that had happened, as the group set off back to Green River.

* * *

There was a large gathering at the train station two days later, when Nellie and Basil booked their tickets that would take them back to New York, where they would then take a boat to London. All of their friends old and new had come to see the couple off. Tiger wore a cowboy hat and a longcoat, sporting his shiny new sheriff's badge and accompanied by Miss Kitty and Wylie Burp. He'd taken to his new job well, though Wylie stuck around to give him pointers, and help watch over the prison cells that held Cat R. Waul, One-Eye, Fidget and Chula. Once Sammy and Simon were tracked down, Tiger had them sent to a reform school. Tony and Bridget were there to see Nellie and Basil off as well with their daughter; Bridget having decided to fill the political void left by Ratigan and campaign to become the country's first ever female mouse mayor. The Mousekewitz's and Flavershams were gathered together as well, having become quite close in recent days.

"Thank ye so much again for helpin' to bring me daddy back to me," Olivia said, hugging Basil around the waist as Fievel looked on, "I…I know I said goodbye to ye in London not thinking I'd see ye again but…it ain't any easier this time…"

"Chin up, dear girl," Basil said, wiping the tears from her cheeks gently, "You have your own path to follow. And I didn't do everything; you and Fievel handled yourselves expertly in this situation. Why I believe you may someday rival my own detective expertise."

"Ya really think so?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"Indeed."

"Before you go Basil," said Papa Mousekewitz, "I vant to thank you again for rescuing my children. I've made another violin just for you."

Basil grinned as Papa handed him the violin, "Ah, splendid! Fidget destroyed the last one you made for me. I must say yours was perhaps the best I ever had."

Nellie walked over to Vartan, who'd been standing beside Tanya, "You sure you're going to be okay on your own?"

Vartan smiled and nodded, a bandage still around his arm, "Ayo, Nellie. Mr. Flaversham is letting me live with him, as I work as the cashier in his toy shop."

Tanya smiled, "He'll be right next door."

Nellie smirked, "You really were a worthy assistant. I wish you well. Perhaps we'll meet again one day."

"Perhaps," he said with a smile, before opening his sketchbook, "I nearly forgot, this is for you and Basil."

"Oh really?" Nellie waited as Vartan took the page out and handed it to her, revealing a detailed sketch of herself and Basil cuddled comfortably on a sofa with Vartan leaning against the back of it. The memory tugged at her heartstrings, "I think I'll have it framed when we get to London, thank you so much Vartan."

"Good bye Nellie, I'll miss you," Fievel said, coming up to her and giving her a hug.

"Aw I'm going to miss you too," she said, bending down to hug him back, "Feel free to send me letters, Basil and I want to know what's going on in this town. You and Olivia can be in charge of telling us all about it."

"We'll be yer eyes and ears," said Olivia with a smile.

"I'm confident that this town will be quite crime-free from here on out thanks to you two," Basil said, "What with Sheriff Fievel and Detective Olivia joining forces."

The two of them giggled happily, holding each other's hands.

The train whistle blew in the distance.

"Right then," Basil said to the small crowd, "I bid you all farewell. I daresay we've been almost like family in recent days. It will be hard to say goodbye."

There was a chorus of goodbyes. The train slowed to a stop at the waiting platform.

"Next time we have time for a vacation, we know where to go," said Nellie with a smile, "Goodbye everyone."

The mouse conductor called "All aboard!" and Nellie and Basil hurried onto the ramp to the mouse train cars beneath the human ones. Nellie was ready to try her luck in London, having already written the exclusive article on Ratigan's final demise that she hoped would get her foot in the door.

"I sure am gonna miss Basil," Olivia sighed, looking to Fievel, "Well now what do ye wanna do?"

"Hmm…wanna go rafting?"

"Ya canno' be serious…"

"Hey we'll have oars this time!" Fievel argued.

"We don't got a raft anymore."

"We'll build a new one!"

Olivia sighed and giggled, putting an arm around Fievel's shoulder as everyone left the train station. The adventures never ceased with Fievel around. Olivia felt glad that she'd be a part of them from now on.

**The End**


End file.
